L'oiseau de pierre
by Hiline
Summary: Depuis les événements d'AOU, Clint coule des jours tranquilles avec sa famille au fin fond de sa ferme, laissant derrière lui sa vie mouvementée d'Avengers. Cependant l'arrivée du plus rapide des super-héros risque de chambouler cette paix durement acquise. Mais est-ce une si mauvaise chose ?
1. Prologue

Hello !

Voici donc en théorie ma "première" fanfiction. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire sur ce couple, car évidemment je l'adore :D. Hawkeye a toujours été mon Avengers préféré et j'ai fondu sous le charme de Quicksilver. Alors, il semblait évident pour moi de vouloir les mettre en couple surtout avec l'alchimie qui existe entre eux dans AOU.

Après avoir lu plusieurs fanfictions en anglais sur le couple, j'ai décidé de me lancer à mon tour pour enrichir le fandom français qui possède quand même déjà de bonnes fanfictions Hawksilver. Concernant l'histoire, je vais essayer de rester le plus fidèle à l'univers cinématographique Marvel, c'est à dire que Clint a bien quitté les Avengers et est toujours marié à Laura. La seule chose qui diffère du canon, est que Pietro est évidemment vivant.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

C'est fou comment seulement quelques jours pouvaient changer votre vision du monde. Il y a peu Clint Barton était un agent du SHIELD, un membre des Avengers qui connaissait sa valeur, qui savait qu'il était bon, _vraiment bon,_ dans son job.

Mais se retrouver à combattre une armée de robots maléfiques avec comme seul arme un arc remet en question un tas de chose.

Il n'allait pas se mentir, ça avait été le déclic dans sa tête au moment même où le ciel s'était déchiré— il y a de cela, quelques années— pour accoucher de vaisseaux extraterrestres, commandés par un dieu magicien.

Le monde avait changé, il était entré dans une nouvelle ère remplit de merdes inexplicables. Pour le moment, il laissait donc à Steve et Tony, le devoir d'assurer la sécurité de la Terre avant que le prochain grand méchant mégalomane pointe le bout de son nez.

Lui ? Il avait besoin de repos : des semaines, des mois ou qui sait des années avant de reprendre du service. Pour l'instant il voulait profiter de _sa_ famille, dans _sa_ ferme, sans avoir à se préoccuper de l'avenir de la Terre. Était-ce trop demander ?

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était pouvoir fermer les yeux sans ne penser, à rien d'autre, qu'à l'évier à déboucher dont Laura n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, à l'anniversaire de son plus grand fils qui approchait, au bois qu'il restait à ranger...

Pourtant, à la place, il devait faire face —à chaque fois que ses paupières traîtresses s'abaissaient pour plus longtemps qu'un clignement—à l'odeur rouillée du sang, au bruit métallique et crissant des flèches qui rebondissent vainement contre le corps d'Ultron, et surtout à cette vision de deux grands yeux pâles qui le fixent d'un dernier regard moqueur avant que toute vie ne les quitte définitivement.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour effacer ce souvenir spécifique de sa mémoire...

Il respira longuement et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il devait arrêter de penser à lui, ça allait de sa santé mentale et de sa biscotte qui s'était liquéfiée dans sa tasse de café. Hé merde ! C'était franchement dégueulasse, il y avait des grumeaux partout maintenant, impossible qu'il boive ça.

Alors que Clint farfouillait au fond d'un tiroir, à la recherche d'une petite cuillère —dans l'espoir vain d'enlever toute trace solide de son breuvage — Laura arriva et ouvrit le frigo, enveloppée de sa robe de chambre et Nathaniel dans les bras.

\- Tu es bien matinal, il est à peine sept heures, affirma-t-elle tout en mettant un biberon à chauffer.

\- Désolé chérie, je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir, s'excusa Clint.

Il quitta son tabouret pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa femme.

C'est vrai qu'il était affreusement tôt. En ce début d'automne, il pouvait deviner, à la douce lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux fermés, que le soleil venait à peine de se lever.

Laura lui jeta un regard soucieux en voyant les cernes qui ornaient les yeux tristes de son mari. Elle les caressa du bout des doigts.

Ils n'étaient pas dupes, Clint avait toujours été un lève-tard. Mais ça...c'était du passé. Depuis sa dernière mission, tout avait changé...

Dorénavant, il n'hésitait plus à se lever aux aurores.

Au début pour ne pas inquiéter Laura, Clint s'efforçait de rester au lit, deux ou trois heures encore. Cependant, il n'avait plus la force de jouer cette comédie. C'était Laura, il n'avait rien à lui cacher, elle comprendrait comme toujours. Puis, pour le moment, avec le bébé, elle avait bien d'autre préoccupation que le sommeil de son mari.

Soudain, Laura poussa un petit cri dégoûté et s'exclama :

\- Oh non, Clint ! L'évier est encore bouché, ça fait deux jours que je te demande de t'en occuper pourtant.

Tout en parlant, elle se pencha encore plus en avant pour jeter un regard réprobateur à l'eau marron qui croupissait dans ledit évier.

\- Je sais Laura. Je m'en occuperais aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Promis ? Tu sais très bien que Tom et Annie viennent manger à la maison après-demain et je n'ai pas envie que notre maison sente les égouts.

Clint se contenta d'acquiescer, un air contrit sur le visage. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Je vais courir, informa-t-il.

Il ne jeta pas un seul regard à Laura et claqua la porte sans même attendre la réponse de sa femme.

* * *

Malgré le froid matinal et le sol humide, courir lui permettait surtout de se vider la tête. Inspirer, expirer, les seuls mots qui traversaient l'esprit de Clint. Plus de Sokovie, plus de robots, ni même de blessés. Juste lui et le sol sous ses pieds...

Brutalement, son court moment de répit fut interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone—sa sonnerie de téléphone.

Pourtant, Clint était presque sûr d'avoir mit l'appareil en mode silencieux. Il s'immobilisa et essaya de calmer sa respiration, malmenée par l'effort, et jeta un coup d'œil curieux à l'écran. _Tony Stark_.

Qui d'autre ? Il aurait dû s'en douter qu'il n'y avait que lui pour le faire chier, qu'importe l'heure de la journée.

Clint souffla bruyamment par les narines, légèrement courroucé. Non, il n'allait pas répondre. Il n'avait pas le cœur à trouver une excuse pour éviter cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange. Il ne voulait parler à aucun d'entre eux...ses anciens collègues.

Il rappellerait dans une semaine ou deux et, sans une once de remord, il mentira à Tony. Quelque chose qui serait dans ce genre : son téléphone était tombé dans l'eau, la réparation avait prit du temps, point. L'autre homme ne le croirait surement pas mais ça, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Clint reprit sa course, la poitrine étrangement lourde. Il prit, au préalable, le soin d'éteindre son portable pour ne plus avoir à entendre cette sonnerie incessante.

* * *

Laura avait raison. De près, l'évier dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. C'était insoutenable. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était allongé par terre, la tête sous ce bordel, à essayer d'extraire la nourriture qui s'était accumulée dans les tuyaux.

Il ne savait pas si c'était de la sueur qui trempait son T-shirt ou alors de l'eau sale qui avait fui sur lui. Et à vrai dire, il préférait ne pas savoir.

Laura regardait la télé avec Cooper. Sa femme n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour lui jeter d'incessant coups d'œil amusé du canapé où elle se trouvait. Clint lâcha un juron discret entre ses dents serrées. Il ne fallait pas que sa fille l'entende. En effet, Lila Barton, allongée sur le ventre, n'avait trouvé que seul endroit que le sol de la cuisine pour poser ses crayons et ainsi se mettre à dessiner.

Le doux tableau familial — normalement parti pour durer encore quelques heures dans la tiédeur inhabituelle de l'après-midi— fut brusquement interrompu par la sonnerie stridente de la porte d'entrée. Clint releva aussitôt la tête, surpris.

Il lança à sa femme :

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête et quitta sa place. Cooper, curieux, suivit sa mère alors qu'elle quittait le salon pour résoudre le mystère.

Clint les suivit du regard, avant de finalement hausser les épaules et de se remettre nonchalamment au travail. Ça devait surement être sa belle-mère, c'était bien son genre de débarquer comme ça, à l'improviste.

Seulement une poignée de minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que le silence ne soit, à nouveau, interrompu :

\- Larry tu veux bien me tenir ça ?

De l'entrée, cette voix sonna de manière désagréablement familière aux oreilles de Clint.

\- C'est Cooper monsieur, répliqua avec flegme son fils.

\- Cooper ? Sérieusement ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça sent une drôle d'odeur ici ou c'est moi ? Dis-moi, petit, qui a eu l'idée de ce prénom ?

\- Stark arrête, trancha une voix exaspérée.

Clint lâcha inconsciemment le torchon qu'il utilisait alors pour essuyer ses mains sales. Il se figea inconsciemment alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. Il en oublia presque de respirer.

Cette voix si particulière, cet accent...Impossible, il devait rêver, une simple ruse de son esprit tourmenté.

Avec l'aide d'un courage qu'il ignorait posséder, Clint se dirigea vers l'entrée, les jambes flageolantes.

Son coeur tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, il s'immobilisa à quelques mètres du petit amas de monde désormais pressé devant la porte d'entrée. Avec une force qu'il ignorait posséder, il réussit à relever la tête. Son regard quitta enfin le sol.

Est-ce qu'il venait de définitivement basculer dans la folie ?

Sans surprise, Tony était là en train de jacasser avec son fils mais les yeux de Clint s'accrochèrent inévitablement aux contours de la silhouette à ses côtés. _Comment ?_

Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles, c'était bien lui. Même de profil, il reconnaissait ce visage et ces mèches décolorés. C'était étrange de le voir sans sa tenue habituelle, il portait un simple T-shirt blanc avec un jean et des baskets quelconque. Il semblait soudain beaucoup plus jeune, un adolescent à peine.

Laura, en retrait, scrutait les deux nouveaux arrivants, interdite. Elle semblait aussi interloquée et surprise qu'on puisse l'imaginer. Elle connaissait l'histoire. Elle savait que Pietro Maximoff était censé être mort.

Tous prirent quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de la présence de l'archer. Pietro tourna vivement le cou. Aussitôt que son regard se posa sur Clint, son regard s'illumina d'une lueur espiègle et sur ses lèvres naquit un petit sourire. Impulsivement, il effectua un pas dans sa direction. Poussé par un instinct similaire, Clint recula d'un pas, presque effrayé. Il ne rata pas l'éclair de surprise qui traversa le regard du jeune homme.

Clint n'avait qu'une envie : fuir.

Tony se planta soudainement d'un bond devant lui. Le visage du milliardaire envahit bientôt tout son champs de vision.

\- Hé bien Barton, qu'est-ce qu—

\- Alors, je t'ai manqué, _vieil homme_ ? coupa subitement Pietro.

Il prit bien soin d'appuyer sur les deux derniers mots. Derrière son ton moqueur, il était facile de distinguer la pointe d'agacement. Il n'avait pas apprécié que Tony les interrompe visiblement.

Clint les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, tourna légèrement le cou et fixa avec incrédulité Pietro. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne voulu sortir de sa gorge sèche. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait, bordel ? Pourquoi Pietro Maximoff se trouvait chez lui, aussi vivant qu'il pouvait l'être ?

Soudain, ce qui devait arriver, arriva, ses jambes ne réussirent pas à le porter plus longtemps. Clint appuya tout son poids contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer, le souffle court. Laura se précipita rapidement à ses côtés afin de le soutenir. La vision flou, c'était comme si l'air ne voulait plus passer dans ses poumons. Il étouffait.

\- Tu es mort, je t'ai vue, réussit-il finalement à articuler, sa voix à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure.

Clint donnait plus l'impression de se parler à soi-même qu'autre chose. Il détourna douloureusement les yeux du mur qui lui faisait face pour croiser le regard de Pietro. Dans ses yeux, il trouva une sollicitude qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver là. Clint avait saisi, ce gamin se sentait coupable...

Stark vint se camper devant lui, les bras croisés. Clint leva lentement le regard vers lui.

\- C'est de ta faute Barton. Tu aurais répondu au téléphone, je t'aurais averti de la situation avant de débarquer. Ça nous aurait évité ta mini crise cardiaque, fustigea Tony.

\- Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, l'excuse du portable tombé à l'eau lui semblait tellement minable maintenant. Sans autre choix, il détourna ses yeux de Tony pour les poser sur Pietro.

Finalement l'hésitation laissa, contre toute attente, place au courroux, son regard se durcit et il pinça les lèvres. Clint se défit doucement de l'aide de Laura et se redressa complètement. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Il était la dernière personne ici qui avait à se justifier.

Stark haussa les sourcils devant son changement brutale d'attitude.

\- Bon, laisse tomber. Barton, toi et moi, on doit parler, avoua finalement Tony, le regard devenu étrangement sérieux.

Pietro à ses côtés acquiesça gravement à ces propos. Clint plissa des yeux alors que son regard passait respectivement de Tony à Pietro. Leurs attitudes ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Oui, il le sentait, des problèmes n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La requête de Tony

Bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord je voudrais vous dire un grand merci ! Vous avez été nombreux à me laisser votre avis, et ça me touche réellement. Je tiens également à remercier ceux qui plus discrets, ont mis en alert la fanfiction ou la lisent tout simplement :) Aussi petite précision, je l'ai déjà expliqué à certaines d'entre vous mais je publierais un chapitre par semaine, chaque vendredi normalement.

 **Disclaimer :** J'ai complètement oublié de le faire au prologue, une vraie tête en l'air. Je ne sais pas si c'est obligatoire ou non :/ Mais comme on dit, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Les personnages, et l'univers qui les entoure, appartiennent tous à Marvel. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre.

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La requête de Tony.**

* * *

Clint invita Tony à le suivre dans le salon d'un geste de la main.

\- Allez, les enfants on monte en haut, ordonna doucement Laura à Cooper et Lila.

Elle posa une main protectrice dans leurs dos et les enfants la suivirent sans rechigner.

Laura jeta un ultime regard inquiet à Clint avant de s'engager dans les escaliers. Elle espérait de tout coeur que tout se passerait bien. Elle savait à quel point la mort de ce Pietro avait affecté son mari. Pouvait-il encaisser de nouvelles révélations ?

Arrivé au salon, Clint s'installa calmement sur une chaise face à Tony.

\- Maximoff, tu as entendu ? Les enfants en haut, dit le milliardaire sans lui jeter un seul regard.

\- Mais—

Tony tourna vivement la tête vers Pietro. Le regard intransigeant de Stark depuis le canapé, dissuada Pietro d'essayer d'argumenter. Il haussa les épaules, résigné, et se dirigea, à son tour, vers les escaliers.

\- Comme tu veux...

Clint suivit discrètement sa silhouette des yeux tandis qu'il montait les marches. Il cilla lorsque Pietro se retourna soudainement et lui jeta un regard étonné par-dessus l'épaule. Clint ne baissa toutefois pas les yeux, pas gêné pour un sous d'avoir été surpris dans son observation.

\- Oui, oui va donc te familiariser avec la _Barton's family,_ plaisanta Tony en lui faisant un geste de la main.

L'archer reporta lentement son attention sur Tony. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparu subitement lorsque Clint réalisa ce que ces mots impliquaient.

\- Comment ça « familiariser » ? Pourquoi ce gosse aurait besoin de se « familiariser » avec _ma_ famille ? chuchota furieusement Clint en pointant du doigt l'emplacement où s'était tenu ledit "gosse", quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Chaque chose en son temps _buddy_. Tu ne meures pas d'envie de savoir comment Speedy Gonzalez est passé de son statut de mort et enterré à celui de vivant ?

Clint ne répondit pas, les yeux plissés, toujours suspicieux. Bien sûr qu'il brûlait de savoir.

Il jeta toutefois un regard à Stark qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Tôt ou tard il devra répondre à sa question.

\- Bon tu dois savoir tout d'abord que théoriquement il n'est jamais mort—

\- Il est mort, l'interrompu brutalement Clint, catégorique. Il n'avait plus de poul, son torse était criblé de balles et il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Les yeux grands ouverts ET vitreux. Je sais quand même reconnaître un mort quand j'en vois un.

\- Ça, je te l'accorde mais...Non il était bien vivant, même à ce moment là. Lorsque Wanda est partie voir le corps de son frère à la morgue, quelque chose clochait : une partie des impacts s'étaient refermés. Ils avaient cicatrisé. Je pense que son corps s'est automatiquement mit dans une sorte d'état de veille. Cela a conduit son cœur et presque tout son organisme à se mettre en pause afin que le corps se concentre essentiellement et avec le plus d'énergie possible dans la guérison des blessures. Certes, peu de temps après, son cœur s'est remit à battre parfaitement, mais il n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant, loin de là. Il a subi une opération pour rouvrir les cicatrices et déloger les balles qui se trouvaient encore sous la peau. Tu aurais dû voir ça, il guérissait presque à vue d'œil. Rogers, à côtés, a le système d'une vieille femme de 90 ans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'HYDRA lui a fait mais c'est diablement efficace.

La mine de Clint s'assombrit à mesure que Tony déblatérait toutes ces informations.

Finalement, il posa avec une pointe d'amertume, la question qui lui brûlait la langue :

\- Et personne n'a trouvé bon de me prévenir ?

\- Laisse-moi finir. Il y avait un hic...son corps était désormais dans un parfait état, tous ses signaux vitaux étaient bons, mais les médecins étaient catégoriques, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un légume. Son corps fonctionnait même de manière autonome mais impossible de savoir si son esprit était encore là. Clint, il aurait pu ne jamais se réveiller. On voulait te prévenir mais Natasha s'y est opposée. Tu paraissais tellement brisé par sa mort qu'on ne voulait pas risquer de rouvrir les plaies, de raviver l'espoir pour rien. C'était déjà assez dur avec sa soeur qui devenait à moitié-folle.

Clint le fusilla du regard, les doigts crispés sur le tissu de son pantalon. Il n'était pas « _brisé_ » !

Il en voulu soudainement à Natasha. Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher ça ? Elle était censée être sa meilleure amie, ses intentions étaient louables mais elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de prendre cette décision à sa place.

\- Continue, exigea-il d'une voix maitrisée.

\- Hé bien, après des mois de coma, il a tout simplement ouvert les yeux au milieu de la nuit. Il s'est levé et a cherché à voir sa sœur comme si de rien n'était.

\- Depuis quand ?

Clint vu Tony se raidir légèrement à l'entente de sa question. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, le milliardaire répondit dans un souffle :

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Depuis quand, Tony ? s'emporta Clint.

Sous l'emprise de la colère, il se leva presque de chaise.

\- Un mois, avoua Stark à contre coeur.

\- Un mois ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Un mois et personne n'avait eut l'idée de le prévenir alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger pour le sovokien ?

\- Écoute, calme-toi ! L'important c'est qu'il est vivant et en bonne santé, non ?

Clint était en plein dilemme, il hésitait entre foutre son poing dans la gueule de Stark et lui pardonner. Après une courte réflexion, il choisit la dernière option, c'est Natasha qui gouterai la première dès qu'il aura l'occasion de la voir.

\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici juste pour me dire ça ?

\- Non effectivement, avoua Tony. Barton, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander —surtout que tu ne fais plus partie des Avengers et tout le tralala—mais il faut que tu t'occupes de lui.

\- De Maximoff ? Tu veux que je l'accueille à la ferme ? questionna l'archer plus durement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Tony acquiesça.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution Barton, crois-moi. Il a commencé son entraînement, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et c'est une _catastrophe_... Steve et Natasha n'arrivent à rien. Il fait tous ses exercices à la vitesse éclair et en réclame constamment d'autre. Tu comprends qu'avec tous les autres à former, ils ne peuvent pas lui accorder tous leurs temps. Tiens ! Avant-hier, un programme d'entraînement prévu pour durer trois heures, il l'a effectué en quinze minute. Quinze minutes putain ! Rends toi compte ! J'en ai parlé avec Fury pour qu'on lui trouve un coach personnel mais il m'a envoyé balader. Les « priorités du SHIELD ne concernent dorénavant plus les Avengers » apparemment. Alors je me suis dit : vu que Maximoff semble t'apprécier—Il parle souvent de toi, tu sais— c'était l'occasion parfaite. Puis un peu d'effort ne te feras pas de mal. Tu as un peu grossi Clint je trouve...

\- Je n'ai pas grossi, se défendit paresseusement Clint.

Tony se pencha subitement vers lui et ajouta d'une voix incroyablement basse :

\- Il faut que je t'avoue aussi, ce gamin me hait. Wilson m'a rapporté qu'il était resté plus de dix minutes à fixer un logo Stark se trouvant sur l'une des vieilles machines. En soit je peux comprendre, le logo est devenu tellement démodé. Ça fait un an que je dis à Pepper de le changer mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Ma plus grande inquiétude est qu'il influence sa sœur et qu'un beau matin, on se rende compte que les jumeaux Maximoff se sont envolés. Et, ça, ce n'est pas permis, Wanda est trop puissante pour qu'on la laisse se balader tranquillement dans la nature.

Les épaules voutées, Clint réfugia sa tête entre ses mains. Il resta dans cette position un petit moment, à réfléchir.

Cela faisait bientôt sept mois —soit la moitié d'une année— qu'il avait réussi à se tenir éloigné le plus possible de ce qu'il restait du SHIELD et surtout des Avengers. Tout lui revenait à la face en une poignée de minutes. Il avait sûrement dû être une horrible personne dans une autre vie.

Pourtant, il connaissait déjà sa décision. Au moment même où Tony lui avait posé cette question, un seul choix s'était imposé dans son esprit.

\- C'est d'accord. Évidemment que c'est d'accord, il m'a sauvé la vie, je lui dois bien ça, céda-t-il finalement d'une voix éreintée.

Le brun tapa joyeusement dans ses mains. Il ne tarda pas à se lever et jeta, sans délicatesse, dans les bras de Clint une mallette métallique.

\- Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Dedans, il y a tout ce qu'il vous faut pour l'entraînement. Demande à Maximoff, il t'expliquera tout ce qu'il faut.

Tony ne s'éternisa pas, il resta quelques minutes de plus pour donner à Clint des nouvelles concernant Pepper ou les autres Avengers. Sur le pas de la porte, il brailla un simple au revoir à Pietro —qui ne le lui rendit pas— et remercia Clint d'une ferme poignée de main avant de s'en aller au volant de sa dernière voiture de luxe.

* * *

Clint, les paupières fermées, appuya son front contre la porte en bois qu'il venait de refermer. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que Laura allait dire ? Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis avant d'héberger un inconnu chez eux.

En montant les escaliers, Clint essaya de se donner du courage. Il fallait qu'il annonce la nouvelle à sa femme et qu'il ait une conversation avec Pietro.

A l'étage, en traversant le couloir avec appréhension, il aperçu tout d'abord Lila jouant gaiement dans sa chambre. À ses cotés, Cooper était plongé comme toujours dans un livre. Soudain, le rire de Laura envahit l'étroit couloir.

Clint poussa la porte entrouverte de sa chambre pour finalement entrevoir Pietro, assis sur son lit, qui tenait gauchement Nathaniel dans ses bras, l'air émerveillé. Laura, debout à ses côtés, en train de plier le linge, les regardait tous deux d'un oeil amusé.

La voix de Pietro vint bientôt tranquillement rompre le silence :

\- Stark est parti alors ?

Il n'accorda pas un regard à Clint, toute son attention dirigée sur le nourrisson qui avait attrapé son doigt. Clint se trouvait quelque peu sidéré devant la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

Pietro ne répondit pas. Oui il l'avait entendu et non, il n'avait pas la force de faire semblant de se soucier du départ de Stark. C'était le cadet de ses préoccupations. Bien au contraire, son départ le réjouissait plus qu'autre chose.

Clint capta bientôt le regard de sa femme. Elle devait avoir compris à ce stade-là, que le départ de Tony en solitaire, signifiait l'installation de Pietro chez eux. Cependant, à la place de la colère qu'il aurait pu lire dans ses yeux, Clint n'y vu que de la bienveillance.

D'un infime hochement de tête, elle lui signifia qu'elle acceptait Pietro, qu'elle lui faisait assez confiance pour qu'il reste auprès de ses enfants. Clint lui sourit tendrement, il ne mesurait pas la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir. Il reporta son attention sur Pietro et d'une voix étrangement douce, proposa :

\- Gamin, viens je vais te faire faire le tour, vu que tu es parti pour rester un bon moment ici.

Pietro s'empressa de poser le bébé dans son berceau. Il suivit Clint, à grande enjambée, avec un empressement presque touchant.

Clint, lors de la visite, se contenta de lui présenter laconiquement l'utilité de chacune des pièces et des alentours de la ferme.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils remontèrent enfin à l'étage.

Clint l'invita à entrer dans une pièce qui se trouvait être à droite de la chambre conjugale. Pietro découvrit une chambre assez simple et relativement petite qui baignait, à cette heure-ci, dans une douce lumière orangée. Les murs étaient d'un jaune clair et un lit de taille moyenne trônait au milieu des meubles en chêne.

On devinait assez finalement aux nombreux jouets et feuilles qui l'encombraient que la chambre servait essentiellement de salle de jeux pour les enfants.

\- C'est la chambre pour les invités, expliqua Clint. Il est donc évident qu'elle te revienne. Il y a une salle de bain sur la droite.

Pietro ne répondit rien et continua à étudier attentivement chaque recoin de la pièce.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais aux enfants de ne pas te déranger. Ils viendront récupérer leur bordel tout à l'heure.

Pietro acquiesça simplement en guise de réponse, et lui accorda finalement un signe de tête reconnaissant.

Clint s'accouda contre la porte désormais fermé, les bras croisés, son regard vissé sur le plus jeune. Il était temps pour lui d'avoir une conversation avec leur invité.

Pietro se déchaussa et balança, sans grand soin, le large sac qui contenait ses affaires au sol. Dorénavant allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la nuque et les yeux fermés, il faisait déjà fi de la présence de Clint dans la pièce.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position avant que Pietro ne rouvre subitement les yeux, un sourire nostalgique se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est marrant, ta maison me rappelle un peu la Sokovie. Mon oncle avait une ferme comme la tienne. Bien sûr il y faisait beaucoup plus froid et la tienne est en meilleur état. Enfin je crois, c'est assez flou. Il est mort, il y a longtemps. Boum ! Sa ferme est parti dans un nuage de fumée...

Clint était fasciné de voir comment les yeux de Pietro, rivés sur le plafond, semblaient flous et comment sa voix ne souffrait d'aucun tremblement alors qu'il évoquait ces souvenirs.

Brusquement, la bouche de Pietro s'élargit d'un immense sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents. Il tourna la tête vers l'archer.

\- Tu viens d'avoir un fils alors ?

Clint lui lança une œillade suspicieuse.

\- Oui, enfin ça fait un bon moment maintenant, répondit-il prudemment.

\- Ta femme —Laura je crois— m'a dit son nom. Nathaniel _Pietro_ Barton, hein ? railla Pietro, goguenard.

Clint le fusilla du regard tandis qu'à son insu, des picotements envahirent ses joues et remontèrent dans son cou. Il n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir que son visage s'était coloré d'un beau rouge. Pourquoi diable Laura s'était sentie obligée de lui révéler le nom complet de leur fils ?

\- Allez...Continue comme ça gamin et je m'empresse d'aller à la mairie pour rectifier ça.

\- Non ! s'empressa aussitôt de répondre Pietro.

Il rajouta quelques instants plus tard d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux :

\- Vraiment, ça me touche.

Clint nota que l'air moqueur avait laissé place à une étrange reconnaissance. Mon dieu qui aurait cru que ce stupide accent lui aurait tant manqué.

Il se décolla légèrement de la porte en bois et prit une grande inspiration. C'est la gorge serrée et la voix nouée, qu'il rompit le silence :

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu étais mort...Alors ça me semblait le meilleur moyen de te remercier.

\- Je suis désolé.J'aurais dû trouver un moyen de te faire savoir que j'étais vivant et ne pas écouter les autres, s'excusa Pietro.

Clint ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer Pietro, le visage fermé, alors que celui-ci se redressait lentement en position assise, face à lui.

Ça tuait Clint de savoir que le gamin savait. Il savait à quel point sa mort avait affecté Clint. À quel point il se sentait coupable, au point que cette culpabilité l'avait fait se retrancher auprès de sa famille pour ne pas faire face au regard accusateur des autres, spécialement celui de Wanda—la sœur qui avait perdu sa seule famille pour qu'il ait la vie sauve. Il rassura finalement Pietro d'un hochement de tête. Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Le message était passé.

Clint pouvait passer à l'étape suivante désormais.

\- Bon Maximoff, tu sais que tu es là pour un petit moment. Il faut que je te prévienne, je ne vais pas te demander de faire tout le ménage, mais Laura est débordée avec les enfants donc j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de passer de temps en temps la serpillière. Quoiqu'il en soit, rassure-toi j'y passe autant que toi, expliqua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Pietro leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieusement Barton ? J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie, seul avec ma sœur, sans mes parents, et je peux t'assurer que Wanda n'a jamais une seule fois passé le balai. Alors ce n'est pas un coup de chiffon qui va me déranger.

Clint sembla évaluer, durant plusieurs secondes, le degré de confiance qu'il devait accorder à ces paroles.

\- Bien. Deuxième règle, il est interdit d'utiliser ta vitesse en dehors des entraînements.

Instantanément, un cri révolté franchit les lèvres de Pietro.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna-t-il.

Clint soupira. Il le savait. Il avait rapidement deviné que cette règle allait rencontrer une certaine résistance.

\- La maison est petite, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'amuses à défoncer les murs de ma ferme avec ta vitesse ou que tu écrases mes enfants.

\- Je sais me contrôler ! Je ferais attention, tenta Pietro avec une détresse manifeste.

Clint ne fléchit pas. Il croisa les bras et releva le menton, septique. Pietro et lui s'affrontèrent un court instant du regard jusqu'à ce que le garçon au cheveux blanc lâche un pénible soupire et cède du bout des lèvres :

\- Ta maison, tes règles.

La mine renfrognée, Pietro questionna soudainement :

\- On commence l'entrainement aujourd'hui ?

\- Laisse-moi finir de déboucher ce foutu évier et ensuite on verra, grommela Clint.

Avec une certaine irritation, il ouvrit plus vite qu'il n'aurait fallu la porte. Il ne s'était pas préparé à redevoir fournir de gros efforts physiques. Secrètement il aurait espéré commencer demain, le temps de profiter d'un dernier jour de repos. Mais vu le caractère impatient de Pietro, il était mal parti.

« Adieu tranquillité » pensa-t-il alors qu'il descendait d'une démarche traînante les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

* * *

J'essaye de rester assez fidèle dans la fanfic, à ce qu'on a vu de la maison de Clint, il faudra donc se fier à ma mémoire et mon imagination dans la description de la ferme des Barton.

Voilà et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre :)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Endure Pietro !

Bonsoir les amis :D

Merci pour toutes vos review, et pour répondre à **Blabla** , oui (malheureusement ou heureusement pour toi XD) l'histoire se focalise sur hawksilver mais cette relation ne se concrétisera pas avant un petit moment car comme tu l'as dit, il y a Laura et les enfants, et comme toi Clint sera face à un grand dilemme.

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Endure Pietro !**

* * *

Il était prêt à pleurer de joie, il en avait presque fini avec ce maudit évier. Tant de larmes —et de sueur versée— qui n'ont pas coulées en vain.

Clint entendit soudain la chaise à ses côté racler vivement le sol dans un crissement désagréable. L'archer allongé au sol, leva difficilement la tête du meuble de cuisine pour discerner Maximoff avachi sur sa chaise, l'observant à travers ses lourdes paupières.

\- Tu as terminé de déballer tes affaires ? demanda Clint en reprenant sa tâche.

Pietro ignora sa question sciemment.

\- E toi ? T'as bientôt fini ? maugréa-t-il.

Clint lui jeta un regard ennuyé en guise de réponse.

Lila ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Elle s'assit devant la table de la cuisine, face à Pietro. Il lui offrit un large sourire. Comme une fois n'est pas coutume elle sortit ses crayons de son cartable en forme de coccinelle.

\- Que fait Maman ? questionna Clint.

\- Elle est au téléphone avec Papy, répondit brièvement la jeune fille, concentrée sur son tout nouveau dessin.

Tout en dessinant, elle jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à Pietro. Celui-ci remarqua rapidement son manège, amusé.

Elle paraissait totalement absorbée par son dessin. Elle passait quelquefois une main sur son visage, uniquement pour dégager les mèches rebelles qui lui gênaient la vue. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, elle releva enfin la tête de sa feuille et fixa avec une certaine insistance Pietro, le nez froncé.

\- Je n'aime pas tes cheveux, déclara-t-elle soudain.

Sa phrase déclencha le ricanement de son père.

\- Et pourquoi ? interrogea Pietro, surpris.

\- Je n'arrive pas à les colorier, le crayon blanc ne sert à rien sur ma feuille blanche.

\- Fais voir.

Il se pencha en avant, pour jeter un coup d'œil au dessin qui le représentait. Effectivement, il ne manquait plus que les cheveux.

\- Tu n'as qu'à seulement dessiner le contour de mes cheveux au crayon noir, comme ça on comprendra qu'ils sont blancs.

Les sourcils de l'enfant se froncèrent encore plus, en signe de désaccord manifeste.

\- Je déteste faire les contours. Je dépasse tout le temps quand je colorie après.

\- Oui mais là tu n'as pas à colorier vu que mes cheveux sont déjà censés être blancs comme la couleur de la feuille, expliqua Pietro.

Il tira entre son pouce et son index une mèche de cheveux en guise de preuve. Lila pencha la tête et le dévisagea comme si il était franchement idiot.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Explique-moi alors mais si tu veux je peux finir ton dessin et tracer les contours moi-même, répliqua-t-il un brin agacé.

Pietro tenta de s'emparer de la feuille. Mais la fillette fut plus rapide, elle attrapa vivement son dessin et se leva. Sans quitter Pietro des yeux, son dessin sous le bras, Lila rangea lentement ses crayons.

Son sac à dos sur les épaules, elle se dirigea finalement vers la poubelle où elle déchira calmement le dessin en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Laisse tomber. Je l'ai raté, conclut-elle sans une once de tristesse.

Pietro la fixa, abasourdi, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son père, toujours allongé la tête sous l'évier. Elle le surplomba de toute sa taille, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Papa, ton ami, il parle vraiment bizarrement.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle prit la direction des escaliers.

\- Lila, ça ne se dit pas ce genre de choses, fustigea mollement son père sans se rendre compte que la fillette de six ans ne l'entendait déjà plus.

Pietro haussa les sourcils.

\- Hé bien dit donc, on dirait que c'est de famille, ce côté chi—

\- Finis ta phrase Maximoff et je te fais boire l'eau du seau, menaça Clint.

Il se releva, un chiffon à la main, et désigna du doigt un seau qui contenait le contenu croupi de l'évier dont des morceaux de nourriture moisie.

Pietro éclata de rire avant de se rendre compte que le plus vieux était affreusement sérieux. Il déglutit et acquiesça, une moue dégoutée sur le visage.

C'était noté, on ne blaguait pas avec Barton sur ses enfants.

Bientôt, Pietro lança un coup d'œil intrigué à Clint, sourcils froncés. Ce dernier s'amusait à tourner le robinet, juste pour le plaisir de voir l'eau s'écouler parfaitement.

Pietro secoua la tête. Qu'est que c'était risible. Ça aurait été lui, ce tuyau, il aurait été changé en moins d'un quart d'heure —super vitesse ou non.

Il se leva tout en s'étirant difficilement. Il avait déjà assez attendu.

\- _C'est bien_ ! Ton évier est réparé et est tout beau. On va s'entraîner maintenant, réclama Pietro.

Pietro attrapa Clint par le bras pour le traîner vers la sortie avec lui.

L'archer réagit instantanément. Il se dégagea facilement de la poigne qui emprisonnait son avant-bras et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le frigo.

\- Il est bientôt treize heures, on mange avant et je dois me doucher, déclara Clint.

\- Oh allez Barton ! Tu te moques de moi ? C'est quoi la suite ? Ta sieste pour digérer ?

Clint ferma brutalement la porte du frigo et se retourna aussitôt, une expression irritée sur la face. Il alla se planter face à Pietro, les bras croisés. Bon, c'était quoi son problème ?

Pietro rejeta les épaules en arrière et se tint le dos droit pour accentuer sa taille qui dépassait de quelques centimètres celle de l'archer. Il toisa mollement Clint de la tête au pied. Soudain, la commissure de ses lèvres se retroussa légèrement. Il venait de remarquer la tomate qu'avait Clint dans les mains. Elle était à moitié broyé sous la pression rageuse des doigts de son propriétaire.

L'air hostile de Pietro laissa bientôt place à un sourire plus goguenard que jamais devant la tâche humide qui commençait à se former sur le T-shirt de l'autre homme. Clint le dévisagea, perdu.

Finalement Pietro céda et leva les mains au dessus de sa tête, en signe de défaite, un sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Mais pas question que tu restes trois heures à cuisiner.

Il alla se rassoir et croisa les bras sans quitter Clint du regard.

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien. Va courir autour de la maison —si ça t'amuse tant— mais je ne vais pas cuisiner n'importe quoi à mes enfants et ma femme pour ton petit plaisir, informa ce dernier tout en ouvrant un placard.

Pietro se leva d'un bond, déjà prêt à quitter la ferme, une lueur d'excitation dansant dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Mais je te préviens. Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton pouvoir sans ma présence, rajouta calmement Clint.

Pietro souffla bruyamment d'exaspération et revint sur ses pas.

À la surprise de Clint, il vint se placer à ses côtés.

\- Je vais t'aider. Sinon tout seul, demain, on en est encore là.

L'archer tourna légèrement la tête et coula un regard surpris sur la main de Pietro qui venait doucement de lui prendre son couteau des mains.

Il était un vrai mystère, en apparence il était un emmerdeur de première mais sous cette couche épaisse d'arrogance et d'insolence, il se souciait plus des autres que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Clint arbora inconsciemment un doux sourire en voyant le plus jeune commencer à éplucher, concentré, un oignon.

* * *

"Il allait le tuer" se promit Pietro, assis sur la souche dur d'un tronc d'arbre. Le beau temps de la matinée avait laissé place à un ciel ombrageux. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas si il se mettait à pleuvoir. C'était bien sa chance.

Pietro poireautait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes devant la ferme. Tout ça, pour attendre Barton. Celui-ci se fit attendre quelques minutes encore avant de finalement apparaître, une mallette à la main. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers lui.

Pietro se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds, les poings sur les hanches.

\- C'est bon, papy a trouvé son gilet ? cria-t-il.

Il usa exactement le même ton qu'il aurait employé avec un vieillard sénile.

\- Oh tais-toi, gémit Clint, désormais face à lui.

Il remonta la fermeture éclair de son sweat d'un geste et ajouta :

\- Il commence à faire froid, peut-être que ta _super_ combinaison te réchauffe avec je ne sais quelle fonction thermique que Stark t'a dégoté mais moi ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- Quoi ça ?

Pietro tira sur le pull qu'il avait pris la peine d'enfiler pour l'entraînement. Clint hocha la tête puis commença à s'étirer.

\- Je l'ai acheté dans un magasin de sport en même temps que mes baskets, expliqua Pietro comme si cela semblait évident. Pourquoi _toi_ , tu ne mets pas _ta_ « super combinaison » ? Tu sais celle que tu portais quand on s'est rencontré. Elle a l'air de tenir bien chaud.

L'archer ne répondit pas, le regard perdu au loin. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était de renfiler son ancienne tenue d'Avengers. Même ses flèches étaient restées au placard. Pour l'instant, elles n'étaient absolument pas nécessaires.

Les deux continuèrent à s'échauffer en silence. Pietro espionna discrètement Clint. C'est avec étonnamment qu'il constata son visage assombri.

Son échauffement terminé, Clint décida de s'intéresser à la mallette, posée sur la table en bois, qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : être ouverte.

\- Bon voyons voir ce que Stark a concocté pour toi, souffla Clint, curieux.

Dans un bruit métallique, la malle dévoila son contenu.

En premier lieu, se trouvait une sorte de bracelet électronique. Clint le prit et le présenta à Pietro, sans un mot.

\- C'est pour mesurer ma vitesse en kilomètre à l'heure et mon rythme cardiaque aussi, expliqua ce dernier.

\- Enfile-le, ça nous sera utile aujourd'hui.

Clint balança l'objet au plus jeune qui se hâta de l'attacher autour du bras.

Enfoncée dans l'épais polyester noir se trouvait également une tablette tactile. Clint l'alluma et vu de nombreuses données apparaître à l'écran.

Pietro n'y comprit pas grand-chose à l'inverse de Clint. Celui-ci devina dès le départ que l'appareil présentait l'historique des signaux vitaux du plus jeune ainsi que de nombreuses indications sur son poids, son âge et un tas d'autres variables.

Ils n'en auraient pas besoin pour l'instant se fit comme réflexion Clint en remettant soigneusement la tablette à sa place initiale.

Sans avertissement, il se mit à trottiner et lança à l'adresse de Pietro :

\- Bon petit. C'est parti !

Pietro, immobile, haussa les sourcils et pencha la tête avec perplexité.

\- Tu vas courir toi aussi ?

\- Evidement.

Pietro se mit à tousser pour dissimuler un éclat de rire.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser Barton mais il y a un _lé-ger_ écart entre nos vitesses.

 _-_ Justement _,_ je ne veux pas que tu utilises tes pouvoirs. Tu dois rester à ma hauteur, répondit Clint avec malice.

Il s'engagea dans un sentier en terre battu, encerclé par une allée d'arbre.

Pietro soupira et fixa le dos de Clint qui commençait à s'éloigner. Il n'attendu pas plus longtemps et se résigna à écouter son tout nouveau professeur.

Il rejoignit Clint en quelques foulées.

\- Juste une question...C'est quoi l'intérêt de faire ça ? se plaignit Pietro.

Pourquoi le faire courir aussi lentement ?

\- Je veux pouvoir tester ton endurance.

\- Tu ne peux pas simplement la trouver avec la tablette ? Elle doit sûrement y être, tenta-t-il piteusement.

Clint l'ignora. Il continua de courir, son regard verrouillait sur un point invisible devant lui.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Clint dû se rendre à l'évidence, Maximoff possédait de sérieuses lacunes. Il avait du mal à réguler sa vitesse, sa course était totalement irrégulière.

Rester auprès de l'archer lui demander visiblement beaucoup d'effort.

Pietro demanda bientôt d'un ton irrité, ses mots hachés par son souffle saccadé :

\- On va encore faire ça longtemps ?

\- Oui.

\- Fais chier, souffla Pietro.

\- Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'avais qu'à pas accepter de venir ici, répliqua aussitôt le plus vieux, acerbe.

\- Je n'ai pas accepté.

Pris de court, Clint aurait trébuché s'il ne s'était pas ressaisi à la dernière seconde.

\- Tu veux dire que Tony t'a forcé ? questionna-t-il, ébahi.

Il scruta le profil de Pietro, toujours saisi par son aveu. Pietro sourit légèrement.

\- Tu me connais mal si tu penses que Stark peut me forcer à quoi que ce soit. T'as mal compris, je veux dire par là que c'est _moi_ qui l'ai voulu.

Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, il tourna légèrement la tête et vissa ses pupilles bleutées à celles de Clint. Celui-ci continuer à le fixer avec incompréhension.

\- Pourtant il m'a bien assuré que c'était _son_ idée.

\- Les pouvoirs de Wanda peuvent être _très_ persuasifs, tu sais.

Devant le regard encore plus perdu du plus vieux, Pietro ajouta :

\- Oh allez Barton. Je te pensais plus malin. Il est vrai que j'avais du mal au QG mais pourquoi Stark aurait eu l'idée de m'envoyer ici ? Tu es à la retraite en donnant l'impression de vouloir rester le plus éloigné possible des Avengers. Ta ferme n'est pas le terrain d'entraînement rêvé. Il a suffi qu'en plus ma sœur le convainc que je le détestais encore ou je ne sais quelle connerie pour que prit de panique, il m'envoie ici. Il a complètement paniqué, t'aurais dû voir ça.

Les explications de Pietro suffirent à réduire Clint au silence. Il se replongea dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincés.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à courir, sans un mot cette fois-ci.

C'est Clint qui brisa finalement le silence sous la forme d'une question, formulé d'une voix mal assuré :

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vouloir venir _chez moi_ pour que je t'entraîne ?

Il avait seulement besoin de savoir.

Pietro lui jeta un long regard hésitant. Ces lèvres s'entrouvrirent en silence puis rien. C'était comme si un amas de mots refusaient de franchir la barrière de sa langue.

Il y eut un moment de doute puis le regard de Pietro se fit plus déterminé et sans prévenir, il accéléra soudain en un éclair.

Ainsi, il se retrouva au moins trois mètres devant un Clint à la mine surprise.

Clint ne pensa même pas à réprimander Pietro pour l'utilisation de ses capacités hors-normes.

Se pourrait-il que ce garçon l'apprécie vraiment ? Il semblerait que —Dieu sait comment— Pietro se soit attaché à lui.

Immobile, il le détailla longtemps avant de se décider à reprendre le rythme pour rejoindre Pietro qui se trouvait déjà loin devant.

\- Refais-ça et je te lance une pierre à la tête et crois-moi je ne manque _jamais_ ma cible, déclara Clint lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

* * *

Clint regardait la télévision, détendu sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Il avait un bras noué autour des épaules de Laura dont la tête reposait tranquillement sur son épaule.

Il était bientôt vingt-deux heures. Leurs deux plus grands enfants étaient couchés depuis belles lurette tandis que Nathaniel dormait tranquillement dans son berceau.

C'était ce genre de soirées qui convainquaient définitivement Clint qu'il avait fait le bon choix en quittant les Avengers. Cette tranquillité, il n'aurait jamais pu la connaître si il était resté.

Au bout d'un moment, il détourna les yeux de l'écran et jeta un regard en arrière seulement pour voir Pietro installé dans la cuisine, les jambes étendues devant lui et vêtu de son pyjama. La serviette autour de son cou et ses cheveux encore humides témoignaient de sa douche récente.

Le jeune homme parlait joyeusement au téléphone depuis une vingtaine de minutes avec sa soeur, Wanda.

Son regard capta brièvement celui de Clint.

Clint ne comprenait pas un traitre mort de leur conversation en sokovien. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une langue nécessite un débit de paroles aussi rapide. Le jeune homme conversa encore une dizaine de minutes avec sa soeur avant de raccrocher, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour autant, il ne bougea pas de sa chaise.

En effet, il semblait étrangement mal à l'aise. En réalité, Pietro hésitait entre rejoindre le couple et se risquer à briser d'une certaine manière leur intimité, ou rester tranquillement à sa place dans la cuisine.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel devant la soudaine et inattendue timidité du jeune homme puis reporta son attention sur le film.

À l'inverse de Laura qui venait elle aussi de se rendre compte du trouble du sokovien. Elle pencha la tête et lui sourit tendrement. Pietro la regarda sans comprendre, quelque peu déconcerté par son attitude.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus et elle demanda chaleureusement :

\- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas t'assoir avec nous Pietro ?

Le jeune homme mentirait si il ne se disait pas surpris par la requête de la jeune femme. Il s'exécuta toutefois et accorda un léger signe de tête reconnaissant à Laura.

Les mains dans les poches, il s'installa —sans un bruit— sur l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait près du canapé.

Clint ne lui jeta pas un seul regard.

\- En fait Barton, Wanda te passe le bonjour. Elle te remercie de m'accueillir chez toi, dit Pietro en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Clint hocha mollement la tête. Il prit une gorgée de bière et les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran, révéla d'une voix dénuée d'expression :

\- Elle n'a pas à me remercier, je ne fais pas ça pour elle.

Pietro papillonna des yeux. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et l'espace d'un instant, son coeur se gonfla de félicité. Il fallu une poignée de seconde pour que le sourire idiot qui était apparu sur son visage disparaisse complètement.

Il déglutit et guetta du coin de l'oeil le couple qui lui faisait face et qui—comme pris dans leur propre bulle— avait désormais totalement oublié son existence.

Cette bulle avait l'air bien résistante de là où il était, constata Pietro avec une pointe d'amertume.

Au bout d'un moment, il osa demander, poussé par un réel élan de curiosité :

\- Le film parle de quoi ?

Laura sursauta presque et se tourna vers lui.

\- D'un garçon riche et orphelin qui décide —une fois adulte— de porter un costume inspiré des chauves-souris pour protéger sa ville. Tu n'en as jamais entendu parlé ?

\- Non, avoua avec franchise Pietro. Mais lorsque j'avais sept ans, il y avait un vieux vendeur près de mon école qui chaque premier lundi du mois, se déguisait différemment pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Un jour il s'est habillé en chauve-souris ou en vampire. C'était assez effrayant. Je me souviens que Wanda avait tellement eut peur qu'elle refusait même de passer devant son magasin. Ça obligeait mon père à devoir faire, à chaque fois, un énorme détour pour nous déposer à l'école.

Laura rit à l'entente de l'anecdote.

Clint leur jeta un coup d'oeil furtif. La mâchoire serrée, il se saisi de la télécommande sur la table basse afin d'augmenter le volume de la télévision. Aucun des deux ne remarquèrent sa manoeuvre.

Laura avoua d'une voix attendrie :

\- Je suis persuadée que si ça aurait été Lila, elle aurait demandé à prendre des dizaines de photos avec ce monsieur pour les coller dans sa chambre. La dernière fois qu'on se promenait en ville, elle m'a obligé à prendre une centaine de photos d'elle, debout à cotés d'une fontaine qu'elle trouvait juste jolie.

Pietro sourit légèrement. Il imaginait très bien la fillette se comportait ainsi. Les deux reportèrent un instant plus tard leur attention sur le poste de télévision.

Le silence —uniquement entaché par le son de la télévision— revint sans tarder.

\- Le film a commencé il y a longtemps ? questionna bientôt Pietro.

Laura pivota légèrement la tête.

\- Malheureusement, il y a un peu plus d'une heure, informa-t-elle l'air désolé.

\- Oh dommage, souffla Pietro, fasciné, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. J'aurais bien aimé voir le début.

\- On l'a en DVD, je crois. Pas vrai, Clint ? questionna Laura.

Clint ne lui répondit pas. Toujours absorbé par le film, il semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu.

\- Alors ?

Laura haussa les sourcils devant l'absence de réponse de Clint. Elle haussa les épaules et adressa un regard quelque peu gêné à Pietro.

\- C'est pas très important, assura Pietro.

\- Oui, souffla Laura.

Pietro soupira longuement, son menton reposant dans la paume de sa main. Il commençait à avoir la la désagréable impression d'être de trop.

Laura ajouta quelques instants plus tard :

\- De toute façon, je suis quasiment sûr qu'on là. Oui je me souviens l'avoir acheté avec le deuxième film.

Pietro acquiesça simplement.

\- Je regarderais le début un autre jour alors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il étendit nonchalamment ses jambes devant lui et questionna à l'adresse de Laura, les bras croisés :

\- Parce qu'il y a plusieurs films ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui. Trois, répondit-elle simplement.

\- C'est lequel ton préf—

\- J'ESSAYE DE REGARDER LE FILM, alors FERME-LÀ Maximoff ! hurla brusquement Clint.

Il provoqua le large sursaut des deux autres occupants de la pièce. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'ils ne réalisent pleinement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? questionna bientôt Pietro d'une voix blanche.

\- Juste tais-toi, c'est pas trop dur ?

Pietro se leva soudain d'un bond. Ses poings serrés témoignaient de la fureur qui l'avait envahit en une fraction de seconde. Il regarda fixement Clint, ses yeux luisant de colère.

Clint l'ignora tout bonnement, ses yeux verrouillés avec insistance sur l'écran face à lui. À aucun moment, il ne tourna la tête et chercha à rencontrer le regard du garçon aux cheveux blancs planté à sa gauche.

Pietro ferma les yeux quelques instants et prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il risquait certainement de tuer Clint Barton.

\- Je vais me coucher, cracha-t-il.

Il quitta la pièce après un rapide signe de tête en direction de Laura.

Dire que Pietro était en colère était un euphémisme. Il bouillait de rage. Personne n'avait le droit de lui parler de la sorte —comme s'il était un chien— pas même cet archer.

Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. Avec ces pouvoirs, cela aurait été un jeux d'enfant. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne voulait pas que le couple le perçoit automatiquement comme un gosse violent, seulement une poignée de jour après son arrivée.

Après que Pietro ait disparu, Laura dévisagea Clint, la mine atterrée.

\- Sérieusement Clint ?

Clint leva les yeux au ciel. Il le sentait venir : le moment interminable et chiant. Dans l'espoir de couper court à la conversation qui risquait d'être longue, il s'exclama sur la défensive :

\- Oh ça va ! C'est pas comme si il y avait mort d'homme.

Laura secoua la tête, continuant à dévisager Clint avec consternation.

\- Quoi ? C'est de votre faute aussi, tu sais bien que je déteste ça, se défendit-il.

 _\- Tu sais_ très bien que ce gamin a besoin de s'adapter à la maison et ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu vas l'aider. A quoi tu joues ? Il ne fallait pas accepter qu'il reste si tu comptais te comporter comme un parfait connard, accusa la jeune femme en se levant.

Clint détourna enfin les yeux de l'écran et les reporta avec surprise sur Laura.

\- Où est ce que tu vas ?

Il tenta de lui attraper la main. Il ne réussit pas, Laura ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Je vais me coucher. Tu as surement dû réveiller notre fils avec tes cris.

\- Attends Laura, tenta Clint.

La jeune femme l'ignora totalement. Clint jura entre ses dents.

Oh et puis tant pis ! Au moins, maintenant, il avait le canapé pour lui tout seul.

Puis, d'ici demain les deux lui auront sûrement déjà pardonné. Ils n'allaient pas lui faire la gueule pendant des semaines pour ce genre de broutilles.

Cette pensée ne convainc pas Clint autant qu'il l'aurait aimé. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, un bras sous la tête et se replongea —sans attendre— dans son précieux film.

* * *

Encore merci de me lire et à la semaine prochaine j'espère :)


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'art de fléchir

Coucou comme promis le nouveau chapitre :) Vos avis m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et m'ont permis de découvrir qu'à presque l'unanimité vous appréciez tous Laura.

Je dis presque parce que **Blabla** j'ai bien compris et je te comprend, j'ai toujours eut du mal avec son personnage dans Scooby-Doo ! Puis, j'espère que les prochains chapitres réussiront à te sortir de ton « insatisfesence » XD

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'art de fléchir.**

* * *

La dispute de la veille laissa ses marques le lendemain au grand dam de Clint. Et dire qu'il pensait que tout s'arrangerait après une bonne nuit de sommeil...

Laura fut froide avec lui toute la journée et Pietro l'ignora tout bonnement.

Pendant l'entraînement, il se contenta de suivre ses directives sans, contrairement à d'habitude, broncher une seule fois.

Le soir, le dîner se déroula dans un silence pesant, interrompu seulement par les quelques babillages de Lila. Pietro mangea à peine. Il débarrassa son assiette avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt le jeune homme disparu, Laura jeta un regard accusateur à son mari.

Clint l'ignora comme il pu. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ce gamin était d'une susceptibilité pas possible. C'était parfaitement ridicule de lui faire la tête aussi longtemps pour une broutille pareille. Il lui avait seulement demandé de se taire. Certes, il avait été brusque mais ce n'était pas une raison pour jouer sa diva. Puis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient. Au contraire c'était même d'une certaine façon la base même de leur relation.

À son tour, Laura se leva de sa chaise dans un crissement désagréable, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Un peu plus tard, tandis que Laura commençait à faire la vaisselle, Clint s'approcha d'elle d'un pas de loup pour lui enlacer tendrement la taille par surprise et murmura, la voix séductrice :

\- Allez madame...Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ?

Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de sa femme. Celle-ci continua à frotter énergiquement son plat, elle ne lui accorda pas un geste ou une parole.

Clint recula de quelques pas, les bras écartés.

\- C'est bon je m'excuse, dit-il finalement d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

Laura soupira et se retourna, le dos appuyé désormais contre l'évier.

\- Le problème est que ce n'est pas _à moi_ que tu dois des excuses mais à Pietro. Je ne t'en veux pas Clint mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu attends, c'est tout.

\- C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois. Attends un peu et les choses rentrerons dans l'ordre d'elles-mêmes.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, ironisa acerbe la jeune femme. Fais-moi confiance Clint et _va t'excuser_.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel puis lança :

\- Très bien, j'irais m'excuser tout à l'heure, si t'insistes. Contente ?

Pour toutes réponses la jeune femme s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres. Clint en profita pour passer ses bras autour de la taille et l'embrassa tendrement à son tour. Il irait s'excuser alors juste pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Papa ? interrompit soudain la voix de Cooper.

Il ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa moue dégoutée.

Clint se détourna du baiser à contrecoeur.

\- Oui mon grand.

\- Tu pourrais venir avec moi dans le jardin ? J'aimerais m'entrainer, affirma le garçon fébrile, sa tenue déjà enfilé.

\- Maintenant ? Il est quand même tard.

\- Oh, allez ! Il ne fait pas encore nuit et c'est seulement une heure, tenta Cooper.

Il jeta un regard suppliant à son père.

\- Pas plus d'une heure alors, céda Clint.

Il s'éloigna de Laura et passa un bras autour des épaules de son plus grand fils.

* * *

\- Les sélections sont demain donc ? demanda Clint.

Son fils, casquette vissée sur la tête, réceptionna, sans souci la balle et fit oui de la tête.

\- Au poste de receveur, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Oui papa, répondu sur un ton assuré le garçon, tous ces muscles tendu, les yeux plissés, prêt à recevoir la prochaine attaque.

Clint hocha la tête, fier puis lança aussi fort qu'il pu la balle. Ils restèrent longtemps à s'entraîner devant le perron de la ferme. À tel point que le soleil se coucha, laissant ainsi place à la nuit noire.

Clint n'eut aucun mal à remarquer Pietro qui les observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se cachait ou se faisait discret, même Cooper s'en était aussi sûrement aperçu mais le garçon n'avait fait aucune remarque, toute son attention concentrée sur l'entraînement.

Clint vit sans mal l'amertume sur le visage du jeune homme tandis qu'il les détaillait, les bras croisés.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour deviner la raison de son mal-être. Pietro devait probablement avoir le même âge que Cooper lorsque qu'il avait perdu ses parents dans un bombardement.

Il n'avait sûrement jamais connu de pareil instant avec son père.

Ils avaient été seuls au mondes, lui et sa sœur, ne vivant que pour leur vengeance contre Tony Stark.

Le cœur de Clint se serra lorsqu'il imagina ces deux enfants, orphelins de guerres, pris d'une si grande colère malgré leur âge, leur innocence éclatée en morceaux.

C'est pour cela qu'il ferait en sorte de toujours protéger sa famille pour que ses enfants ne connaissent jamais ce genre de sentiment, pour que la vengeance n'effleure jamais les limites de leurs consciences.

Lorsque Clint emboita le pas à son fils et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête. Juste pour vérifier...

Pietro n'était plus à la fenêtre.

* * *

Clint ferma aussi silencieusement que possible la porte de la pièce rose afin de ne pas réveiller Lila qui venait juste de s'endormir.

Il avança de plusieurs pas avant de s'immobiliser.

 _"Il est bientôt vingt-trois heures...Maximoff est peut-être encore réveillé_ " pensa Clint.

C'était le bon moment pour lui, de tenir sa promesse.

Il resta un long moment planté devant la porte en bois fermée, un pli pensif lui barrant le front. Pourquoi hésitait-il tant ?

Sans prendre la peine de toquer, il se décida enfin à rentrer. Clint, dans la pénombre de la chambre, se déplaça d'un pas silencieux. Il ne réussit qu'à distinguer le dos du plus jeune. Ses mèches blanches étalés sur l'oreiller juraient étrangement avec l'obscurité. Sa poitrine se soulevait paisiblement, il semblait dormir profondément.

\- Tu dors ? chuchota Clint.

Devant l'absence de réponse, Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Tu sais que tu es pire qu'un gosse. Allez Maximoff je sais pertinemment que tu es réveillé.

Clint s'assit, sans un bruit, sur le bord du lit.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Pietro ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Oh allez ! Je vais pas passer la nuit ici, chuchota furieusement Clint.

Il leva le bras et s'apprêtait à obliger Pietro à se retourner lorsque celui-ci réagit enfin et se tourna avant dans sa direction avec un soupir. Ses yeux bleus, grands ouverts, fixaient Clint d'un air assassin.

Clint déglutit et ramena son bras près de lui.

\- Même si j'en ai plus l'air, n'oublie pas que je suis —enfin était _—_ un agent du SHIELD. Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui dort, se sentit-il obliger d'expliquer d'un ton guindé.

Pietro se mit sur le dos et fixa le plafond au dessus de lui avec un ennui manifeste. Bientôt, son bras vint couvrir nonchalamment son visage.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Barton ?

Clint serra les dents.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche, hein ? demanda-t-il.

Devant le petit sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de Pietro, il l'insulta mentalement de petit con. L'espace d'un instant, il eut la terrible envie de le planter là pour aller tranquillement se coucher auprès de sa femme.

Clint serra les poings, son regard vint se verrouiller obstinément sur la veste noir de Maximoff accroché au porte manteau. Allez il pouvait le faire. Il prit une grande inspiration et d'un ton guindée déblatéra à toute vitesse :

\- Je m'excuse Maximoff. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Je suis désolé tu ne le méritais absolument pas.

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Laura...S'excuser pour ce genre de broutille, c'était une première pour lui.

Il regarda fixement Pietro, analysant attentivement sa réaction. Le jeune homme fit la dernière chose qu'il espérait.

Il bailla.

Clint dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'étrangler.

Finalement, Pietro dit paresseusement, son bras lui barrant toujours le visage :

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser. J'ai parlé avec ta femme tout à l'heure pendant que t'étais avec Cooper.

Clint haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Que je ne devais pas t'en vouloir. C'était ton caractère, que tu pouvais être con quelquefois mais dans le fond t'as un cœur tendre, énonça mollement Pietro, une moue ennuyée sur le visage.

\- Elle t'a vraiment dit ça ? s'étrangla Clint plus fort, qu'il n'aurait voulu.

\- Va lui demander si tu ne me crois pas.

« _Va lui demander si tu ne me crois pas_ ». Seigneur, il ne savait pas si c'était ses mots, sa voix ou son accent qui l'irritait le plus en cet instant précis. Peut-être une combinaison des trois.

Pourquoi diable Laura était venu lui dire ça ? Pourtant il lui avait dit, juste avant, qu'il allait s'excuser. Il maudissait sa femme et sa manie de toujours tout vouloir arranger qui le mettait toujours dans des situations invraisemblables. Il passait pour le pire des imbéciles maintenant. Il n'arrivait même pas être en colère à cause de la gêne qu'il éprouvait.

Pietro avoua à mi-voix :

\- C'est bon. Je ne t'en veux plus. Laisse-moi dormir maintenant.

Clint hocha lentement la tête, quelque peu surpris.

Maximoff aurait pu en profiter pour se moquer de lui pourtant il n'en n'était rien, témoignant ainsi d'une inattendue maturité.

Étrangement Clint se sentait plus soulagé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Qui aurait pensé que cette stupide dispute lui pèserait autant sur le moral ?

Ce n'était pas seulement lié à Laura et à cette ridicule promesse, savoir que Pietro lui pardonner lui ôtait une culpabilité qu'il ignorait ressentir. Et surtout plus insidieusement, il y avait cette peur d'avoir déçu le gamin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il accordait autant d'importance à l'opinion que ce garçon avait de lui.

Clint ne s'éternisa pas. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

La main sur la poignée, la voix de Pietro s'éleva soudain dans un murmure :

\- Bonne nuit, _Clint_.

Saisi, ce dernier se retourna instinctivement à l'emploi de son prénom. Cela sonnait de manière étrange dans cette bouche, ce n'était pas désagréable mais juste _étrange_.

Il essaya de connaître l'expression de Pietro mais il était trop dur de discerner quoi que ce soit dans cette obscurité. Après un court instant, Clint se décida à répondre avec incertitude :

\- Bonne nuit.

La dernière chose qu'il vu, avant que la porte ne se referme entièrement, fut des yeux pâles se fermer après un dernier regard vers lui.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile au milieu du couloir, plus troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il y avait des regards de Pietro —des gestes aussi quelquefois— qui échappaient à sa compréhension.

Ça le frustrait. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Le garçon pouvait passer du chaud au froid en un instant, le déstabilisant ainsi complètement.

Non. Ce n'était pas qu'il était mal à l'aise en sa présence mais il y avait quelque chose qui commençait à l'intriguer au plus haut point.

* * *

Pietro, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, fut brutalement réveillé par le bruit assourdissant d'une voiture qui se gare devant la ferme.

Il se leva péniblement et d'une démarche ensommeillée avança vers la fenêtre. Il écarta légèrement les volets et plissa les yeux face aux rayons de soleil qui lui agressèrent aussitôt la rétine.

À travers son regard ensommeillé, il réussit à discerner la silhouette Clint qui venait de claquer sa portière de voiture. Pietro l'observa se diriger vers la maison à grande enjambée.

En constatant qu'il n'était que huit heures, il décida de se recoucher. Il avait encore une heure ou deux de sommeil devant lui.

Alors que Pietro était sur le point de se rendormir, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Pietro sursauta violemment.

\- Allez gamin, lève-toi et habille-toi ! clama Clint, dans le couloir, sans lui jeter un regard.

Un instant plus tard, sa voix désormais lointaine rajouta depuis le fond de sa chambre :

\- Et vite ! Je t'attendrai dans la voiture.

Pietro l'insulta mentalement de tous les noms pour un réveil pareil. Sans d'autre choix, il se releva et prit à contre cœur le chemin de la salle de bain.

* * *

Pietro attacha sa ceinture et questionna d'une voix pâteuse :

\- Ou sont Laura et les enfants ?

En effet la maison se trouva étonnamment vide de toute présence

\- Laura passe la matinée chez ses parents avec Nath, et Lila et Cooper sont à l'école.

Tandis qu'il répondait, Clint s'allongea à moitié sur Pietro afin d'ouvrir la boite à gants.

Il farfouilla un moment, sous le regard ennuyé du plus jeune puis poussa une exclamation satisfaite lorsqu'il trouva finalement l'objet de ses désirs. Il sorti alors d'un boitier en cuir des lunettes de soleil noir, semblables à celles que portaient les cyclistes professionnels.

Il les enfila avant d'attacher sa ceinture. Pietro releva un sourcil.

\- Tu ne vas pas mettre ça j'espère ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Clint redressa la tête pour se contempler dans le rétroviseur avant.

\- Tes lunettes sont moches, répondit Pietro comme si c'était une évidence.

Clint détourna les yeux de son reflet et lui jeta un regard assassin par-dessus ces lunettes. C'est vrai qu'elles commençaient à dater, même Laura se moquait gentiment de lui quelquefois mais elles étaient loin d'être _« moches_ ». Bien au contraire, c'était le genre de monture qui « s'adaptait parfaitement à son visage » selon la vendeuse qui les lui avait vendus.

Pietro secoua la tête, désespéré. La tête tranquillement appuyé contre l'accoudoir, il observa fixement Clint.

\- Où on va, en fait ?

\- On va faire les courses, affirma celui-ci, tout en mettant le contact.

Clint rit devant la grimace qui apparut soudain sur le visage du garçon.

* * *

Une demi-heure leur fut nécessaire pour arriver au grand hypermarché qui se trouvait à peu près au milieu de nulle part. Le gris bétonné du parking et du bâtiment jurait désagréablement avec les larges champs verdoyant des alentours.

À cette heure matinal, Clint n'eut aucun mal à trouver une place pour se garer, surtout que l'endroit n'était généralement fréquenté que par les locaux —ce qui faisait, au fond, peu de monde.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé d'assister à ce dîner ? Honnêtement je préférerais rester dans ma chambre, se lamenta Pietro.

Il traversa les grandes portes automatiques penché vers Clint.

\- Maximoff arrête de te plaindre pour un rien sérieusement. Tu y assistes, point final. Et puis maintenant tu fais en quelque sorte partie de la maison, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que tu y échappes.

Clint de son ton intransigeant, avorta le débat naissant. Il continua à pousser le chariot de supermarché, ses lunettes désormais placées sur le haut de son crâne.

Entre autre des amis du couple venaient dîner à la ferme ce soir. Cela faisait presque dix ans que Clint connaissait Annie et Tom. À l'origine, ce dernier était un ami d'enfance de sa femme. Par la suite, c'est grâce à elle qu'il rencontra le couple.

Pour Clint, il était hors de question que Pietro reste dans sa chambre pendant toute la soirée. En effet, le parquet était fin, ses invités se rendraient vite compte de la présence du garçon et se poseraient des questions sur la présence de celui-ci à la ferme et surtout sur son absence pendant le dîner.

La dernière chose dont il avait envie était qu'on pense que sa famille cachait un criminel dans sa maison. On ne savait jamais avec ces deux là. Ces gens avaient, en réalité, l'horripilante tendance d'élaborer les spéculations les plus farfelues à partir de peu de chose.

Clint sortit de la poche arrière de son jean une feuille froissée contenant la liste des choses à acheter. Evidemment Lila n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dessiner par-dessus constata Clint. Il souffla d'exaspération.

Tout en lisant le dos d'un sachet d'un riz, il proposa à Pietro :

\- Si tu veux, tu peux allez chercher quelques affaires pour toi.

Les mains dans les poches, Pietro inclina la tête, déconcerté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je me ramène ?

Clint roula des yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas du shampoing, des chips...C _e que tu veux_.

Pietro haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai déjà tout acheté à New York.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que Laura m'a dit que le magasin proposait beaucoup de choix au niveau des colorations, affirma le plus sérieusement du monde Clint.

Il détourna ses yeux de son sachet pour élever son regard au niveau des cheveux de Pietro.

\- Tu te moques de moi, là ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Non vraiment j'essaye simplement de te rendre service.

Clint ne put empêcher le sourire narquois qui apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il dépassa Pietro avec son chariot. Pietro le rattrapa d'un pas rapide et se défendit avec verve :

\- Hé ! Mes cheveux sont naturels !

\- Mais oui bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu as les racines et les sourcils aussi foncés.

\- Non vraiment, c'est vrai, c'est pendant les expériences de Strucker qu'ils ont pris cette couleur. Je n'y peux rien, insista énergiquement Pietro.

\- Et par curiosité, ils étaient comment avant ? demanda l'archer en soulevant un pack d'eau.

\- Je ne sais plus trop mais j'imagine qu'ils étaient comme ceux de Wanda.

\- Waw ça devait te prendre du temps de coiffer des cheveux aussi longs, ironisa Clint, une fausse moue impressionnée sur le visage.

Pietro se pencha vers lui, les bras croisés.

\- Je ne sais pas si on te l'as déjà dit —sûrement— mais il faut vraiment que tu revois tes blagues de merde.

\- Allez Maximoff ! Ne me mens pas. Avoue le, tu l' _a-do-res_ mon humour, répondit Clint d'une voix dangereusement enjôleuse.

Pietro claqua la langue faussement agacé en toisant le plus vieux d'un regard dubitatif. Cependant, il ne put empêcher le sourire amusé qui apparut sur sa face. Il s'apprêter à répliquer une remarque acide lorsqu'une voix bourrue, dans son dos, l'interrompue avant :

\- Hé bien quelle coïncidence, si ce n'est pas Clint ?

Les deux hommes surpris, reculèrent brusquement. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'ils se rendirent compte à quel point ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre.

\- Ah Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna Clint.

Il reprit un visage impassible et se dirigea lentement vers le nouveau venu.

Pietro ne put s'empêcher de détailler en retrait ledit Tom alors que Clint le saluait d'une tape dans le dos.

Il était légèrement plus jeune que l'archer, sûrement dans la fin de la trentaine. Il était le cliché type de sa génération avec sa casquette, enfoncée sur ses cheveux bruns grisonnants, qui dissimulait difficilement un début de calvitie et sa légère bedaine masquait par un T-Shirt trop large, témoignant d'un laisser-aller certain.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul qui a une femme qui l'oblige à venir faire les courses, avoua le nouveau venu, moqueur.

Il lança un regard entendu à Clint.

Clint ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'un sourire crispé. Laura ne l'avait pas "obligé" à venir faire les courses. C'était à lui de les faire cette semaine, c'est tout, mais apparemment leur couple d'ami n'avait pas la _même_ notion du partage des tâches ménagères.

Tom détourna son regard de Clint pour enfin prendre conscience de la présence de Pietro qui se tenait en retrait. Il le détailla les sourcils légèrement froncés. Les garçons aux cheveux blanc, ça ne courait sûrement pas les rue ici.

\- Thomas Powell, se présenta-il finalement avec un grand sourire.

Il lui tendit la main.

\- Pietro Maximoff, répondit Pietro en acceptant la poignée de main.

Le brun eut l'air encore plus surpris autant à l'entente du nom qu'à l'accent tranché du plus jeune.

\- Vous n'êtes pas américain ? questionna-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Non, je viens de Sokovie.

\- Oh je vois.

Pietro ne rata pas la lueur de pitié qui s'alluma dans ses yeux lorsqu'il entendu le nom du pays qui évoquait instantanément la destruction ainsi que la guerre civile. Pietro déglutit et hocha la tête, un poil mal à l'aise.

\- Vu votre tenue vous devez sûrement être un collègue de Clint. Je savais qu'ils étaient plutôt cool à New York mais vous avez l'air assez jeune pour être prof de sport, signala Tom, tout sourire.

Il cherchait sûrement à changer de sujet.

Pietro pencha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Prof de sport ?

Clint —qui intervenait pour la première fois dans leur conversation— s'empressa de dire :

\- Oui Max… _Pietro_ , prof de sport.

Il jeta au plus jeune un regard lourd de sous-entendu avant de légèrement le pousser, pour se retrouver face à son ami de longues date.

 _\- Techniquement_ il est mon assistant, ajouta-t-il les mains nonchalamment posées sur son chariot. Mais _tu sais,_ il est tellement habitué à ce que les élèves l'appellent comme ça qu'il oublie parfois qu'il est aussi prof de sport. Après, ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'il a immigré aux Etats-Unis donc il a toujours un peu de mal avec l'anglais.

Pietro le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, ses sourcils bruns relevés haut sur son front pâle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Puis, il n'était pas débile, son niveau en anglais était largement suffisant pour qu'il comprenne le sens de « prof de sport ».

Tom sembla convaincu puisqu'il demanda :

\- Ah d'accord, et donc vous logez chez Clint et Laura ?

\- C'est ça, répondit Pietro, peu sûr de lui en se frottant la joue.

Cependant son interlocuteur attendait visiblement plus d'explication puisqu'il paraissait attendre une quelconque suite à sa phrase.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre, il jeta du coin de l'oeil un regard désespéré à Clint pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

Celui-ci ignora volontairement son regard toute son attention faussement absorbée par sa liste de course.

Pietro comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune aide de ce traitre. C'était à cause de ses mensonges qu'il était dans ce pétrin.

\- Heu c'est-à-dire que je suis l'assistant de Clint donc…Hé bien on travaille sur un projet à la demande de l'école et je suis venu m'installer chez les Barton pour être plus tranquille. Voilà, bredouilla Pietro d'une voix mal assuré.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter des fréquents coups d'œil à Clint pour chercher son approbation

\- Mais l'année scolaire a déjà commencé, répliqua, perdu Tom.

Avant que Pietro ait le temps de bafouiller un autre mensonge bancal, Clint s'exclama, les yeux rivés sur sa montre :

\- Oh mais il est déjà dix heures ! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais nous on a des courses à finir.

Il ne le laissa pas son ami répondre et fit volte face.

Pietro s'empressa de le suivre alors que Clint se dirigeait vers le bout du rayons.

A mi-chemin, Clint cria à travers l'allée :

\- Embrasse Annie pour moi et soyez bien à l'heure.

Tom hocha la tête quelque peu hébété, puis finalement haussa les épaules. C'était Clint, il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre.

Clint marcha tranquillement jusqu'au rayon des surgelés sans prêter aucune attention à Pietro. Il s'arrêta devant un énorme bac contenant des sachets de légumes en tout genre.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'on ne va pas le recroiser. A ton avis Laura ne m'en voudra pas si je prends des petits pois surgelés ? Ca sûrement plus rapide que de devoir les décortiquer...

Pietro papillonna des yeux et le fixa abasourdi. Sérieusement ? Venait-il vraiment de lui poser cette question ?

Il lui devait avant tout des explications !

\- Oh détends toi, injecta Clint devant le regard du plus jeune. Je ne voulais pas griller ma couverture c'est tout.

\- _Ta couverture_ ?

\- Ouais ma couverture _._ La majorité des gens ici pense que je suis un simple prof de sport qui passe l'année scolaire à New-York, expliqua calmement Clint en fouillant parmi les innombrables sacs recouvert d'une fiche couche de gel.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que les Avengers étaient super connus...personne ne te reconnait ?

\- Il faut croire que je n'étais pas le plus populaire des super héros auprès des médias et du public. Je ne suis qu'un gars avec des flèches après tout. C'est sûr que face à Captain America et Thor, on a tendance à oublier mon nom. Mais je ne me plains pas, au contraire, c'est plus sûr comme ça.

Son explication réduisit Pietro au silence. Il ne tarda pas à aider Clint à chercher son foutue sachet de petits pois parmi cette masse d'haricots verts.

C'est finalement le plus jeune qui trouva l'objet de leur recherche, il le balança sans délicatesse dans le chariot.

\- Il te reste beaucoup de choses à acheter ? Je commence à en avoir marre et si j'entends encore la caissière annoncer une promotion au rayon boucherie je risque de détruire ces hauts parleurs de merde.

Clint éclata de rire.

\- Constate par toi-même, répondit-t-il.

Pietro attrapa la liste qu'on lui tendait.

Il esquissa un discret sourire, fier d'avoir fait rire son ami. Le simple fait d'être auprès de Clint Barton le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre même si il savait que cela était seulement temporaire.

* * *

Voilà officiellement le chapitre le plus long que j'ai posté depuis le début de cette fic ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

À la semaine prochaine :)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un joyeux dîner

Hey ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine donc voici le nouveau chapitre, je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise XD

Bon c'est officiel, le phénomène que je redoutais s'est confirmé, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long et ça mes cocos, c'est problématique parce d'ici la fin de la fanfiction, si je continue comme ça, je vais vous pondre des pavés de 50 000K ! Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ce couple m'inspire trop, je me sens toujours obligé de rajouter des scènes :)

Encore merci de suivre l'histoire et encore plus de la commenter :D

 **Blabla :** Pareil :/ J'aime trop Laura pour la décrire comme une femme désagréable. Mais si ça peut t'aider tu n'as qu'à imaginer qu'elle est, sous son air gentil, une horrible psychopathe !

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Un joyeux dîner**

* * *

Il était aux alentours de midi lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la ferme. Le temps s'était rafraîchit. Le vent faisait onduler les champs aux alentours.

Pietro aida Clint à décharger et ranger la dizaine de sac de course. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minute posé, en silence, dans la cuisine, le temps de rapidement manger les hamburgers achetés sur la route. L'archer se dirigea bientôt vers la poubelle. Avant de jeter son emballage en papier, il conseilla :

\- Tu devrais allez te changer. On ne va pas tarder à s'entraîner. Je t'attendrais dehors.

Pietro acquiesça la bouche pleine. Il finit son repas en deux bouchées puis rejoignit Clint, posté près de la poubelle.

\- Tu ne te changes pas, toi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se lavait les mains dans l'évier.

En effet le plus vieux était vêtu d'un jean légèrement délavé et d'un pull foncé, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer était loin d'être la tenue appropriée pour s'entraîner physiquement.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit Clint.

Il finit sa phrase par un sourire plus qu'énigmatique.

Pietro plissa les yeux et le toisa suspicieusement. Qu'est ce qu'il cachait ?

Finalement, Pietro se contenta de changer rapidement son haut, ayant déjà enfilé son jogging et ses baskets dans la matinée. Il remplaça son sweat à capuche par un haut gris dans lequel il était plus à l'aise pour courir.

Il dévala impatient les escaliers et se dirigea à grande enjambée vers l'entrée de la ferme où devais certainement l'attendre Clint.

\- Hé j'ai fini, on peut comm—

Il s'interrompit. Clint venait de lui intimer de se taire par un signe de la main. Entre autre, l'homme était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

\- Tu sais _très bien_ pourquoi, accusa-t-il à mi-voix.

Il traça distraitement, du bout des pieds, des formes vagues sur le sol poussiéreux.

 _\- Allez Clint, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu refuses de répondre à mes messages à cause de ÇA_?

 _\- "Ça" ?_ Tu sais très bien à quel point "ça" était important pour moi !

 _\- Et j'avais entièrement raison de te le cacher. Tu n'aurais pas supporté de voir ce gamin mourir une deuxième fois, crois-moi._

\- Mais tu avais tort car ça n'est pas arrivé, rétorqua Clint.

Clint jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Pietro qui venait de s'asseoir sur l'une des marches du perron, l'air morose. Il n'avait pas apprécié d'être interrompu apparemment.

 _\- Mais il aurait pu l'être_.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable, souffla-t-il.

 _\- Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter, sache-le._

\- Si tu m'appelle seulement pour me dire ça, je raccroche.

 _\- Non, je voulais te parler une dernière fois avant de partir._

\- Alors c'est bon tu t'es décidée ? questionna Clint, les yeux rivés au sol, la voix étrangement plus douce.

Il savait à quel point c'était important pour elle.

 _\- Oui j'en ai marre d'attendre qu'il se décide à rentrer. Je pars le chercher pour le ramener de force à New-York,_ répondit Natasha d'un ton ferme.

\- Bonne chance et...Natasha, je t'en prie, sois prudente, on ne sait jamais avec lui.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi beau gosse, je gère_.

\- Je dois te laisser mais ne crois pas que je te pardonne aussi facilement.

 _\- Oh je te fais confiance, d'ici deux semaines tu auras déjà tout oublié. Allez salut Maximoff, et embrasse Laura et les enfants pour moi_.

Puis elle raccrocha.

Un doux sourire pensif apparu sur les lèvres de Clint tandis qu'il rangeait son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Natasha avait cru bien faire. Peut-être que dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tort. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu si il avait dû assister une deuxième fois à la mort de Pietro.

Clint haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que Pietro le toisait avec un agacement manifeste. Contre toute attente, le jeune homme se leva et souffla bruyamment.

\- Quoi ? lança Clint, perplexe.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait encore ?

\- Rien ! s'exclama sèchement Pietro, contredisant ainsi ses mots.

Il dépassa Clint, sans un regard, pour ensuite s'engager dans une allée rempli de gravas d'une démarche raide. Clint secoua la tête avec désespoir.

\- Tu es incompréhensible...

Il toisa de haut en bas, les bras croisés, le dos du jeune homme qui commençait déjà à s'échauffer.

\- T'es au courant qu'on s'entraîne dans la grange aujourd'hui ? balança-t-il.

Pietro fit aussitôt volte face.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire courir comme hier et avant-hier ? s'étonna-t-il.

Clint secoua la tête de manière négative.

\- Non aujourd'hui sera différent. Mais crois-moi, j'ai loin d'avoir terminé les joggings avec toi. À quarante-quatre ans j'ai deux fois plus d'endurance que toi et pour un gars dont son principal pouvoir est la course, je peux te dire que _ça craint_.

Pietro leva les yeux au ciel, les lèvres pincées. Il exagérait _un peu_ trop. À l'entendre on pourrait penser qu'il s'essoufflait aussi vite qu'un asthmatique. Pouvoir ou pas, il avait toujours été sportif. Sinon il n'aurait jamais survécu aux diverses expériences de Von Strucker.

\- Bon on attend quoi pour y allez alors ? s'irrita Pietro. On va pas passer la journée ici à ce que je sache.

Il passa une main brusque dans ses cheveux blancs pour essayer de les remettre en place, le vent les ayant malmenés.

Clint soupira bruyamment devant la mauvaise foi du plus jeune. Il lui fit un signe de le suivre. Les deux hommes s'engagèrent alors dans l'allée menant aux grand bâtiments rouge.

\- Attend Barton, pria soudain Pietro.

Il s'agenouilla pour refaire ses lacets défaits.

L'archer l'attendit quelques mètres plus loin, les bras croisés.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à crier à Pietro de se dépêcher, le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre. Clint fit volte face. Il vit une voiture noire se garer à l'entrée du domaine de la ferme. Il reconnut sans problème, la voiture de son beau-père. Ce dernier, leva simplement la main en guise de salut et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

Laura descendit de l'automobile et vint ouvrir la portière arrière, un sac à l'épaule. Elle récupéra le siège-auto dans lequel leur fils dormait paisiblement. La voiture redémarra et disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, laissant la jeune femme se dirigeait, seule, vers l'entrée de la ferme.

\- Toujours aussi sympa ton père à ce je voit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt, je pensais que tu ne devais pas rentrer avant quinzes heures ? demanda d'une voix forte Clint, toujours immobile à sa place.

\- Je n'avais plus de couche pour Nath.

Elle posa le siège devant la porte d'entrée afin de chercher son trousseau de clés au fond de son sac.

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler je serais venu te chercher.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger c'est tout. Oh tiens bonjour Pietro.

Celui-ci qui était désormais aux cotés de Clint, la salua en retour d'un discret signe tête. Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma dans un claquement, les deux reprirent tranquillement, côte à côte, leur chemin en direction de la grange.

* * *

Pietro, assis sur l'immense tracteur, les mains accrochées au siège en cuir, laissait ses jambes se balancer dans le vide tandis qu'il scrutait impatiemment la silhouette de Clint.

En effet, ce dernier se tenait le dos à lui devant son bureau où traînait différents objets en vrac. Il était complètement absorbé par sa tâche.

Pietro jeta un regard circulaire à l'endroit.

La grange, malgré son haut plafond, laissait peu de lumières filtrer, plongeant l'endroit dans une singulière pénombre. Le lieu servait apparemment de dépotoir à la famille vu le nombre d'objet hétéroclite stocker ici.

Au bout d'un moment, lassé d'attendre, Pietro quitta sa place. Il atterrit silencieusement sur ses deux jambes et avança d'un pas feutré.

Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Clint pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent instantanément. Pietro déglutit. Clint était en train de remplir le chargeur d'une mitraillette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? questionna-t-il.

\- C'est plutôt clair, non ?

Clint continua tranquillement son travail.

\- Merci, j'avais deviné, rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme. Mais _pourquoi_ tu fais ça ?

Les lèvres de Clint s'étirèrent dans un sourire taquin. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Pietro, son MP5 à la main

\- Pour l'entraînement bien sûr.

Il dépassa Pietro d'un coup d'épaule et attrapa au passage un casque anti-bruit pour protéger ses oreilles. Puis, il alla se placer au centre de la pièce. Pietro le suivit du regard, la tête penchée.

\- Bon c'est simple. Voilà la consigne : je vais tirer —quelques secondes à peine— un peu partout autour de la pièce avec ça, expliqua l'archer calmement en levant l'arme au-dessus de sa tête, son casque autour du cou. Je veux que tu rattrapes _toutes_ les balles.

Pietro afficha un air de profond scepticisme.

\- Avec un pistolet semi-automatique ou un revolver, ça serait envisageable mais avec une mitraillette, c'est _impossible_ vieil homme.

Son ton dubitatif n'échappa à Clint.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Derrière toi, il y a une pochette, je veux que tu la prennes. Tu rangeras les cartouches à l'intérieur.

\- Ne t'étonne pas si tu te retrouves avec la moitié de tes affaires défoncées alors, je t'avais prévenu, grommela Pietro tandis qu'il cherchait sur le bureau parmi tous ce bazar une quelconque pochette.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Clint croisa les yeux bleus rempli d'hésitation. Il doutait de réussir cet exercice, il pensait ne pas avoir les capacités nécessaires. Dans l'espoir de le rassurer, il lui adressa alors un léger hochement de tête tandis qu'il plaçait correctement son casque. _Ça allait bien se passer._

Cela sembla fonctionner puisque la pression qui raidissait les muscles de Pietro s'évapora alors.

Clint pressa la crosse de l'arme contre son épaule et plaça son oeil dans le viseur. Il prit une grande inspiration puis pressa la détente.

À la seconde où la première balle sortit du canon, son champ de vision ne fut rempli que d'éclairs bleus argentés. Il ne distinguait même plus le corps de Pietro. Il avait toujours cru que c'était les vêtements du jeune homme qui lui donnait cette aura bleuté si particulière mais en réalité c'était beaucoup plus fascinant que ça.

C'était comme si de l'électricité sortait de tout son être et cette électricité était partout à la fois. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Clint avait choisi la grange, pour permettre à Pietro d'utiliser chacune des surfaces à sa disposition comme appui.

Les éclairs durèrent encore quelques secondes, après que le chargeur de l'arme fut complètement vidé.

Pietro ne tarda pas à ralentir sa course. Bientôt, une forme humaine fut à nouveau discernable parmi la trainée argentée. Il s'arrêta face à Clint, totalement essoufflé, le dos courbé, ses doigts agrippés à ses genoux.

La pochette en toile, alourdie par le poids des cartouches, se balançait toujours sur son flan. Encore un instant et il se releva, une main sur la hanche et demanda, la respiration saccadée :

\- J'ai réussi ?

Clint garda un visage impassible et pointa simplement son index vers le ciel. Pietro dû plisser les yeux pour réussir à difficilement discerner ce qui ressemblait à des impacts de balles dans la charpente de l'édifice.

\- Merde ! Comment as-tu pu les voir d'ici ? questionna-t-il.

Il était réellement impressionné.

Clint ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir flatté mais il n'en montra rien.

\- On ne me surnomme pas Hawkeye pour rien. Allez prépare-toi ! On recommence.

\- Ça ne sert à rien Barton ! Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à attraper les balles que tu tires vers le haut ? Aux dernières nouvelles je ne sais pas voler.

\- Débrouille-toi alors pour les attraper avant qu'elles ne deviennent inaccessibles.

Ils recommencèrent cet exercice des vingtaines de fois. C'était toujours l'histoire d'une balle ou deux.

Pietro n'hésita pas, contrairement au début, à bousculer brutalement Clint pour atteindre son objectif.

L'archer se doutait que c'était plus la frustration que la nécessité qui le poussait à agir ainsi.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que Pietro réussit. Il attrapa toutes les cartouches. Il insista même pour les compter plusieurs fois malgré la confirmation de sa réussite par Clint. Le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se diriger vers la sortie, fier de lui, le teint rougit par l'effort. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller se doucher pour pouvoir se débarrasser de la fatigue et de l'odeur de sueur mêlé à celle de poudre à canon.

\- Attends gamin, héla Clint après avoir soigneusement rangé le MP5 dans son étui.

Pietro l'attendit alors, les mains derrière les dos, adossé contre la porte en bois vieilli de la grange.

\- Fais voir tes mains, exigea Clint.

Il vint se placer face à lui. Etonnement, Pietro s'exécuta sans rechigner. Il tourna ses paumes vers le haut, perplexe.

Clint les fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés. Sans prévenir, il s'empara doucement d'elles. Trop surpris, le premier réflexe de Pietro fut de vivement les retirer. Clint haussa les sourcils et lui lança une oeillade interrogatrice. Avant que Pietro n'ait le temps de protester, il claqua la langue et reprit ses mains de manière plus brusque.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais...Regarde l'état de tes mains idiot !

Pietro baissa les yeux. Il avait raison, ses paumes étaient dans un piteux état. À certains endroits, boursouflées et rouges, noircis et fendues à d'autres. Peut-être qu'il avait le pouvoir de modifier la vitesse de son environnement mais il n'avait certainement pas le moyen de modifier l'état de celui-ci, un effleurement de balle quelque soit sa vitesse avait le pouvoir de brûler profondément.

Pietro fronça le nez et les toisa d'un regard dégoûté. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il remarquait que ses mains se retrouvaient blessées lors de ses courses mais généralement ce n'était que quelques égratignures qui disparaissaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues mais là c'était d'un tout autre niveau. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la douleur, trop absorbé par son exercice, par le désir de réussir, _de ne pas décevoir_.

\- Il doit sûrement y avoir de la pommade désinfectante dans ton armoire à pharmacie, conseilla Clint.

\- Pas besoin. Ça cicatrisera tous seul en un rien de temps.

\- Écoute-moi pour une fois et tiens pour les prochains entraînements je veux que tu enfiles ça.

Clint lâcha enfin ses mains et sortit de sa poche une paire de gants en cuir noir.

\- C'est le SHIELD qui les avait conçus pour moi, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont d'une résistance à toute épreuve.

Avant de s'en saisir, Pietro fixa longuement le présent, l'air étonnement émerveillé.

Par la suite, sur le trajet du retour, il se décida à essayer ses nouveaux gants avec un immense sourire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remercier Clint, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et déclara avant :

\- Va vraiment falloir que tu te douches parce que là ton odeur on doit la sentir, à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Pietro de trop bonne humeur ne releva même pas la pique et se contenta d'éclater de rire.

* * *

\- Quand-est ce que tu sauras si tu es pris ?

Clint était affalé sur une chaise, les bras croisés. Face à lui, son fils était assis sur son lit.

\- Demain normalement, répondit Cooper d'une voix calme

Il se pencha en avant pour défaire ses lacets.

\- Mais ça c'est bien passé, Papa, ajouta-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense vraiment qu'ils me choisiront.

Clint se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon. Il faisait assez confiance aux capacités de Cooper pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne soit pas pris au poste de receveur.

À peine eut il mit un pied hors de la chambre de son fils que Pietro lui barra soudainement la route. Il lui attrapa le bras et le traîna dans sa chambre.

\- Alors ? demanda Pietro avec appréhension.

Face à Clint, il écarta les bras et pivota sur lui même. Entre autre, il portait un simple T-shirt blanc avec un jean foncé et ses éternels baskets grises. Il s'était désépaissit la barbe et avait tenté de coiffer ses cheveux en arrière. Clint soupira et passa une main blasé sur son visage.

\- Mon dieu, on dirait un adolescent de dix-sept ans, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Tu n'as rien d'autre ?

Pietro le fusilla du regard.

\- Je pensais venir à _une ferme_ pour m'entraîner _,_ pas à l'opéra, se défendit-t-il.

\- Bon peu importe, _juste..._ juste tes cheveux, ajouta Clint.

Il se rapprocha de Pietro de quelques pas et leva la main pour ébouriffer ses mèches encore humides.

\- Voi-là ! Là c'est mieux ! Tu ressembles moins à un garçon qui s'apprête à aller à sa première boom.

Avec leurs corps seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autres, leurs yeux ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver poussés par un instinct similaire. Clint déglutit. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une aussi grande gêne dans les yeux bleus face à lui. Ça ressemblait tellement peu à Pietro. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir un jour détourner le regard, le visage légèrement rouge, presque embarrassé.

Clint s'éloigna de lui de quelque pas, légèrement confus. Ses doigts quittèrent la chevelure du jeune homme pour agripper un court instant la courbe de son épaule.

\- Viens, il est temps d'aller aider Laura.

* * *

Lorsque la sonnette retentit aux alentours de vingt heures, Pietro venait de finir de poser le dernier plat sur la table en bois. Laura avait insisté pour que le diner se déroule dans la salle à manger, chose étonnamment exceptionnelle chez les Barton.

Il se dirigea avec appréhension vers l'entrée de la maison. Son ami venait à l'instant d'ouvrir la porte afin de laisser ses invités entrer.

À la suite de Clint, il salua dans un premier temps Tom, l'homme qu'il avait rencontré ce matin au supermarché. À ses côtés, une petite blonde replète qui devait sûrement être Annie —sa femme— riait. Pietro lui serra la main et se présenta avec un sourire.

Clint se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire lorsqu'il vit le regard avide que Kate adressa à Pietro.

La fille se jeta pratiquement sur lui pour lui taper deux bises bruyantes sur les joues. Kate était en effet l'unique fille de leur couple d'amis. Âgée de seize ans, la jeune brune était ce qu'on pouvait qualifié poliment d'exubérante. En pleine adolescence, elle était à la recherche assidue d'un petit-ami.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que Laura —qui dû finir de se préparer à la hâte— descendit, Cooper derrière elle.

La jeune femme avait enfilé une légère robe bleue qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et avait attaché ses cheveux bruns en une simple queue de cheval. Elle sourit discrètement devant le clin d'œil que lui adressa Clint.

\- Désolé je devais coucher Nath et Lila, s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle prit dans ses bras Tom et salua à son tour le reste des Powell. Elle invita ensuite tout le monde à s'asseoir. Clint s'assit au centre, face à Annie, tandis que Laura se plaçait en bout de table.

Alors que Cooper allait s'assoir face à Pietro, Kate le poussa discrètement et lui vola — sans une once de scrupule— sa place. Le garçon lui adressa un regard interrogateur qu'elle décida d'ignorer tout bonnement.

Pietro n'avait rien remarqué du manège de la jeune fille. À l'inverse de Clint —assis juste à cotés de lui— qui avait assisté à toute la scène d'un oeil amusé.

Le début du dîner se passa dans un relatif silence, brisé de temps à autre par le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquent.

\- Alors tout ce passe bien au travail Annie ? demanda Laura poliment, tout en coupant un morceau de son escalope de poulet.

\- Oui, rien de nouveau.

En effet la blonde travaillait comme comptable au sein d'une petite entreprise de textile. Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent alors dans une conversation sur le monde du travail.

De même, Tom raconta à Clint différentes anecdotes concernant des clients qu'il avait reçu dans le magasin de meuble dont il était le manager. Pietro, penché dans leurs directions, écoutait attentivement leur conversation sans toutefois participer une seule fois.

Clint ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coup d'oeil à Kate. La jeune fille, plus que frustrée, tentait d'attirer l'attention de Pietro par tous les moyens. Son entreprise avait pour l'instant très peu de succès. Clint n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il le jeune homme l'ignorait délibérément ou si il n'avait réellement rien à faire de la jeune fille.

\- Et donc Pietro, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes aux Etats-Unis, demanda Annie avec intérêt.

Le jeune homme se raidit légèrement.

\- Mmh…Six, sept mois je crois.

\- Ainsi vous êtes venu pour enseigner le sport. C'est ça ?

Pietro approuva d'un signe de tête et resta silencieux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Clint à sa droite qui écoutait déjà distraitement leur conversation.

\- Et ça va ? ce n'est pas trop dur de débarquer dans un nouveau pays sans connaître personne ?

\- En réalité je ne suis pas venu seul.

\- Oh tu as une petite-amie alors ? interrogea subitement Kate.

\- Non je suis venu avec _ma sœur_ , répondit le jeune homme, quelque peu cassant.

C'était quoi ces questions ?

\- Et donc en quoi consiste exactement votre projet à Clint et toi ? s'enquit Tom —il but une gorgé d'eau— Surtout que l'année scolaire a déjà commencé.

Pietro ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation. Il sentait le regard fixe du couple sur lui. Il chercha un mensonge convainquant à sortir.

Heureusement pour lui, Clint se leva soudainement de sa chaise et déclara d'un ton solennel :

\- Je voulais attendre le dessert pour vous l'annoncer— Il prit une grande inspiration— Si on vous a invité ce soir c'est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle...J'ai démissionné.

Le couple Powell le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi Clint ? demanda Tom.

\- J'ai fait mon temps, tu sais. Il faut laisser place à la nouvelle génération. En réalité si Pietro est ici avec nous, c'est parce qu'il va me remplacer et que je dois le former en conséquent puisque comme vous le savez, l'école privé où je travaillais est n'est réservée qu'aux athlètes de haut niveau.

\- Sans être trop brusque, comment vous allez faire pour vivre sans un salaire fixe ? s'enquit Annie, inquiète.

\- L'école m'assure une retraite _très confortable_.

Clint appuya sur les derniers mots avec un regard entendu.

Il ne rata pas le regard ahuri que s'échangèrent Tom et Annie. Ils désapprouvaient ou visiblement ne comprenaient pas son choix. Par la suite, le couple les bombarda de question à lui et Laura, sur les différents détails matériels et pratiques qu'impliquait la décision de Clint.

Celui-ci se désintéressa rapidement de la conversation, laissant à Laura, le soin de répondre aux différentes questions. Il commença à tracer des formes dans son assiette blanche avec le coulis de framboise. Inconsciemment, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour suivre la conversation entre Pietro et Kate.

\- Je trouve ça vraiment dommage que l'on n'ait pas un prof comme toi dans mon lycée, se plaignit Kate, un peu déçu.

\- Oui dommage _,_ répondit Pietro distraitement.

Toute son attention était concentrée sur sa tarte aux fraises.

\- C'est sûr que ça aurait été mieux de t'avoir à la place de la vieille mégère qui me sert de prof. Avec toi je suis persuadée que le cours aurait été beaucoup plus _captivant._

Son ton lourd de sous-entendu, ne prêtait pas au doute.

Pietro se figea tandis que sa cuillère glissait lentement entre ses doigts. Il détourna enfin les yeux de son dessert pour dévisager l'adolescente, sourcils froncés.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Cette enfant était-elle vraiment en train de lui faire du rentre dedans ?

Kate, trop heureuse d'avoir finalement réussi à attirer l'attention de Pietro lui adressa un grand sourire, dévoilant ainsi son appareil dentaire éclatant.

Clint, les yeux rivés sur son assiette, se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire face à la réaction enthousiaste de la jeune fille. Toutefois, il ne put réprimer son hilarité croissante en voyant en retour, Pietro se couvrir le visage de ses mains, ahuri.

Clint éclata bruyamment de rire provoquant la surprise de toute la salle.

Devant ce spectacle, Pietro releva lentement la tête, aussi stupéfait que les autres. En voyant le rire de Clint augmenter lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Kate, il comprit instantanément qu'il avait tout suivi de leur échange. Pietro ne tarda pas à suivre Clint dans son hilarité.

Les autres les dévisageaient avec un petit sourire gêné. Personne ne savait ce qui pouvait autant faire rire les deux hommes. Ceux-ci essayèrent de se calmer. Sans succès. Il suffisait que leurs yeux se rencontrent un bref instant pour que leurs rires reprennent de plus belle. Kate les regarda fixement, un sourcil relevé, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'elle était la raison de l'hilarité des deux hommes. Finalement, Clint réussit à articuler en s'essuyant le coin des yeux, le visage toujours rouge :

\- Désolé, je venais de me remémorer un truc qui était arrivé à un élève.

Son rire presque envolé, Clint but une gorgée d'eau dans l'espoir de se désaltérer après cet épisode haut en couleur. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça.

Lorsqu'il reposa son verre, son regard capta celui de Laura qui l'observait étrangement, les lèvres pincées.

* * *

\- Si tu me forces encore à assister à un dîner avec cette famille, je me pends.

Appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte close de sa chambre, Pietro faisait face à un Clint déjà en pyjama.

Clint rit doucement devant l'exagération éternelle de Pietro.

\- Allez va dormir, conseilla-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. La journée a été longue.

Après un dernier regard, Clint se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

Il se glissa dans son lit aux cotés de Laura avec un soupir. La journée avait été plus que fatigante.

Il glissa un bras sous sa nuque et avec une moue satisfaite, affirma :

\- Ça c'est bien passé. Finalement, ils ont tous gobés.

Dos à lui, Laura ne répondit pas. Clint la fixa un court instant

\- Tout va bien Laura ? Tu es étrange depuis tout à l'heure.

Soucieux, il lui caressa l'épaule du bout des doigts.

Elle se tourna dans sa direction avec un lourd soupir.

Difficilement, elle avoua du bout des lèvres :

\- C'est juste que…Tu ne te rends pas compte mais depuis cette histoire avec Ultron, tu n'étais plus le même, tu ne souriais jamais quoique je fasse, même avec les enfants tu étais différent...comme si tu les rejetais. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas passé du temps seul avec Cooper ?

\- Juste _hier_ , je jouais avec lui, s'indigna Clint en se relevant sur les coudes.

\- C'était la première fois en six mois Clint. _Six mois !_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que depuis que Pietro est là, tu retrouves ta bonne humeur, tu ris, tu t'intéresses aux enf—

\- Attends ! T'es jalouse de Pietro ? la coupa Clint.

\- Mais non ! Se défendit aussitôt Laura d'une voix étrangement aigüe. Ça n'a rien à voir.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

 _\- Clint_ , je suis sérieuse, s'écria la jeune femme.

Elle lui balança un oreiller sur la tête.

\- Mais enfin Laura, c'est ridicule !

\- Pense ce que tu veux, Clint.

La brune, sur ses paroles sèche, se tourna brutalement dos à lui, mettant fin ainsi à toute conversation.

Clint médita longuement sur les paroles de sa femme. Certes, il était peut-être légèrement différent depuis l'arrivée de Pietro mais c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Il pensait que cet homme était mort par sa faute _._ Bien sûr que de le savoir vivant lui enlevait un poids sur le cœur. Sa femme n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse.

Laura, pouvait vraiment sortir de ces conneries.

* * *

Sans vouloir vous spoiler, je vous révèle que ce chapitre signe la fin de la « tranquillité ». Le prochain chapitre annonce la deuxième phase de la fic qui sera beaucoup plus mouvementée et où les choses commenceront enfin à s'accélérer :)


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'arrivée du froid

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, merci pour vos review et **Blabla** je suis heureuse de savoir que mon dernier chapitre t'a plu :)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'arrivée du froid**

* * *

Le temps avait passé depuis l'arrivée de Pietro. Les feuilles avaient jauni puis déserté les arbres en ce début de décembre. L'automne prenait bientôt fin, laissant place à l'hiver et ses longues nuits.

Heureusement, la neige n'avait pas encore débarqué même si ça ne saurait tarder.

Clint s'étira longuement. Il se redressa en position assise, en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés puis jeta un regard apathique à la fenêtre.

Il faisait encore nuit à cette heure-ci, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant étant donné la période de l'année.

L'homme se leva silencieusement, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller sa femme. Il fit un brin de toilette puis s'habilla chaudement, la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de tomber malade.

Devant la chambre de Pietro, il toqua trois coups brefs à la porte. C'était samedi, ses enfants dormaient encore, il ne voulait pas les réveiller.

Aucune réponse. Clint se glissa prudemment dans la pièce. Il constata rapidement que le lit était vide, déjà fait, et la salle de bain plongée dans la pénombre.

Il avança d'un pas feutré sur le parquet froid, jusqu'à la fenêtre coulissante qu'il ouvrit alors pour contempler les alentours de la ferme. Le froid mordant vint aussitôt frôler son visage.

Dans l'obscurité matinale, il discerna les contours de la silhouette de de Pietro près de la grange, un bonnet noir enfoncé sur ses mèches blanches, en train de s'étirer. Les lèvres de Clint s'étirent dans un petit sourire.

\- Tu es en retard, déclara d'un ton accusateur Pietro, un nuage de buée s'échappant de sa bouche, lorsque Clint se retrouva enfin face à lui.

\- On avait rendez-vous à sept heures et il est…sept heures quinze. Merde ! Désolé...

\- Peu importe, marmonna Pietro.

Clint s'échauffa durant une dizaine de minute, sous le regard impatient du plus jeune, assis à même le sol, sur l'herbe, qui évidement avait terminé avant lui.

Lorsqu'il constata que l'archer avait terminé ses étirements, Pietro interrogea avec curiosité, ses bras lui encerclant les genoux :

\- Alors quelle est le programme ?

\- Aujourd'hui on combat.

\- Cool ! Je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche, s'exclama le jeune homme avec enthousiasme.

Il se releva en un éclair.

\- Tu plaisantes là ? répliqua Clint—ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire carnassier— C'est plutôt moi qui vais te botter le cul.

Pietro renifla avec dédain.

\- Mais oui. _Bien sûr_...

Après avoir travaillé quelques semaines sur la vitesse de Pietro, il était devenu clair pour Clint que celle-ci malgré sa singularité était loin d'être suffisante pour faire de lui un membre pertinent des Avengers. Certes sur la défensif, il était le meilleur, impossible de l'attraper, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus mais pour l'attaque c'était une tout autre histoire...

Il fallait qu'il apprenne à utiliser sa vitesse comme une force immuable et percutante, à économiser ses coups pour qu'ils soient le plus précis possibles.

Les deux hommes avaient décidé de s'éloigner de la ferme pour s'affronter sous l'un des immenses arbres des alentours.

Ils se mirent en position de combat, tous les muscles de leurs corps tendus, l'un face à l'autre. Durant quelques secondes, ils se se toisèrent, leurs yeux remplis de défi. Qui allait attaquer en premier ?

Ils se tournèrent autour un bon moment encore.

Clint sortit soudainement de sa poche arrière, un couteau de combat et —attaquant de front— visa l'épaule du plus jeune. Pietro l'évita instantanément, aussi rapide que l'éclair.

\- Hé bien on sort les armes _Barton ?_ J'ai tous les droits d'utiliser mes pouvoirs alors, cria le jeune homme avec un grand sourire, trois mètres plus loin.

\- Je n'attends que ça. Allez viens...Arrête de fuir ! répondit Clint d'un ton joueur.

Il fit passer rapidement son couteau d'une main à l'autre.

Sans prévenir, Pietro se précipita sur lui. En une fraction de seconde, son aura survolté l'entoura de partout.

Avec le temps, Clint avait réussi à adapter sa vision perçante à la vitesse du plus jeune. Désormais il arrivait presque à distinguer les contours de sa silhouette. De cette manière, il réussit à éviter la moitié des attaques.

Aussitôt qu'il en eut l'occasion, Clint balança son son poing en direction du vide. En réalité, il avait anticipé le prochain mouvement de Pietro. Ainsi, ce n'est pas l'air qu'il percuta mais la mâchoire de Pietro.

Celui-ci stoppa sa course quelques instants, déséquilibré, l'air sonné.

Ce fut amplement suffisant à l'archer. Il lança son couteau en direction de la poitrine de son rival. L'arme métallique trancha l'air avec un sifflement mais elle n'atteignit jamais sa cible puisque Pietro attrapa le couteau par la lame avant, heureusement ses gants le protégèrent de toutes coupures.

Il laissa le couteau tombé au sol puis lança un regard triomphant à Clint, face à lui, sûr d'avoir gagné. Il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vu l'autre homme sourire de manière énigmatique puis avant que Pietro n'ait le temps de réaliser Clint se baissa vivement pour viser d'un coup de jambes bien placé ses pieds.

Pietro, prit par surprise, perdit l'équilibre. Son corps partit en arrière et percuta immédiatement le sol boueux glacé dans un bruit mat. Son souffle se coupa quelques instants.

Clint récupéra son arme au sol en un éclair avant de s'asseoir sur Pietro. Il appuya tout son poids à travers son avant-bras sur sa poitrine afin de l'immobiliser complètement. Sans un mot, il glissa l'arme sous la gorge tendue. Pietro, la tête enfoncée dans le sol, le fixait avec haine, les dents serrées. Son bonnet, envolé durant la chute, laissait ses mèches de cheveux clairs tremper allègrement dans la boue.

\- Tu as perdu, souffla Clint, ses yeux gris brillant d'une lueur espiègle.

Sans le lâcher des yeux, il rangea finalement l'arme dans son étui.

Pietro essaya une dernière fois de détacher son dos du sol. Peine perdu. Clint raffermit brutalement sa prise. Il était trop fort. Pietro poussa une exclamation frustrée. La respiration erratique et les membres inertes, il abandonna, sans d'autre choix. Ses yeux refusèrent de rencontrer ceux de Clint. Il n'avait pas envie d'y lire la satisfaction qu'il était sûr de trouver. Alors, borné, il fixa obstinément le ciel au dessus de lui, les lèvres pincées, comme si cela constituait un tableau digne d'intérêt.

Clint ne bougea toujours pas. Pietro l'entendit rire. Cela l'irrita encore plus. Bientôt, il indiqua d'une voix froide :

\- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

L'autre homme ne l'écouta pas.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu as perdu ? questionna-t-il.

 _\- Non_.

Clint ignora parfaitement sa réponse et reprit :

\- Tu n'as pas réfléchi, pensant avoir gagné trop tôt, parce que tu es trop impatient. Pourquoi es-tu aussi impatient _Pietro_ ?

Pietro souffla rageusement et reporta enfin son regard sur Clint. Il articula distinctement :

\- Lâche-moi maintenant Clint.

Encore une fois, il essaya de se dégager mais la pression de son adversaire se fit encore plus forte. Elle l'empêchait presque de respirer.

\- Réponds à ma question avant.

\- À quoi bon ? s'écria brutalement Pietro. Tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon !

Clint entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et le dévisagea. Il hésita encore un instant puis se releva lentement.

\- Explique-moi alors, proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il surplomba Pietro, toujours en sol, et lui tendit la main.

Pietro accepta l'aide de Clint avec une certaine réticence.

Tout en se mettant sur ses deux pieds, il passa une main, dégouté, dans ses cheveux désormais sales et humide puis se baissa pour ramasser rageusement son bonnet au sol, évitant consciemment le regard de Clint.

Il soupira et coula un finalement un bref coup d'œil à l'ancien Avengers qui attendait, patiemment, adossé contre le grand chêne, les bras croisés, qu'il se dévoile.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Pietro, la gorge serrée, avoua :

\- C'est juste que…Elle est si puissante, tu devrais voir ça ! Ce qu'elle a montré en Sokovie n'était qu'une partie. Même elle n'a pas encore conscience de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs mais je vois bien comment les Avengers la regardent. Comment Rogers ou Stark sont émerveillés devant sa force. Et chaque jour elle progresse encore plus. Il est sûr qu'ils ne vont pas laisser son potentiel de côtés. À la prochaine mission, elle les accompagnera sûrement. Je sais qu'elle est assez puissante physiquement pour gérer mais _mentalement_ elle n'est pas prête Clint. Et ça tes amis, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte et Wanda ne l'avouera jamais. J'ai peur qu'elle panique pendant la mission, qu'elle fasse un choix irréfléchi et qu'elle mette ainsi sa vie en danger. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je sois à ses cotés, que je sois là pour la protéger si ça arrive mais quelquefois j'ai l'impression de progresser si lentement et je ne peux pas me le _permettre._ C'est impossible, on a toujours été deux.

Les poings serrés, la frustration débordait de sa voix enrouée.

Durant tous son discours, Clint n'avait pas détourné une seule fois les yeux. Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il avait suffisamment été aux cotés de Wanda en Sovokie pour que les paroles de Pietro trouvent un écho en lui. Il se souvenait très bien comment la jeune fille avait paniqué face à l'armée d'Ultron.

\- Je comprends gamin mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je peux t'assurer que tu as énormément progressé depuis ta venue.

Pietro ne sembla pas convaincu.

\- Attend c'est quand même moi qui t'entraîne ! affirma Clint, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Sa plaisanterie suffit à faire sourire le jeune homme.

 _\- Justement_.

Sous son air moqueur, Pietro lui adressa toutefois un regard reconnaissant pour ses propos rassurants. Clint détacha son dos du tronc d'arme et avança de quelques pas vers lui, la mine soudainement grave.

\- Mais Pietro, fais attention. Tu es peut-être inquiet pour ta sœur mais ton impatience peut s'avérer plus dangereuse que tu ne le penses.

Pietro ne répondit pas. Il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux bleus brillants d'une lueur soucieuse. Il était pleinement conscient de ce fait mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était dans sa nature. Tout lui semblait trop lent.

L'aurore rosée pointait déjà le bout de son nez lorsque les deux hommes reprirent l'entraînement. Ils s'affrontèrent des dizaines de fois encore. Pietro essaya de suivre les conseils prodigués par Clint. Contre toute attente, il réussit à dominer le combat plusieurs fois.

Ils rentrèrent à la ferme aux alentours de midi dans un silence réconfortant, côte à côte, trop exténués pour articuler une parole.

Sur le perron de la ferme, Clint, les clés à la main, s'immobilisa soudain. Il se tourna vers Pietro, l'appréhension clairement percevable sur son visage.

\- Je peux te demander un petit service ?

Un grand sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents vint accompagner sa voix mielleuse.

* * *

\- Bonne soirée, s'exclama Pietro à l'adresse de Laura et Clint, tout en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

En effet, le couple allait dîner au restaurant pour l'anniversaire de la jeune femme. Clint le lui avait fait la surprise tout à l'heure en l'invitant —chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis des années.

À cause de ses missions comme agent du SHIELD, il ratait presque tout le temps son anniversaire alors aujourd'hui était le bon moyen de rattraper toutes ces années.

Ainsi, il avait demandé à Pietro de garder les enfants pendant leur absence. Le jeune homme avait rapidement accepté.

Pietro vint se poster devant l'une des fenêtres du salon, il écarta légèrement les rideaux, juste pour voir la voiture filer dans lui nuit noire. Il contempla encore quelques secondes l'entrée de la ferme, désespérément sombre et silencieuse puis ferma d'un geste brusque les rideaux.

Il réprima un soupire et rejoignit les enfants du couple qui —assis sur le canapé— regardait tranquillement la télévision.

\- Vous n'avez pas des devoirs à faire ? questionna Pietro en se penchant avec curiosité au-dessus du parc à jeu de Nathaniel.

Allongé, l'enfant babillait joyeusement en agitant en l'air ses petites mains. Pietro avait du mal à réaliser à quel point ce garçon avait grandi depuis son arrivée. Il allait bientôt atteindre son huitième mois.

\- Je les ai fait après le goûter, expliqua Cooper distraitement, toute son attention focalisée sur l'écran.

\- Moi aussi, répéta aussitôt Lila sur le même ton.

Cooper pivota lentement le cou vers sa sœur. Il fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard étonné.

\- Quand est-ce que t'as eu le temps de les faire ? Tu as passé l'après-midi en bas avec maman, je ne t'ai pas vu dans ta chambre depuis que je suis rentré des cours.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vu les faire c'est tout, déclara la petite fille.

Elle pensait que Pietro ne l'avait pas vu discrètement faire les gros yeux à son frère.

\- Lila ramène-moi ton agenda, exigea-t-il d'une voix morose.

\- Mais non Pietro, je t'assure que je les ai faits ! Il ment ! se défendit la jeune fille, d'une voix aigüe.

Les deux mains jointes, elle se leva pour se diriger rapidement vers le jeune homme afin de défendre sa cause.

\- C'est faux ! C'est elle qui ment ! s'exclama, outré, Cooper.

Il se leva à son tour et vint se placer devant sa soeur.

Pietro délaissa Nathaniel et fit volte face. Il regarda tour à tour les deux enfants, blasé, puis passa une main lasse sur le visage. Avec ces deux-là, la soirée promettait d'être longue. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'il avait accepté la demande de Clint ?

* * *

Clint conduisait. Laura à ses côtés, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, regardait paresseusement défiler la route sombre sur laquelle ils circulaient. Le restaurant où Clint avait réservé se trouvait encore à une vingtaine de kilomètre.

Il espérait réellement faire plaisir à sa femme avec cette sortie.

Soudain, il se mit à chantonner de manière affreusement fausse la chanson qui passait actuellement à la radio, provoquant ainsi le rire de la jeune femme.

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de vingts heures qu'ils atteignirent enfin le restaurant, se trouvant dans une ville voisine. C'était un petit resto où jadis —avant la naissance de Lila en réalité— ils avaient leurs habitudes mais avec le temps peu d'occasions s'étaient présentées pour qu'ils y remettent les pieds. L'endroit proposait une nourriture à la fois simple et bonne et pour ne rien arranger les propriétaires étaient gentils comme tout.

La salle, assez remplit, plongeait l'endroit et son plafond bas dans un chaleureux brouhaha.

\- Hé bien la carte a bien changé depuis notre dernière visite ! Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir prendre, commenta Clint pensif, le nez plongé dans le menu.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est plus aussi évident de choisir, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

Un désagréable silence vint s'installer entre eux. Clint, par dessus les grandes feuilles cartonnées, jeta un bref regard à sa femme

\- Alors comment va ta mère ? demanda-t-il.

Sa question découlait plus d'une simple envie de faire la conversation que guidée par un réel intérêt.

\- Bien.

Clint ne répondit pas et le silence revint comme si il n'était jamais parti.

Soudain, la jeune femme posa son menu, les traits de son visage, crispés. Elle paraissait indécise.

\- Clint ? interpella-t-elle presque avec désespoir.

Clint ne leva même pas la tête du menu et répondit distraitement :

\- Oui.

\- J'ai parlé avec Annie tout à l'heure au téléphone.

\- Et alors ?

Laura ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement dans un murmure elle affirma :

\- Laisse tomber.

Clint quitta enfin des yeux l'intitulé des entrées pour fixer sa femme avec étonnement.

\- Mais si parle.

Laura secoua la tête.

\- Non c'est pas très important.

\- Mais si ! Allez tu peux me le dire, dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Laura prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle. Comme tu veux. Annie m'a dit que la dernière fois que Pietro et toi êtes partis en ville —chez le garagiste— vous auriez rencontré Kate et...Pietro l'aurait complètement ignoré. Elle l'a très mal prit et s'en est plaint à sa mère qui pense maintenant que Pietro est « un petit con ».

Clint haussa les sourcils. Il regarda fixement sa femme, une expression médusée sur le visage. Tout ça pour _ça_ ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Il n'aurait pas dû l'ignorer comme ça, s'exclama Laura. Annie m'a dit que sa pauvre fille avait les larmes aux yeux durant tout son récit.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle aussi, elle en fait _un peu trop,_ si tu veux mon avis.

\- Oui mais tu étais avec lui. Explique-moi, pourquoi il a fait ça, au moins.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Très sérieusement tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander directement, déclara, légèrement ennuyé, Clint.

Il avait été là, c'est vrai. Oui Pietro l'avait ignoré mais en réalité il n'avait aucune raison pour ne pas le faire. Kate et lui n'étaient même pas amis. Il était même prêt à mettre sa main à couper que Pietro ne se souvenait même pas du prénom de l'adolescente.

Il pensait que Laura avait tourné la page pourtant. Après leur discussion au sujet de Pietro, Laura n'avait plus jamais remis le sujet sur le tapis même si l'archer avait senti plusieurs fois son regard peser sur eux lors des entraînements. Le sujet s'était tassé de lui même et dans l'esprit de Clint, il ne constituait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Laura s'abstint de répondre. Elle détourna le regard, les lèvres pincées. Clint sentait bien qu'elle était vexée.

La jeune femme arracha nerveusement des petits bouts de son pain tandis que Clint restait toujours indécis face au plat à prendre.

\- Et sinon l'entraînement avance, questionna-t-elle brutalement d'une petite voix qui se voulait nonchalante. Tu n'en parles jamais. Vous avez bientôt fini non ?

Elle vint replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, le regard vissé sur son verre teinté de rouge. Clint souffla par les narines avec irritation et posa brusquement son menu sur la table.

 _\- Je ne sais pas_ Laura. On est venu pour parler de Pietro toute la soirée ou fêter ton anniversaire ? Dis-moi pour que je sache.

\- Ne t'énerve pas ! Je suis juste curieuse, se défendit aussitôt la jeune femme en levant les mains au ciel en signe d'innocence.

Étrangement, l'idée du départ de Pietro sonnait de manière insupportable aux oreilles de Clint. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il avait envie de penser.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, le serveur revint vers eux. Il leur demanda s'ils avaient fait leur choix.

\- Je vais prendre une salade nordique avec une escalope de veau aux champignons, renseigna Laura avec un sourire aimable.

\- Et vous monsieur ? questionna l'homme après avoir noté la commande sur son carnet.

Clint fronça les sourcils et remua un peu sur chaise.

\- Euh..Hé bien, je vais prendre…

Devant l'hésitation plus que visible de mari, Laura renseigna :

\- La même chose que moi.

Le serveur acquiesça poliment puis parti en direction des cuisines.

\- Je n'allais pas prendre ça, décréta Clint d'une voix sèche.

\- Bien sûr que si tu adores le saumon et le veau, répondit calmement Laura en se reversant du vin.

\- Et bien j'avais envie de changer pour une fois.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Tu fais preuve de mauvaise foi là, j'essayais simplement de bien faire.

\- Justement quelques fois, il faut éviter toujours de vouloir « bien faire ».

Laura ouvrit la bouche, outrée. Elle la referma rapidement tandis que son visage prenait une expression peinée.

Le reste dîner se déroula dans un silence pesant, chacun mangeant dans son coin sans un mot ou un regard pour l'autre.

Toutefois, peu avant le dessert, Clint sortit de sa poche un écrin à bijou contenant un fin bracelet en or qu'il tendit à sa femme. Elle posa un instant son regard sur l'objet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton indifférent.

Elle ne fit aucun geste pour se saisir du présent.

\- C'est un cadeau, expliqua, hébété, Clint.

Ce n'était pas assez évident ?

\- Je n'en veux pas. Surtout pas après que tu m'aies parlé de cette façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec alors ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas_ Clint, dit Laura imitant à la perfection le ton de son mari. Offre-le à Lila ou même à Pietro. _Fais-en ce que tu veux._

Clint resta bouche bée devant le comportement de sa femme. Finalement, il rangea avec rage l'écrin dans sa poche. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller à la bijouterie pour demander un remboursement.

* * *

Ils avaient à peine mit un pied dans l'entrée que déjà Laura se précipita dans les escaliers pour accéder à l'étage, sans un mot pour lui. Clint se massa l'arrête du nez. Quel désastre...

Il commençait à retirer son manteau lorsque son regard se posa, de là où il était, sur Pietro endormi sur le canapé. La télé toujours allumée masquait à peine sa respiration rauque.

Les yeux vide d'expression, Clint le fixa longuement, son regard descendit doucement de son visage apaisé jusqu'à sa poitrine qui se soulevait paisiblement à chacune de ses inspirations.

Clint accrocha son manteau et se dirigea vers Pietro d'un pas silencieux. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Sa main se leva mais ne fit rien. Elle resta suspendu dans les airs. Devait-il le réveiller ? Finalement, ses doigts vinrent effleurer l'épaule du jeune homme. Pietro remua aussitôt et fonça le nez. Clint sourit. Du bout des doigts, il caressa à nouveau la peau du jeune homme, le cou cette fois-ci. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Toujours endormis, le jeune homme grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'agita quelque peu. Le sourire de Clint s'élargit encore plus. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. La mine redevenu sérieuse, son index avança en silence. Il suivit la courbe de la gorge du jeune homme puis vint frôler la ligne dure de sa mâchoire. Clint cilla légèrement lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière étape —la barrière à ne pas franchir. Il déglutit, son doigt arrêté à seulement quelques millimètres des lèvres rosées de Pietro. Il les détailla longuement.

Inconsciemment ses propres lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles mêmes, elles le picotaient affreusement.

Soudain, il inspira brusquement et ramena hâtivement son bras près de lui.

Fini de jouer.

Clint se redressa légèrement et secoua l'épaule de Pietro.

\- Pietro réveille-toi, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Pietro ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il papillonna des yeux encore un instant puis dévisagea Clint, légèrement désorienté. Clint se leva complètement et recula tandis que Pietro se mettait en position assise, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Il étouffa difficilement un bâillement et interrogea :

\- Alors vous vous êtes amusés ?

La mine soudainement renfrognée de Clint en dit long sur la réponse à sa question. Malgré son étonnement, Pietro s'abstint de toutes remarques, trop fatigué pour s'amuser à poser des questions.

Il s'étira et monta, à la suite de Clint, les escaliers, plus que pressé d'être dans son lit.

Il n'allait pas mentir, une simple soirée avec Cooper et Lila l'avaient beaucoup plus fatigué qu'une journée d'entrainement avec leur père.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)


	7. Chapitre 6 : Face aux regrets

Hey ! J'espère que vous avez passés une bonne semaine !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, peu tard certes mais j'imagine que vous devez avoir l'habitude maintenant !

 **Blabla,** je pense que ce chapitre te plaira concernant notre petit couple ;) Merci pour tous tes compliments et gros bisous !

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Face aux regrets**

* * *

Clint courait, le regard obstinément vissé au sol. Ses baskets frappaient, un pied après l'autre, le sentier terreux de manière régulière. Il essayait de se focaliser uniquement sur sa respiration, sur le vent sec qui fouettait son visage et portait avec lui l'odeur humide de la terre.

Peine perdu. Il ne pouvait enlever de son esprit le visage peiné de Laura, accompagné de sa voix déversant ces mots glacials. Ce matin —pour arranger le tout— ils n'avaient —sans un regard— échangé que quelques mots, uniquement pour faire bonne figure devant les enfants.

Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi ?

Il lui avait toujours pardonné les petites crises qu'elle lui piquait quelquefois. C'est vrai, les trois quarts du temps il était à l'autre bout du monde et très souvent injoignable. C'était évident qu'elle allait se poser des questions.

Cette jalousie le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Il aimait même la taquiner dessus.

Mais là c'était complètement différent, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que sa femme soit inquiète. Nom de Dieu, on parlait bien de Pietro un homme —au dernière nouvelle— de vingt ans de moins que lui et ainsi sûrement l'une des dernières personnes sur terre avec qui il envisagerait de tromper son épouse.

Clint détacha finalement ses yeux du sol pour fixer le dos du jeune homme qui courait à dix mètre devant lui, sa capuche grise rabattue sur la tête.

Il était perdu.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Laura était réellement jalouse ou si il y avait autre chose. Pourtant Pietro s'était toujours bien comporté avec elle et les enfants. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit mal à l'aise en sa présence. La preuve, la jeune femme s'était rapidement attachée à lui dès sa venue et n'avait pas hésité, une seule seconde, à prendre sa défense.

Il le savait, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'énerver aussi rapidement hier, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Même si c'était Laura et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, il n'avait pas réussi à supporter le fait qu'elle ait implicitement supposé qu'elle souhaitait que Pietro s'en aille, le mettant ainsi dos au mur. Car c'est ce qu'il était dos au mur _._

 _S_ i sa femme exprimait l'envie que le jeune homme parte, alors Clint ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'était sa maison autant que la sienne, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à accueillir quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait plus chez elle. Mais le départ de Pietro lui semblait inenvisageable, leur route ne devait pas encore se séparer, c'était trop tôt.

Pietro s'immobilisa brutalement. Clint fronça les sourcils lorsque le jeune homme se retourna et le fixa longuement de ses yeux pâles. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Pietro soupira. Clint vit ses lèvres bouger mais il eut du mal à saisir ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter. Il accéléra le rythme jusqu'à se retrouver face au garçon aux cheveux blanc. Celui-ci le scruta de haut en bas puis secoua la tête, exaspéré.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-il.

Clint lui adressa un regard désolé. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu dans la lune aujourd'hui. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course, lorsqu'à sa surprise le plus jeune quitta le sentier d'un pas tranquille —sans un regard dans sa direction— et se dirigea vers la prairie qui bordait la route. Clint, immobile à sa place, pencha la tête avec une perplexité manifeste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en le suivant du regard.

Pietro n'esquissa pas un seul geste dans sa direction tandis que ses pieds écrasaient les brins d'herbes sur son passage. Voyant que le plus jeune n'était pas enclin à lui répondre, l'archer le suivit d'un pas lourd.

Pietro s'arrêta soudain et sans avertissement, il s'assit à même le sol et s'allongea sur le dos, les mains glissées derrière la nuque. Clint derrière lui, papillonna des yeux, halluciné.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là, Maximoff ? L'entraînement n'est pas fini. Allez lève-toi ! ordonna-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

Pietro ferma les yeux et tira sur sa capuche pour la rajuster. D'une voix posée, il déclara :

\- Justement autant rester allonger ici alors. Depuis ce matin tu es complètement à l'ouest. Visiblement tu n'es pas apte à assurer mon entraînement.

\- Non mais je rêve...

Clint secoua la tête, sidéré devant le culot du plus jeune. Il se pencha au-dessus de Pietro et se saisi de son bras afin de l'obliger à se relever. Celui-ci se dégagea de sa prise en un clin d'œil et réussit à renverser la situation.

Il attrapa le poignet de Clint qu'il tira avec force. Clint —pris par surprise— s'effondra maladroitement sur ses genoux, au côté de Pietro. Il essaya de se relever. Sans succès, son poignet était toujours emprisonné dans la poigne de Pietro dont le visage affichait un grand sourire.

\- Allez détends-toi. Ça ne vas pas te tuer, murmura-t-il.

Clint lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil. Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas lui qui juste hier se plaignait de la « lenteur » de ses progrès ? Ses priorités avaient bien changé alors vu son attitude du moment.

Ce n'est lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'autre homme avait abandonné toute idée de se remettre debout que Pietro relâcha prudemment sa prise.

L'archer ne fit aucun mouvement pour se relever. Il étendu même ses jambes près de celles de l'autre homme.

\- Alors tu comptes me dire ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda nonchalamment Pietro.

Il tourna son visage vers Clint. Ce dernier se tendit imperceptiblement. Il décela facilement la curiosité qui se cachait dans la voix de Pietro. Il voulait une réponse à tout prix.

Clint le dévisagea. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Comment lui dire que sa femme commençait à faire une _légère_ fixation sur lui, et que, pour une raison inconnue, ça le mettait hors de lui ?

Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui révéler ça. Clint se rembrunit et détourna les yeux pour les reporter sur les brins d'herbes qui dansaient au gré du vent face à lui. Devant son silence, Pietro déclara d'une voix froide :

\- Comme tu veux.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Il était vexé.

Clint le connaissait assez bien pour le deviner. Pietro devait sûrement penser qu'il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. Clint poussa un lourd soupir. Quel bordel.

Il ramena ses jambes près de son corps et se mit à arracher avec irritation des touffes d'herbes.

Lassé, il frotta ses paumes entre elles et coula, un regard sur Pietro. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. N'avait-il pas froid ? Lui était gelé.

Clint, du coin de l'oeil, ne put s'empêcher de détailler le visage de son ami. Il frissonna légèrement. C'était indéniable que ce gamin possédait une beauté atypique. Il lui faisait penser à l'hiver avec sa peau diaphane, tranchant avec sa barbe foncée, et, dissimulés sous sa capuche, ses cheveux couleurs neiges, même ses lèvres étaient d'une pâleur éthérée. Le plus fascinant restait ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, cernés quelques soit l'heure de la journée et qui semblaient dissimuler une vie bien agitée. Clint se mordit la lèvre. Il prit une inspiration et osa demander :

\- Pietro, tu ne parles jamais de la Sokovie. Pourquoi ?

Pietro ouvrit lentement les yeux comme si il émergeait d'un profond sommeil. Il fixa Clint, ses lèvres étirés dans une moue surprise.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé, c'est tout.

Il n'avait pas tort.

\- Ca ne te manque pas ?

Le jeune homme prit son temps pour répondre, comme si il réfléchissait attentivement à la réponse.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Mais il doit bien y avoir des amis, des membres de ta famille, ou même une fille, que tu as envie de revoir ? déclara Clint, déconcerté.

\- J'ai perdu contact avec la plupart des gens de mon entourage pendant les expériences de List, donc non.

\- Avant tout ça, avant d'acquérir ces pouvoirs. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ta sœur et toi ?

Pietro sourit amèrement, le regard perdu au loin.

\- Rien. Après l'orphelinat, on s'est installé en centre-ville. Wanda travaillait comme vendeuse dans une vieille bijouterie, ça lui plaisait bien même si je pense que ça ne lui aurait pas déplu d'aller à l'université et moi j'étais…Hé bien, un simple militaire.

\- Vraiment ?

Pietro rit devant la surprise de Clint.

\- C'est si étonnant que ça ?

Clint haussa les épaules. Un peu quand même.

\- Après l'école, je ne savais pas quoi faire et c'était le moyen le plus simple de gagner de l'argent, commença à relater Pietro à voix basse, mais je dois t'avouer que les cheveux ultras courts, ça ne me plaisaient pas des masses. Quoiqu'il en soit, à vingt-deux ans je me suis cassé. Il voulait m'envoyer en mission à la frontière et je ne voulais absolument pas quitter Wanda, le choix était vite fait.

Il marqua une pause, son regard se fit plus sombre et vague.

\- Peu de temps après on a rencontré un groupe de rebelles. On pensait naïvement pouvoir bouger les choses, que c'était les américains qui avaient ramené la guerre avec eux. Pendant une manifestation, un homme —un docteur— est venu et nous a proposé de participer à ses expériences pour notre liberté, pour "aider le pays" aussi— c'était ce qu'il disait toujours. Et—et on l'a cru, on s'est porté volontaire. On était des centaines à la forteresse. Chaque jours quelques uns mourraient. À la fin, il ne restait que nous. On était les seuls survivants.

La suite, il la connaissait tous les deux.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? demanda Clint avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Non, répondit aussitôt Pietro.

Sa voix ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation.

\- Attends mon pouvoir est génial ! Ça en valait largement la peine et puis regardes le bon côté des choses, on ne se serait jamais rencontré si je n'avais pas accepté.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, céda Clint dans un hochement de tête.

C'était inéluctable, ils n'auraient été que deux parfait inconnus si Pietro n'avait jamais participé aux expériences d'HYDRA, chacun ignorant l'existence de l'autre.

Le silence retomba. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus rien à se dire.

Les deux restèrent des minutes ou peut-être des heures l'un à côtés de l'autres. Il n'échangèrent pas un mot, se contentant de la présence de l'autre. Clint avait oublié pour quelques instants la dispute de la veille, la froideur de Laura, son regard peiné. Seule comptait, la plénitude qu'il ressentait à voir cette poitrine se soulever et à écouter cette respiration paisible à ses côtés. Une simple respiration qu'il —des mois auparavant— n'aurait jamais pensé réentendre et qui pour une raison inconnue lui chauffait singulièrement le coeur.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Clint et Pietro étaient de retour à la ferme.

Clint se retourna à peine. La main sur la rampe de l'escalier, il continua à monter les marches.

\- Ne fais pas trop de bruit. Nath doit être en pleine sieste dans la chambre d'à coté, intima-t-il à mi-voix.

Pietro, juste derrière lui, acquiesça silencieusement.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux sans un mot dans la chambre de Clint. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la penderie tandis que Pietro s'asseyait avec un soupir sur le bord du grand lit. Planté devant les étagères remplies de vêtement, Clint retira tranquillement sa veste qu'il accrocha à un cintre.

Le temps s'était inexplicablement réchauffé depuis ce matin et avec l'épais pull qu'il portait actuellement, il étouffait de chaud.

Il fit passer son pull par dessus sa tête et le balança dans le panier à linge sale derrière lui. Il remit distraitement en ordre ses mèches de cheveux légèrement décoiffées tandis qu'il examinait les piles de vêtements parfaitement alignées à la recherche d'un nouveau pull à enfiler. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, Clint extirpa au hasard un t-shirt noir. Sans attendre, il se retourna prêt à l'enfiler.

Il se figea et haussa légèrement les sourcils. Pietro s'était laissé tomber sur le dos et avait complètement tourné la tête vers lui. À travers ses paupières mi-closes, son regard clair le fixait avec insistance. Il dériva étrangement de la peau nue de son abdomen jusqu'à son torse. Clint n'esquissa aucun geste, il resta figé tel une statue. Depuis combien de temps ces yeux détachés étaient rivés sur son corps ?

Sa respiration était plus rapide, il le sentait. Il ne pouvait pas la contrôler. Pietro avait-il remarqué ce léger détail ? Entendait-il de là où il était son cœur battre à un rythme impétueux ? Devinait-il à quel point son sang brûlait dans ses veines.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu du t-shirt qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts lorsque les yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent enfin sur son visage. Clint se tendit imperceptiblement Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent instinctivement. Clint aurait pensé que Pietro allait détourner le regard, honteux.

Il n'en fut rien.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il affronta le regard de Clint —une lueur de défi dansant presque dans le sien. Il le testait. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ?

Sans gêne, son regard glissa à nouveau sur les lignes abruptes de la silhouette de l'archer.

Ce fut Clint —incroyablement mal à l'aise— qui mit fin au lourd silence qui s'était installé :

\- Je ne te dérange pas trop ? questionna-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente.

Raté. Elle était trop rauque.

Pietro ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas, son regard toujours tendu sur lui. Finalement, il s'humidifia les lèvres et tourna lentement la tête, ses yeux quittant enfin Clint. Sur ses lèvres flottaient invisible un sourire curieusement rêveur.

Sans plus attendre, Clint enfila son t-shirt à la hâte. Putain. C'était quoi ça ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Pietro dont les yeux étaient désormais absorbés par le plafond blanc. Il lui tourna à nouveau le dos pour s'emparer de sa veste. Tout en arrangeant le col, il déclara d'une voix nonchalante :

\- Avoue-le…Devant mon corps de dieu grec, tu meurs secrètement de jalousie.

Clint sourit légèrement, lorsque le rire de Pietro raisonna bruyamment dans la pièce.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Clint se retourna enfin et se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui venait de se redresser en position assise. Il lui adressa une légère tape à l'épaule.

\- Allez viens. On a un entrainement à finir.

* * *

Après le diner, lorsque Clint, déjà habillé, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain embuée, il croisa aussitôt le regard de Laura, assise sur le lit. Elle se leva instantanément.

\- Clint—Je, commença-t-elle avec nervosité.

Elle vint se placer en face de lui. L'archer baissa légèrement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de sa femme qui le dévisageait d'une lueur suppliante. C'était le moment pour s'excuser.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, sa stupide fierté les empêchait.

Son visage s'assombrit et son regard dériva sur le mur à sa droite. Il n'arrivait pas à croiser les yeux de sa femme. Il ne voulait pas y lire la peine, il savait qu'il n'y résisterait pas.

Pourtant lorsque Clint se détourna de la brune, il ne put empêcher ses yeux traîtres de croiser l'espace d'un instant les yeux bruns remplis de larmes.

Son gorge se serra mais il réussit à —grâce à une force qu'il ignorait posséder— ne pas se retourner et ainsi traversa d'un pas rapide la porte entrouverte de la chambre. Il sentit le regard interloqué de Pietro peser sur lui, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Il avait visiblement assisté à toute la scène depuis le pas de sa porte.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, étant donné que tu refuses de me le dire, mais tu ne devrais pas fuir en agissant comme ça, déclara dans un murmure, Pietro, les bras croisés.

Clint expira bruyamment.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires, gamin, et va t'habiller à la place de dire des conneries, répondit Clint sans se retourner.

\- Pourquoi ? Où est ce qu'on va à cette heure-ci ?

L'archer l'ignora parfaitement.

* * *

\- Laisse-moi te donner un conseil qui te sauvera la vie : ne te ma-rie ja-mais, articula distinctement Clint d'une voix monotone, totalement affalé contre le bar.

Pietro lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

\- Mmmh, on rentre bientôt ? demanda-t-il distraitement toute son attention concentrée sur son téléphone portable.

En effet, assit sur l'un des hauts tabourets de l'endroit, il discutait par message avec sa sœur depuis leur arrivé.

\- Non vraiment. Crois-moi. Il leur suffit d'une parole ou d'une larme pour qu'elles te broient cœur et à la fin il ne te restera que tes yeux pour pleurer.

Tout en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, Pietro jeta un regard remplit de pitié à Clint qui, visiblement, avait abusé sur la boisson.

Il avait arrêté depuis une dizaine de minute d'essayer de comprendre les divagations de l'autre homme. Il commençait à fatiguer et n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer et dormir. À la place, ils étaient —à presque une heure du matin— dans un bar miteux où Clint avait ses habitudes et accessoirement le seul de la ville.

\- Une autre bière, demanda difficilement Clint au barman, la tête enfoui dans ses bras.

Il pivota la tête et reporta son regard sur deux jeunes filles qui les observaient avec intérêt. Enfin « les observaient », c'était surtout Pietro qui attirait leurs attentions. Ce gamin avait, sans conteste, du succès auprès des femmes de cette ville.

Clint pouffa soudain de rire. Si elles découvraient l'emmerdeur qui se cachait derrière cette gueule d'ange, elles fuiraient tous. Il tapota le bras de Pietro. Celui-ci lui répondit par un regard intrigué. Clint désigna du doigt, sans aucune discrétion, les deux demoiselles assissent au fond de la salle. Il adressa un clin d'œil suggestifs à Pietro.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oh allez Pietro, à ton âge, il faut profiter ! Tu n'as rien à perdre à aller leur parler, conseilla Clint avec un petit sourire goguenard.

Il ramena devant lui sa nouvelle chope de bière.

Pietro détailla longuement Clint, amusé. Après quelques secondes, il jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à la grande brune qui lui adressa aussitôt un sourire timide.

Il haussa finalement les épaules et quitta tranquillement sa place. Il plaça un sourire charmeur sur sa face et arrangea ses cheveux puis avança vers le fond de la salle d'une démarche assurée.

Clint sourit légèrement devant l'attitude du plus jeune. Il suivit Pietro des yeux quelques secondes puis décida de reporter son attention sur le petit poste de télévision qui transmettait la rediffusion d'une vieille sitcom.

Bientôt, une vicieuse curiosité vint le titiller. Il tenta de lutter et concentra son attention sur le fond de son verre déjà vide. Quand avait-il eu le temps de le finir ?

Cette foutue curiosité ne voulait pas disparaître. Même si il lui demandait, elle ne partirait sûrement pas. Clint ne résista pas plus longtemps et reporta son regard sur le trio.

A travers la brume de l'alcool, il distingua Pietro avec un grand sourire, accoudé sur la haute table ronde, téléphone à la main, devant l'une des deux filles, totalement ravie. Visiblement ils étaient déjà au stade d'échange de numéro.

Clint siffla, railleur. Hé bien, il avait fait vite. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, les lèvres pincées.

Il essaya de se sentir heureux pour Pietro qui n'allait sûrement pas dormir seul cette nuit.

Impossible.

La colère. C'était presque ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ? Toute trace de sa gaieté antérieure avait disparue.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage de Pietro. Cette expression qu'il portait, il la connaissait très bien, il l'avait vu des dizaines — des centaines— de fois. Ce petit sourire sur le cotés, ces yeux enivrants qui vrillait chaque parcelle de l'âme, il pensait qu'elle lui était uniquement réservée. Quel con il faisait quand même.

Clint eut la gorge soudainement sèche. Il attrapa vite son verre et chercha à boire une gorgée de bière. Merde. C'est vrai, il l'avait déjà fini. Il se sentit nauséeux. Pourquoi devait-il faire des gestes qu'il regrettait systématiquement ensuite ?

Pietro était très bien à sa place —près de lui. Pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé d'aller jouer les entremetteurs ?

Il se leva soudain et enfila sa veste à la hâte. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il avait l'impression d'étouffer ici. Il déposa quelques billets sur le comptoir et prit le chemin de la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte du lieu, il jeta un dernier regard à Pietro.

Ses poings enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste se serrèrent lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude sur le visage de l'autre homme. Clint le vit faire un pas dans sa direction. ll secoua vivement la tête aussitôt. Non qu'il reste là où il était. C'était le mieux pour tout le monde.

Clint n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour quitter l'établissement. Il fit quelques pas dans l'air nocturne puis s'immobilisa. Il se pencha en avant, les mains sur sur les genoux et avala de grandes bouffées d'air. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps. Le temps de se ressaisir. Il n'arrivait plus à penser normalement à cause de toutes ces bières ingurgitées. C'est la dernière fois qu'il buvait autant. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

Clint sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa dans son dos.

\- Ça va ? souffla Pietro d'un ton soucieux.

Clint s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit d'un ton qui se voulant indifférent :

\- Ouais. T'inquiète pas, petit.

Il se redressa complètement et dévisagea Pietro, à ses cotés, dont la paume continuait à lui frotter doucement le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cette fille avait l'air prête à te manger dans la main. Tu aurais dû en profiter.

Il ne pu empêcher la rudesse de sa voix.

Pietro préféra l'ignorer et sourit légèrement.

\- Et te laisser conduire tout seul dans cet état ? Non jamais et puis, je dois t'avouer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment mon style.

Clint ne pût empêcher l'idiot sourire qui apparu sur son visage. Pourquoi ces simples mots le rendaient aussi heureux ?

Sans prévenir, Clint s'écarta subitement de Pietro. Pas assez vite puisqu'il ne pût se retenir à temps et vomit sur les chaussures du plus jeune. Celui-ci poussa une exclamation dégoutée. Clint lâcha un faible « désolé » tout en s'essuyant la bouche. C'était sûr maintenant, l'alcool n'était plus de son âge.

* * *

Je le répète peut-être à chaque chapitre mais encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Même si il est vrai que j'adore ce couple, c'est vraiment elles qui me donne la motivation d'écrire donc merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter chaque chapitre, ou encore à celles plus timides ou tout simplement nouvelles qui commentent de manière occasionnelles !

Profitez bien si vous êtes en vacance et à vendredi prochain :)


	8. Chapitre 7 : L'impulsion du moment

Hey ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser grandement pour mon retard, c'est juste qu'à cause de mon job d'été, avec le 14 Juillet, mes jours de repos ont été décalés. Enfin bref, avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas trop le temps pour finir le chapitre !

Encore un gros merci pour vos gentilles review, elles sont super motivantes, vraiment ! Et **Blabla** heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour celui-là :)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'impulsion du moment.**

* * *

Clint s'étira longuement. Il étouffa difficilement un bâillement. Il payait lourdement la soirée de la veille, sa tête lui donnait un mal de chien et il luttait intensément pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Cela devait bien faire une dizaine de minutes —chronomètre à la main— qu'il attendait au beau milieu d'un carrefour, encerclé par les champs et par quelques vieilles habitations.

En effet, il avait eut l'idée de semer une partie de ses flèches à divers endroits à trois kilomètre à la ronde. L'objectif fixé pour Pietro était de toutes les retrouver en un temps record. Logiquement, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Clint souffla dans ses mains pour insuffler un peu de chaleur à son corps engourdi par le froid. Il jeta un regard soucieux aux lourds nuages grisâtre qui envahissaient progressivement le ciel. Quel temps de merde...

Sa sonnerie de téléphone retentit soudain. Clint chercha l'appareil un bon moment parmi les innombrables poches de sa parka. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, il haussa les sourcils devant le nom de Natasha qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Elle n'était pas censée être en mission ? Il décrocha avec une certaine appréhension. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un son que déjà la voix grave de Natasha se fit entendre :

\- _Clint ?_

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Elle ne releva pas sa pique.

\- _Est-ce qu'on peut parler tranquillement ?_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton guindé.

\- Vas-y.

Les yeux plissés, il scruta l'horizon.

Aucunes traces encore de Pietro.

\- _Alors comment vas Laura et les petits ?_

\- Très bien. Ils continuent de grandir comme des plantes.

Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle sache pour la dispute qui avait eut lieu entre sa femme et lui.

\- _Et Maximoff? J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il n'a pas répondu,_ expliqua Natasha, légèrement ennuyée.

\- C'est normal, il s'entraîne encore.

\- _En parlant de ça…Comment ça se passe ? Ca fait déjà un bon moment qu'il est chez toi, non ? Vous n'avez pas encore fini ?_

Clint ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pourquoi cette question ? Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah tu sais, il reste toujours des petits détails à perfectionner mais sinon il a bien progressé, informa Clint d'un ton faussement nonchalant.

Où son amie voulait en venir ?

 _\- C'est-à-dire que si demain —par exemple— on a besoin de lui sur une mission…Est-ce qu'il pourra assurer ?_

Clint blêmit. Il eut la soudaine impression de recevoir une décharge électrique en pleine tête. Alors c'était ça...C'était pour _ça_ qu'elle l'appelait.

Il aurait espéré un peu plus de temps avant l'heure fatidique. C'était encore trop tôt. Il y avait encore tant de chose à faire, Pietro ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Clint ne connaissait que trop bien la règle : la première mission d'une recrue signifiait systématiquement la fin de l'entraînement.

Il ferma douloureusement les paupières. Il fallait qu'il se raisonne. Ce gamin devait bien partir un jour au l'autre. Demain ou dans un mois ? Qu'est ce ça changeait ?

 _"Tout"_ lui souffla une perfide voix à l'oreille.

Clint ouvrit brutalement les yeux et releva la tête, à l'entente d'un pas caractéristique. Il se retrouva aussitôt face à deux yeux bleus inquiets. Dans l'espoir de rassurer Pietro, Clint hocha la tête avec un sourire qu'il savait trop crispé pour paraître sincère. Il ramena l'appareil près de son oreille, sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux :

\- _Allo ? Tu m'entends ?_ entendit-il alors.

Clint s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge afin de dissimuler au mieux son trouble.

\- Oui oui, je suis là Natasha. Désolé mon téléphone a glissé, mentit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait assez maitrisée, le regard rivé au sol.

Au nom de la jeune femme, le regard de Pietro s'alluma d'une lueur d'intérêt. Il se rapprocha de Clint de quelques pas.

\- _Alors ? Est-ce que tu le penses capable ?_

\- Très sérieusement je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Clint se frotta l'arrière de la nuque. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir mais pourtant...

\- Bien sûr il s'est grandement amélioré mais c'est peut-être encore un peu trop tôt, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Il ignora comme il pu Pietro, fébrile, qui avait subitement lâché les flèches. A ce stade-là, il avait sûrement deviné leur sujet de conversation.

\- C'est un oui ou un non ? questionna durement Natasha.

Clint se massa l'arrête du nez.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te rappeler dem—

\- _Clint, ne joue pas ça ! Écoutes, j'ai besoin d'une vraie réponse_.

\- Hé Nat, qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'enquit doucement Clint.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait utiliser ce ton. La situation devait vraiment être grave.

\- _C'est …J'ai retrouvé Bruce mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Il n'a pas disparu tout ce temps de son plein gré. Il est retenu en otage par un homme qui se fait appeler The Hood, on ne sait pas encore s'il fait partie d'HYDRA ou non. Le plus important est qu'il a réussi à rassembler une armée de malfaiteurs sous promesse d'une grosse somme d'argent. Mais il n'est pas dur de deviner qu'il ne possède pas les millions promis à ses sous-fifres,_ expliqua Natasha d'une voix faible.

Elle paraissait extenuée.

\- Il demande une rançon, conclut Clint dans un hochement de tête.

\- _C'est beaucoup plus gros que ça. Il veut que Pepper lui lègue Stark Society en échange de la vie de Bruce._

\- Ah oui quand même ! Il n'a pas froid aux yeux, ce chien.

- _On a prévu un plan pour le libérer avec les autres mais il manque un maillon, il y a une faille,_ avoua la rousse.

Elle soupira longuement, la frustration bien audible dans sa voix.

\- Je vois, répondit calmement Clint.

Il se mordit la lèvre et scruta Pietro, ses yeux brillaient d'excitations. Il pensait sûrement qu'il allait pouvoir assister à sa première mission. _Oh il allait tellement lui en vouloir._

Clint hésita encore une fraction de seconde puis répondit :

\- Et si je prenais sa place ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Non ! s'écria Pietro.

Il se précipita sur lui, le regard ombrageux.

Clint anticipa la rage soudaine du jeune homme et le repoussa facilement d'une main. Il tint comme il pu l'appareil hors de sa portée.

\- _C'est Maximofff que j'entends ?_ demanda la russe avec étonnement.

\- Non non c'est juste la radio, mentit Clint. Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- _Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop.._.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon cœur. Ce n'est pas un gars qui se fait appeler The Hood qui aura raisons de mes vieux os.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota furieusement Pietro.

Il essaya à nouveau d'attraper le téléphone. Clint évita son regard assassin et se détourna de lui. Il usait toujours de son bras gauche pour repousser les attaques de Pietro même si il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à vaciller.

\- Nat je dois te laisser mais venez me chercher ce soir à vingt et une heure, indiqua-t-il à toute vitesse.

\- _Oh non, on n'a pas fini de parler Barton, je—_

\- Oui c'est ça. Allez bye ! s'exclama Clint.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha brutalement.

Il se retourna lentement et croisa instantanément les yeux remplis de fureur du plus jeune. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, sa colère restait étonnement silencieuse. Il se contentait de fixer Clint avec haine.

\- C'est bien ! Tu as réussi à récupérer toutes les flèches, s'exclama Clint d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Il dépassa Pietro d'un pas tranquille et se baissa pour ramasser les nombreuses flèches étalées au sol.

\- Rappelle là, ordonna soudainement le jeune homme.

De sa voix transpirait une colère vibrante.

Il s'approcha de Clint à grande enjambées.

Clint serra les poings, les ongles enfoncées dans sa paume.

\- Non.

Il se releva et lui fit calmement face.

\- _Rappelle là_ , articula distinctement, Pietro, le visage livide de rage.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même. Même si il réussissait à récupérer le téléphone de Clint, celui-ci restait protégé par un code.

\- Ou sinon ? questionna avec effronterie Clint.

Il rejeta les épaules en arrière et releva le menton.

Pietro le toisa longuement de haut en bas, la mâchoire serrée et la respiration erratique. Il tremblait de fureur.

\- À quoi tu joues ? murmura-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Mais à rien Pietro. Tu n'es juste pas prêt. Tout simplement.

\- "PAS PRÊT" ? Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ? Ça fait trois mois que je m'entraîne sans relâche ! Combien de temps pour que je sois « prêt » ?

Pietro attrapa brutalement Clint par le col et rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Les flèches heurtèrent le sol, entre eux, dans un fracas métallique. Clint expira bruyamment par les narines. Il ne cilla pas d'un pouce, son regard franc vissé dans celui du plus jeune.

\- Explique-moi à quoi tu vas servir, toi ?

Clint ne répondit pas. Il efforça de concentrer son attention sur l'horizon au delà. _Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son sang froid..._

Son silence paru ne pas plaire à Pietro puisqu'il rajouta quelque secondes plus tard d'un ton cruellement froid :

\- Allez dis-moi Clint ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec seulement tes flèches et ton arc ? Arrête de te voiler la face !

Clint écarquilla les yeux, blessé. Il l'avait touché là où ça faisait mal et c'était déraisonnablement douloureux.

Le regard de Clint se durcit, il devint presque féroce. Il n'hésita plus et repoussa soudain le plus jeune de toutes ses forces.

Pietro, surpris, bascula en arrière. Il ne réussi à retrouver l'équilibre qu'au dernier moment.

\- Si tu passais plus de temps à réellement t'entrainer et moins de temps à te plaindre de tout alors on en ne serai pas là, accusa sèchement Clint sur la défensive.

Il était de mauvaise foi, il le savait mais la rancoeur avait largement prit le dessus.

Pietro se redressa et lui jeta une œillade meurtrière.

\- Tu m'accuses d'être faible ? Parce que tu penses être mieux que moi ? reprit, impitoyable, Clint. Tu veux savoir ce que t'es Pietro ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin immature et capricieux !

Clint essaya tant bien que mal d'ignorer le regret qui lui étreignit le coeur lorsqu'il vu la douleur s'allumer dans les yeux de l'homme face à lui. Merde. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

\- C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ?

 _Non._

\- Oui.

Ce simple mot transperça Pietro comme une lame chauffée à blanc.

Clint vit Pietro entrouvrir les lèvres, le visage blême. La mâchoire du jeune homme se serra et son regard se fit plus dur puis sans prévenir il disparu soudain de son champ de vision dans une trainée argentée.

Clint soupira. Il ferma les yeux et resta un long moment sans bouger, uniquement pour se concentrer sur les sons aux alentours, pour essayer de trouver où le garçon avait bien pu se cacher.

Bientôt, il lâcha un grognement rempli de frustration. Il abandonnait. Avec le bruit du vent, impossible d'entendre quoique ce soit. Pietro devait sûrement être rentré.

Clint tourna les talons, la gorge serrée et les traits tirés, trainant derrière lui le lourd sac contenant ses flèches.

Soudain, _il l'entendit._ Évidemment, il ne fut pas assez rapide, Pietro percuta son dos à pleine vitesse. Clint perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva projeté au sol. Il tendit le bras en avant pour essayer d'amortir sa chute mais il ne put éviter de tomber brutalement sur le sol terreux.

Il roula sur le dos avant de recevoir de plein fouet la deuxième attaque. _Trop lent._ Pietro se plaça au-dessus de de lui et l'immobilisa. Clint n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'un poing rencontrait violemment sa joue. Il sentait déjà le goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche.

\- Sérieusement Pietro ? M'attaquer par derrière ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à être aussi lâche ? cracha Clint, entre deux coups, avec un sourire méprisant, dévoilant ses dents ensanglantées.

Pietro était comme sourd à ses paroles, trop empêtré dans sa colère qu'il était. Clint essaya de stopper les coups, mais peine perdu, son assaillant était trop rapide, ses poings incisifs et brutal. Puis, contre toute attente, il y eut un moment d'hésitation, une demi fraction de seconde, un clignement de cil mais ce fut assez pour Clint...

Il —malgré la douleur qui irradiait de son visage— n'attendit pas plus longtemps et balança instantanément sa tête en avant, son front heurta violemment celui de Pietro. Il profita de son étourdissement pour le repousser. Sans attendre, il vint se placer au-dessus de lui.

La situation était inversée.

Clint serra la mâchoire et réussi tant bien que mal à immobiliser Pietro. La rage décuplait la force du jeune homme. Clint plaqua ses poignets de chaque cotés de sa tête. Son regard vint se planter dans celui de son adversaire. Dans ses yeux bleus, d'habitude si rieurs, Clint n'y lu qu'une rage sourde à son encontre.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge devant toute cette colère.

Malgré toutes les blessures qu'il avait reçu par sa faute, Clint n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à frapper l'autre homme. Il aurait pu, il dominait le combat maintenant. Malgré tout, il éprouvait une incontestable répulsion à l'idée de le faire physiquement souffrir.

Pietro essayait en vain de se dégager. Il remua furieusement encore quelques temps avant de renoncer, jetant au passage un regard assassin à Clint.

Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge. La respiration de Pietro se calma peu à peu tandis que ses sourcils se défroncèrent. Il semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Shh calme-toi maintenant, souffla Clint d'une voix étrangement douce.

Il relâcha prudemment la pression qui empêchait Pietro de bouger.

Dans ce silence électrique, Clint ne le quitta pas une seule seconde des yeux. Avec une certaine fascination, il vit toute colère déserté progressivement son visage pour laisser sa place à l'horreur. Pietro venait de réellement prendre conscience de la face tuméfiée de Clint, de son visage couvert de sang, de sa lèvre et sa pommette éclatés ou encore de son œil droit, douloureusement gonflé et demi clos.

\- Oh Clint, se lamenta d'un ton épouvanté, Pietro.

Il affichait un air hagard. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?_

Clint voyant que le jeune homme commençait à reprendre pleinement conscience, desserra complètement sa prises. Il se releva lentement ensuite —sans quitter des yeux, méfiant, Pietro, un seul instant.

Ce dernier, anticipa un pas dans sa direction, le regard douloureusement coupable mais au dernier moment, il sembla se rétracter et fit volte-face pour ensuite s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Clint ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir. Il ne pu que l'observer disparaître au loin.

Il ferma les yeux, l'âme accablé.

Comment la situation avait pu autant dégénérer ? Lui qui voulait tant sauver Pietro, n'avait réussi qu'à les éloigner jusqu'à atteindre le point —peut-être— de non-retour. Il avait peur que quelque chose se soit cassé entre eux, quelque chose qu'il ne retrouverait sûrement jamais.

L'homme ouvrit doucement les yeux, surpris, lorsqu'il sentit le froid balayer soudainement son visage.

Les flocons tombaient par rafales, poussés par le vent, sur le sol froid.

Clint soupira, il détestait la neige. Le froid pouvait peut-être anesthésier la douleur physique qu'il ressentait mais il avait l'impression que ce même froid reflétait de plus en plus que trop bien son cœur qui devenait au fil du temps aussi lourd que la pierre.

Sans un regard en arrière, il prit le chemin du retour, capuche rabattu, ses flèches sous le bras, ses bottes frappant le sol d'un pas lourd.

La route fut étonnamment longue sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie.

* * *

Clint sur le perron, l'oreille collée à la porte, hésitait. Il entendait distinctement le son de la télévision ainsi que la voix de ses deux enfants qui devaient visiblement être dans le salon.

Il lâcha un discret juron et se prit la tête entre les mains. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était que Lila et Cooper le voient dans cet état. Pas besoin d'un miroir pour deviner que son visage devait se trouver dans un piteux état. Clint ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour rejoindre l'étage supérieure, sa capuche lui cachant le visage.

Il espérait que la télévision avait suffisamment réussi à masquer le son de ses pas.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se glissa dans sa chambre.

Laura, Nathaniel dans les bras, poussa un cri horrifié, les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il —révélant ainsi son visage— se délesta de sa parka. Il la balança sans grand soin derrière la porte.

\- Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée , une main lui couvrant la bouche.

Clint ferma douloureusement les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ?

Elle posa précipitamment leur fils dans son berceau et vint se planter face à lui. Soucieuse, elle attrapa son menton afin d'ausculter son visage sous différents angles.

Clint ne fit aucun mouvement pour la repousser, se contentant juste de poser son regard sur elle. Il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve avec le visage en miette pour qu'ils s'échangent autre chose qu'un sec bonjour. Il n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir. A quoi bon ? Il n'avait plus la force de jouer à ce jeu. Demain il serait sûrement en mission, risquant sa vie. Il ne voulait rien regretter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Clint ? répéta la jeune femme.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, la mine grave.

\- Mais rien. Je t'assure, juste une petite altercation entre Pietro et moi, expliqua-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Clint alla s'asseoir sur le lit et commença à se déchausser tranquillement.

\- _Une petite altercation ?_ Tu plaisantes là ? On dirait qu'un éléphant a pris son élan sur ton visage.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu le penses. C'est juste des bleus. J'ai connu pire, tu le sais bien. Ça disparaîtra d'ici quelques jours.

Laura se tut et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Elle commença à faire les cents pas.

\- Comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, à ses côtés.

Clint tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, les lèvres pincées. Voilà c'était le moment fatidique. Ce moment qu'il avait déjà redouté des centaines de fois. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à le faire subir à Laura.

\- Natasha a appelé. Ils ont besoin de Pietro pour une banale mission. Il n'est pas prêt. J'ai pris sa place et...ça ne lui a pas plu, résuma-t-il brièvement, son regard rivé sur Nathaniel, endormi.

\- Tu repars en mission, réalisa Laura dans un murmure, d'une voix blanche.

Elle éclata soudainement en sanglot et enfoui son visage dans ses mains sous le regard épouvanté de Clint.

\- _Laur_ —

\- Tais-toi !

\- Laura, calme-toi, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

\- Je le savais, déclara-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Dès que ce garçon est entré dans notre maison. Je l'ai su !

Elle rajouta devant le regard perdu de Clint :

\- Le problème n'a jamais été lui mais _toi,_ Clint ! Oui, toi ! À chaque fois, que je vous observais pendant vos entraînements, je remarquais bien cette lueur dans tes yeux, cette lueur d'excitation et d' _envie_. Je voulais que Pietro parte parce que je savais très bien que tant qu'il est là, ce fléau maudit, que tu refoule tant bien que mal, ne disparaîtra pas. Chaque jour je me réveille et me demande si ça sera aujourd'hui. Le jour où tu claqueras définitivement la porte de la maison, ton arc sur le dos à la recherche de l'adrénaline.

Clint restait figé. Il voulait la contredire, lui dire qu'elle avait tout inventé, que ce n'était que des spéculations mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Dans le fond n'avait-elle pas raison ?

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de passer le reste de sa vie, allongé sur un canapé à regarder la télévision ou à réparer des éviers ? Probablement pas. Il mentirait si il disait que l'idée de combattre encore une fois, de sentir dans ses veines la peur, mais aussi la satisfaction, ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit des centaines de fois.

Mais si il avait accepté cette mission, c'était essentiellement pour protéger Pietro. Il n'avait pas envie d'apprendre dans quelques jours qu'il avait perdu la vie. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si cela devait arriver...

Clint passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de sa femme et la ramena contre lui.

\- Hey ne t'inquiète pas madame. J'ai toujours survécu, ce n'est pas demain que je vais mourir, chuchota-il doucement.

Il essuya tendrement ses joues trempées de larmes du pouce puis déposa un baiser sur chacune d'entre elle.

Laura renifla, le nez rouge, puis le repoussa doucement. Elle se leva et alla se placer devant le berceau de leur fils qui dormait à poings fermés. Clint soupira.

Il se leva à son tour et pris le chemin de la salle de bain, il était plus que temps de soigner son visage.

* * *

Clint jeta un dernier regard à son reflet, Pietro ne l'avait pas raté, c'est sûr. Il espérait que les autres ne lui poseraient pas trop de question.

Lorsqu'il sortit, Laura, dont les larmes s'étaient tarit peu avant le dîner, était posté devant la fenêtre et se contentait d'observer la neige qui tombait abondamment.

\- Pietro est arrivé il y a une dizaine de minute, il est dans sa chambre, indiqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Il acquiesça simplement.

Clint s'engouffra dans la chambre d'ami à travers la porte entrouverte.

Pietro était complètement trempé, les yeux dans le vague, assit à même le sol. Il leva légèrement la tête lorsque Clint entra. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent longuement du regard. Devant l'expression indéfrichable de l'archer, le visage de Pietro se décomposa progressivement. Il baissa les yeux, honteux et déclara du bout des lèvres :

\- Si tu me détestes, je compren—

\- Gamin c'est bon arrête, l'interrompu Clint.

Pietro releva vivement la tête :

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

Ses poings se serrèrent.

\- Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Clint ne répondit rien, il se contenta de le regarder fixement.

Au bout de quelques instants, il soupira et déclara :

\- Arrête d'être aussi mélodramatique, tu ne vas nulle part. C'est de ma faute, je connais ton caractère de merde je...je n'aurais pas dû prendre cette décision sans t'en parler avant.

Pietro entrouvrit les lèvres avec surprise face à ces paroles conciliantes. Clint s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main, sans un mot.

Le jeune homme hésita quelque secondes puis s'empara de la main tendue qui l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- La dernière fois, tu m'as révélé que tu t'inquiétais pour ta sœur parce que tu pensais qu'elle n'était pas prête mentalement pour affronter l'ennemi. Le problème est qu'elle n'est pas la seule Pietro. Ton impulsivité est la pire des plaies pendant un combat. C'est elle qui te pousse à prendre des décisions irréfléchies que tu risques de regretter ensuite —Enfin si t'es toujours en état de regretter quelques choses— Elle peut te mener à la mort comme elle l'a déjà failli le faire dans le passé. Et je ne peux rien y faire, tu es le seul qui puisses y remédier.

Pietro acquiesça amèrement. Oui, il en avait pleinement conscience mais dès que la situation touchait quelqu'un qui lui était proche, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de manière juste. Il se laissait juste dominer par ces sentiments.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? demanda-il d'une voix hésitante.

Clint sourit.

\- Non même si tu m'as presque brisé le nez.

Sa phrase se termina par un éclat de rire. Pietro se rapprocha soudainement de lui. Le sourire de Clint se fana au moment même où des bras encerclèrent avec lenteur son torse. Il hoqueta surpris.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, murmura Pietro en boucle.

Cela sonnait comme une litanie à son oreille. Sa voix était presque désespérée. Clint déglutit. Il leva à son tour ses bras et les passa maladroitement autour des épaules de Pietro.

\- Tu radotes. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était bon, murmura Clint d'une voix douce.

\- Je sais veil homme.

Clint se figea lorsque Pietro vint nicher son visage dans son cou. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de caresser ses cheveux humides d'un geste réconfortant.

Il ferma un bref instant les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la sensation des lèvres du plus jeune posé au creux de son épaule. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser aussi à l'odeur de l'autre homme qui commencé à doucement lui monter à la tête, ni à ses doigts qui pressaient presque douloureusement l'arrière de son pull avec une détresse manifeste.

\- Veille sur elle. S'il te plait. Ne vas pas mourir aussi, implora Pietro.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ni pour Wanda, je garderais toujours un œil sur elle.

Il mit doucement fin à l'étreinte et recula de quelques pas.

Avant que Clint ne tourne définitivement les talons, le regard des deux hommes se croisa brièvement. Ils virent chacun dans les yeux de l'autre ce qu'ils essayaient désespérément d'enfouir : la _peur_. Rien ne servait de faire semblant. Qu'il le veuille ou non, l'inquiétude était là. Terriblement menaçante, elle leur tordait le ventre et nouait leurs gorges. Cette mission ne serait pas simple, ils le savaient pertinemment.

* * *

Voilà. Peut-être qu'il n'en a pas l'air mais ce chapitre est vraiment décisif. C'est en imaginant les scènes qu'il comporte que la trame globale de l'histoire m'est venue pour tous vous dire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Gros bisous et à vendredi !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le maillon manquant

Salut tout le monde :) Comme promis, malgré l'heure tardive (hahaha c'est un euphémisme), le nouveau chapitre. Vous constaterez par vous-même, à la lecture, qu'il est un peu spécial, et qu'il se focalise sur une relation que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vraiment exploiter dans cette fic. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir par vous-même !

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le maillon manquant**

* * *

Pietro avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond incliné blanc de sa chambre depuis un bon moment. Une dizaine de minutes ou peut-être était-ce quelques heures, il n'en était pas vraiment certain.

Clint était parti la veille.

Pietro n'était pas descendu pour lui dire au revoir, il n'avait pas voulu s'immiscer dans ce moment familial. Il s'était contenté d'observer, depuis sa fenêtre, Clint, dans sa tenue de combat, monter dans l'imposante voiture noire, son arc et ses flèches dans le dos.

Wanda était restée à New-York —il l'avait su avant qu'il ne débarque. Il avait réussi à discerner Rogers et Romanoff à l'avant. Raison de plus pour ne pas descendre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait rejoint les Avengers qu'ils étaient subitement tous devenus ses nouveaux meilleurs amis.

Pietro s'était glissé dans son lit par la suite, en fin de soirée, le ventre vide, n'ayant ni la motivation, ni l'envie de descendre chercher à manger. Il avait senti le regard légèrement inquiet de Laura peser sur lui mais elle n'avait pas essayer de le convaincre de descendre. Elle aussi devait avoir d'autre préoccupation.

En y pensant, à cette heure-ci, il aurait sûrement déjà dû être en plein entraînement avec Clint. A la place, il était là, allongé, immobile, dans son lit, les mains sur le ventre, à attendre il ne savait quoi.

Pietro passa une main distraite sur son front. Une bosse s'était formée —seule séquelle de la dispute d'hier qui paraissait déjà si lointaine dans son esprit.

Au bout d'un moment il se décida à bouger, sa main atteignit son téléphone, placé sur la table de chevet. Il fixa l'écran.

 _10h12_.

Aucun message de sa sœur, contrairement à d'habitude. Ils devaient sûrement s'être mis en route pour sauver Banner.

Pour lui, il était peut-être temps de se bouger. Il n'allait pas passer la journée à se morfondre dans son lit. Pietro se redressa enfin avec un soupir. Il prit son gilet au passage et descendit d'une démarche molle les escaliers dont les marches en bois grincèrent sous son pas incroyablement lourd.

Pietro jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au salon et à la cuisine faiblement éclairée par la lumière blanche matinale.

Vide.

Il frissonna légèrement et remonta la fermeture éclaire de son gilet d'un geste rapide. L'air était froid même à l'intérieur.

Le silence inhabituel qui régnait interpella Pietro. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir entendu, plus tôt, les pas de Laura et ceux des enfants traverser le couloir à l'étage. Étaient-ils partis, eux aussi ?

Tans pis. Il était définitivement seul alors.

Pietro était en train de chercher dans les placards de quoi manger lorsque la voix ou plutôt le rire familier de Lila raisonna de manière lointaine.

Il haussa les sourcils et quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la maison. Il ouvrit doucement la lourde porte en bois pour faire face à la vaste allée enneigée.

À un demi-mètre de lui, Laura et Cooper étaient assis sur les marches du perron, emmitouflés dans d'épaisses doudounes. La jeune femme avait ramené ses lourds cheveux bruns en une haute queue de cheval et regardait fixement droit devant elle.

Entre eux, dans son landau, Nathaniel, à peine reconnaissable avec sa dizaine de couche de vêtement et son bonnet qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, mâchouillait tranquillement un jouet en plastique.

Quant à Lila, les pieds jusqu'aux genoux enfoncées dans la neige, elle s'amusait à bâtir des pâtés de neige.

De la tempête de neige de la veille, il ne restait plus que quelques flocons paresseux qui dansaient dans l'air hivernale.

Pietro s'assit doucement à côtés de Laura. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Depuis son arrivée, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul en sa présence sans Clint avec eux. Il se demandait si elle lui en voulait pour avoir défiguré son mari.

Il avait juste la singulière sensation de ne pas être à sa place ici —sans Clint.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il à mi-voix.

Il tendit poliment sa barquette de biscuit à Cooper.

\- Bonjour, répondit le garçon.

Il refusa les biscuits, d'un signe de main.

Laura se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire en guise de salutation. Pietro détailla discrètement son profil. Il remarqua instantanément les larges cernes qui ornaient ses yeux rougis. Il eut honte.

Il ne pouvait que se sentir coupable. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état _._ C'était parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide à apprendre. À cause de ça, son mari avait dû prendre sa place.

Puis Pietro réalisa soudain. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans une moue intriguée. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Vous n'avez pas cours normalement ? jeta-t-il à Lila et Cooper.

\- Non. L'école est fermée. Leurs autocars ne pouvaient pas circuler à cause de la neige, expliqua Laura.

Un nuage de buée s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Sans avertissement, Lila balança, avec un rire, un lourd tas de neige sur la tête de son grand frère. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond en protestant bruyamment puis se dirigea vers sa sœur pour lui rendre la pareille.

\- Lila ! Je t'avais dit de ne rien lancer ! Tu as recouvert Nath de neige, tu sais bien qu'il risque de tomber malade, fustigea sévèrement Laura.

Elle épousseta les vêtements, désormais humide, de son plus jeune fils qui la regardait avec des yeux choquées, grands ouverts.

Pietro laissa échapper un léger rire devant ce tableau familial. Toutefois, son mince sourire ne fut qu'éphémère, une seconde plus tard, sa mine sombre avait refait son apparition.

\- Tu ne comptes pas t'entraîner aujourd'hui ? demanda Laura au bout d'un moment en balayant du dos de sa main la fine pellicule de neige qui était tombé sur le tissu de sa doudoune.

Elle tourna lentement son visage vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent d'eux même. La tête penchée, son regard brun sembla analyser un bref instant le jeune homme.

Pietro se renfrogna. La mine lugubre, il baissa son regard sur ses chaussures. Il n'avait pas la tête à s'entraîner aujourd'hui. Sans le vieil homme, la motivation n'était plus la même.

Laura soupira lourdement, une expression compréhensive sur le visage.

Oui, elle ne comprenait que trop bien son état d'esprit.

* * *

Pietro avançait d'un pas lent, à travers les longues rues pavées de neige. Laura à ses côtés, poussait difficilement, à cause du sol glissant, la poussette de Nath. La petite ville avait été décoré aux couleurs de Noël qui approchait à grands pas.

Lila et Cooper étaient —contrairement à hier— à l'école. C'est ce qui les amenait justement à visiter les différents magasins à la recherche de cadeaux et jouets en tous genres. Pietro qui portait les innombrables sacs en plastiques, grimaça devant le nombre de choses qu'il restait à acheter sur la liste. Pour faire bonne figure, il ne dit rien.

\- Allez Pietro, plus que quelques magasins, le rassura avec un léger rire, Laura, désormais à quelques mètres devant lui.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sur une rue particulièrement pentue. Pietro s'immobilisa sans avertissement et examina pensif, la silhouette de Laura qui continuait à avancer.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés Clint et toi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

C'était une curiosité maladive qui l'avait poussé à poser cette question. L'envie viscérale de connaître la vie de l'archer avant d'avoir fait sa connaissance, d'avoir des réponses à des questions qu'il n'aurait jamais osé poser au principal intéressé.

Laura s'arrêta et se retourna pour le dévisager, surprise. Pietro ne détourna pas le regard. Contre toute attente, Laura éclata de rire.

\- C'est une longue histoire, tu es sûr d'avoir la patience de l'entendre ?

Pietro hésita encore une fraction de seconde puis acquiesça. Oui, il voulait savoir. Il rejoignit en un clin d'oeil Laura. Les deux se remirent tranquillement en marche.

\- Alors par où commencer ? Déjà sache que ça n'a pas été super évident au début. C'était il y a une quinzaine d'années, je venais de quitter la fac, j'avais perdu de nombreuses années à étudier un domaine que je n'aimais pas particulièrement. Je suis donc retourné m'installer chez mes parents. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que j'étais dans mon lit à déprimer lorsque Clint, qui était alors un jeune agent pour le SHIELD, débarqua dans notre petite ville pour enquêter sur un trafic d'armes qui s'était implanté dans la région ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Il faut que tu saches que la plupart des trafiquants avaient élu domicile, dans un petit hôtel du centre-ville, sans que les gérants ne s'en doute un seul instant. Et devine à qui appartenait l'hôtel ?

\- A tes parents ? tenta Pietro au hasard.

\- Dans le mille. J'aidais quelque fois mes parents comme réceptionniste, le temps de trouver un autre job. Clint, sous couverture, m'invitait régulièrement au restaurant ou à aller boire un café. Je pensais vraiment qu'il était intéressé mais en réalité—

Laura se tut soudain et secoua la tête, le sourire au lèvre.

\- Qu'est ce que j'étais bête ! C'était juste un moyen pour me poser des questions sur les clients de l'hôtel. J'étais tellement aveuglée par l'amour, que je ne me suis pas doutée une seule seconde que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Je répondais à toutes les questions qu'il pouvait me poser. Il aurait pu me demander : qu'est-ce que prenait telle personne au petit déjeuner, j'aurais répondu sans hésiter, sans trouver ça totalement déplacé. Après quelques semaines, il m'a avoué la vérité avant d'appeler ses patrons pour s'en aller par la suite. Il emporta avec lui, menottés, trois-quarts des clients de l'hôtel. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je l'ai haï _,_ mon père aussi. Et un beau jour d'été, il est revenu, en civil cette-fois-ci. Il s'est excusé, j'ai vraiment eut du mal à lui pardonner mais après quelques semaines à presque camper dans le hall de l'hôtel, j'ai accepté de réellement sortir avec lui. Quelques années après je suis tombée enceinte de Cooper, on s'est marié et on a décidé d'acheter la ferme car je souhaitais rester proche de ma famille.

Pietro resta étrangement silencieux le reste de l'escapade.

Il n'aurait pas du poser cette question, il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Il ne ressentait aucun bonheur, juste une âpre jalousie _,_ une jalousie complètement ridicule et insensée. Il savait très bien que Clint aimait Laura et que Laura aimait Clint mais là c'était différent. Le regard insensible de Pietro glissa sur la silhouette de Laura qui déambulait à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui avait séduit Clint, chez elle ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Préférait-il les brunes ? Était-ce les grands yeux sombres qui l'avaient fait craquer ? Ou alors la douceur qui se trouvait dedans ? Cette douceur qui transpirait dans chaque gestes de la jeune femme et qui aurait pu séduire n'importe quels hommes.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il réalisa cette vérité toute simple, celle que Clint avait vécu toute une vie remplie de souvenir et d'amour avant de le rencontrer. Des souvenirs dont il était exclu, dont il ne faisait évidement pas parti. Au fond, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois. Qu'est-ce qu'il était pour cet homme ? Un simple ami ? Un collègue ? Et dans quelques années tout au plus, un _simple souvenir_ car lorsqu'il quittera cette ferme, il doutait qu'il reverrait un jour Clint, trop enfermé dans sa retraite.

* * *

Pietro agenouillé, rangeait, soigneusement, le dernier paquet emballé, sous le lit. Selon Laura, sa chambre était depuis sa venue, le dernier endroit de la maison où les enfants oseraient fouiller.

Il se releva et éteignit la lumière pour rejoindre la brune au rez-de chaussé. Cela faisait deux jours que Clint était parti et que la mission de sauvetage avait débuté.

Il avait réussi à avoir Wanda au téléphone durant quelques minutes. Elle l'avait informé qu'ils venaient enfin de localiser Hulk et que tout allait se jouer ce soir.

Il mentirait si il disait qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour elle. La voix de sa sœur était assurée, aucun tremblement ne venait l'entacher, bien au contraire, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être à ses coté.

Peu de temps après, Clint avait appelé sur le téléphone fixe. Il avait brièvement parlé avec Laura. Secrètement, Pietro aurait aimé lui parler aussi mais ça ne s'était pas fait.

De toute façon si il avait eut plus de temps, il aurait sûrement cherché à parler à ses enfants, pas à lui. Il avait essayé de ne pas prêter attention aux mots qui avaient été échangé. Impossible. Caché dans l'obscurité de l'escalier, il avait absorbé sans mal chaque syllabes, chaque voyelles, chaque murmures de Laura. Il se surpris à essayait de deviner les paroles de Clint en retour. En vain.

Pietro avança silencieusement. Sans un mot, il s'assis à côtés de Laura sur le canapé. Depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, elle était complètement hypnotisée par une série incompréhensible sur les avocats.

Au bout d'une poignée de minute, il ne put s'empêcher de reporter son attention sur elle.

Ce n'est que pendant ces quelques jours qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point elle était seule sans Clint. Combien de temps cette femme avait-elle passé, seule sur ce canapé avec personne pour lui tenir compagnie à part le bruit de la télévision ? Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas craquer face à l'incertitude sur le sort de son mari ? Combien de temps avait-elle attendu, à côtés de ce foutu téléphone, le coup de fil qui la rassurera ?

Alors Pietro posa à voix haute la question qui lui brulait la langue depuis des jours —depuis le départ de Clint, en vérité :

\- Laura, comment tu fais ?

La jeune femme ne cilla pas. Elle ne montra aucun signe de surprise face à la question. À vrai dire, ses yeux ne quittèrent même pas le poste de télévision, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

\- Je—je ne peux pas aller contre sa nature, ni le changer, il est comme ça et puis il faut bien payer les factures à la fin du mois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, cette mission est un cas exceptionnel, c'est la dernière, annonça Laura d'une voix ferme.

Elle semblait si sûre d'elle. Peut-être était-ce là un moyen pour elle de se rassurer.

Pietro ne bougea pas. Longtemps, la gorge serré, il resta à fixer la neige qui continuait à tomber à travers la fenêtre épaisse du salon. Soudain, il sentit une infime pression sur le dos de sa main. Surpris, il tourna légèrement le cou et baissa le regard juste pour voir la main de Laura presser doucement la sienne encore un court instant avant que sa propriétaire ne l'éloigne définitivement.

\- Ça va aller, souffla-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète plus Pietro. Ça ira.

Il sourit légèrement. Comprenait-elle seulement tout ce que son mari représentait pour lui ? Peut-être que oui, au final.

\- Ouais. T'as peut-être raison finalement, réussit-il à articuler malgré l'inquiétude qui lui tordait les boyaux à lui en donner la nausée.

Les deux restèrent encore une trentaine de minutes plongé dans ce silence, uniquement entrecoupé quelque fois par le son de la télévision et le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge. Pietro était fatigué mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, dans sa chambre, les yeux grands ouverts, à se ronger les sangs pour Wanda et Clint.

Ici, son inquiétude trouvait un écho dans celle de la jeune femme.

* * *

Pietro était plongé dans un profond sommeil, emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couvertures. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée, accompagné d'exclamations et de cris, se fit subitement entendre.

Il fut suffisant pour réveiller le jeune homme. Il se releva aussitôt, le cœur battant à la chamade, la respiration rapide. Des cris retentirent à nouveau.

Bordel ! Que se passait-il ?

Pietro n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se précipita aussitôt vers l'entrée de la chambre, l'adrénaline ayant fait déserté tout sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'un grand mouvement, il reconnut aussitôt la chevelure rousse de Natasha qui, face à la porte, lui cachait la vue. Il l'observa, déconcerté. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens en donnant diverses instructions.

Pietro fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il la poussa sur le cotés, sans ménagement, afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il croisa le regard affolé de Laura, la main devant la bouche, en pyjama, au milieu de l'étroit couloir. Son cerveau prit un temps conséquent pour comprendre la scène qui se passait devant lui.

Stark et Banner face à Natasha, soutenait difficilement Clint. Clint qui avait dû mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Clint qui avaient une tâche rouge qui s'étendait de seconde en seconde sur l'épaule ou était-ce la poitrine ? Clint qui était _gravement blessé_.

Pietro ne réfléchit pas et se dirigea en un clignement de cil, à ses côtés. Par la suite, il aurait été incapable de dire s'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs ou si c'était seulement la force de ses jambes qui l'avait fait réagir aussi rapidement. Le regard vague de Clint s'accrocha au sien un court instant. Il vit plus qu'il n'entendit ses lèvres murmurer son nom. _"Pietro"._

Toutefois Stark, attrapa durement le bras de Pietro et l'éloigna sans douceur.

\- Pousse toi. Il faut le laisser respirer, va donner un coup de main à Natasha, à la place, ordonna Tony en traînant difficilement Clint, un bras sous sa hanche.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! s'exclama Laura.

Elle se tenait, en retrait, adossée contre l'un des murs tapissés, le visage livide.

\- On a pas le temps, il ne va pas tenir d'ici là, expliqua d'une voix tranchante Natasha.

Pietro l'aida à rejeter précipitamment les couvertures encore chaudes du grand lit conjugale. Il fallait faire de la place à Clint.

Laura pâlit encore plus. Pietro n'aurait pas été étonné de la voir s'évanouir mais il n'en fut rien. Elle releva ses manches et aida les deux Avengers à placer précautionneusement Clint sur le grand lit.

\- Vous allez l'opérer ici ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

\- On n'a pas le choix, expliqua Bruce d'une voix douce en retirant les chaussures de Clint.

Pietro, inquiet face aux gémissements plaintifs de Clint, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait. Tous les occupants de la pièce s'animaient autour du lit, l'empêchant ainsi de discerner quoique ce soit.

Pietro sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit Cooper et Lila sortir prudemment de leurs chambres, à la fois curieux et effrayé. Ce fut aussi le moment que Nathaniel choisi pour se réveiller. Depuis son berceau, ses pleurs bruyants envahirent bientôt la chambre.

Laura se retourna et examina ses enfants, en plein dilemme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient leur père dans cet état, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son mari, même pour un instant. Natasha, sentant l'hésitation de la brune, prit doucement Nathaniel dans ses bras. Sans un mot, elle le tendit à Pietro. Celui-ci le prit distraitement, son regard soucieux toujours verrouillé sur Clint. La russe le poussa subitement vers la sortie.

\- Occupe-toi des enfants, Maximoff, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix intransigeante ne prêtait à aucun refus. Avant que Pietro n'ait le temps de répondre, elle lui ferma la porte de la chambre au nez.

Il cligna des yeux éberlués. Sans d'autre choix, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Cooper et Lila. Il attrapa la main de cette dernière avec douceur.

\- Allez c'est rien, venez, les rassura-t-il à voix basse.

Il jeta un dernier regard, terriblement inquiet, à la porte puis s'engouffra dans sa propre chambre, les enfants Barton à sa suite.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre qui nous permet d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Laura à travers le regard de Pietro. Un chapitre assez calme jusqu'à la toute fin bien sûr ! Merci pour vos reviews et gros bisous ! A la semaine prochaine :D


	10. Chapitre 9 : Seul à seul

Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 9 qui je l'espère, comblera vos attentes :)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Seul à seul**

* * *

Pietro papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Il s'était endormi à même le sol, adossé contre le mur.

Sa peau le tiraillait et il avait la bouche pâteuse. Le jeune homme avait réussi à fermer l'œil, au total, seulement quelques heures, passant une bonne partie de la nuit à veiller sur les enfants du couple Barton.

Nathaniel dans ses bras, il avait raconté à Cooper et Lila, des histoires sur lui, sur Wanda, réelles ou inventées. C'était seulement pour les distraire des cris de douleurs et plaintes de leur père qui franchissaient quelque fois le seuil de la porte fermée.

Les Avengers avaient sûrement dû se hâter et retirèrent les balles à vif, n'ayant aucun anesthésiant sous la main. Les yeux écarquillés de terreurs, les enfants assis sur le lit, tremblèrent comme des feuilles. Ils n'avaient strictement rien compris à ce qui se passait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Et malgré son enthousiasme factice, le pire était que Pietro avait été exactement dans le même état qu'eux, ignorant tout de l'état de santé de l'archer, tentant de ne rien montrer.

Il les avait rassurés comme il avait pu, même si quelques fois, il n'y avait rien à faire pour empêcher leurs larmes de couler. Il s'était contenté alors de détourner les yeux vers le sol, les lèvres tremblantes. Peu de temps après, une trentaine de minutes peut-être, le tumulte, les cris et les plaintes avaient cessé comme ils furent arrivés. _D'un coup_.

Pietro avait espéré de tout son cœur que cela était annonciateur de bonne nouvelle. Il avait attendu, pendant de nombreuses heures, que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir foutue porte pour le rassurer. _Rien_. Alors il était resté, assit sur le sol, son regard fixé sur les enfants, qui épuisés, s'endormirent progressivement d'un lourd sommeil sur son lit.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il entende par la suite des voitures se garer dans l'allés remplit de gravas suivi de pas foulant rapidement les marches en bois de l'escalier. Il n'eut pas le courage de se lever, ayant trop peur de ce qu'il risquait de découvrir.

Il avait parlé brièvement par message avec Wanda qui s'était inquiétée comme les autres restés à New-York lorsqu'il n'avait pas vu le reste de l'équipe rentrer. Il l'informa seulement que Clint était blessé avant de s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien.

Peut-être était-ce la seule bonne nouvelle de cette nuit, Wanda était saine et sauve.

En voyant Clint blessé, il avait imaginé au fur et à mesure des dizaines de scénarios qui impliqueraient que sa sœur le soit aussi mais grâce au ciel, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit, que le sommeil eut raison de lui, cependant une seule prière demeura sur ses lèvres alors que ses paupières s'étaient abaissées : _« Clint, ne sois pas mort »_

Pietro se leva, les muscles engourdis. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Cooper et Lila, étalés sur son lit, toujours endormi à poing fermés, la respiration paisible.

Il ne fit aucun geste pour les réveiller, autant les laissaient profiter du court répit qui leur était accordé. Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient trouver à leur réveil.

Nathaniel, quant à lui, s'était endormi aux côtés de Pietro. Celui-ci avait réussi à improviser un lit de fortune pour lui en entreposant plusieurs couvertures à même le sol.

Le bébé s'agita lorsque Pietro le prit dans ses bras. il devait sûrement avoir faim. Le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir de la chambre.

Il marcha, d'un pas appréhensif, les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la grande chambre, au bout du petit couloir. De la porte, grande ouverte, il distingua tout d'abord Natasha, toujours dans sa combinaison, la mine grave, adossé au mur, les bras croisés.

Retenant son souffle, Pietro serra plus fort Nathaniel dans ses bras. Il osa enfin traverser le seuil pour poser son regard sur le lit qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi petit avec toutes les machines qui l'entouraient, au milieu trônait Clint, les yeux fermés.

Le jeune homme relâcha son souffle, soulagé, en voyant la poitrine de l'archer s'abaisser et se soulever régulièrement, au rythme de sa respiration. Il était _vivant_.

Laura, assise sur une chaise aux côtés de Clint, se retourna à l'entente de ses pas, elle paraissait extenuée. Elle se leva sans un mot et rejoignit Pietro qui était planté au milieu de la pièce, le regard rivé sur le blessé.

\- Merci Pietro, murmura-t-elle, fatiguée, en prenant doucement son fils dans ses bras.

Pietro acquiesça distraitement, avant de détourner, à contre cœur, ses yeux de l'archer, pour voir le petit garçon blottir sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère.

Laura adressa un léger sourire à Natasha qui répondit par un hochement de tête, avant de quitter la chambre pour certainement rejoindre le reste de ses enfants. Pietro la suivit du regard puis reporta son attention sur Clint.

Sa peau était aussi pâle que la mort tranchant avec les larges cernes noirs qui entouraient ses yeux ainsi qu'avec les nombreuses ecchymoses qu'il arborait. Il était impossible pour Pietro de différencier ceux qui étaient récents de ceux qui dataient de sa dispute avec lui. Un épais bandage recouvrait toute la partie gauche de son torse incluant l'épaule.

Pietro jeta un regard étonné à l'électrocardioscope qui envahissait la pièce de ses bips répétitifs, ainsi qu'aux différents tuyaux allant des bras découverts de Clint jusqu'à la poche de sang intraveineuse. Qu'est ce que ça faisait là ?

\- Des infirmiers privés sont arrivés peu après que nous l'ayons opéré. C'est Tony qui les a appelé. Ils étaient là pour vérifier si le travail était bien fait et se sont ensuite assurés que ses plaies ne s'infectent pas. Selon eux il n'y a plus rien à faire, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il se réveille. Ils sont partis, il y a un peu près une heure mais c'est eux qui ont ramenés tout ça, expliqua Natasha devant l'air du plus jeune.

Elle effectua un vague geste de la main pour désigner les machines qui entourait Clint.

Pietro ne répondit rien, il s'assit prudemment sur la chaise en bois près du lit, le visage neutre mais le cœur serré devant l'état de son ami. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur de visage du plus vieux.

\- On n'a rien vu arriver, commença la rousse avec un soupir. La mission était terminée, on avait réussi à libérer Bruce sans encombre, le plan s'était parfaitement bien déroulé. Peut-être t _rop bien_ déroulé. La nuit venait de tomber, on venait de défaire The Hood et toute sa bande, il ne restait plus qu'au gouvernement à venir les cueillir pour ensuite les amener devant un tribunal. Le problème était que Bruce, à cause de son mandat d'arrêt, ne pouvait pas rester sur les lieux, il fallait qu'on bouge.

Elle marque une pause et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Tony a proposé de le cacher dans l'une de ses maisons, à l'autre bout du pays pour quelques temps. Clint à suggérer qu'on en profite pour le ramener chez lui, il était vraiment pressé de rentrer à la ferme. Stark a accepté, j'ai décidé de les suivre, j'espérais pouvoir éventuellement parler tranquillement avec Bruce. On était bientôt arrivé, prêt à atterrir, c'était Clint qui pilotait lorsque ça c'est…déroulé. Un homme est sorti de nulle part, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour se cacher pendant tout ce temps dans le jet sans qu'on ne devine sa présence. Ça s'est passé en une fraction de seconde, sa cible était Clint, il voulait faire crasher l'avion en l'attaquant. Il a réussi à tirer plusieurs balles avant qu'on l'immobilise. Tony a pris les commandes pendant que je m'occupais de son cas.

\- Tu veux dire que cet homme est toujours dans le jet ? demanda Pietro, incrédule.

\- Non j'ai préféré déplacer son corps dans la neige pour éviter qu'il ne se décompose trop rapidement à cause du chauffage, révéla-t-elle d'un ton dénué d'émotion.

Pietro acquiesça sans se retourner. Un _corps_ ? Elle l'avait donc tué. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il aurait fait la même chose pour Clint. Si cet homme l'avait attaqué en plein milieu du vol alors il n'aurait sûrement pas survécu. Il se mordit la lèvre en pensant que rien de cela ne serait arrivé si il avait participé à cette mission à sa place.

Le jeune homme attrapa avec précaution la main de l'archer qu'il serrât fortement. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre le dos de celle-ci.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas crever pourtant, murmura-t-il d'une voix vacillante.

Pietro sentait le regard de Natasha pesait lourdement dans son dos, mais honnêtement c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

* * *

Bruce et Tony les rejoignirent, environ une heure après. Visiblement, ils venaient de se réveiller. Stark vint se placer au côté de Pietro, la mine soucieuse. Bruce préféra rester en retrait, ses lunettes dans les mains.

\- Est-ce qu'il a bougé ? demanda avec inquiétude Tony.

Natasha secoua la tête négativement.

\- Il n'a esquissé aucun geste depuis l'opération.

Stark lâcha un soupir et remplaça la poche de sang vide.

* * *

Pietro ne bougea pas de sa place. Il resta aux côtés de Clint toute la journée.

Longtemps, après la tombée de la nuit, Laura apparut sur le seuil de la porte, le visage reposé, un plateau à la main.

Elle le plaça sur le chevet de Clint et s'assit se le bord du lit, face à lui.

\- Etant donné que tu ne comptes pas bouger de place, je t'ai ramené de quoi manger, indiqua-t-elle d'une voix douce en désignant l'assiette fumante qui trônait au milieu du plateau.

Pietro sourit, reconnaissant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour lui Pietro. Il a connu bien pire, il va rapidement s'en remettre. Fais-moi confiance, assura Laura avec un soupir.

Elle caressa les cheveux de Clint. Elle resta une dizaine de minute assise, les sourcils froncés, à détailler le visage de son mari. Il était fort. Laura avait confiance en lui, il lutterait comme toujours. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva en posant une main sur l'épaule de Pietro.

\- Tu devrais manger et allais te reposer un peu. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, conseilla-t-elle d'une voix compatissante.

\- Non, non, ça va aller, je t'assure.

\- Comme tu veux, déclara la jeune femme en haussant les épaules avant de disparaître.

* * *

Pietro n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à quitter cette chaise. Même si Clint était dans le coma, il devait rester avec lui. C'était presque un devoir après tout ce que l'archer avait fait pour lui.

Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il était conscient de ce qui l'entourait, alors il lui parlait quand les autres n'était pas là ou se contentait de lui tenir la main, juste pour affirmer sa présence. Il ne voulait pas que l'archer soit seul à son réveil.

Laura et Natasha, une tasse de café à la main, clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois de surpris, devant le tableau qui s'offrit à eux lorsqu'elles franchirent, à l'aube, le pas de la porte. Pietro n'avait pas bougé de sa place, il s'était endormi, affalé sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, sa tête penchant dangereusement à gauche.

Laura arbora une expression inquiète, en voyant l'assiette qu'elle avait monté, la veille, à peine entamée.

\- Pietro, réveilles-toi, dit à voix basse la brune, en secouant son épaule.

Pietro ouvrit les yeux avec sursaut, la respiration bruyante. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il ne lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler où il était. Son regard se posa rapidement sur Clint. Il afficha un air déçu en constatant que son état ne s'était toujours pas amélioré. Le jeune homme se leva lentement et s'étira, tout son corps courbaturé.

\- Bonjour, grommela-t-il d'une voix toujours endormi, à l'adresse des deux jeunes femmes.

Il frotta sa joue rendu rugueuse par sa barbe.

Pietro n'attendit pas leurs réponses et quitta la pièce pour prendre le chemin de sa chambre afin de se laver les dents et changer ses vêtements qui commençaient à sentir le fauve. Lorsqu'il revint une dizaine de minute plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, Natasha apparu soudainement sur le seuil. Elle fit quelque pas vers lui et referma brusquement la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme lui barrait ainsi le passage. Elle dévisagea Pietro de nombreuse secondes, ses yeux verts indéchiffrable. Soudain, sa voix retentit, glaciale :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête et très sérieusement je m'en fiche mais dans ton propre intérêt, gamin, je te conseille de laisser tomber.

Pietro se tétanisa. Toutefois, il ne montra rien de la panique qui l'envahit.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais bien rentrer, répondit Pietro d'un ton neutre.

\- Oh _je pense bien que si,_ Maximoff. Peut-être que Laura et les autres sont trop aveugles pour le remarquer mais je ne suis pas dupe. Il est clair que tu t'es un peu _trop_ attaché à Clint.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, se défendit Pietro, d'un ton amusé, en secouant la tête.

\- Nie comme tu veux mais ça ne changera rien, affirma-t-elle en haussant les épaules, indifférente.

 _-_ Tu deviens ridicule, déclara Pietro d'une voix plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 _\- « Ridicule » ?_ Je cherche juste à t'aider. N'oublies pas que Barton est marié avec une femme qu'il aime plus que tout. Alors laisses tomber _._ Tu n'as aucune chance.

Elle rapprocha dangereusement son visage près du sien.

\- Pourquoi cette conversation, alors ? Si tu es si persuadé par ce que tu racontes alors ton « conseil » ne changera rien. Mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques. Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter Romanoff, cracha-t-il d'un ton blessé, avant de la dépasser d'un coup d'épaule.

Natasha se raidit. Elle avait donc vu juste, elle n'avait pas manqué la douleur dans les yeux du plus jeune. Natasha le suivit du regard alors qu'il ouvrait la porte afin de rejoindre Laura.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, inquiète. Merde.

Le problème était que malgré ses affirmations, elle n'était sûre de rien. Clint avait été trop évasif à propos de ce garçon pendant la mission pour ne pas paraître suspect.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attarde trop sur Maximoff, la santé de Clint était la priorité pour le moment. De toute façon, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour avant que tout prenne fin entre ces deux là.

Natasha entendit soudain des cris s'élever de la chambre. Elle se précipita dans la pièce, sa main sur l'arme qui ne la quittait jamais. La rousse poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque son regard se posa sur le lit.

Il avait ouvert les yeux. Clint s'était réveillé.

Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Laura était accrochée au cou de son mari et le serrait au point de presque l'étouffer. Il affichait une mine fatigué et légèrement hébété. Pietro se trouvait assit, sur le bord du lit, à leur côté, un grand sourire sur la face. Elle nota avec une pointe de désapprobation que sa main s'était discrètement glissée, cachée par les couvertures, dans celle de l'archer.

\- Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, Barton, déclara-t-elle, accoudé contre le seuil de la porte, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Hé hé ce chapitre a le mérite d'enfin mettre les choses au clair concernant Pietro, grâce ou à cause de Natasha, il n'y a plus de doutes possibles. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

Je vous faits des gros bisous et profitez des vacances si vous en avez, c'est déjà la moitié :(


	11. Chapitre 10 : Une fin amère

Hello amigos ! Voici un nouveau chapitre assez décisif qui risque de surprendre beaucoup d'entre vous, je pense. Bref je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir par vous-même :)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Une fin amère**

* * *

Pietro essaya de se caler confortablement dans la banquette arrière, une moue ennuyée sur le visage. En vain.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au paysage qui défilait, à travers la vitre fermée, trop lentement à son goût. Des champs de blés, des champs de blés et…Oh comme c'est étonnant ! Encore des champs de blés. A croire qu'il n'y avait que ça ici.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas aller plus vite ? demanda-t-il subitement en s'avançant, ses coudes appuyés sur les deux sièges avants.

Pietro ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son agacement.

 _-_ Oh on se calme Bip-Bip ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir encastré dans un arbre à cause du verglas, mais après libre à toi de continuer la route à pied, rétorqua Tony, toute son attention concentrée devant lui.

Pietro souffla, exaspéré. Il recula, son dos rencontrant à nouveau la banquette.

Il entendit avec surprise le bruit de sa portière se verrouiller dans un clic métallique.

 _\- Je plaisante._ Tu restes en voiture avec nous, ajouta le brun d'un ton doucereux.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire mielleux à travers le rétroviseur avant.

Pietro leva un sourcil, les bras croisés. Il secoua la tête. L'intention de partir ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Courir dans se froid ? Jamais.

Mais c'est vrai, il fallait avouer que ce trajet en voiture ne l'enchantait gère. Il aurait préféré rester à la ferme...avec Clint.

Cependant Stark avait bien sûr ramené sa fraise et avait insisté pour que le jeune homme les accompagne, lui et Bruce.

En effet, à cause du froid, le jet était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace, impossible de décoller à cause du poids de celle-ci, d'où la nécessité de plusieurs bouteilles d'antigels.

Ils avaient ainsi emprunté la voiture des Barton afin de partir à la recherche d'un magasin de bricolage.

Indépendamment, le brun voulait avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Comment refuser sans paraître suspect ?

Sans d'autre choix, Pietro accepta même si il n'avait absolument aucune idée du pourquoi et à vrai dire il s'en fichait royalement.

"Allez dépêche-toi Stark" pensa-t-il impatiemment.

Ses doigts se mirent à pianoter nerveusement contre sa jambe.

Plus vite le milliardaire aura acheté son antigel de merde, plus vite les trois Avengers pourront enfin se casser.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne les aimait pas —non, vraiment— mais ils commençaient vraiment à lui taper sur le système alors qu'il ne s'était même pas écoulé deux jours depuis le réveil de Clint.

Encore Banner, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher même si il trouvait toujours fascinant de voir à quel point ce gars pouvait paraître calme et taciturne, complètement en opposé avec le monstre vert qu'ils avaient libérés, Wanda et lui, en Afrique du Sud.

Par contre, les deux autres c'était une toute autre histoire...

Il en avait plus qu'assez de sentir le regard de Romanoff, dans son dos, épiant chacun de ses faits et gestes. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas si il découvrait qu'elle l'observait dormir, la nuit tombée, étant donné que c'était devenu sa nouvelle activité favorite durant la journée.

De même, il avait la nette impression qu'elle faisait tout en sorte pour qu'il ne se retrouve jamais un instant, seul avec Clint.

Et Stark...c'était juste Stark. Peut-être était-ce une réminiscence de son ancienne haine pour lui ou tout simplement un problème de culture. Pietro —après une longue réflexion— en était venu à conclusion que c'était sûrement un mélange des deux.

\- Alors ? Si tu nous disais un peu, Maximoff, ce que tu sais faire maintenant ? questionna soudainement Tony sur le ton de la conversation.

Pietro l'observa quelques instants avec des yeux plissés puis il répondit avec sarcasme :

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde. Peut-être courir ? Mais _je ne suis pas sûr_.

Cela semblait évident pourtant.

-Arrête d'être aussi insolent, accusa Tony.

Il balança sur Pietro, à l'aveuglette, une peluche qui traînait à côtés de son siège. Le garçon l'évita sans problème et roula des yeux.

\- Concentre-toi sur la route s'il te plait, demanda Bruce, qui intervenait pour la première fois dans la conversation, d'une voix fatiguée.

Il se massa l'arête du nez.

\- Fais-moi confiance mon chou.

Le regard de Pietro se perdit dans le morne horizon qui défilait au loin.

\- Je voulais dire par là, qu'est-ce que Clint t'a appris ? ajouta Tony au bout d'un moment d'un ton plus sérieux.

Il leva le menton et croisa le regard de Pietro à travers le rétroviseur.

\- Heu je sais me battre au corps à corps maintenant. Je cours plus vite et plus longtemps aussi, je crois. Et j'ai perfectionné mon habilité au tir, énonça Pietro, la mine concentrée.

\- On dirait que vous n'avez pas chômés. J'ai toujours su que j'avais eu la bonne intuition de t'envoyer chez Barton, déclara Tony.

Il hocha la tête, fier de lui.

Pietro retint un ricanement moqueur. Si il savait, _le pauvre_. C'était Wanda sous sa demande qui avait fait germer l'idée dans sa petite tête. Stark n'en avait aucun mérite.

\- Hé bien j'espère pour nous que tu es devenu aussi fort que ta sœur. Tu aurais dû la voir, tu as vraiment raté quelqu—

\- Arrête Tony, trancha la voix limite suppliante de Bruce.

Ce dernier retint un soupir exaspéré. Son ami ne se taisait-il donc jamais ? Il était fatigué et sa tête allait exploser. Cela devait faire trois jour qu'il n'avait pas fermer l'oeil plus de quatre heures de suite. De plus, il n'était pas encore totalement remis de sa captivité récente.

Tony le regarda brièvement, les sourcils froncés, une moue intriguée et inquiète sur le visage. Finalement, il décida de reprendre son récit, sa voix ayant néanmoins baissé de plusieurs décibels :

\- Non mais c'était impressionnant. Il lui a suffi de gigoter ses doigts, et de faire son tour de passe-passe avec ses jolis rayons rouges pour que la moitié du repaire deviennent zinzin.

Pietro, la tête nonchalamment appuyé contre la vitre, lui jeta un regard mauvais.

Est-ce que c'était censé être un compliment envers Wanda ?

Sa sœur ne faisait pas des « tours de passe-passe » et elle ne lançait pas des « jolies rayons rouges ». Elle possédait de puissants pouvoirs qui pouvaient réduire n'importe quel être humain en charpie. Il souffla une discrète insulte en sokovien, à l'adresse de Stark. Ça vexait légèrement Pietro de voir le don de Wanda réduit à ces qualificatifs de gamin.

\- Mmh…Tu as dit quelque chose ? questionna distraitement, Tony.

Pietro sourit légèrement avant de secouer négativement la tête.

* * *

Pietro se dirigea vers la chambre de Clint d'un pas rapide. _Enfin._

Ça leur avait pris un peu de temps mais ce foutu jet était enfin prêt à décoller.

Pour l'instant, il était prévu que Natasha et Banner l'empruntent quelques semaines, le temps de cacher le brun dans le Montana.

Stark, quant à lui, retournerait à New York au volant de la voiture des Barton.

Bientôt, la ferme allait pouvoir retrouver un semblant de calme —d'ici une heure si tout se passait bien— un retour inespéré à la confortable routine.

Pietro se retrouva face à —sans surprise— Romanoff et Bruce, aux côtés d'un Clint toujours alité. Il se remettait lentement de ses blessures.

L'archer lui jeta un bref regard lorsqu'il entra, son attention était surtout portée sur les deux autres Avengers.

Pietro se plaça en retrait. Il s'appuya tranquillement contre la porte grande ouverte, les mains derrière le dos.

Il attendait patiemment que les deux visiteurs quittent enfin la chambre et surtout la ferme.

\- Repose-toi et je te fais confiance. Ne fais surtout rien d'imprudent. Tu es encore blessé, conseilla Natasha d'un ton grave, son regard plongé dans celui de Clint.

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter. Soyez prudent. Surtout-vous Bruce. Si le gouvernement te trouve alors on ne pourra plus rien faire pour vous.

Le regard de Clint passa de l'un à l'autre avec une inquiétude non-dissimulée. Si ils se faisaient attraper alors Natasha risquerait d'être entraînée dans la chute de Banner. Elle sera accusé de complicité sur le champ.

Bruce lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il était un expert dans l'art de la fuite et du camouflage et Natasha était une espionne entraînée. A eux deux, ils sauraient se débrouiller. La rousse se pencha en direction de l'archer pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue quelques instants.

Bruce adressa un dernier sourire à Clint et suivit Natasha qui venait de tourner les talons. La jeune femme passa devant Pietro sans lui accorder un regard, le visage impassible. Néanmoins, glaciale, elle lança un simple :

\- A bientôt.

Pietro ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de toiser le dos de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle disparaissait pour de bon avec son compagnon.

Clint lui jeta une oeillade surprise. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là ?

Pietro haussa les épaules, faussement ignorant. Il se rapprocha de Clint, aussi rapide que l'éclair, l'estomac noué.

Le jeune homme passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, légèrement nerveux. Il avait l'impression que la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul en présence de Clint remontait à une éternité. Il s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit.

Durant plusieurs secondes, Pietro laissa son attention dériver sur la main de Clint avant de remonter doucement son regard sur le large pull anthracite qui dénotait avec les bandages blancs apparent. Puis ses yeux atteignirent finalement le visage de Clint. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux gris qui le dévisageaient, perdus.

Il déglutit. Tant bien que mal, il tenta de soutenir le regard de l'homme face à lui mais son regard ne vacilla pas une seule seconde. Malgré les picotements qui envahissaient progressivement sa nuque et son coeur qui cognait avec force dans sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer, leurs regards indéchiffrable pour l'autre. Finalement, c'est Clint qui baissa les yeux en premier. Pietro nota facilement les rougeurs sur ses joues et sa respiration plus rapide. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que Clint déclara d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Je—Je voulais te remercier avant tout, Laura m'a dit que tu étais resté avec les enfants pendant toute la nuit.

\- C'est normal, c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Clint resta silencieux, les lèvres pincées. Pietro continua à le dévisager, les sourcils froncés. Que se passait-il avec lui ?

Clint refusait de lever la tête et restait obstinément silencieux, instaurant là, un lourd malaise entre eux. C'était presque comme si il était incommodé par la présence de Pietro à ses cotés. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Pietro s'apprêtait à se lever puisqu'apparemment ils n'avaient rien à faire ici, lorsque la voix de Clint l'arrêta presque suppliante.

\- Pietro attends—

Le sokovien l'observa longuement, attendant patiemment qu'il parle, une expression presque ennuyée collée sur la face. Clint leva enfin les yeux dans sa direction. Pietro décela sans mal l'incertitude dans son regard fatigué.

\- Lorsque j'étais endormi — ce n'est peut-être qu'une hallucination. Très franchement, je ne sais pas. Mais quelques fois, j'avais—j'avais comme l'impression de sentir une main dans la mienne.

Il marqua une pause et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Ses doigts se crispèrent imperceptiblement.

\- C'était toi ? Hein ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ? réussit-il enfin à demander dans un murmure.

Pietro ne répondit rien. Il baissa la tête. Il s'y attendait, ce n'était pas comme si la question était une surprise.

Il aurait dû se sentir gêné d'avoir été découvert, d'avoir laissé une faille apparaître dans son mur. Mais étonnamment il ne ressentait qu'une singulière satisfaction à l'idée que Clint se souvienne avant tout de sa présence.

Son regard vint à nouveau caresser —avec un sourire imperceptible cette fois-ci— la main de Clint qui reposait tranquillement entre eux—à seulement quelques centimètres de la sienne _._

Sans avertissement, Pietro se saisit prudemment d'elle, ignorant obstinément le regard surpris qui planait sur lui. Il ignorait d'où il tirait ce soudain sursaut de courage.

Il lia doucement ses doigts à ceux de Clint. La paume, sous la sienne, était sèche et, sans mal, Pietro arrivait à sentir les minuscules crevasse qui témoignaient d'une carrière d'archer mais il se dégageait de la même paume une chaleur incommensurable.

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque, contrairement aux autres fois, il sentit une réponse : des doigts s'accrochaient doucement au sien.

Il leva aussitôt les yeux avec surprise pour admirer ceux de l'archer, mi-clos, qui scrutait leurs mains entremêlées, avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de fascination.

Clint avait la réponse à sa question. C'était _lui_ qui était resté à ses côtés pendant son long sommeil. C'était _sa_ voix énervante qu'il avait entendu lui raconter n'importe quoi durant des heures. Clint vacilla et se raidit. Il se sentait soudain étouffer. C'était trop, il ne pouvait plus faire ça.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

Il arracha vivement sa main comme si juste auparavant, elle avait reposé sur des charbons ardents. Avec désespoir, Clint enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, avoua-t-il dans un murmure désespéré.

Il soupira et releva la tête pour observer le visage intrigué de Pietro. Comment le lui annoncer ?

Clint n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage à cette question puisque Tony entra dans la chambre d'un pas lourd, n'ayant aucune conscience de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Clint l'observa avec incrédulité, les sourcils levés.

Pourquoi le brun portait _ses_ vêtements ?

\- Je les aie pris ce matin dans ton armoire, pendant que tu dormais, expliqua Tony d'un ton nonchalant. Ça ne te gêne pas trop, j'espère ? Les miens commençaient à sentir mauvais. J'avais peur qu'il soit trop large vu ta carrure mais finalement après avoir coupé quelques centimètres, ils me vont comme un gant, ajouta-t-il.

Il tourna sur lui-même, les bras écartés, au milieu de la pièce pour prouver ses dires.

L'archer hocha la tête. Il coula discrètement un coup d'oeil à Pietro. Il devina sans problème —à sa mâchoire serrée— son irritation.

\- C'est bon tout est chargé dans le coffre de la voiture. J'enverrais quelqu'un pour te la rendre lorsqu'on arrivera à New-York, annonça-t-il en se plaçant face à la fenêtre.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Clint ferma douloureusement les yeux.

 _\- On_? répéta Pietro, interloqué.

\- Oui, on. Moi et Toi. Toi et moi. Tony et Pietro, si tu préfères, indiqua Tony, les yeux levés au ciel.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Pietro jeta un regard confus à Clint.

Voilà. Le moment fatidique était arrivé et Clint n'avait pas su trouver le bon moment pour l'annoncer à Pietro. _Lâche._

Devant la réaction de l'archer, l'horrible vérité s'imposa cruellement à Pietro : Clint voulait qu'il parte. Son silence était un "vas t'en" assourdissant.

Alors c'était ça qu'il voulait lui annoncer ?

Il était bête. Il avait—il avait secrètement espéré entendre des mots qu'il n'obtiendrait sûrement jamais.

Pietro avait dû mal à comprendre. Pourquoi ? Il pensait pourtant que Clint lui avait pardonné leur dispute. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? _Pourquoi ?_

Le teint blême, il se releva subitement et fixa Clint avec désespoir. Il voulait juste une réponse, une explication de sa part. Quelque chose.

Tony devant le silence de Pietro, se détourna, intrigué, de la contemplation du paysage pour faire face au visage bouleversé du jeune homme.

\- Barton, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Il est bien au courant que l'entraînement est fini ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, qu'il était prêt.

Tony se rapprocha des deux hommes, une expression méfiante sur le visage.

Clint se massa l'arrête du nez. Il ignorait consciemment le regard de Pietro.

\- Tony—Je...

Pietro détourna finalement les yeux de Clint. Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de maîtriser la colère qui l'envahissait, pour la garder enfouie et ne rien faire d'irréfléchi. C'était peut-être le bon moment. Le moment pour prouver qu'il était plus qu'un gamin impulsif, qu'il avait appris.

 _-_ C'est bon, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques seconde d'une voix impassible, les yeux vide d'expression. C'est juste un simple malentendu. Je pensais seulement que je devais partir demain.

Il se détourna des deux sans un regard et quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide. Clint baissa les yeux sur les draps clairs, les lèvres tremblantes, se refusant de le voir partir. C'était lui qui l'avait voulu, il le savait pertinemment mais en ce moment même, il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas faire marche arrière. L'espace d'un instant, il n'eut qu'une envie : se précipiter dans cette chambre pour retenir Pietro par tous les moyens.

* * *

Pietro rangea ses affaires à la hâte. Il jeta furieusement dans son sac, tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que c'était fini, que son séjour à la ferme s'achevait de cette façon. Il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas rester éternellement ici, mais il avait —bêtement— cru qu'il allait pouvoir demeurer quelques temps encore aux côtés de Clint...qu'on lui accorderait quelques instants de plus avec lui mais celui-ci même en avait décidé autrement.

Et le pire était que Pietro n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Il n'était qu'un visiteur, Clint avait tous les droits de demander son départ. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne lui avait pas déjà suggéré, auparavant, que son entrainement touchait bientôt à sa fin.

Il jeta un dernier regard à cette chambre en fouillis, qui avait été la sienne pendant ces quelques mois puis ferma d'un geste d'épaule la porte.

Son sac sur l'épaule et la mallette d'entraînement de Stark à la main, Pietro s'engagea dans l'escalier, le regard vide. Arrivé à la dernière marche, il entendit de manière distincte la voix de Tony à travers la porte d'entrée légèrement entrouverte :

\- Tu devrais vraiment remonter te coucher car si tu viens à t'évanouir alors qu'on est déjà parti, je ne pense pas que c'est Laura et Coopcoop qui vont réussir à te porter dans les escaliers vu ton poids, déjà que Banner et moi avions eu du mal quand t'étais blessé.

Clint secoua la tête, une couverture autour des épaules, alors que son fils grimaçait devant le surnom qu'on lui avait attribué.

Pietro discerna tous les Barton debout sur le perron. Il mentirait si il disait ne pas être surpris de voir Clint.

Il s'approcha du groupe pour faire face, en premier lieu, au sourire triste que lui adressa Laura, Nathaniel dans les bras. L'archer venait sûrement d'annoncer son départ au reste de sa famille.

Pietro constata avec peine que Clint évitait toujours son regard, son visage obstinément tourné en direction de Stark.

\- Bien Maximoff, on peut _enfin_ y aller, déclara Tony lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Il frappa des mains avec un sourire ravi. L'homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour traverser, visiblement empressé, les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la voiture noire.

\- Allez au revoir Barton ! cria-t-il en agitant la main avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule.

Pietro soupira, il se sentait nauséeux et il avait soudainement froid. Plus que quelques minutes et il s'éloignerait d'eux, de lui surtout _._ Et dire qu'ironiquement, ce matin, il n'avait qu'une envie, que les trois Avengers partent. Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que cela signifiait aussi son départ.

Il se plaça face à Laura, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres. En venant ici, il ne savait pas quoi à s'attendre avec elle mais la brune avait toujours était là pour lui, même si ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proche. Au fil du temps, alors qu'il aurait dû la détester, il ne pouvait ressentir que de la gratitude envers cette femme. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra comme elle pu avec Nath entre eux.

\- Appelle si ta sœur et toi avez le moindre problème, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Pietro acquiesça et lui adressa un dernier sourire. Après avoir salué brièvement chacun des enfants. Il se tourna finalement vers Clint. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent furtivement, le jeune homme décela dans les yeux gris l'ombre de la culpabilité. Clint lui adressa un sourire crispé avant de l'entraîner dans une brève accolade. La paume de Clint lui frôla à peine le dos puis il s'éloigna de lui aussi rapidement qu'il était possible de le faire. L'étreinte n'avait duré en somme qu'une poignée de seconde.

Lorsque Pietro dû faire face au visage désormais bouleversé de Clint, il lui fallut toute la peine du monde pour réprimer les larmes qui montèrent soudain à ses yeux.

Il renifla bruyamment.

C'était injuste. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être malheureux. C'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui l'avait voulu. Clint n'avait en aucun cas le droit de le regarder de cette façon, comme si il se souciait d'une quelconque manière de lui.

Pietro sursauta subitement en entendant le klaxon bruyant d'une voiture retentir dans son dos.

\- Pour l'amour de dieu, dépêche-toi. On n'a pas toute journée, interpella Tony, impatient, en sortant sa tête du véhicule.

Pietro ne se retourna pas. Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire à cette famille qui l'avait accueilli pendant tous ces mois.

\- Merci pour tout et avant d'oublier, déclara-t-il, le visage grave.

Il sortit de sa poche, la petite clé qui lui avait été donné peu après son arrivée puis tendit la main en direction de Clint. Ce dernier fixa un instant la paume tendue avec hésitation. Finalement, il se saisit avec precaution de l'objet en métal, sans un mot.

Pietro n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'arracha avec peine de sa place. Il couru presque vers le véhicule noir. Il n'y arrivait plus, il fallait qu'il parte.

Il déposa rapidement ses affaires dans le coffre de la voiture avant de presque s'écrouler sur le siège avant. Pietro ferma les yeux douloureusement, une main sur le front alors que Tony démarrait le véhicule et qu'il quittait lentement l'allée du domaine.

Il n'osa pas regarder une dernière fois en arrière ayant trop peur de ne pas pouvoir maitriser les larmes qui risquait de jaillir d'une seconde à l'autre sur ses joues, surtout avec Stark à ses côtés.

Pendant tous son séjour, à aucun moment, Pietro n'avait regretté sa venue, n'avait regretté son choix. Il était réaliste, il savait à quoi il s'engageait et il savait ce qui l'attendait : qu'il allait devoir se contenter de peu, de simples mots ou de regards. Et ça lui avait toujours convenu car jamais—non jamais— il n'aurait osé tenter plus. Mais il avait été incroyablement bête, c'était devenu trop difficile.

Il s'était brûlé les ailes à trop dévoiler son cœur, et voilà sa punition aussi rapide et tranchante qu'un couteau, son exil.

Ce qui le tuait c'était cette lueur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Clint. Il n'était pas dupe. Tous deux le savait pertinemment, cet au revoir avait trop un arrière-gout d'adieu.

Il lâcha une injure et se frappa la tête contre la vitre. Il n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds dans cette putain de ferme. Il l'avait su dès le début qu'il ne récolterait que de la souffrance à la fin.

\- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas des masses et que ça ne t'enchante pas d'être avec moi mais ce n'est pas ma voiture donc évite de briser la vitre s'il te plait. Et allez souris ! Tu vas me faire déprimer avec ta tête d'enterrement. Attends ! C'est officiel. Tu es un Avengers. Et puis tu vas bientôt pouvoir revoir ta sœur jumelle, déclara Tony d'une voix enjouée en lui lançant son poing dans l'épaule.

Pietro l'ignora avec un soupir, le front désormais collé à la fenêtre. Oui, c'était difficile à admettre mais Stark avait raison, il allait retrouver Wanda et ainsi tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tout sera comme avant, comme cela l'a toujours été. _Seulement eux deux._

* * *

Clint resta longuement assis sur le perron, les jambes repliés sous le menton. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé que tout soit terminé.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Non.

Il avait juste la désagréable impression d'avoir fait une immense connerie. Pourtant, c'était la meilleure solution, la _seule_ solution. Il s'était voilé la face pendant bien trop longtemps mais aujourd'hui —après tout ce qu'il c'était passé entre lui et Pietro— il avait compris une leçon importante. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se contenter de ce qu'il avait.

Il avait emprunté un chemin trop risqué, il avait trop souvent joué avec le feu, et il aurait pu s'y perdre s'il ne s'était pas ressaisi à temps. Il avait une famille —une femme et des enfants. Alors, même si cela signifiait faire des sacrifices, même si il devait souffrir et avoir le cœur éclaté, il ferait tout pour la préserver.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Voilà merci de m'avoir soutenu pendant tout ce temps, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin…

Hahaha non je déconne, j'ai pas pu résister à cause du titre de mon chapitre. Je vous rassure, il reste encore un bout de temps avant que la fic se termine puisque ce chapitre signe officiellement la moitié de l'histoire !

En tout cas un gros merci pour toutes vos review et j'en profite pour répondre à **DianeMoon** merci à toi de suivre l'histoire et pour ton avis, en espérant que ce chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent te plaira.

Alors c'est sûr que c'est un tournant assez radical mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez ? Si vous avez toujours espoir qu'ils se mettent un jour en couple ?

Je vous embrasse et à vendredi-samedi prochain :D


	12. Chapitre 11 : Un jeu addictif

Salut tout le monde ! Voici la suite :) Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuse review et encore désolé pour ma blague au dernier chapitre qui s'est révélé un peu foireuse au final XD

J'en profite pour répondre à **DianeMoon** , c'était vraiment intéressant de lire ton point de vue et ton analyse est assez fine puisque tu as réussi à trouver le vrai cœur du problème dans cette histoire. La question est de savoir si Clint choisira la raison ou alors la passion. Merci pour tes compliments et à bientôt !

 **Le Poussin Fou** , je te remercie aussi ! C'est vrai que malgré que ce soit de sa propre initiative et en partie de sa faute, le départ de Pietro, ne réjouit pas Clint des masses. Hahaha aucun problème ! Viens quand tu veux pour lui faire des câlins :)

Je m'excuse **Niom Lamboise** , je t'avais promis que j'allais essayer de publier ce chapitre plus tôt mais peine perdu :(

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Un jeu addictif**

* * *

Le trajet lui sembla interminable. Il fût uniquement ponctué par les incessantes et inutiles remarques de Tony Stark.

De ce fait, Pietro sortit de la voiture, complètement lessivé. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été vidé de toute son énergie.

Il traversa, les épaules voutées, l'immense pelouse recouverte de neige. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre Tony qui descendait à son tour du véhicule.

Il continua sa route, la capuche rabaissée, les yeux rivés au sol.

Le jeune homme, jeta un coup d'œil morne aux gardes armées qui ne firent aucuns gestes pour l'arrêter lorsqu'il traversa les grandes portes du bâtiment rectangulaire. Ils l'avaient probablement reconnu.

Pietro s'immobilisa subitement au milieu du hall —vide à cette heure-ci de la journée— un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait entendu et surtout reconnu son pas. _Elle_ était proche.

Il se retourna prestement et Pietro la vu aussitôt se diriger vers lui, à grande enjambée.

Sa respiration était erratique, les lacets de ses bottes défaits. Elle portait un manteau gris, enfilé à la hâte, au-dessus de son pyjama. Visiblement elle n'avait pas prévu de sortir de sa chambre aujourd'hui.

Elle courut presque les derniers mètres, avant de se figer à quelques centimètres de lui, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres tremblotantes.

Pietro remarqua instantanément ses pupilles.

Elles étaient illuminées de rouge.

Wanda rejeta lentement la capuche de son frère avant de le dévisager d'un regard inquisiteur.

Elle lui sauta soudainement au cou.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-elle d'une voix chagrinée.

\- Shh-je sais Wanda, je suis là maintenant, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Pietro caressa paisiblement ses cheveux bruns légèrement emmêlés.

Il la vit acquiescer puis fermer les yeux, tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Wanda tentait de calmer tant bien que mal l'agitation qui l'avait gagné en un éclair.

Alors qu'elle mettait fin à l'étreinte, le rouge de ses iris laissa progressivement place aux doux vert habituels.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais, ça aurait été plus simple.

Pietro resta silencieux, la face rembrunit.

Comment la prévenir de quelque chose qu'il ignorait lui-même ? Jusqu'il y a quelques heures, il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il reverrait de sitôt sa sœur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de recharger son téléphone, le rendant incapable de prévenir Wanda durant tout le trajet.

La jeune femme sourit tristement.

Elle savait.

Elle l'avait su dès le moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. C'était sa sœur —super pouvoir ou non— elle avait deviné sans aucun problème ce qui était arrivé.

\- Pietro dès le début, tu l'as su. Je t'avais prévenu des risques encourus lorsque tu m'as demandé d'ensorceler Stark, déclara Wanda d'un ton âpre.

Le regard du frère et de la soeur s'accrochèrent quelques secondes.

Pietro y vit —à son plus grand désarroi— de la compassion. Il ne voulait pas de _ça_. De ces sentiments qui lui rappelaient trop durement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose. O _ublier_.

Oublier les derniers mois, oublier tout ce qui avait attrait à Clint Barton.

Il détourna les yeux et s'éloigna de sa sœur avec un soupir.

\- Je sais Wanda, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

Le jeune homme tenta d'ignorer les lèvres pincées et la mine soucieuse de sa sœur. Elle attrapa subitement sa main et le tira à sa suite, le pas déterminé.

\- Allez viens ! Il faut qu'on parle avec Stark.

Pietro la suivit sans un mot, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en réajustant, à la hâte, la sangle de son sac.

Il avait retrouvé Wanda.

* * *

Pietro jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il allait bientôt faire nuit. Allongé sur le dos, les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre, il jouait à un jeu stupide sur son téléphone.

Il avait déposé ses affaires dans son ancienne chambre avant de rejoindre celle de Wanda.

Et dire qu'à peine hier, il était à la ferme, en train de calmement dîner avec une partie des Avengers. Cela remontait à une éternité dans son esprit.

Stark avait demandé à ce qu'ils se rencontrent tous dans une demi-heure dans l'immense salle d'entrainement.

\- C'est assez calme ici depuis quelques temps, expliqua Wanda, avec un soupir.

Face au miroir, elle brossait péniblement ses longs cheveux bruns.

Pietro détourna les yeux de son portable pour fixer sa sœur alors qu'elle ajoutait :

\- Il ne reste que Vision et moi. Stark passe seulement en coup de vent, plusieurs fois dans le mois, pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Quelque fois, il est accompagné d'une jolie rousse. Natasha est partie en mission, quelques temps après ton départ. Rogers et Wilson sont de moins en moins là, ils passent la plupart de leurs temps en dehors de la base à faire je ne sais quoi. Il y a aussi, cet homme, James Rhodes qui est venu une seule fois. Et toi...toi tu étais chez ton archer. En parlant de lui, comment va-t-il ?

Pietro se crispa.

\- Bien, je suppose, répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu supposes ? répéta la brune, intriguée.

Elle reposa sa brosse sur la coiffeuse dans un bruit sourd.

\- Oui, ce matin, il allait mieux. Mais qui sait ce qui peut arriver.

Il croisa les yeux scrutateurs de sa sœur à travers le miroir.

\- Et ça ne te fait rien ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant fermer les yeux.

Bien sûr que ça lui faisait quelque chose, bien sûr qu'il était toujours inquiet pour lui mais il ne voulait plus penser à cet homme. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

On aurait déposé du sel sur une blessure ouverte, cela lui aurait fait la même sensation. Il se sentait blessé et tellement idiot d'avoir été repoussé de la sorte.

Brusquement, Pietro ressentit une présence étrangère dans son esprit. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour découvrir sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, le visage concentré, un mince filet rougeâtre s'échappant de ses doigts dansants.

\- Wanda, arrête ! s'exclama-t-il, alarmé.

Il se redressa d'un bond.

La jeune femme ne cilla pas, même devant la soudaine panique de son frère. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et mit doucement fin à l'envoutement.

Le visage de la jeune femme prit une expression chagrinée.

\- Tu sais que ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus faciles ? Je pourrais faire disparaître toute cette douleur en quelques gestes, assura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Je sais.

Oh oui. Il le savait parfaitement. Ça serait un mensonge d'affirmer le contraire, l'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Un claquement de doigt et toute cette peine…envolée _._

Mais il ne voulait pas oublier de cette manière, _si abruptement_. Car c'était cette souffrance qui lui rappelait que tout ce qu'il avait vécu était réel _,_ que si la chute avait été si haute, c'était parce qu'il avait eu toutes les raisons d'espérer.

\- C'est-peut être égoïste. Mais, saches que je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Pietro. Je m'ennuyais sans toi, avoua Wanda en passant sa main maternellement dans les mèches argentées de son frère.

Pietro, acquiesça, un sourire apaisé sur le visage. Il profita des doigts qui caressaient ses cheveux avec douceur.

C'est vrai, il avait peut-être perdu quelque chose en quittant cette maison mais ici, il avait retrouvé son foyer, sa famille.

* * *

Pietro, détailla avec une grimace légèrement dégouté, l'homme face à lui. Enfin « homme », c'était vite dit, plutôt la chose ou la machine. Pourquoi sa peau était-elle si rouge et son crâne si vert ?

\- Pietro Maximoff, je suis heureux de te revoir, déclara Vision en inclinant solennellement la tête.

Le sokovien, bras croisés, répondit par un sourire crispé. Comment Wanda faisait-elle pour se tenir à ses côtés comme de si rien n'était ? Et puis déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Ils étaient tous les trois dans l'immense pièce vitrée qui leur servait de lieu d'entraînement. La nuit était tombée, obligeant les néons blafards a éclairer l'endroit, étrangement silencieux.

Il jeta un énième coup d'œil impatient à l'entrée. Stark était en retard.

Pietro détailla sa sœur qui baillait aux corneilles. Elle avait simplement enfilé un pull-over par-dessus sa robe froissée. Visiblement d'eux deux, il serait le seul à s'entraîner ce soir.

Il s'apprêtait à aller, lui-même, chercher Stark mais celui-ci apparu avant. Il se dirigea vers le groupe, la mine soucieuse, toute son attention focalisée sur son téléphone.

\- C'est embêtant, j'aurais aimais que Cap soit là, mais il ne répond pas, informa-t-il d'un ton contrarié, en s'arrêtant face à eux.

Il dévisagea Pietro longuement en se grattant la joue, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bon, on fera sans lui, c'est pas grave, ajouta-t-il finalement, en tapant des mains.

Il sortit une tablette électronique de sa poche arrière et pianota rapidement sur celle-ci.

Subitement à la surprise des trois, une barre métallique sortit du mur de droite, juste en dessous des immenses fenêtres.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Maximoff. C'est simple, je veux que tu fasses le tour de la pièce en touchant cette barre et en accélérant à chaque fois que tu passes en dessous, expliqua Tony son regard vissé sur son écran.

\- C'est tout ? questionna Pietro, déconcerté.

Le brun leva des yeux surpris.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas…autre chose.

Tous ces mois d'entraînement et c'était ça son test final ? Courir autour d'une pièce.

Pietro aurait imaginé quelques choses de plus impressionnant : des machines, des scientifiques en tout genre. Pas ça.

Wanda lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Sans autre choix, Pietro se résigna et trottina jusqu'au fond de la salle. Il se positionna tandis le stress l'envahissait sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Stark, une jambe devant l'autre, puis à son signal, s'élança dans un éclair bleuté.

Pietro atteignit la barre en un instant, faisant le tour de la pièce en une fraction de seconde. Il accéléra ses foulées à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à toucher cette foutue barre.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas connu, sous ses pieds, autre chose que le sol terreux. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalisait que ça lui avait tant manqué de sentir ses pieds glisser, déraper à chacun de ses pas.

Bientôt alors qu'il accélérait de plus en plus le rythme, tout se figea, tel un tableau.

Quelle sensation étrange. D'ordinaire, tout ce qui se passait autour de lui se déroulait au ralenti mais là c'était différent.

Plus aucuns clignements d'yeux, plus aucunes mains qui se lèvent ou bouches qui remuent, plus aucuns sons, tout était aussi stoïque que la pierre.

Pietro sourit, il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide.

Alors il courut aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient, aussi longtemps aussi. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Il fit fi de ses poumons en feu, seule la sensation de ses semelles frôlant à peine le sol, comptait.

Lorsqu'il toucha la barre grise dans un dernier effort, il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Tout revint à lui en une fraction de seconde, le bruit, les voix, les pas, alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol, trempé de sueur, les joues rouges.

Wanda se précipita à ses côtés, l'aidant à se mettre en positions assise, une main dans le dos.

Il remarqua que les trois habitants de la pièce, le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Même Vision qui d'habitude si impassible semblait quelque peu stupéfait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il les regarda tour à tour, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

Pietro tenta de se relever avec peine, s'appuyant comme il pouvait sur sa sœur. Vision lui tendit rapidement une bouteille d'eau qu'il bu d'un trait.

\- Tu…avais disparu, avoua finalement Tony, interdit.

Il fit quelques pas dans leur direction.

\- « Disparu » ? répéta Pietro, interloqué.

Wanda à ses côtés acquiesça en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Au début, on réussissait à te voir mais après...tu as commencé à disparaître _._ La seule trace de ta présence était l'appareil de Stark qui bipait de plus en plus rapidement.

\- La barre marche en fait comme un chronomètre à chaque fois que tu la touches, elle envoie un signal à la tablette qui me permet de savoir, en microseconde, combien de temps il t'a fallu pour faire le tour de la salle, rajouta Tony.

Il leva à peine les yeux dans sa direction.

Le brun se mit à effectuer différents calculs à toute vitesse sur sa tablette. Wanda et son frère le fixaient avec appréhension, attendant le verdict.

Après quelques secondes, il leva lentement les yeux de son écran pour regarder Pietro, ébahi.

\- J'y crois pas…tu as atteint la vitesse hypersonique ! s'exclama le brun.

\- Ah. C'est beaucoup ? demanda Pietro d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante.

Il jeta un discret regard interrogateur à sa sœur. Wanda haussa les épaules, aussi ignorante que lui. Tony lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

 _\- « C'est beaucoup »_ ? C'est juste la vitesse d'un avion de ligne, trois fois rien en somme, ironisa-t-il.

Il paraissait survolté.

\- Félicitation Pietro, congratula Vision en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Pietro impressionnée par ses propres capacités se mit à sourire bêtement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir courir aussi rapidement un jour.

Une pensée le traversa soudain et lui serra étonnamment le coeur.

« Clint, je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi »

* * *

Noël arriva vite. Pour Pietro, il ne fut pas très différent des autres.

Il le passa avec Wanda dans la salle commune en compagnie de Vision et Rogers. Tous les autres Avengers étaient auprès de leurs proches. Seuls les solitaires étaient restés.

Autant dire que l'ambiance n'était pas des plus gaie. Ils s'étaient contenter de manger en silence, le repas festif commandé par Stark au préalable.

Au final, la moitié des plats avaient fini à la poubelle.

Wanda lui avait acheté des nouvelles chaussures de sport qu'un vendeur lui avait conseillé en ville. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire que c'était surtout pour leur prix faramineux. Pietro lui avait offert en retour un collier qu'il avait trouvé joli.

Il aurait bien acheté quelque chose pour Vision aussi...Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien offrir à un humanoïde qui avait moins d'un an ?

À vrai dire, il avait dû mal à s'accommoder à la vie ici. C'était trop calme.

Au fil des derniers mois, il s'était habitué aux pleurs de bébé, aux rires des enfants et aux sons des films de Clint.

Mais Pietro n'avait rien dit, il ne voulait pas vexer Wanda même si il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas totalement aveugle face à son mal-être.

Les premiers jours, il avait pris la peine de s'entraîner avec les autres dans le grand hall mais ce sol qu'il avait tant aimé la première fois, lui paraissait maintenant trop lisse. Alors il s'éloignait pour courir dehors, autour de la base.

Tant pis si ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la neige, les rendant systématiquement trempées. Tant pis si il était plus lent.

Il voulait juste courir en silence avec personne pour le déranger, pour lui faire des remarques et lui donner des conseils. Il en avait déjà eu assez avec Clint pour savoir quoi faire.

La nouvelle année ne tarda pas elle aussi. Le temps passait trop vite.

Ils avaient passé —Wanda et lui— le réveillon à New York dans l'ancienne tour des Avengers en compagnie d'une partie des autres Avengers et de plusieurs des amis extravagants de Stark.

Pietro n'avait pas attendu minuit pour rentrer seul. Malgré le caractère réservé de sa sœur, il avait bien senti qu'elle était heureuse au milieu de tous ces gens. Alors il l'avait laissé et s'était éclipsé discrètement, quittant la ville et ses buildings pour rejoindre tranquillement sa chambre.

Pietro ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, se contentant de s'allonger sur son lit, son téléphone à la main. Il essayait de débloquer le prochain niveau de ce jeu toujours aussi stupide mais terriblement addictif.

Il soupira une dizaine de minute plus tard et balança son téléphone au sol avant de se tourner sur le cotés.

Pietro jeta un coup d'œil au gant en cuir, posé sur son chevet, son seul souvenir matériel de _lui_.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Il aurait pensé que ça aurait été simple mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Clint Barton de la tête.

A chacun de ses pas, à chaque seconde, il pensait à lui, c'était pire qu'avant. Ce n'était pas bien, il le savait mais c'était plus fort que lui, cet homme hantait chacun de ses gestes.

Est-ce qu'il pensait toujours à lui ? Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même ? Sûrement en train de célébrer le nouvel an avec sa famille et ses horribles amis.

Il devait arrêter, il le savait, il était en train de s'éloigner de Wanda, il n'arrivait même plus à lui parler honnêtement de ce qu'il ressentait par peur qu'elle le juge. Il savait que ça la faisait souffrir.

Le jeune homme étouffa un juron furieux dans son oreiller. Il détestait ce que ce maudit archer avait fait de lui.

Pietro ferma les paupières. Il cherchait désespérément à dormir.

Son téléphone vibra brièvement. Pietro se tourna et tendit le bras pour attraper difficilement son portable, à peine surpris. Il devait être minuit et Wanda avait dû se rendre compte de son absence.

Pietro papillonna des yeux. Il fixa l'écran de son téléphone avec insistance, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

 **Clint Barton :** _Bonne année, Pietro_.

Il était minuit pile.

Pietro se redressa, à la hâte, en position assise. Son coeur s'emballa subitement, tout sommeil l'avait quitté. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Il fut soudainement envahit d'une grande colère. Clint Barton n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de lui envoyer ça ? Pourquoi ne restait-il pas sagement avec sa famille au lieu de le tourmenter de la sorte ?

Pietro se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce qu'il devait répondre ?

Finalement, il décida de faire ce qui semblait être le plus juste. Il déposa calmement l'appareil mobile sur son chevet, l'écran retourné.

 _Non._ Il était plus fort que ça, il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur.

Il avait déjà appris la leçon la première fois. L'archer ne lui apporterait rien de bon, seule la souffrance et la désolation l'attendait sur son chemin.

Pietro ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

Il s'était passé trois jours depuis le réveillon.

Pietro avait eu l'occasion de s'excuser auprès de Wanda pour être parti si soudainement. Il mentit et prétexta un mal de tête fracassant.

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il restait vissé à son téléphone dès qu'il le pouvait.

Les autres commençaient à le regarder étrangement. Il devait se demander ce qui clochait chez lui et franchement Pietro s'en fichait.

Clint ne lui avait rien envoyé depuis ce laconique message.

Malgré sa résolution nocturne, des doutes avaient commencé à envahir Pietro. Il n'y avait rien d'ambigu à ce qu'il réponde à ce message. C'était simplement une histoire de politesse. Mais n'était-il pas trop tard ?

Ce jour-ci, après son entraînement matinal, Pietro décida de s'asseoir tranquillement sur le muret au milieu de la neige.

Il lisait, une dernière fois, le court message de l'archer, l'écran presque collé à son visage.

Il aurait dû en parler à Wanda, elle lui aurait dit quoi faire.

Oh et puis merde. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour juste un message qu'il aurait pu envoyer à n'importe qui de son répertoire.

Il s'emballait trop pour…rien au final.

Il appuya sur le bouton décisif, presque les yeux fermés, et envoya ainsi la courte réponse qu'il avait pris soin d'écrire la veille, résultat d'une longue réflexion.

« _Bonne année à toi aussi._ »

Court, impersonnel mais qui reste poli. Le mix parfait pour la situation.

Pietro poussa un long soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bête à envoyer ça, trois jour après le début de la nouvelle année.

Il tapota nerveusement des doigts en attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. Son regard se perdit au loin. Il fixa, absent, quelques recrues faire un nouveau tour de piste. Et dire qu'i peine quelques années, il était exactement comme eux, un parfait soldat.

Brutalement il fut ramené sur terre par une sonnerie bruyante. Pietro se figea d'horreur. Il faillit presque jeter à terre son portable sous l'effet de la surprise.

Clint était en train de l'appeler ! Pourquoi il l'appelait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Est-ce qu'il devait répondre ?

L'autre homme saurait instantanément qu'il l'avait ignoré s'il ne le faisait pas.

Il appuya avec appréhension sur le bouton décrocher.

\- Allo ? croassa Pietro.

Il tenta de cacher tant que bien que mal, les tremblements dans sa voix.

- _Hey. Comment tu vas ?_

Pietro ferma les yeux un instant. Qui aurait cru qu'entendre cette voix l'aurait tant manqué ? Il toussota pour donner un peu plus de prestance à sa voix et répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait assez maitrisée :

\- Bien.

\- _Cool,_ souffla Clint.

Il y eut un blanc. Pietro se mordit la lèvre.

\- _Et toi, tu ne me demandes pas comment je vais ?_ questionna subitement Clint, son ton teinté d'une pointe de malice.

Pietro leva les yeux au ciel et questionna d'une voix traînante :

\- Comment vas le grand Clint Barton ?

\- _Je m'ennuie un peu._ _Je suis toujours alité et la maison est vide,_ avoua celui-ci.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles _?_ Parce que tu t'ennuies _?_

Le jeune homme avait été plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Clint n'avait qu'à faire monter sa télé et à regarder un film s'il se faisait autant chier. Pietro eut la soudaine envie de raccrocher, de l'envoyer bouler comme il l'avait fait.

\- _Non ! s_ 'empressa de répondre Clint. J _e voulais juste…Tu as laissé plusieurs vêtements à toi à la maison et...et je t'ai envoyé un message il y a trois jour. Je m'inquiétais, tu as pris du temps à répondre._

\- Oui. Je-Je...

Vite ! Un mensonge. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien sortir ? Pourquoi Pietro n'avait pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? La voix de Clint à l'autre bout du fil, l'interrompit soudain dans sa panique :

\- _Bref. Qu'est-ce que tu as à raconter ?_

Il avait sûrement compris la raison de son malaise, que Pietro l'avait ignoré de manière volontaire. Clint l'avait mérité et il le savait très bien.

Très bonne question. "Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à raconter ?"

"Si tu savais vieil homme", pensa amèrement Pietro.

Que depuis son départ de la ferme, il n'arrivait pas à fonctionner normalement, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui.

La situation lui semblait si irréelle. À quoi jouait Clint ?

L'homme le rejetait pour ensuite l'appeler comme si de rien n'était, comme si il ne l'avait pas repoussé, comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples connaissances et qu'il n'avait pas broyé son coeur en milles morceaux.

Pietro prit du temps à répondre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Finalement il se décida alors que l'archer attendait patiemment à l'autre bout du fil.

Il lui raconta n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Il lui parla de son test, de sa sœur, du noël affreux qu'ils avaient passé. Mais il tût la solitude et l'absence qui se faisait chaque jour plus pesante.

Une illusion éphémère. Juste comme avant —comme en plein entrainement— son seul point de focalisation restait la voix de l'autre.

Et c'est ainsi que Pietro fut —à son plus regret— heureux comme il ne l'avait plus était depuis des semaines. Il fut heureux d'entendre à son tour tout ce qu'il avait raté depuis son absence chez les Barton, comme si il n'était jamais parti.

Il fut heureux d'entendre la voix de Clint lui raconter des choses dont il s'en fichait pour la moitié. Les minutes défilèrent à une vitesse folle sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte un seul instant.

Au final, Pietro raccrocha le premier, ne laissant même pas l'archer finir de dire au revoir.

Le doux sourire, accroché à ses lèvres, se fana lentement.

Il était en train de faire une grande erreur, il le savait. Il était en train d'abattre les murailles qu'il avait si difficilement forgé. Oui, il le sentait ce coup de fil ne serait pas le dernier.

Peut-être était-ce là l'unique chose qui restera de ce qui avait, un jour, existé entre eux deux... de simples conversations téléphoniques.

Ça aurait dû déranger Pietro et le frustrer aussi mais c'était ça le problème avec Clint, il lui avait douloureusement appris à se contenter de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui offrir.

En sautant du muret, Pietro sentit un regard peser sur lui. Il tourna discrètement la tête et croisa des yeux bruns qui le fixaient avec insistance.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait la personne auxquels ce regard appartenait. C'était l'une des recrues. Une jeune femme avec des cheveux blond cendrés, cachés par une lourde casquette. La fille était à l'écart du groupe, en train de refaire ses lacets.

Se sachant percée à jour, elle se leva et reprit sa route à toute vitesse, le rouge aux joues.

Pietro, légèrement surpris, la suivit du regard, une expression flattée sur le visage. Eh bien, il avait du succès, même ici.

* * *

Voilà ! Tout ne semble pas totalement terminé entre ces deux-là ! Sinon je voulais vous annoncer qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, j'aurais une bêta puisque **MarianWeiss-Luna** s'est très gentiment proposée et ça tombe à pic puisque je pensais de plus en plus à prendre une. Je vous fait des gros bisous et à la prochaine :)


	13. Chapitre 12 : La chute du soldat

Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espères vous plaira :D Tout d'abord merci à **MarianWeiss-Luna** pour avoir gentiment corrigé ce chapitre !

Désolé pour le retard mais le chapitre est assez long, comme vous vous en rendrez sûrement compte, du coup ça m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à l'écrire !

Sinon j'espère que la suite te dira **DianeMoon** si effectivement « une porte de sortie » a été trouvée pour Clint et Pietro. Et je partage ton point de vue, ce genre de conversations téléphoniques sont souvent tous sauf anodines et possèdes quelques choses de presque intime. Merci et à la prochaine :)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La chute du soldat.**

* * *

 _\- …Tu devrais vraiment allez te coucher maintenant, gamin._

\- J'ai mieux à faire, répondit Pietro avec un sourire.

Emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, il jeta un regard furtif à son radio réveil.

 _2H15_.

C'est vrai qu'il était tard...

Il n'était pas fatigué ou _peut-être que si,_ mais malgré ces désagréables picotements dans les yeux et ses membres engourdis, il n'était pas encore prêt à raccrocher. Et ce, même si cela faisait déjà presque deux heures qu'il était au téléphone avec Clint. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à mettre fin à cette conversation, il voulait profiter une fois de plus de ces moments presque intimes qu'ils partageaient.

 _Profiter_ , car qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver demain.

Cette conversation pouvait bien être la dernière. Il savait qu'il s'accrochait à quelque chose d'éphémère : il avait quitté la ferme depuis peu de temps, à peine un mois, et c'était sans doute l'impulsion du moment qui guidait Clint, il le savait. C'était probablement leurs adieux récents qui le poussaient à presser le bouton d'appel à chaque fois.

Mais qui sait ? Dans quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus, ce père de famille finira lassé, trop occupé à bercer son plus jeune fils, à rénover sa maison, à passer du temps avec ses deux grands enfants, avec sa femme aussi.

Aurait-il encore de la patience et du temps à lui consacrer lorsque la routine les rattrapera ? Quand ils n'auront plus rien à se dire ? Son nom deviendra un parmi d'autre dans son répertoire, et leurs nombreuses conversations ne seront plus que de lointains souvenirs. Il chassa ces idées néfastes avant de reprendre d'un ton badin :

\- Pourquoi _toi_ , tu ne vas pas te coucher maintenant ?

 _\- Parce qu'une voix nasillarde avec un horrible accent m'empêche de dormir,_ rétorqua Clint, acerbe.

Pietro lâcha un ricanement, amusé par la mauvaise foi de Clint.

\- _Non, plus sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. J'ai beau me retourner dans tous les sens, impossible de trouver le sommeil,_ avoua Clint.

Il soupira lourdement.

\- Même avec toutes les histoires que je t'ai racontées ?

 _-_ Surtout _avec toutes les histoires que tu m'as racontées._

\- Quand je te disais que le lit que vous m'aviez donné n'était pas confortable… Vas plutôt t'allonger dans ta propre chambre, suggéra Pietro, en étouffant un bâillement.

Le plus jeune regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il y eut un moment de flottement entre eux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était con ! Bien sûr que Clint ne pouvait pas lui parler au téléphone alors que Laura dormait juste à côtés de lui.

\- Allo Clint ? tenta prudemment Pietro devant le silence pesant qui s'éternisait.

\- _Tu as sûrement raison, je devrais probablement dormir dans mon lit,_ répondit, au bout d'un moment, Clint dans un souffle.

Pourquoi était-il constamment obligé d'ouvrir sa gueule quand il ne le fallait pas ? Pietro étouffa un juron dans son poing. Il avait encore une fois tout gâché.

\- _Allez dors bien gamin,_ conclut Clint d'une voix lasse.

\- Attends ! s'exclama Pietro d'un ton hâtif.

\- _Quoi encore ?_

\- Je voulais déjà te le dire la dernière fois mais… voilà. _Tu me manques,_ déclara-t-il tout bas.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension, fermant les yeux, redoutant la réponse de Clint. Son cœur tambourinait bruyamment dans sa poitrine. Il jouait avec le feu, il le savait. Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation, durant lequel seule la lourde respiration de Clint se faisait entendre près de son oreille. Puis _plus rien_. Pietro ouvrit prudemment les yeux, sourcils froncés, pour fixer, ébloui, l'écran de son téléphone allumé. Clint avait raccroché. Il balança l'appareil sur la commode avant d'enfouir rageusement sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se taire.

* * *

Pietro n'avait plus reçu aucun appel de Clint pendant un bon bout de temps, deux semaines pour être plus exact. Au début, il guettait son mobile toute la sainte journée, dans l'attente d'un appel, d'un message, de _quelque chose_. Rien. Silence radio. Il avait l'insoutenable désir de presser lui-même le bouton d'appel, mais une infime partie de sa volonté l'en l'empêchait. Celle qui commandait sa fierté, qui lui disait que supplier une énième fois lui serait tout sauf bénéfique.

Qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de s'accrocher à Clint comme une moule à son rocher et laisse la distance s'installer. Il en avait profité pour passer plus de temps avec Wanda, pour se focaliser à nouveau sur la vie qui était à présent la sienne, et le serait sûrement pour un bon moment.

Puis un beau matin, alors que le jeune homme s'habillait, sa sonnerie de téléphone avait retenti à nouveau, comme si son portable n'était jamais resté aussi silencieux qu'une pierre ces dernières semaines. Pietro n'avait pas hésité une seule fraction de seconde avant de répondre, se saisissant calmement de l'appareil posé négligemment sur son lit, essayant à tout prix de garder son sang-froid malgré la fébrilité qui l'envahissait subitement.

\- Allo ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix faussement ennuyée.

Plutôt mourir que laisser Clint deviner son excitation.

\- _C'est Clint._

\- Je sais, ton prénom est affiché sur l'écran.

\- _Ne joue pas à ça, Pietro. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas ?_ demanda Clint, exaspéré.

\- Bien, répondit-il sèchement.

\- _Juste « bien » ?_

Pietro s'assit sur son lit, les épaules rentrées et les lèvres pincées sous l'effet de la colère. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras-le-bol de ces jeux d'enfants qui ne menaient à rien. Comment l'autre homme osait-il l'appeler pour lui parler sur ce ton, comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Comme si ça t'importait, répondit Pietro d'un ton âpre.

Il sentit presque Clint —qui soupira longuement— rouler des yeux à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Nous y voilà. Je sais, je n'ai pas été super disponible ces dernières semai—_

\- « Pas super disponible » ? l'interrompu Pietro, abasourdi.

« Pas super disponible » ? C'était un euphémisme. Il l'avait complètement ignoré pendant ces deux semaines. Comme si il n'existait tout simplement pas. Comme si il n'était rien.

\- _Laisse-moi finir gamin. Ça fait une semaine qu'on est tous cloués au lit, tout le monde a choppé une saleté de grippe. En plus ma voiture est tombée en panne, le mécanicien me demande un bras, alors ça fait une heure que je suis sous le capot à essayer de remplacer une pièce qui n'est finalement pas adaptée. Alors non, je n'ai pas trouvé de temps à t'accorder,_ expliqua Clint d'une voix éreinté.

Le plus jeune se gratta le menton sceptique. Il croyait sans aucune hésitation l'histoire de Clint, mais devinait également que leur dernière conversation avait aussi son rôle à jouer dans l'absence totale de signe de l'homme.

\- Vous allez mieux maintenant, j'espère ? demanda Pietro.

Il essaya de dissimuler son inquiétude du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- _Laura et Cooper sont toujours un peu malade mais sinon, on est guéris dans l'ensemble._

\- Heureux de l'entendre. Sérieusement je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir appelé, je comprends, mais un simple message aurait suffit. _Je ne suis pas ton chien_ Barton, j'aurais aimé savoir, déclara Pietro avec un soupir, quelque peu irrité.

\- _C'est sûr que si tu avais été mon chien, tu aurais été beaucoup plus obéissant,_ plaisanta Clint.

\- Je vais raccrocher, tu sais.

\- _Tu le regretteras, je te manquerai trop vite._

Pietro rougit aux paroles de Clint et se frotta gênée l'arrière de la nuque. Il aurait définitivement dû fermer sa gueule. Pour ne rien arranger, Clint éclata de rire devant le silence embarrassé de Pietro.

\- _Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois et…tu n'es pas le seul. Tu me manques aussi, Pietro,_ avoua Clint d'une voix tranquille, son sérieux retrouvé.

Pietro sourit bêtement, sentant une bouffé d'euphorie l'envahir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Clint aurait le courage de lui avouer une telle chose. Il tenta toutefois de calmer l'excitation qui le gagnait : il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emballe trop vite, qu'il retombe dans le piège qui l'avait fait sombrer la première fois. Les pensées de Pietro furent soudainement interrompues par des coups brefs, toqués à sa porte.

\- Une seconde, indiqua-t-il à Clint.

Il se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, se préparant à ouvrir à sa sœur, son portable à la main. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver, enveloppée dans un peignoir blanc, tasse de café à la main, Natasha Romanoff, qui le toisait de son regard perçant. Il tenta de dissimuler, avec peine, son étonnement de la voir là. Il pensait qu'elle et son petit ami vert se trouvaient encore à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Salut Maximoff, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton flegmatique.

\- Je dois te laisser, déclara Pietro dans un souffle à l'adresse de Clint, sans quitter la rousse des yeux.

Il ne rata pas le long coup d'œil sans aucune discrétion qu'elle lança à l'écran de son téléphone alors qu'il mettait fin à l'appel. Elle ne cachait même pas le fait qu'elle savait pertinemment avec qui il était en train de parler. Qui sait combien de temps cela faisait qu'elle se trouvait derrière la porte ? Elle avait peut-être entendu toute leur conversation.

\- Steve veut tous nous voir dans dix minutes dans la salle d'entraînement, informa-t-elle d'une voix impassible avant de tourner les talons, n'attendant même pas la réponse de Pietro.

Il la regarda partir, la mine soucieuse. Elle ne lui avait pas manqué, celle-là. Il soupira, toute joie envolée, tout en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son sweat alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre en traînant des pieds.

* * *

Pietro pénétra dans l'immense hall blanc d'un pas rapide, impatient de savoir ce que Rogers allait leur annoncer. Il espérait secrètement que c'était l'annonce de sa première mission. Une bonne partie des Avengers était déjà là, et il alla se placer automatiquement aux cotés de Wanda qui, les sourcils froncés, parlait à voix basse avec Steve, à travers le brouhaha des conversations.

\- Je pense que tu as malheureusement raison, conclut sa sœur, l'air préoccupée.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Wanda, qui lui fit un discret signe de la main pour faire taire ses questions silencieuses. Sam arriva le dernier : les Avengers étaient désormais au complet. Rogers se détourna finalement de la jeune femme pour se mettre face à tous ses coéquipiers.

\- Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui car j'ai besoin de votre aide, commença-t-il d'une voix grave en jetant un regard circulaire à la salle, s'attardant sur le visage de chacun.

Les conversations cessèrent aussitôt, l'attention de tous rivée sur le blond.

\- Il y a quelques jours, alors que Sam et moi, nous nous trouvions dans une des anciennes bases d'HYDRA, en Louisiane, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Nous explorions calmement quand le bâtiment nous a comme rejeté : les murs mêmes ont commencés à se mouvoir, nous obligeant à quitter les lieux sur-le-champ. Cependant, impossible d'y retourner, une barrière invisible nous empêche d'y accéder, même à travers les airs. L'endroit semble complètement désaffecté pourtant HYDRA, ou ceux qui squattent les lieux, tentent manifestement de nous cacher quelque chose d'important. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on va trouver et c'est pour ça que je ne veux prendre aucun risque, je préfère qu'on y aille tous ensemble. Avec ton armure, Tony, je pense que tu pourras sûrement mettre à mal ce champ électromagnétique, expliqua Steve d'un ton soucieux.

Tony acquiesça, les bras croisés, confiant. Il l'avait déjà fait en Sokovie. Ce sera du gâteau pour lui. Pietro sentit l'excitation monter. Il y était. _Sa première mission_ en tant qu'Avengers _._ Il avait presque du mal à tenir en place, découvrant la sensation de l'adrénaline qui montait alors qu'il n'était même pas encore parti. Il sentit Wanda lui effleurer doucement le bras, tentant de calmer discrètement ses ardeurs.

\- Je comprendrais, Bruce, si vous ne voulez pas venir. Je vous avez déjà promis que l'on n'aurait plus à faire appel à vos services, ajouta le blond d'une voix calme.

Il se tourna vers le brun qui se tenait plus loin, un peu en retrait du groupe.

\- Non. Je viendrais, comme toujours, indiqua calmement Bruce, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Et toi Maximoff ? Tu te sens prêt ?

\- Évidemment, affirma Pietro sans une once hésitation avec un grand sourire suffisant.

C'était enfin son tour. Il avait déjà trop attendu. Il n'allait pas reculer. Cette fois-ci, personne n'allait l'en empêcher.

\- Parfait, préparez-vous, on part ce soir, conclut Captain America en claquant des mains, avant de quitter la salle.

* * *

Pietro trépignait d'impatience, jetant d'incessants coups d'œil au tableau de bord. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Assis sur une banquette au fond du jet, aux côtés de Wanda, il peinait à rester à sa place. Ils avaient décollé depuis quelques heures déjà.

La jeune femme, habillée de son récent uniforme d'Avengers, la tête appuyée tranquillement contre la paroi de l'appareil, tentait de profiter du peu de répit qu'ils leur restaient avant la mission, qui s'annonçait agitée. Elle avait en effet un très mauvais pressentiment, qui ne la quittait pas, depuis que Steve lui avait parlé pour la première fois de ce repaire d'HYDRA.

\- Pietro, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît, tu commences à me stresser aussi, lui murmura-t-elle furieusement en attrapant sa main pour qu'il arrête de tordre nerveusement ses doigts.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard désolé à sa sœur. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il massa distraitement sa nuque endolorie. Il avait énormément de mal à supporter le fait de rester immobile aussi longtemps.

Finalement, ils se posèrent près de marécages boueux, en plein milieu de la nuit. Pietro jeta un regard curieux au paysage qui l'entourait, caractérisé par les immenses arbres et étendue d'eau qui dominait les lieux, il n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie auparavant. Il faisait un peu moins froid en Louisiane qu'à New York, de plus, ici, la neige n'était visiblement pas tombée. Ils parcoururent en silence, Steve et Sam leur montrant le chemin, les quelques mètres parmi la nature sauvage qui les séparaient de la sinistre bâtisse.

C'était un imposant bâtiment d'un blanc sale, la peinture s'écaillant par endroit, qui devait sûrement dater du XVIIIème siècle.

Entourée par une allée d'arbres et par d'imposantes colonnes, cette habitation avait sûrement dû appartenir, par le passé, à un riche propriétaire terrien. Le groupe s'arrêta à quelques mètres du repaire. Stark, dans son armure, jeta un regard sceptique aux alentours : il se serait attendu à tout sauf _ça_. Dans son esprit, il s'était imaginé trouver un bâtiment hautement équipé, et protégé par de nombreuses barrières. A l'inverse, il avait l'impression qu'un simple coup de pied dans la porte en bois gonflé permettrait de mettre en miette toutes les défenses du bâtiment. La majorité des autres Avengers n'en menait pas large et se lançait des œillades surprises.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est là, Steve ? demanda prudemment Natasha, tout en rangeant un de ses revolver dans la poche arrière de sa combinaison.

\- C'est forcément celle-là. Il n'y aucune autre habitation à cinq kilomètres à la ronde, répondit Sam à sa place, le visage sombre.

Comment oublier une maison qui avait _littéralement_ voulut les tuer ? Steve acquiesça distraitement tout en s'avançant lentement, son bouclier tendu devant lui. Il s'arrêta soudainement pour lever sa main en direction du vide. Pietro retint sa respiration et observa avec fascination le bras du blond se tordre alors qu'il balançait un coup de bouclier précis face à lui.

\- La barrière est toujours là, constata Steve en lâchant un soupir.

\- Bon ! C'est parti. Éloignez-vous, déclara soudainement Tony en tendant le bras devant lui.

Sans attendre, il lança une vive déflagration en direction de la maison. Le regard rempli d'appréhension de ses coéquipiers laissa place à l'incrédulité lorsqu'ils virent la masse énergétique disparaître en une fraction de seconde, à un mètre de la bâtisse. C'était comme si elle avait été avalée par l'air lui-même.

Stark fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il s'attendait à rencontrer une résistance électrique, pas un simple « plop » et puis plus rien. Il recommença sa manœuvre, en augmentant, cette fois-ci, la puissance de l'attaque. Cependant, le même phénomène se reproduisit à l'identique.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ça devrait marcher, avoua Tony, stupéfait.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, à la recherche d'un quelconque appareil ancré dans le sol, responsable de ce mur invisible. Rien. C'était comme si cette barrière provenait de nulle part et se suffisait à elle-même.

Pietro, toute son attention tournée vers Stark, ne remarqua pas tout de suite Wanda, qui commençait à pâlir, suant à grosses gouttes malgré le froid hivernal. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la vit prendre douloureusement sa tête entre ses mains qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il posa aussi tôt une main inquiète sur son épaule, la mine soucieuse.

\- Wanda, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Elle releva soudainement les yeux en direction de la vieille maison, sourcils froncés. Elle s'éloigna de son frère et s'avança d'un pas mesuré en direction de la ligne infranchissable. La jeune femme leva précautionneusement sa main droite qu'elle appuya contre le mur invisible, subitement il s'illumina de rouge, entourant ainsi la maison d'un halo sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, petite ? articula Rhodes en observant le nouveau phénomène avec des yeux inquiets.

\- Rien, je vous assure. Je crois juste que la barrière réagit à ma magie.

\- Ta magie ? Tu veux dire que-

\- Oui, elle est magique, elle n'a rien de scientifique. La barrière est implantée dans le sol comme une force naturelle, et non artificielle, expliqua la jeune femme.

Tony siffla entre ses dents. Il détestait tout ce qui avait trait à la magie. Loki leur en avait suffisamment montré pour qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir avec elle. C'était bien sa veine, si il l'avait su, il aurait demandé à Thor de venir. Rogers avait raison, cet endroit était définitivement louche. HYDRA y cachait quelque chose, et, quelle que soit cette chose, elle devait toujours y être pour qu'ils se donnent la peine de maintenir cette protection, malgré l'effondrement de l'organisation.

\- Tu penses pouvoir détruire la barrière ? questionna Steve.

Wanda acquiesça avec assurance. Elle remonta ses manches puis tendit ses mains devant elle. Elle appuya de toutes ses forces contre ce mur invisible, ses yeux luisants de rouge dans la nuit noire. Le halo s'intensifia alors que la jeune femme fermait les yeux, concentrée. Finalement, après quelques minutes, Wanda réussit, dans un cri qui déchira la nuit, à faire céder la barrière qui s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée rougeâtre.

Pietro accourut aussitôt aux côtés de sa sœur, qui s'était effondrée à genoux, la respiration haletante. Elle se releva prudemment au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir repris pleinement ses esprits, repoussant gentiment son frère.

\- On peut y allez, déclara-t-elle fermement, en se plaçant la première face à l'immense porte en bois.

\- Attendez ! Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas un piège ? La personne qui a placé cette barrière doit sûrement être à l'intérieur, releva prudemment Pietro.

Il rejoignit cependant le groupe attroupé sur le perron, entre deux des immenses colonnes de marbre.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir, lança Natasha avant d'enfoncer la porte avec un coup de pied bien placé.

Ils explorèrent avec précaution la maison plongée dans une pénombre silencieuse. Sam resta à l'extérieur pour faire le guet, au cas où quelqu'un débarquerait durant leur escapade.

Il ne faisait aucun doute dorénavant en voyant l'intérieur que ce n'était pas qu'une simple maison abandonné : de nombreux câbles pendaient un peu partout, reliés à d'innombrables machines ou écrans brisés. Le hall était envahi de piles de feuilles diverses. La plupart des portes du rez-de-chaussée était close à leur plus grande frustration. Soudain Wanda s'arrêta devant une lourde porte noire, un filament rouge s'échappant de ses doigts pour se faufiler jusqu'à la serrure de la porte.

\- Je crois que c'est là, il y a quelque chose d'étrange à partir d'ici, indiqua la jeune femme.

La main sur la poignée, elle ouvrit la porte dans un grincement. Steve passa devant elle pour s'engouffrer sans hésitation dans la pièce qui venait d'apparaître. Pietro entrevoyait brièvement une lourde cheminée ainsi que de grandes fenêtres ornées de lourds rideaux à travers le seuil de la porte, jusqu'à ce que Natasha lui attrape subitement le bras pour l'emmener légèrement en retrait, dans le long couloir tapissé.

\- Reste devant la porte. Au moindre bruit suspect, préviens-nous puis rejoins-nous immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle lui jeta une arme dans les mains.

\- On ne sait jamais, ajouta la rousse en haussant les épaules, devant le regard intrigué de Pietro en direction du revolver.

Pietro s'apprêtait à protester, mais la jeune femme avait déjà tourné les talons, suivant les autres à travers la sinistre porte, qu'elle referma derrière elle. Pietro la suivit du regard d'un œil morne. Un jour, il allait tuer cette femme, il le sentait.

Il soupira longuement. Être assigné au simple rôle de garde pour sa première mission n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus excitant. Tout cet entraînement pour quoi, au final ? _Ça._ Lui, attendant sagement dans un couloir, pendant que les autres allaient faire je ne sais quoi. Il n'avait même pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs, au final.

Le garçon donna un coup de pied rageur au tapis défraîchi, qui devait sûrement être infesté de mites.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ du groupe. Sa sœur lui avait appris qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver un passage secret au travers d'une des pièces, les emmenant dans un dédale de galeries souterraines. A part la voix de Wanda, qui se faisait de plus en plus grésillante, il n'entendit aucun bruit suspect, seulement le hululement de quelques oiseaux nocturnes.

Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il s'était assis à même le sol, adossé contre la porte. Le jeune homme n'allait sûrement pas tenir une heure de plus comme ça. En plus, il n'y avait pas réseau dans cette foutue baraque, alors ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait parler avec Clint.

\- _Pietro ? Je crois qu'on a réussi, on vient de trouver un coffre-fort au bout du tunnel. Stark et Rhodes sont en train d'essayer de le forcer, i_ nforma Wanda à travers l'oreillette.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement en se relevant, courbaturé. Préviens-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il répéta sa phrase, sans succès.

\- Wanda ? Tu m'entends ? Stark ? Appela-t-il, inquiet.

Toujours rien. Il enleva son oreillette pour l'examiner. C'était étrange, elle était toujours allumée.

\- _Maximoff ?_

C'était la voix de Wilson.

\- _Tu m'entends ?_

\- Oui oui, je suis là.

\- _Il y a un problème avec mon oreillette, je crois. Je n'arrive pas à contacter les autres,_ informa le faucon.

Pietro retint sa respiration, de plus en plus angoissé. Ce n'était pas que lui alors. Pourquoi personne ne répondait ? Il redoutait réellement qu'ils leur soient arrivés quelque chose de grave.

\- Moi non plus, avoua Pietro dans un souffle.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Merde !_

\- Rejoins-moi Wilson, on verra ensemble ce qu'on doit faire, conclut Pietro d'un ton alarmé.

Pietro essaya d'ouvrir la porte noire, en vain. Elle était définitivement close malgré ses violents coups d'épaules. Saleté de magie. Il se retint contre un des murs tapissés pour ne pas s'effondrer. Wanda était en danger. C'était peut-être déjà _trop tard_ …

Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il l'aurait su si elle était morte : elle l'aurait prévenu dans un dernier souffle, grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé dans le doute. Il se redressa subitement, une lueur d'espoir prenant vie. Ses pouvoirs ! Si elle ne pouvait pas lui parler, elle pouvait peut être lui envoyer un message.

Le jeune homme essaya d'apaiser le torrent d'émotion qui l'avait envahi ces derniers instants, faisant le vide pour discerner les sensations qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il était éreinté. Pourquoi était-il aussi fatigué ? Alors qu'il était assis depuis une heure. Il se sentait si faible. Et il y avait aussi cette terrible peur qui le paralysait presque, elle s'imposait de manière de plus en plus évidente dans son corps, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. C'était exactement comme si il se trouvait au beau milieu de l'océan durant une tempête.

Il réalisa soudain avec horreur _._ Mon dieu, _ils allaient se noyer._

Cette réalisation faite, il pouvait maintenant presque sentir ses vêtements s'alourdir pour venir se coller désagréablement contre sa peau. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvaient-ils être en train de se noyer alors que l'instant d'avant ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans une chambre forte. Cela devait sûrement être l'œuvre de la magie, celle-là même qui avait rejeté Sam et Steve, quelques jours auparavant, en rendant cette maison vivante.

Il ne savait pas comment mais il le sentait, ou peut-être était-ce Wanda, l'eau dans laquelle le groupe se trouvait n'avait rien de naturelle. Elle était comme les murs et la terre entourant cette maison, contrôlée par un magicien. Pietro ouvrit doucement les yeux, reprenant ses esprits, pour voir Sam le dévisager, inquiet.

\- Ils sont dans l'eau, expliqua Pietro à toute vitesse en commençant à faire les cents pas.

\- Comment—

\- Je n'ai pas le temps. La porte est bloquée, j'ai tout fait, elle ne s'ouvre pas. C'est ce magicien, j'en suis sûr.

Il voulait manifestement empêcher quiconque de trouver ce qu'HYDRA dissimulait. Sam regarda Pietro, confus, alors que celui-ci avait de plus en plus du mal à contenir ses pouvoirs, faisant d'innombrables allers-retours à travers le couloir, usant quelque fois de sa survitesse.

\- Je dois le retrouver, déclarât-il d'un coup en s'arrêtant subitement, ses yeux rivés en direction du plafond.

\- Non, attends, on doit réfle—

Pietro ne laissa pas le plus vieux finir sa phrase, courant déjà vers l'imposant escalier de marbre se trouvant à l'entrée de la demeure. Il avait peu de temps, cette maison était aussi immense qu'un château. Il fallait qu'il le ou la retrouve, coûte que coûte. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bête ! Il l'avait su dès le début, que c'était un piège. Il aurait dû chercher ce sorcier dès la première minute, au lieu de perdre du temps à écouter les ordres stupides que Natasha lui avait donné. Il traversa toutes les pièces du premier étage en un éclair. _Rien._

Pietro essayait d'aller le plus vite possible, d'atteindre cette vitesse extrême qu'il avait entrevu à l'entraînement, il y a peu de temps. Il n'avait qu'un objectif : sauver les autres. Et surtout sauver sa sœur. Elle devenait de plus en plus faible, il le sentait. Arrivé au dernier étage de la maison, il entendit soudainement un murmure qui semblait si proche à ses oreilles qu'il l'avait perçu comme un cri.

Même si la voix emplissait tout l'étage, il n'eut pas besoin de faire un pas de plus pour savoir avec précision d'où elle venait. C'était presque _instinctif_ , quelque chose le poussait dans cette direction. Il parcourut les derniers mètres aussi rapidement qu'il le pu, jusqu'à atteindre une des petites chambres cabossées qui se trouvaient au fond du couloir. Les yeux de Pietro s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle horrifique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Au centre de la chambre miteuse, un homme de forte corpulence était debout, un vieux grimoire à la main, récitant, dans une langue inconnu, un chant macabre, de sa voix grave. Ses yeux étaient illuminés de bleu. Il ne cilla même pas lorsque Pietro entra dans la pièce, les muscles tendus, ses pas craquants sur le vieux plancher.

Il fallait qu'il l'arrête par tous les moyens, tel était sa priorité. Pietro fonça sur lui, tentant de le percuter à une vitesse folle. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse le touche, il se sentit valser violemment en direction de l'armoire dans un flash de bleu. Le bois se brisa sous son impact. Au sol, il eut à peine de rouler sur sa gauche, que l'immense meuble s'effondra dans un son fracassant. Pietro essaya de se relever malgré son épaule droite qui le faisait horriblement souffrir, elle avait tout prit. Il bouillit de colère lorsqu'il discerna plus nettement les traits de l'homme face à lui qui poursuivait sa litanie d'une voix de plus en plus grave.

Il le connaissait. Akatora. _The Hand._

Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu tout de suite ?

Avec ses yeux bridés et sa main en argent autour du cou, il l'avait vu des dizaines de fois avec Stucker, il l'avait accompagné dans ses expérimentations sur Wanda jusqu'à presque la tuer de nombreuses fois, poussant toujours plus les limites de sa sœur afin de développer plus rapidement ses pouvoirs.

Dans un cri, il tenta à nouveau de l'attaquer, mais subitement l'imposant homme bougea la main dans un imperceptible revers, envoyant une aveuglante lumière bleue en direction de Pietro. Ce dernier ferma les yeux instinctivement, s'attendant au pire. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il comprit que c'était fini. _Il avait perdu_. Ses pieds étaient enfoncés dans le plancher, c'était presque comme si il était devenu une continuation même du sol.

Malgré ses tentatives, impossible de se dégager ou de bouger. Wanda allait mourir, il le sentait, ses pouvoirs étaient en train de vaciller, il commençait déjà à perdre la connexion qu'elle avait établi quelque minutes auparavant. Sa sœur allait s'éteindre parce qu'il n'avait pas été fort pour empêcher cet homme de la tuer, elle et les autres. Pietro poussa un cri de rage.

Akatora ne leva même pas yeux dans sa direction, toute son attention dirigé vers son livre.

Pietro, les larmes aux yeux essayait toujours de libérer ses jambes, sans elles, il était tellement faible. Soudain, la solution s'imposa à son esprit en sentant le métal froid contre sa hanche lorsqu'il se pencha en avant. _Le revolver_. Celui que Natasha lui avait donné.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à aller aussi loin ? C'était elle ou lui. Il dégaina l'arme aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses pouvoirs avant de viser la poitrine du sorcier. C'était son dernier espoir. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il tentait désespérément de calmer les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il rate son coup. Pietro appuya sur la détente, les coups de feu retentirent aux nombres de trois. L'homme réussi à esquiver d'un geste, la première et la deuxième balle, un sourire orgueilleux mangeant sa face. Son manque de prudence permit à la troisième balle d'atteindre sa cible, en plein portail. Il s'effondra au sol dans un fracas, les yeux écarquillés.

Aussitôt Pietro, sentit l'emprise du bois sur ses chevilles disparaître alors que prit d'un spasme à la main, l'arme à feu fumante atteignait maladroitement le sol.

Il l'avait soupçonné mais ces doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il constata que le parquet était immaculé, cet homme était comme sa sœur, il créait avant tout des illusions. Pietro ferma les yeux soulagé en sentant Wanda reprendre progressivement des forces. Elle était sauvée, c'était l'essentiel. Le jeune homme déglutit, les yeux sauvages, alors qu'Akatora rendait son dernier souffle dans un râle de douleur, la poitrine sanglante et les yeux vitreux. _Il venait de tuer un homme._

Pietro s'effondra sur ses genoux, ses jambes tremblotantes n'arrivant plus à le soutenir, le regard obstinément fixé sur le cadavre face à lui. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, Sam sur le seuil le regardait, les yeux hagards et la respiration erratique

\- Refais moi un coup comme ça, petit con et tu verras ! Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris de faire _toutes les pièces_ de cette foutue maison jusqu'à ce que j'entende les coups de feu ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il le dépassa sans un regard pour se diriger d'un pas rapide en direction du corps du magicien.

Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de celui-ci afin de prendre son pouls. Il se leva, soulagé, en constatant que l'homme était bel et bien mort. Sam jeta un regard dégoûtés au grimoire échoué au sol. Il devinait facilement que c'était à cause de cette antiquité pourrissante qu'il avait failli finir compressé la dernière fois. Il afficha une moue légèrement inquiète en voyant que Pietro n'affichait aucune réaction, ses yeux toujours obstinément verrouillés sur un point invisible.

\- Hé ! Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Il se pencha vers Pietro et lui tapota la joue. Pietro acquiesça distraitement, sans quitter Akatora des yeux. Il ne trouva pas le courage de quitter la pièce exiguë malgré l'odeur métallique du sang qui avait rapidement envahi l'endroit. Sam lui jeta une œillade compatissante avant de s'asseoir tranquillement à ses côtés, sans un mot.

Il comprenait sans problème ce qui se déroulait à ce moment même dans sa tête. _La culpabilité._ Chaque soldat qui avait connu la guerre était passé par ce moment-là. Il fallut aux autres, une vingtaine de minute environ pour les rejoindre.

Pietro ne rata pas les yeux écarquillés et remplit de peur de sa sœur lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadavre. Malgré les larmes visibles dans ses yeux, elle félicita, avec un sourire factice, son frère à l'instar de ses autres coéquipiers après que Pietro ait raconté d'une voix faible ce qui c'était passé.

\- Félicitations Maximoff. C'est grâce à toi si on est toujours en vie. Si on a gagné, affirma Steve chaleureusement, en pressant sa large main contre l'épaule de Pietro.

Celui-ci répondit par un sourire désabusé. Il avait tant voulu être le héros du jour pour sa première mission pourtant à la fin, il ne ressentait aucune once de fierté, seulement l'horrible sentiment de savoir qu'il avait ôté la vie d'un homme. Qu'est-ce que Wanda pouvait penser de lui ? Qu'est-ce que Clint allait penser de lui ? Alors oui, eux ils avaient peut-être gagnés mais lui il avait tellement _perdu._

* * *

Le jour commençait déjà à pointer le bout de son nez lorsque Pietro, complètement éreinté, franchit le premier, les portes de la base. Il traversa le salon afin d'atteindre la cuisine contingente, pour piocher quelques aliments dans le frigo, le jeune homme n'avait pas très faim mais il ne voulait pas allez se coucher le ventre vide.

Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau et prit quelque fruit avant de se diriger d'un pas traînant en direction d'un des fauteuils du salon dans lesquelles il s'affala avec un soupir, la tête rejetée en arrière et les jambes étendues.

Sa première mission, son premier meurtre. Il avait fait fort. Il se demandait si Captain America ou Iron Man avait déjà tué quelqu'un comme il l'avait fait. _D'une balle dans la poitrine_. Probablement pas sinon toute la presse l'aurait su. Il but une longue gorgée d'eau et fixa sa pomme légèrement écœuré. Finalement, il doutait pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit avant un bon moment.

Soudain, son sang se figea lorsque son regard passa sur le canapé en cuir supposément vide. Pietro cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se redressa, abasourdi, la bouche entrouverte. L'eau dégoulina inconsciemment de son menton. Il devait _halluciner._ Peut-être qu'un résidu des pouvoirs de ce magicien de malheur était resté sur lui. Il ne voyait pas d'autres réponses possibles à cette simple question : qu'est-ce que Clint Barton foutait là, endormi à poing fermé sur le canapé du salon ?

* * *

Voilà :) Un chapitre essentiellement focalisé sur les Avengers et Pietro.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Faire face

Hey ! Tout d'abord merci énormément à vous mes fidèles lectrices pour avoir permis à cette fic d'atteindre les 100 reviews, c'est vous qui me donner la motivation d'écrire chaque semaine et je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que l'histoire continue à vous plaire chaque semaine !

Aussi merci à **MarianWeiss-Luna** , la petite fée qui prend à chaque fois, le temps de rendre mes chapitres beaucoup plus agréables à lire ! **DianeMoon** , ce chapitre confirmera peut-être ta « petite idée » et merci pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire en tout cas ;)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Faire face **

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que Clint Barton foutait là, endormi à poings fermés sur le canapé du salon ?_

Pietro continuait à le détailler, sidéré, essuyant son menton dégoulinant d'eau avec la manche de son pull. Clint dormait paisiblement sur le dos, les jambes croisées, un bras lui couvrant nonchalamment le visage. Un sac à dos noir trônait à ses côtés, posé négligemment sur le sol.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire au juste ? Devait-il le réveiller ? Ou le laisser dormir ? Le jeune homme tendit finalement le bras dans l'intention de secouer Clint lorsque celui-ci expira bruyamment, papillonnant des yeux. Il dévisagea Pietro à travers ses lourdes paupières ensommeillées, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Tu as toujours le pas aussi lourd, à ce que je vois, dit-il.

Il se redressa mollement au milieu des coussins, un bâillement au bord des lèvres.

Pietro ne répondit rien, toujours sous le choc. Il ramena lentement son bras près de lui puis s'enfonça prudemment dans son propre fauteuil, ses paumes agrippées avec tant de force aux accoudoirs que ses articulations ressortaient, douloureusement pâles.

Encore maintenant, il lui était impossible de déterminer si la situation relevait de la réalité ou du simple rêve. Une petite partie de lui espérait que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Quelques heures auparavant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir vivre ce moment irréaliste mais, _maintenant,_ il ne voulait voir personne, et surtout pas lui.

La voix blanche, Pietro mit fin au silence dominant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Clint ?

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je fiche là ?_ Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, tu ne répondais pas. Ni Natasha. Ni Steve. Ni Tony. Du coup, je suis venu pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, et c'est là que FRIDAY m'a informé que vous étiez partis en mission. _Ta première mission_. Je sais que je ne fais plus partie des Avengers, mais la prochaine fois, dis-le moi s'il-te-plaît. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui t'avais entraîné pendant de nombreux mois, dit Clint, acerbe.

Il passa paresseusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Pietro détourna les yeux, une expression embarrassée sur le visage. Clint avait raison même si, contrairement à ses dires, il n'avait pas oublié, loin de là. C'était juste que… il n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre avec cette mission. Allait-elle être une réussite ? Allait-il être aussi fort que sa sœur ? Il avait tout simplement voulu attendre de la vivre pour en parler à Clint. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir quelque chose de palpitant à raconter, il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec une simple mission de routine, ou une fausse piste.

Mais les choses avaient désormais changé, et, si Barton ne s'était pas déplacé en personne, il ne l'aurait pas informé de cette mission. A quoi bon ? Il n'avait rien à lui raconter, rien dont il pouvait être fier en tout cas.

\- Où sont les autres ?

Clint jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Pietro n'avait pas eu la patience de les attendre, peu concerné par la conversation, puisque —malgré les précises explications qu'on lui avait données dans le jet— il n'avait en réalité qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans cette chambre forte.

\- Ils parlent avec Nick Fury dans le hall.

Le jeune homme vit le regard soucieux de Clint s'attarder sur son pull bleu taché de sang - pas le sien, mais celui du foutu cadavre, beaucoup plus lourd que prévu, d'Akatora, qu'il avait dû transporter sur plusieurs étages avec l'aide de Rogers, afin de le ramener au jet.

\- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

Pietro cilla.

\- Personne n'a été blessé donc j'imagine que ça peut aller, répondit-il laconiquement.

Il avait menti : en réalité, son épaule le faisait encore souffrir, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le mentionner dans la conversation. Clint fronça les sourcils devant l'apathie soudaine du plus jeune.

Il lui avait rabattu les oreilles pendant des mois à propos de cette tant attendue « première mission » – jusqu'à presque lui briser le nez, d'ailleurs – alors, honnêtement, il s'était attendu à tout sauf ça. Surtout que, selon ses dires, la mission s'était déroulée comme sur des roulettes. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être dans cet état là.

A vrai dire, Clint devait s'avouer qu'il avait espéré de la part de Pietro un peu plus d'enthousiasme face à leur retrouvaille, après toutes ces semaines passées loin l'un de l'autre.

Ses paroles, murmurées à voix basse aux détours de leurs interminables conversations téléphoniques, n'étaient-elles que du vent ?

Dire qu'il était déçu était un euphémisme.

Clint s'était imaginé qu'il partageait ses sentiments : cette envie viscérale de le revoir, de revoir ce visage qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus flou dans son esprit, ce besoin ne plus avoir à se contenter d'une simple voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Ainsi, après le silence inquiétant de tous ses anciens camarades, il avait directement appelé le standard de la base, se doutant pertinemment que l'absence de réponse de la plupart des Avengers devait signifier une mission. Alors il s'était dit, pourquoi pas ? Autant en profiter. Même si il était légèrement vexé d'avoir été laissé sans nouvelles, ça serait une bonne occasion de revoir le gamin et de mettre un point final aux longs mois d'entraînements ensemble.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Clint n'entendit pas tout de suite le reste du groupe arriver. Tous s'étonnèrent de le voir à la base, tranquillement assis sur le canapé du salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna immédiatement Natasha.

Un sourcil levé, elle marcha dans sa direction à l'instar des autres Avengers.

\- A ton avis ? La prochaine fois les gars, essayez de ne pas oublier mon existence, ça serait sympa.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cesse de faire ta diva, Barton. On ne va pas t'appeler à _chaque fois_ qu'on bouge le petit doigt.

Pietro se leva avec un soupir en les voyant tous affluer autour de Clint, le saluant et l'assaillant de questions à propos de formalités, sur lui ou sa famille.

Il était mort de fatigue. Autant qu'il aille se coucher, plutôt que de rester ici à observer cette réunion amicale qui ne le concernait en rien.

Il ne pouvait pas parler avec Clint pour le moment, pas avec tous les Avengers entre eux.

Leurs paroles ne trouvaient un écho que dans l'intimité, ici, elles ne pourraient être que bridés par le monde qui les entourait. Pietro se dirigea vers la porte, sans un mot, ne se doutant pas que Clint épiaient discrètement chacun de ses pas d'un regard préoccupé.

* * *

Dès que la tête de Pietro toucha l'oreiller, il s'endormit instantanément. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer, vaincu par la fatigue et la culpabilité. Il dormit d'un sommeil agité, à demi conscient de ce qui l'entourait, trop faible pour se réveiller complètement mais pas assez pour profiter d'un sommeil profond.

Il n'ouvrit finalement les yeux qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Il ne fit pas un geste pour bouger de son lit, restant prostré sur le dos, à observer par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait en averse. Dans un bruit réconfortant, chaque gouttelettes venaient s'échouer contre la vitre embuée pour ensuite entamer leur lente descente vers le bas.

Il se demanda si Clint était toujours là. Peut-être était-il déjà rentré chez lui. Au fond, il avait eu ce qu'il cherchait : la confirmation que tout allait pour le mieux.

Pietro savait qu'il risquait de le regretter pendant très longtemps si c'était le cas, mais il n'osait plus faire face à Clint. Il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions qui, il le savait, allaient être posées. Il ne voulait pas avouer ce qu'il avait dû accomplir, dans cette maison perdue au fin fond de la Louisiane.

Il entendait quelque fois des bribes de conversations dans le couloir, accompagnées du bruit de portes qui se refermaient.

Après quelques heures dans cet état, il réussit finalement à rassembler assez de motivation pour se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il put enfin se débarrasser de toute la crasse qui le recouvrait sous un jet d'eau brûlant.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soir commença à tomber que Pietro posa enfin un pied dans le salon. Il retrouva à son plus grand regret, la plupart des Avengers assis dans une ambiance bon enfant. Clint était là, aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient tous pour aller dormir ?

Clint était avachi dans le canapé, un bol de cacahuètes à la main. Wanda, assise sur l'un des confortables fauteuils de la pièce, hochait distraitement la tête aux dires de Rhodes, lui-même assis sur son accoudoir, et visiblement en pleine conversation avec Clint. Ce dernier reporta imperceptiblement son attention sur Pietro lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Natasha, à ses côtés, avait paresseusement ramené ses jambes contre elle, et suivait attentivement Steve du regard.

Steve, en retrait du groupe, enfilait une veste de couleur brune, et commençait déjà à se diriger vers la porte.

\- Allez Rogers, restez ici. Au moins pour la nuit. Vous partirez demain, comme tout le monde, insista Tony, perché sur son tabouret, près du bar.

Steve ajusta son col et répliqua d'une voix ferme :

\- Non, merci. Je préfère partir ce soir. J'ai mille choses à faire.

\- Parle-lui, Wilson ! Peut-être que toi, il t'écoutera, s'exclama Stark.

Il lança un regard insistant à Sam. Ce dernier, assit également sur l'un des fauteuils face au canapé rit, amusé. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu connais Steve, c'est le gars le plus obstiné de la Terre entière.

\- Attendez au moins qu'il arrête de pleuvoir ! Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous ensemble. Faites-le pour Barton.

Steve ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire contrit.

\- Laissez tomber Stark. Laissez-le partir à sa chasse aux fantômes, intervint mollement Natasha.

Tout en parlant, elle se pencha alors sur Clint pour prendre une poignée de cacahuètes.

Steve la fusilla du regard tout en attrapant son sac et son bouclier. La jeune femme lui adressa un clin d'œil en guise d'excuse, souriant narquoisement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, après un dernier signe d'au revoir dans leur direction.

Après un dernier regard pour lui, Pietro poussa distraitement sa sœur sur la droite pour s'asseoir à ses cotés. Le large fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise pouvait facilement les contenir tous les deux.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Pietro réalisait que, de tous les super héros, Steve Rogers était celui qu'il connaissait le moins – et il incluait Vision dans son classement, ce qui n'était pas peu de chose. Cela était peut-être dû au fait que le Captain ne passait que très peu de temps à la base, et que, lorsque c'était le cas, il parlait peu, l'esprit toujours ailleurs. Ainsi, dans le fond, il apparaissait comme quelqu'un d'assez réservé et de calme. Ce n'était que dans de rares occasions, en présence de Wilson notamment, qu'il le voyait quelque peu s'ouvrir.

Pietro détourna finalement les yeux de la porte, désormais close, pour se concentrer sur l'échange entre Rhodes et sa sœur. Il passa le reste de la soirée ainsi, silencieux, à écouter d'une oreille distraite les différentes conversations qui l'entouraient.

Plusieurs fois, il sentit un regard posé sur lui, un regard qui cherchait désespérément à croiser le sien. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir à qui il appartenait. Clint.

Pietro finit par se sentir mal à l'aise devant ces coups d'œil insistant. De désagréables picotements couraient sur la peau de sa nuque pour venir rejoindre ses joues. Malgré tout, il ne flancha pas.

Ce n'est qu'après une heure environ que Pietro osa finalement croiser le regard gris de Clint. Il fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea franchement du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ? Il n'eut aucune réponse. Clint détourna aussitôt les yeux pour reporter son attention sur les divagations de Rhodes.

\- On a marché quoi ? Presque une heure, dans ses souterrains en pierre ? J'ai même cru qu'on s'était perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un mur dont la paroi paressait trop lisse selon Tony pour ne pas être suspecte. En plus la petite avait les yeux qui commençaient à clignoter de rouge, un vrai GPS, do-

Clint l'interrompit rapidement, la voix ennuyée

\- Tu sais, Rhodes, que tu dois être la troisième personne aujourd'hui qui me raconte cette histoire, et que c'est aussi _la deuxième fois_ que tu le fais ?

\- Tsss, laisse-moi finir, j'ai oublié de mentionner quelques détails très importants la première fois. Donc je disais : Tony, après avoir un peu tâtonné, a appuyé sur l'un des blocs de pierres qui dépassaient à droite du mur, et là, bim ! Jackpot ! Le mur coulisse sur le cotés pour laisser apparaître un revêtement dissimulé en acier. Une chambre forte. On a dû se mettre à deux, Tony et moi, pour réussir à découper une ouverture à travers la porte blindée. Tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était rempli ! Entreposé sur des dizaines d'étagères, des pierres, des livres, des bâtons... Tous les objets occultes d'HYDRA devaient être stockés dans cette base. On ne se serait jamais douté de ce qui allait se passer : il a suffi à Banner, le dernier à rentrer, de mettre les deux pieds à l'intérieur, pour que la brèche dans le mur se rebouche soudainement ! D'un coup, notre unique sortie s'était volatilisée, et pour couronner le tout, nos oreillettes étaient grillées.

Rhodes marqua une pause de quelques instants le temps de vider le contenu de son verre d'une traite.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que le pire est arrivé : l'eau est apparue de nulle part. D'abord une simple flaque au sol, elle a commencé à monter, jusqu'à ce que le niveau atteigne, en à peine quelques minutes, nos épaules. C'était tellement étrange ! L'eau s'infiltrait à l'intérieur même de nos armures, à Tony et moi. C'était presque comme si elles étaient devenues des passoires. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y passer puisque, au bout de quelques minutes, nager ne suffisait plus. Impossible de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, qui allait bientôt atteindre le plafond. Subitement, en une fraction de seconde, tout s'est stoppé.

Pietro, collé à sa sœur, avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, les muscles tendu. Rhodes était-il vraiment obligé de narrer toute l'histoire ? Sa dernière phrase formait, à son goût, une parfaite conclusion. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de raconter la suite, et surtout pas à eux.

Pietro observa Clint et Wanda un instant, absorbés par l'histoire. Sa main se crispa instinctivement sur le tissu de son jeans.

\- C'est en sentant mes vêtements secs, et en voyant tous les autres allongés au sol, les yeux perdus, que j'ai compris que toute cette eau n''avait été qu'une putain d'illusion. On n'a pas attendu une seconde de plus pour traverser la sortie, et rejoindre Wilson et Maximoff, qui nous attendaient sagement à l'étage, près du corps de ce magicien de malheur. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est : Bien joué, gamin ! Une balle dans le cœur, c'est radical, mais y a rien de plus efficace.

L'homme se pencha vers Pietro, pour lui donner une petite tape dans le dos.

Ce dernier déglutit. Il répondit à Rhodes par un sourire crispé. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas quitter sa chambre et rencontrer quiconque : il se doutait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, ce sujet serait ramené sur le tapis. Pietro sentit le monde tanguer légèrement autour de lui. Nauséeux, les yeux vissés à ses baskets grises, il refusait de rencontrer le regard de qui que ce soit, que ce soit celui de Wanda ou de Clint. Subitement, il ressentit une vague de réconfort l'envahir, l'apaisant doucement. Il leva les yeux vers la droite pour rencontrer ceux de Wanda. Elle lui murmura aussitôt en sokovien :

 _\- Pietro. Tu as fait ce qui était juste_.

"Facile à dire pour elle." pensa Pietro. Il tenta de lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant. Peine perdu. Les coins de sa bouche refusaient de se relever. Pietro était assailli par le doute. Ses camarades et sa sœur n'avaient peut-être jamais été en danger de mort, souffrant uniquement d'une inoffensive illusion. Ainsi, peut-être que la détresse qu'il avait ressentie chez sa sœur n'avait été que le résultat de son esprit alarmé, dopé à l'adrénaline, rendant le meurtre d'Akatora complètement inutile.

Pietro avait l'impression subite de manquer d'air. Tout ce qui l'entourait agressait ses sens et lui donnait un soudain mal de tête insupportable. Il chuchota à toute vitesse à l'oreille de Wanda :

\- Je retourne dans ma chambre, me coucher.

\- Mais tu viens à peine d'en sortir, s'étonna-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle essaya de retenir son frère qui se remettait en position debout.

Il n'allait pas craquer ici, pas avec tout ce monde autour de lui. Non. Pietro s'éclipsa à grandes enjambées. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : rejoindre son lit le plus rapidement possible – lit qu'il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais dû abandonner, en premier lieu.

Clint vit Pietro quitter l'endroit aussi brusquement. Il intima silencieusement à Wanda de se rasseoir lorsqu'elle se leva avec inquiétude, prête à rejoindre son frère.

Il devait avoir une conversation avec Pietro. C'était à lui d'y allez, pas à elle.

D'un pas vif, Clint quitta le salon sans un mot ou un regard pour ses amis. Il accéléra sa marche dès qu'il fut hors de leur champ de vision. Parmi toutes les chambres qu'abritait le domaine, il ignorait laquelle était celle de Pietro. Il se devait de le rattraper avant qu'il n'y disparaisse, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Au final, Clint réussit à entrevoir, dans l'un des longs couloirs, une porte se refermait brutalement. Il s'y engouffra en silence, sans même prendre la peine de toquer.

Il trouva Pietro, assis sur son lit, déjà occuper à enlever ses chaussures avec une rage étonnante. Son visage, désormais fermé, était à moitié dissimulé par les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Clint ferma soigneusement la porte et lui fit face. Pietro ne lui adressa pas un regard, l'ignorant complètement alors qu'il balançait furieusement sa paire de basket au loin. Il se prit alors la tête entre les mains, les épaules voûtées. Clint nota sans peine la respiration erratique et les mains tremblantes du jeune homme.

Il n'osa pas avancer dans sa direction, préférant simplement l'observait, adossé contre la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? lâcha soudain Pietro.

Sa voix était sèche, presque accusatrice. Clint s'en étonna.

\- Dit quoi ?

\- C'était ton rôle. Non ? De me dire que j'allais devoir tuer _._ Tu aurais dû me prévenir.

Clint pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras. Aurait-il vraiment dû lui révéler une information qui paraissait si évidente ? Pietro, n'avait-il pas était soldat ? Ne l'aurait-il pas découragé plus qu'autre chose en lui balançant cette vérité crue, au détour d'un entraînement ? N'aurait-il pas abandonné, en sachant qu'un jour, proche ou lointain, la survie reprendrait le dessus, le poussant à ôter la vie d'une personne, quelle qu'elle soit ?

Oui, il avait su au cours de la journée que Pietro avait dû tuer ce sorcier, et il était clair qu'il l'avait très mal vécu, qu'il s'infligeait maintenant une punition imméritée. Clint ne pouvait qu'être triste pour lui. Il n'avait pas pu profiter un seul moment de cette illusion de seulement faire le bien, d'agir pour l'intérêt commun, d'être le gentil des livres d'enfants. Pietro avait été cruellement mis face à la réalité, dès le début.

Clint soupira.

\- Gamin, regarde-moi.

À son grand étonnement, Pietro l'écouta instantanément. Il leva enfin les yeux du sol pour les poser sur lui. Ses yeux étaient deux gouffres de désespoir. Il était perdu, il avait besoin de réponse.

\- En devenant un Avengers, en devenant un soldat, tu aurais dû t'en douter, dit Clint.

Pietro se redressa vivement devant ce constat énoncé d'une voix implacable.

\- Non ! J'ai été un soldat, autrefois, et je n'ai eu à tuer personne ! Mais là, c'est _différent_ … je pensais qu'être un Avengers signifierait tout le contraire ! Je ne voulais pas devenir un meurtrier.

Il ajouta dans un murmure brisé :

\- Je ne veux pas que Wanda le devienne non plus

Clint s'avança prudemment vers lui, l'épaisse moquette s'enfonçant sous ses pas. Sans le lâcher du regard, il s'assit à côté de Pietro.

\- Tu sais, lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler pour le SHIELD, j'étais aussi excité et heureux que toi. J'attendais avec impatience ma première mission, et puis elle est arrivée _,_ peu de temps après la fin de ma formation. C'était un assassinat. Une simple mise à mort. Même si je savais que l'homme que j'avais face à moi était la pire des ordures, je n'ai pas pu dormir pendant des jours après lui avoir enfoncé cette flèche entre les deux yeux.

Clint désigna l'endroit du pouce.

\- Je ne l'oublierai jamais. La majorité de mes missions était ainsi : le SHIELD savait que j'étais bon à ça, rapide et efficace, mes flèches ne laissaient aucunes traces. J'ai eu envie de quitter l'organisation de nombreuses fois mais, progressivement, on s'y habitue, et ça ne nous semble plus aussi dur que la première fois. _Moi,_ je suis un assassin, Pietro.

Pietro ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais Clint poursuivit.

\- J'ai tué parce qu'il fallait bien payer les factures à la fin du mois, j'ai tué par habitude, aussi, et j'ai tué parce que j'ai été assez faible pour qu'on prenne possession de mon esprit. Mais toi, _toi,_ tu as juste pris une décision. Ni la bonne, ni la mauvaise, juste la seule possible. Alors non, tu n'es pas un meurtrier, loin de là. Et enlève-toi tout de suite de la tête que les Avengers sont parfaits et infaillibles. Natasha a autant de sang que moi sur les mains, si ce n'est plus Steve a été un soldat pendant la seconde guerre mondiale _,_ en première ligne sur le front, pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Aucun d'entre nous, non aucun, n'a les mains blanches comme neige.

Pietro fut réduit au silence. Il cogita ces paroles, secoué par l'aveu de Clint. Un assassin ? Lui ? Secrètement, il s'en était douté, même si il n'avait pas osé demander. Il avait toutes les compétences adaptées à ce genre de missions. Ce n'était pas aussi étonnant que ça, juste difficile à admettre.

Il aurait dû se sentir mieux. Impossible. Cela faisait juste de lui, un autre assassin parmi eux. Ce sentiment d'amertume ne voulait pas le quitter, stagnant à l'intérieur de lui comme un brouillard noir et sale refusant de s'en aller. Pietro se leva finalement. Il quitta sa place et contourna le lit pour se glisser sous les couvertures. Il ne se souciait déjà plus de Clint, toujours assis à sa gauche, qui continuait à le détailler avec un calme olympien. Il n'avait esquissé aucun geste, laissant penser qu'il comptait quitter la pièce.

Pietro réfléchit encore un instant puis quitta sa position sur le dos pour se tourner vers Clint, sa tête reposant sous son bras plié.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Comment peux tu dire que c'était le seul choix ? murmura-t-il. Tu as entendu Rhodes, tout n'était qu'une illusion au final. Il n'avait peut-être même jamais eu l'intention de les tuer, mais j'ai quand même réussi à l'achever d'une balle dans le cœur, alors que j'aurais pu viser n'importe-quel membre pour l'arrêter.

Clint secoua la tête.

\- Arrête ça. Ce ne sont que des suppositions. L'inverse aurait pu être possible aussi : tes balles ne lui auraient peut-être rien fait et, en perdant l'effet de surprise, tu aurais condamné le reste de l'équipe.

Pietro sentit une soudaine colère monté en lui. Clint ne faisait aucun effort pour lui simplifier les choses.

\- T'es con. Tu ne comprends rien !

Il tourna le dos à Clint et rabattit rageusement la couverture sur lui.

\- Explique-moi alors.

Sa voix restait indulgente. Pietro sentit le matelas s'affaisser à ses coté. Clint, toujours assis sur le bord du lit, venait de se pencher vers lui, son bras tendu, enfoncé, comme appui, dans la surface moelleuse.

\- Je me doutais qu'il était comme Wanda, commença Pietro. Je savais que rien n'était vrai, mais j'ai quand même tiré, tout en sachant qu'Akatora n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Pietro ferma les yeux, honteux.

\- Je le connaissais déjà _,_ Clint. Les autres ne sont pas au courant. Je l'ai tué parce que je me suis dit qu'il ne méritait pas que je m'attarde sur son cas, qu'il valait mieux que je tire sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, que c'était la punition qu'il méritait pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire subir à ma sœur.

Pietro avait donc connu cet homme auparavant – peut-être durant les expériences en Sokovie. Alors c'était ça, le vrai cœur du problème ? Si Pietro réagissait ainsi, c'était parce qu'avant de penser son acte comme un geste collectif et héroïque, il le voyait avant tout comme quelque chose de personnel, une justice arbitraire qu'il avait délivré lui-même, uniquement guidée par des sentiments vengeurs.

\- Ça ne change rien pour moi gamin. Tu le sais ça ? dit Clint. Cette homme aurait pu te tuer par la suite.

Il se redressa dans un étirement et réprima un bâillement.

\- Tu ne savais rien de ses intentions.

Pietro ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours clos.

Non, il le ne le savait pas. Un poids venait de lui être ôter. Ce poids était cette insidieuse pensée qui lui grignotait la conscience, cette peur d'être jugé, cette crainte que le regard de l'autre sur lui change radicalement, elle était envolée. Partie. Il sourit imperceptiblement et tourna légèrement la tête en direction de Clint. Celui-ci semblait déjà prêt à quitter sa chambre.

\- Tu dors à la base, ce soir ? demanda Pietro.

Clint haussa les épaules

\- Je ne pense pas... j'ai promis à Laura de rentrer avant demain.

\- Reste.

Clint cligna rapidement des yeux, étonné. Rester ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, examinant l'heure. Merde. Il était déjà très tard. Peut-être valait-il mieux ? Aujourd'hui ou demain, ça ne changeait rien, dans le fond... Pas vrai ?

\- Comme tu veux, mais je partirais quand même demain, dans tous les cas.

Après ces mots, Clint agrippa la poignée, décider à s'en aller. Pietro précisa alors abruptement :

\- _Non_. Je veux dire, reste avec moi.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Clint fit aussitôt volte face. Pietro plongea son regard dans le sien. À l'intérieur brillait une lueur de défi.

Ses yeux, devenu presque noir avec l'obscurité, restèrent posés sur lui, durant quelques secondes qui parurent à Clint une éternité. Ses yeux scrutaient sa réaction, cherchant une réponse silencieuse.

Pietro n'attendit pas sa réponse. Rapidement, il détourna la tête, se retrouvant ainsi complètement dos à lui. Clint détailla avec hésitation les contours de sa silhouette uniquement éclairée, dans la pénombre hivernale, par la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet, songeur.

Plus il se rapprocherait, plus il serait dur de repartir et de s'arracher une énième fois à cette relation qui défiait les limites de la moralité, à ce mal qui le rongeait depuis l'arrivée de Pietro Maximoff à sa ferme.

Son corps réagit inconsciemment, le poussant déjà à s'éloigner de quelques pas de la porte close, il avait pris une décision avant que son esprit ne le fasse.

Sans quitter Pietro du regard, il retira sa veste et son épais pullover. Il les posa négligemment sur la commode avant de se déchausser. Il ne garda que son tee-shirt gris et son jeans. Ses gestes étaient d'une assurance troublante.

Clint tenta de se trouver des excuses, de s'insuffler bonne conscience. Au final, ce n'était rien, seulement un geste d'amitié envers son plus proche ami qui avait besoin de réconfort. Il faillit rire devant sa mauvaise foi plus que flagrante. Qui trompait-il ? Clint se dirigea vers le lit d'un pas silencieux.

Sans un mot, il se glissa sous les épaisses couvertures. Il se plaça sur le dos et sa tête, reposant sur l'oreiller, restait tournée en direction de Pietro.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il.

Il n'était pas sûr d'obtenir une réponse mais Pietro grommela bientôt d'une voix ensommeillée :

\- Bonne nuit.

Clint sourit. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver le sommeil. Rapidement, il se trouva captivé par le fouillis de mèches blanches qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il essayait de les imaginer bruns. Sans succès.

Poussé par une envie soudaine, Clint leva prudemment le bras pour effleurer, avec douceur, les cheveux de Pietro. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement mais ne se retourna pas.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Clint y alla plus franchement, passant ses doigts dans les mèches blanches, les enroulant autour de ses doigts, jouant avec. Il avait toujours eut envie de faire ça, toujours eut envie de savoir quelle texture elles pouvaient avoir sous ses doigts.

Inconsciemment, Pietro se rapprocha de Clint. Il poussa un soupir de contentement tandis que la main de l'autre homme continuait à distraitement s'amuser avec ses cheveux.

Finalement, Clint cessa le mouvement. Il laissa sa main en suspens, la bouche étrangement sèche. Après cela, il ne bougea plus.

Il n'arriva pourtant pas à s'endormir.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il souffla bruyamment et se tourna sur le côté, à l'instar de Pietro. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur la nuque de Pietro, toujours dos à lui, qui semblait s'être endormi. Comment avait-il réussit cet exploit ?

Clint était en train de faire n'importe quoi, il le savait. Son esprit déréglé le laissait faire des choses que sa raison prohibait en temps normal, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement en sa présence. Il se mordit la lèvre avec appréhension avant de bouger à nouveau sa main. Elle partit cette fois-ci à tâtons sous la couverture, à la recherche de celle de Pietro.

Il passa un bras autour des côtes du jeune homme pour la trouver. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent timidement d'eux-mêmes, naturellement, comme poussés par une vieille habitude qui les unissait. Clint souffla presque de soulagement, son cœur tambourinant violemment dans sa poitrine, résonnant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Pietro aurait pu le repousser, il aurait dû, même, afin de lui rendre la pareille, de lui faire subir à son tour ce qu'il lui avait infligé presque deux mois auparavant. Clint l'aurait entièrement mérité. Mais il n'en fut rien. À la place, le pouce du jeune homme caressait en petit doux vas et viens le dos de sa main.

Pietro ne dormait donc pas. Clint pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélérait et, même de dos, il imaginait, sans problème, le sourire niais qui devait lui manger la face.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent ainsi , leurs corps se touchant presque, le souffle de Clint balayant la nuque de Pietro. Leurs mains entrelacées reposaient près de la poitrine de Pietro, signe d'une nouvelle promesse à tenir.

* * *

Voilà Voilà. Ce chapitre marque surtout le retour du point de vue de Clint qui va de devenir de plus en plus présent jusqu'à la fin de la fic. J'ai commencé l'histoire avec le sien et je dois vous avouer que même si j'aime tout autant Pietro que Clint, je préfère écrire du point de vue de ce dernier. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Je vous fait des gros bisous et à la prochaine :D

 **PS :** Bonne chance pour celles qui ont leur rentrée très bientôt en espérant que tout se passe bien !


	15. Chapitre 14 : La violence de ces mots

Salut ! Je sais je suis un peu (beaucoup) en retard donc avant tout je m'excuse sincèrement…

Hahaha **DianeMoon,** ton enthousiasme me tue littéralement XD Etant donné que ton cœur est déchiré en deux, je ne sais pas trop si ce chapitre va te plaire:/ Tu verras bien, en tout cas un gros merci ! Merci encore à **MarianWeiss-Luna** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre :)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre** **14 : La** **violence de ces mot** **s**

* * *

Allongé sur le ventre, Clint ouvrit progressivement les yeux, ébloui par les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les stores métalliques de la chambre. La première chose qu'il distingua à travers ses yeux ensommeillés fut un enchevêtrement de mèches blanches à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Presque totalement dissimulé par l'épaisse couverture qui le recouvrait, Pietro dormait paisiblement, le souffle régulier, roulé en boule, dos à lui. Ainsi, de tout son corps, Clint n'arrivait à distinguer que ses cheveux en bataille et sa nuque. Clint sourit tendrement en réalisant que, même dans son sommeil, le plus jeune tenait toujours fermement sa main, leurs doigts encore entrelacés. Il souleva la couverture le plus délicatement possible et essaya de soustraire doucement sa main, doigt par doigt, de l'emprise de Pietro.

Après quelques minutes de minutieux effort, Clint put enfin mettre un pied au sol.

Aussitôt, il alla sans un bruit fouiller dans son sac à dos pour récupérer son téléphone. Il ouvrit avec précaution la porte et se glissa dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur son écran, ses sourcils froncés. Laura lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages durant la nuit.

Trop concentré sur les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux, Clint sursauta violemment quand son regard tomba sur une paire de chaussure en cuir brun, faisant tomber son portable au sol avec un juron. Il leva lentement les yeux, plein d'appréhension, pour finalement rencontrer un regard brun , dissimulé par d'épais verres correcteurs, qui le fixait avec perplexité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con ! Comment avait-il pu oublier de s'assurer que le couloir était vide, avant de mettre un pied dehors ?

\- Heu… Ce ne serait pas, par hasard, la chambre de Pietro ? demanda Bruce, perdu.

Bruce pointa du doigt la porte que Clint venait de franchir. Il se tenait à un mètre de lui, droit comme un i, dans l'encadrement d'une des portes du couloir. Clint lâcha un rire qui sonna un peu trop forcée même à ses oreilles et s'agenouilla pour ramasser son téléphone.

\- Je t'assure Bruce, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Oh mais je ne crois à rien.

Clint ne rata pas le regard étrange que l'autre lui adressa Bruce, qui continuait à le dévisager, les sourcils froncés. Il voyait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas entièrement convaincu. Il devait sûrement se demander ce qui avait pu le pousser à passer la nuit _ici_ , alors que cet endroit regorgeait de chambre vide. Clint s'éclaircit la gorge puis dit :

\- Ta chambre est ici, donc ?

Il désigna de la tête l'espace se trouvant derrière le brun.

Bruce hocha la tête.

\- C'est ça.

C'est sûr, dit à voix haute, cela paraissait évident. Clint jeta une œillade curieuse au brun qui restait immobile devant sa porte, clé à la main, sans l'attention de bouger apparemment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre ? Il était peut-être temps pour lui de partir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le surprenne.

\- On se revoit bientôt alors, à tou-

Soudain, interrompu dans sa phrase, la réponse à sa question s'imposa désagréablement à ses oreilles. Clint aurait dû deviner que ces deux-là passaient leurs nuits ensembles, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Il ferma péniblement les yeux en entendant dans le couloir raisonner une seconde fois la douce voix de Natasha. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour aller se cacher dans la chambre de Pietro avant qu'elle ne le voie ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait aimé avoir les pouvoirs du jeune homme, afin de pouvoir, lui aussi, s'éclipser en une fraction de seconde. Pourquoi diable n'était-il pas resté au lit pour en profiter un peu plus ? Mais non, fidèle à lui-même, il avait préféré écouter son ventre et se lever pour aller manger un bout.

\- Allez, pousse toi Bruce. Tu m'empêches de passer, renchérit Natasha d'un ton amusé.

Apparu bientôt, une crinière rousse, de derrière l'épaule de Bruce.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à dépasser ce dernier, Natasha se figea, dévisageant Clint, l'air surprise. Tout sourire avait soudain disparu de sa face. Clint vit son regard se durcir progressivement tandis que ses yeux s'attardaient sur le lit défait et à la silhouette toujours endormie de Pietro, visible à travers la porte encore entrouverte.

\- Tu as passé la nuit ici.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ce qu'elle énonçait de sa voix froide était une simple constatation. Clint ouvrit la bouche, pour la contredire, mais la voix de Bruce l'interrompit avant :

\- Je vais vous laisser. On se retrouve dans la cuisine, ajouta-t-il tendrement à l'adresse de Natasha.

Il lui caressa brièvement les cheveux puis s'en alla. Natasha, lèvres pincées, ne lui accorda pas un regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait, toute son attention entièrement concentrée sur Clint. Sans rompre leur lien visuel, Clint ferma lentement la porte de la chambre de Pietro. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes encore. Clint ne flancha pas, gardant la tête haute.

La voix vibrante d'une colère mal maîtrisée, Natasha explosa finalement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire au juste, Clint ?

\- Mais rien, je t'assure, répondit aussitôt Clint.

Il rentra ses mains dans ses poches et remarqua sans souci la façon dont les poings de son amie se serrèrent imperceptiblement. Visiblement, de simples mots n'allaient pas la convaincre, et il savait que Natasha n'hésiterait pas à lui foutre une droite s'il laissait la situation dégénérer.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Nat.

Clint effectua quelque pas prudent dans sa direction.

\- Te faire confiance, Clint ? Vraiment ? Alors que je viens de découvrir que tu as passé la nuit avec un homme qui à l'âge d'être ton fils _?_

Clint fronça les sourcils devant le sous-entendu plus qu'explicite et la dévisagea, sidéré :

\- C'est vraiment ça que tu penses de moi ? Que j'ai couché avec lui ? Vraiment ? murmura-t-il furieusement.

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire avec toi. Il y a quelque temps, je n'aurais jamais douté une seule seconde de mon meilleur ami mais _là_ , tu ne me laisses plus vraiment le choix.

\- Oh, allez Natasha ! Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es ridicule ? Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de tromper Laura ?

 _\- Justement,_ je n'en sais absolument rien ! Je pensais qu'il avait raison, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre vous deux, mais j'en doute, désormais.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? questionna Clint.

Il était complètement perdu face aux insinuations de son amie.

\- Maximoff ne te l'a pas dit ? On a eu une petite conversation, tous les deux.

Non, Pietro ne lui avait pas dit. Clint soupira bruyamment. Il passa une main désespéré sur son visage, les yeux clos. Natasha continuait à le jauger du regard, les bras croisés.

\- Tu sais que tu vas tout perdre ? Tout ce pourquoi tu t'es battu.

Clint secoua la tête.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Tu sais combien d'agents auraient aimés être à ta place ? Combien ont rêvés de pouvoir avoir une vie normale, avec des enfants et une grande maison ? Tu te rends compte que tu es l'un des seuls à posséder cette chance ?

\- Arrête !

Clint agrippa violemment les épaules de Natasha et osa enfin affronter son regard. Il se protégea derrière un mur de colère, regard noir, mâchoire serrée. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, ni faire face à son jugement. Il n'avait rien fait qui lui fasse mériter cela. Il n'avait pas tant lutté ces derniers mois pour ne trouver au bout du chemin que la perte de celle qu'il considérait presque comme une sœur, à cause de simples suppositions.

Il l'implorait du regard. Il fallait qu'elle le croie, c'était essentiel. _Il le fallait._ Clint ne réalisa son erreur de jugement qu'en voyant le regard vert de la rousse vaciller, laissant apparaître la vérité derrière sa colère.

Il comprit alors. Si elle se battait tant pour lui, pour sa famille, c'était parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle connaissait avec certitude la valeur infinie de ce qu'il avait et que, elle, n'avait pas —et n'aurait jamais.

Natasha se défit lentement de son emprise sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Clint n'esquissa pas un geste pour la retenir. Avant de tourner les talons, elle lui jeta un dernier regard en biais, sa voix s'élevant, impassible :

\- Est-ce que ce garçon en vaut vraiment la peine ?

Clint la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait de sa démarche chaloupée. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, encore secoué par leur dispute. Qu'est-ce que son amie devait bien penser de lui ? Mon Dieu, et si elle en parlait à Laura ? Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la porte grise à sa gauche et se massa l'arrête du nez.

\- Tu peux sortir, c'est bon.

Rapidement, la porte, imperceptiblement entrebâillée, s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, laissant apparaître sur le seuil de la chambre Pietro, en pyjama, qui le dévisageait de ses yeux bleus inquiets. Ils se jaugèrent longuement du regard. Celui de Clint restait indéchiffrable pour Pietro.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit, pour Natasha ? dit-il après un temps qui paraissait infini.

Pietro haussa les sourcils.

\- Qu'elle était venue me faire la morale et m'insulter quand tu étais blessé ?

\- Oui.

Un sourire froid apparu sur les lèvres de Pietro.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est juste que je n'accorde aucune importance aux dires de cette garc-

\- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit brutalement Clint.

Pietro se raidit tandis que Clint se rapprochait de lui et rajoutait la voix glaciale :

\- N'oublie pas que c'est mon amie. Je t'interdis de l'insulter.

Pietro cligna rapidement des yeux. Sous le coup de la surprise sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Clint lui faisait une blague là ? Cette femme avait toujours été contre lui, ne cachant pas l'antipathie qu'elle éprouvait à son égard et, au premier mot sur elle, il se prenait tout dans la gueule ?

Clint eut à peine le temps de voir les yeux de Pietro se durcir et un rictus mauvais se former sur son visage que déjà, la porte se refermait brutalement à quelques millimètres seulement de son visage.

Sans ses réflexes rapides, son nez aurait sûrement été dans un état très différent à cet instant.

Dans sa chambre, la respiration erratique, Pietro resta plusieurs seconde immobile, trop énervé pour réfléchir correctement. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se rapprocha à nouveau de la porte et colla son oreille contre celle-ci, ses mains lui servant d'appui. Il pouvait presque sentir la présence de Clint à travers le battant, entendre sa respiration. Pietro ne bougea pas malgré le silence qui se prolongeait. Seul les battements de son propre coeur se faisaient entendre...rien d'autre. Ses sens lui jouaient-ils des tours ? Clint était-il parti ?

Soudain, il perçu un murmure, une phrase à peine audible. Pietro dû se concentrer pour en comprendre le sens. "C'est bon. Je suis désolé" venait de dire Clint.

Pietro ne bougea pas, sa main toujours cramponné à la poignée. Qu'il se les mette où il pensait, ses excuses.

Il entendit un soupir puis il sentit la poignée en métal fléchir sous sa paume tandis que la porte se poussait légèrement. Pietro pressa aussitôt tout son poids contre celle-ci. Il n'allait pas laisser Clint entrer. À sa surprise, l'autre homme abandonna rapidement, laissant la porte entrouverte. Pietro pinça les lèvres. Il en était presque déçu. La voix étouffée de Clint se fit à nouveau entendre faiblement.

\- Je vais allez parler à Natasha.

Pietro entendit des pas se faire de plus en plus distants puis plus rien. Pris d'une colère inexplicable, Pietro ouvrit la porte dans un fracas et alla se poster au milieu du couloir. Clint était dos à lui, à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où Pietro se trouvait.

\- C'est ça, va t'excuser et supplier, alors que nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! cria-t-il.

Clint n'esquissa aucun geste dans sa direction et continua sa route, l'ignorant ainsi parfaitement.

Pietro souffla bruyamment par les narines, prêt à retourner dans sa chambre, lorsque la porte à sa droite s'ouvrit soudainement. Sam apparu sur le seuil, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, à la fin ?

Pietro lui jeta un regard noir avant de passer la porte de sa chambre qu'il claqua violemment.

* * *

Pietro courait depuis bientôt une heure, ayant fait le tour de la base une bonne centaine de fois sous le ciel devenu gris. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas allez retrouver Natasha pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il n'avait pu se retenir que grâce à Wanda qui, seule, avait réussi à le dissuader de le faire de ses paroles apaisantes.

Pietro avait été réveillé quelques heures plus tôt par de violents éclats de voix. Intrigué, il s'était rapproché silencieusement de la porte, devinant rapidement la source du problème qui opposait Barton et Romanoff. _Lui_. Il imaginait facilement que les interrompre était la dernière chose à faire, à moins qu'il ne veuille envenimer les choses.

Maintenant, il le regrettait. Il n'aurait pas dû rester dans sa chambre, il aurait dû faire face à la jeune femme. Le peu de paroles qu'il avait entendu avait suffi à le rendre amer, plombant son moral pourtant étonnamment bon auparavant. Clint avait-il volontairement mentit à Natasha dans le but de dissimuler ses sentiments ou ses paroles avaient été sincères ?

Ainsi, une quelconque relation entre eux serait, non seulement inenvisageable, mais carrément considérée comme « ridicule » au yeux de Clint.

Est-ce que Pietro en valait la peine, de toute façon ? Est-ce qu'il valait la peine que Clint le choisisse un jour, au détriment de sa famille ? A cette question, il n'avait absolument aucune réponse. Tout était presque parfait, pourtant. Il le sentait, Clint s'ouvrait de plus en plus, abaissant ses barrières, le laissant enfin s'approcher, mais la jeune femme avait tout gâché !

Dans son élan, Pietro donna un coup de pied rageur à la canette de soda dressée sur le sol terreux, face à lui. Elle était pleine. Le liquide gicla sur quelques mètres, laissant une traînée sombre au sol.

\- Hé ! Je n'avais pas fini de boire ! entendit-il soudain sur un ton agacé.

Pietro baissa les yeux dans un sursaut, découvrant, face à lui, une jeune femme assise à même le sol, adossée contre un muret en brique portant l'ancien logo Stark, qui le dévisageait. Il déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant. Avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés dissimulés par une large casquette militaire qui masquait à moitié ses yeux bruns pétillants, elle était facilement reconnaissable et indéniablement jeune, elle avait à peine la vingtaine.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Pietro à toute allure.

Le souffle court, sil 'apprêtait déjà à repartir.

\- Attends ! Viens m'aider plutôt. Pour te faire excuser.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main afin qu'il se rapproche. Pietro s'avança prudemment alors qu'elle lui tendait un paquet remplit de bonbon. Il lui jeta un regard septique, sourcils levés. Vraiment ? Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir un simple sachet de bonbons ? Et ça voulait devenir agent. En deux temps trois mouvements, il déchira le plastique, puis le tendit à la jeune femme qui l'intercepta avec un grand sourire, le nez levé vers lui.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais. Je ne vais pas te mordre.

Pietro ne la quitta pas des yeux, en pleine réflexion, alors qu'il s'asseyait tranquillement à ses côtés. A vrai dire, sa course l'avait légèrement fatigué. Un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- Si je me fais attraper par mon supérieur, c'en est fini de moi. Mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression de manger du carton, ici. Mêmes dans une prison, on serait mieux nourris. On est obligé de suivre un régime diététique de merde, expliqua-t-elle la bouche pleine, en tendant le paquet vers lui.

Il acquiesça vaguement, peu intéressé, avant de piocher allègrement une poignée de sucreries colorées.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Ellen.

La fille tendit une main dans sa direction. Pietro l'accepta avec un sourire.

\- Pietro.

\- Je sais. Pietro _Maximoff_ , dit la jeune femme en rajustant sa casquette. Tu es un Avengers, bien sûr que je connais ton nom. Comme celui de ta sœur et celui des autres. Vous êtes un peu notre objectif, en tant qu'agent. Bobby m'a même avoué la dernière fois qu'il y avait une rumeur —qui est ridicule, je sais— qui affirmerait que le meilleur d'entre nous, à l'issue de la formation, pourrait vous rejoindre et prendre ainsi le poste vacant laissé par Hawkeye.

\- Hmmm… ça ne me dit rien, cette histoire, avoua Pietro.

\- Ah. Je le savais, de toute façon, que ce n'était qu'une stupide rumeur.

L'air impassible, Ellen haussa les épaules. Pietro nota toutefois la déception sur son visage, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il soupira. Pauvre fille.

Il sentit subitement son téléphone vibrer dans la poche avant de son sweat. Pietro s'empara précipitamment de son téléphone et fixa sans attendre l'écran lumineux.

 **Clint :** _Il faut que je te voie. Retrouve-moi dans ta chambre._

\- Je dois te laisser.

Pietro se releva rapidement après ses mots. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la jeune fille et s'éloigna à toute vitesse d'elle.

Sa gorge était nouée d'appréhension : il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Les rideaux étaient à moitié ouverts et la chambre était baignée d'une lumière grisâtre et morose caractéristique d'un après-midi de février. Pietro, fermant la porte derrière lui, dévisagea longuement Clint. L'homme était assis sur le lit, les cheveux mouillés, en train d'enfiler ses bottes, son sac à dos près de lui. Pietro blanchit.

 _\- Tu pars._

Clint acquiesça tout en faisant ses lacets.

\- Je t'avais prévenu. J'ai parlé avec Natasha, elle te fichera la paix, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle n'est plus un problème.

Il leva brièvement la tête en direction de Pietro, qui arrangeait distraitement quelques affaires qui traînaient sur sa commode.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Clint l'ignora, son regard obstinément vissé au sol. Pietro déglutit, son appréhension grimpante.

\- OK. Peu importe. Tu reviens quand ?

Il fixa la tête baissée de Clint qui resta immobile plusieurs secondes.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça va être un peu compliqué. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour moi de revenir ici sans aucune raison valable. Je ne peux pas encore laisser Laura s'occuper des gosses toute seule, soupira Clint.

Il arrangea la sangle du sac qu'il venait d'enfiler par-dessus son épaisse veste noire, ses yeux refusant toujours de rencontrer ceux de Pietro.

Pietro blêmit encore un peu plus. _« Sans raison valable »_ ? Parce qu'il ne l'était pas, lui, une raison valable ?

Puis Clint leva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent enfin les siens, Pietro, à son plus grand désespoir, n'y vit qu'une dure indifférence. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Était-ce vraiment le même homme avec qui il avait partagé son lit la nuit dernière ?

Pietro se plaça dos à la porte. Il ne pu empêcher la nervosité de sa voix lorsqu'il dit :

\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, vieil homme.

Non. Clint ne pouvait pas partir, sans promesse de retour, avec tant de froideur en lui, _contre lui_. Pietro n'allait pas supporter d'autres semaines, d'autres mois avec seulement un téléphone comme moyen de communication entre eux. Il n'était plus un adolescent, il ne pouvait plus se contenter de ça.

Clint leva un sourcils, ses mains agrippent fermement les sangles de son sac.

\- Laisse-moi passer Pietro.

 _\- Non._

Pietro continuait à le fixer d'un air obstiné, refusant de bouger. Il n'allait pas renoncer, pas _encore_. C'était la fois de trop. Il en avait marre de toujours devoir s'effacer pour lui, à cause de ses humeurs changeantes, de toujours devoir subir, laisser passer.

\- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Son regard restait planté dans les yeux gris qui le dévisageait d'un regard cruellement morne, presque dédaigneux.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Que je t'ai—

\- Arrête ! l'interrompit brutalement Clint.

Il ferma péniblement les yeux et repris presque implorant :

 _-_ Arrête _,_ _s'il te plaît_. Ça ne sert à rien.

Pietro vit le masque d'indifférence se craqueler imperceptiblement. _Enfin._ Clint réagissait.

Non. Il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il l'avait déjà trop fait. Il voulait penser à lui, pour une fois. Il ne voulait plus cacher ce qu'il ressentait, faire semblant de n'être qu'un ami, devoir faire attention, chaque fois qu'il s'approchait un peu trop, pour protéger ce lien instable qui les unissait. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, il avait trop espéré, trop attendu.

Pietro se rapprocha de Clint en un éclair. Il traversa le mètre qui les séparaient aussi rapidement que lui permettait son pouvoir. Clint ouvrit soudain les yeux en sentant une brise caresser son visage. À quelque centimètres, presque collé à lui, Pietro arborait une expression déterminé que Clint ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Il déglutit.

Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle tiède de Pietro lui effleurer la bouche. Le bruit de leurs respirations formaient comme une mélodie entre eux deux.

Il était incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Clint était désormais réduit au silence le plus complet.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des pupilles d'un bleu surréel posées sur lui. Même si il l'avait voulu, cela lui aurait été impossible. C'était comme si elles avaient dissimuler à son regard tout ce qui n'étaient pas elles. Clint aurait dû deviner ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il vit le regard de Pietro glisser lentement sur ses lèvres. Il aurait dû reculer, il était encore temps. Il aurait dû tourner la tête mais il ne le fit pas...Non.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me dire ce que je dois faire ? murmura Pietro. Hein ? Quand ?

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de Clint. Pietro sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le hoquet de surprise de Clint.

Son cœur rata un battement. Depuis quand avait-il envie de faire ça ? De sentir contre sa bouche, celle de la personne qui hantait ses nuits et ses journées ? Peut-être depuis le premier jour, qui sait ? Ces lèvres n'étaient pas aussi douces que d'autres qu'il avait pu embrasser avant, mais jamais —non, jamais— il n'avait eu tant l'impression de se consumer. Son sang brûlait dans ses veines et il ne pouvait s'arrêter de trembler.

Pietro pencha légèrement la tête, les yeux fermés. Il prit en coupe le visage de Clint, pressant ses paumes contre les joues rêches de barbe naissante, espérant le faire réagir mais Clint restait figé, telle une statue de glace, les lèvres pincées.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que Pietro ne sente une main se poser sur sa poitrine. Elle exerça une infime pression. D'autre aurait pu la prendre pour une caresse mais Pietro comprit, cette paume l'incitait à reculer.

Pietro s'éloigna alors légèrement. Il papillonna des paupières, guettant avec inquiétude la réaction de Clint. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête, la respiration erratique, les joues rouges, ses mèches de cheveux effleurant le nez de Pietro.

 _-_ Ne refait plus jamais ça.

Il essuya sa bouche du revers de la main. Le coeur de Pietro tomba dans sa poitrine. Clint releva finalement la tête, la mine sévère.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Ce n'est pas moi. Je suis marié. Il faut que tu comprennes ça.

Pietro ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant ces paroles catégoriques.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne ? Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il s'efforçait désespérément de faire depuis le tout premier jour, bridant chacune de ses actions par peur d'effrayer Clint ? Clint, qui se comportait comme un animal sauvage, se laissant caresser, approcher, pour mieux mordre ou s'enfuir la seconde d'après. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il était marié, qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais, qu'il serait toujours l'autre, celui qui avait tort.

Il s'était souvent demandé si, un jour, il réussirait à lui en vouloir pour toutes les fois où il l'avait rejeté, encore et encore, de manière toujours plus brutale. Il avait pensé que non, qu'il arriverait toujours à lui trouver des excuses. Mais aujourd'hui, en voyant cet homme le toiser si cruellement, lui jetant à la face, une fois de plus, les paroles dont il savait qu'elles le blesseraient le plus, Pietro réalisait à quel point son erreur avait été grande. Il le détestait tellement pour lui faire ressentir tout ça. Pour avoir l'estomac qui se retournait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, le cœur qui s'affolait en sa présence, pour toutes les choses stupides qu'il l'obligeait à faire, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à regretter.

Il aurait tellement aimé éprouver tout ça pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pas un homme marié, père de famille. Pas Clint, si instable et changeant, qui, conscient de ses sentiments, pouvait tout aussi bien lui faire connaître, un jour, le paradis et, le lendemain, l'enfer.

Clint se mit en marche et le dépassa bientôt d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Si tu passes cette porte maintenant Barton, saches que ça ne servira à rien de revenir. Ce sera terminé, dit Pietro d'une voix étrangement calme.

Il retint son souffle, le cœur battant à la chamade, en voyant Clint hésiter, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Allez Clint ! Retourne-toi ! S'il-te-plaît...» pensa-t-il de tout son être.

La porte se referma, comme au ralenti, et Pietro ferma instinctivement les yeux. Il était désormais horriblement seul dans cette chambre. Clint avait gagné, eut ce qu'il voulait. C'était fini.

* * *

J'espères que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le choix du retour

Holà ! Le nouveau chapitre est là. Avant toute chose, je voudrais vous remercier énormément pour toute vos reviews, elles me font graves plaisir :D Et aussi comme toujours pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, un gros merci à **Marian-Weiss Luna** !

 **DianeMoon,** je partage ta philosophie,la vie est une succession de choix, petit ou grand, certains ont peu d'incidence mais d'autres comme tu dis n'ont rien d'anodins et peuvent tout bouleverser et c'est sûr que certains d'entre eux demandent un certain courage qu'on ne possède pas toujours ! Après les prochains chapitres te diront sûrement si tu su voir la bonne « porte de sortie » :)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Le choix du retour**

* * *

\- Tu es sûr de ne rien vouloir manger ?

\- Non, non je t'assure, j'ai déjeuné avant de venir, déclina poliment Steve, assis sur l'un des moelleux fauteuils quadrillés de la ferme, tout en acceptant la tasse de thé que lui tendait Laura.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit-elle dans un haussement d'épaule, s'asseyant face à lui sur le canapé avec un grand sourire.

Les enfants étaient à l'école, elle était seule à la maison en train de surveiller Nathaniel lorsque, à sa plus grande surprise, la sonnerie avait retentit. Son fils dans les bras, elle avait ouvert la porte, intriguée, pour faire face à Steve Rogers, qui se tenait sur le perron en civil, l'air légèrement penaud.

\- Il a vraiment changé depuis les dernières photos que nous a envoyé Clint, avoua le blond en désignant Nathaniel qui, face à lui, s'amusait avec des jouets en plastique sur la table basse, babillant des phrases sans queue ni tête.

Laura acquiesça, un sourire tendre sur le visage, et caressa doucement les cheveux bruns de son plus jeune fils.

\- Oui, il va bientôt avoir un an et demi. Ça grandit tellement vite, à cet âge-là.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil impatient à la vieille horloge murale du salon.

\- Clint ne devrait plus tarder.

Steve esquissa un léger sourire compréhensif, avant de reporter calmement son attention sur la fenêtre, qui laisser apparaître les arbres dénudés des alentours de la ferme, en ce début d'octobre.

\- Il m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'il était sur la route, précisa la jeune femme tout en se penchant pour attraper sa tasse fumante, qu'elle porta prudemment à ses lèvres.

En effet, depuis quelques semaines déjà, son mari donnait un petit coup de main à Tom Powell, à la boutique de meuble. Cela occupait un peu le vide de ses journées en plus de ramener un peu d'argent à la maison, lui permettant ainsi de compléter sa retraite – même si ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques heures par semaine.

Laura déglutit en jetant un regard discret au blond assis face à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien l'amener ici ? Elle n'avait rien osé demander. Certes, elle était la femme de Clint, mais, de ce fait, elle savait pertinemment que certains dossiers du SHIELD étaient susceptibles d'être confidentiels. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été en contact avec les anciens collègues de l'archer – excepté Natacha, en de rares occasions – elle ne savait donc pas comment se comporter face à eux, ni ce qui lui était permit de connaître. Elle ressentait par conséquent une certaine gêne en présence de Steve, gêne partagée vu le malaise entre eux.

A ce moment, comme si Clint avait entendu ses prières, le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre, accompagnée d'un joyeux aboiement, parvint à ses oreilles. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir son mari qui faisait son entrée dans le salon, clé à la main. Lucky se tenait à ses côtés, apparemment plus que content de revoir son maître. Le labrador, d'une taille déjà imposante, avait débarqué à la ferme depuis environ deux mois. Chien abandonné, il rôdait autour de la maison depuis quelques semaines déjà lorsque Cooper et Lila se prirent d'affection pour lui. Par la suite, ils réussirent à convaincre leurs parents d'adopter l'animal après d'interminables supplications. La chose fut officiellement faite après un rapide tour chez le vétérinaire et, contre toute attente, le chien se prit d'une affection immense et inexplicable pour l'archer.

Clint, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à la pièce, se dirigea vers Steve, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tiens, tiens ! Rogers.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'une chaleureuse poignée de main, échangeant cordialement quelques mots. L'archer l'invita à se rasseoir, alors qu'il s'asseyait à son tour sur l'un des fauteuils, à gauche de Laura.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? questionna nonchalamment Clint, tout en attrapant tranquillement son fils pour le poser sur ses genoux.

Son était attitude décontractée, mais sa mine grave et son regard franc ne trompaient pas : il souhaitait des réponses claires. Laura jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Clint, son regard passant rapidement de lui à Steve. Elle se demandait avec hésitation si ce n'était pas le bon moment pour elle de se lever. Le blond, remarquant son soudain malaise en la voyant se tortiller, rit :

\- C'est bon Laura, tu peux rester. De toute façon, j'imagine que Clint t'en parlera tout de suite après mon départ.

Ce dernier acquiesça, les yeux fermés, pour confirmer les dires de son ami tout en adressant un sourire confiant à Laura. Cette dernière se redressa discrètement, la bouche entrouverte, tout aussi intéressée que son mari à l'idée de découvrir la raison de la venue du blond.

\- Avant tout, Clint, il faut que tu comprennes que tu as tous les droits de refuser, commença Steve d'une voix posée. Ce n'est qu'une simple mission de surveillance.

L'archer, attentif, la joue appuyé contre son poing, l'invita à continuer d'un geste de la main.

\- Depuis quelques mois déjà, on nous a rapporté qu'une des anciennes équipes du SHIELD est la cible d'attaque. En réalité, de cette équipe composée de dix personnes, ils n'en restent plus que deux. Les autres ont toutes été assassinées ou sont portées disparues, expliqua-t-il en tendant à Clint une tablette qui affichait le portrait des différents concernés.

Celui-ci accepta l'objet, passant le bras par-dessus l'épaule de son fils pour l'attraper, et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, avant de hausser les sourcils, une moue étonnée sur le visage. Laura tendit le cou, curieuse, afin d'avoir elle aussi un aperçu du contenu de l'écran.

\- Ce ne sont pas des agents, remarqua-t-il, en survolant le portrait des diverses personnes.

\- Non, en effet. C'est ce qui est le plus étrange. Ce n'étaient pas des hommes ou des femmes de terrains mais des simples employés du service informatique du SHIELD. Impossible de mettre la main sur le ou les tueurs, ni comprendre les motivations derrière ces actes.

\- Je ne vois pas qui pourrait en vouloir à toute une équipe de ce genre. Même HYDRA me parait peu probable. Vous avez fouillé le passé de ces gens ?

Steve acquiesa, la mine grave.

\- Rien. Leur casier judiciaire est vierge. Obligé, de toute façon, pour travailler au SHIELD. Aucun d'entre eux ne se connaissait auparavant et, même après la dissolution du SHIELD, personne n'a cherché à se revoir.

\- En quoi consiste ma mission alors ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il ne reste plus que deux survivants, Jerry Ford et Lisa Lassek. Nous devons à tout prix assurer leur protection. Le dernier meurtre remonte déjà à quelques semaines, on craint que ce ne soit bientôt le tour de l'un d'entre eux. Pour plus de sécurité, ils ont été confinés dans deux appartements séparés à Boston. On a besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller les entrées et sorties des deux immeubles, ainsi que les contacts des cibles avec le monde extérieur. Natasha s'occupe déjà de Lisa Lassek, et on a pensé que tu serais le plus qualifié pour Ford, étant donné ton passé en tant qu'agent.

Clint jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux dossiers de Ford et Lassek. Cette dernière, une femme à la peau foncée, fixait l'objectif avec un grand sourire. Quarante-et-un ans, mère de famille, elle avait rapidement trouvé un emploi dans une grande entreprise après le démantèlement du SHIELD. Jerry Ford apparaissait quant à lui comme un jeune homme d'allure grassouillette aux cheveux roux éclatants. Célibataire venant à peine de fêter ses trente ans, il était resté sans emploi après la perte du sien, deux ans auparavant. L'archer passa encore quelques minutes à lire les courtes fiches de chacun des anciens membres de l'équipe, à la recherche d'un quelconque lien les unissant, autre que leur ancien métier. Steve avait raison. Rien. Il rendit la tablette à ce dernier avec un soupir.

\- Je vais y réfléchir et je te recontacte, conclut-il d'une voix lasse.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Clint en penchant la tête en direction de sa femme, après que la porte se fut refermée sur Steve.

\- Très franchement, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu penses que cette mission peut être dangereuse ? questionna Laura d'un ton inquiet alors qu'elle se levait pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Une mission de surveillance ? Pff, c'est du gâteau pour moi, rien à craindre, assura-t-il, confiant, tout en essayant de calmer Nath qui commençait déjà à s'agiter, voulant rejoindre sa mère.

La jeune femme le fixa un moment, l'air indécise, avant de se servir un verre d'eau.

\- Mais tu ne penses pas que, dans le fond, ils veulent juste que tu reviennes ?

\- Tu veux dire, définitivement ?

Laura acquiesça avant de regagner sa place. Agacée par ses cris, elle attrapa au passage son fils par les aisselles, qu'elle posa avec fermeté à côtés d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Eh bien, je refuserai, alors, conclut Clint, les bras croisés, sûr de lui.

La brune le regarda longuement, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Mais, si je te disais que ça ne me dérangerais pas ? demanda-t-elle finalement, d'une voix mal assurée, presque timide.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel seule la voix de Nathaniel résonna dans la pièce. Clint se redressa, les sourcils levés haut sur son front, dévisageant sa femme d'un air ébahi.

\- T'es sérieuse, Laura ? lâcha-t-il au bout de quelque seconde.

Pendant presque la totalité de leur mariage, elle avait toujours été la première à le faire chier concernant son travail en tant qu'agent. Toujours celle qu'il lui conseillait d'arrêter et, dans le fond, il la comprenait tellement. Il avait frôlé la mort tant de fois, vu tant de choses, sa dernière mission était le parfait exemple du prix qu'il y avait parfois à payer en conséquence. Il avait du mal à comprendre son attitude. Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'il avait définitivement quitté les Avengers. Qu'est ce qui avait pu la faire changer d'avis ?

\- Oui. Si, dans le fond, tu en as vraiment envie, alors je ne peux pas aller contre ça, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules, guettant discrètement la réaction de Clint alors qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser le jouet que Nathaniel venait de jeter sur le sol.

En vérité, elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus : depuis quelques mois, son mari était invivable. Il était redevenu cet homme morose et taciturne, celui qu'elle avait connu un temps, après son retour de sa dernière mission officielle en tant qu'Avengers, celle d'Ultron. Il parlait peu, l'esprit perpétuellement ailleurs et, à la moindre remarque, il se braquait violemment. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui l'avait rendu comme ça. Peut-être était-ce l'ennui ? Lui qui, auparavant, avait eu une vie si remplie, et rythmée par ses innombrables missions, se retrouvait désormais à passer la majeur partie de son temps enfermé dans cette ferme, avec elle. Laura avait essayé de l'aider en conseillant secrètement à Tom de l'embaucher au magasin, afin de le divertir un peu, de lui trouver une occupation, mais même ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Clint avait été désagréable et acerbe avec de nombreux clients, obligeant son ami à l'envoyer à l'arrière, où il s'occupait comme il pouvait de l'inventaire et du rangement. Elle savait que ce fragile équilibre était trop précaire pour perdurer. Elle ne pourrait plus abuser encore longtemps de la gentillesse de Tom, et Clint reviendrait bientôt passer la majeure partie de ses journées à la maison, _à ses côtés_. Elle savait que c'était mal, qu'il était son mari et qu'elle aurait dû le soutenir, quoi qu'il puisse bien lui passer par la tête. Dieu savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'arrivait plus à jongler entre Clint et ses crises d'humeur, ses enfants et leur plus jeune fils, qui lui demandait tant d'attention. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, alors si la solution était que son mari retrouve son métier et réintègre son ancienne équipe, elle était plus que d'accord. Elle vit le visage de Clint s'illuminer, le regard dans le vague, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il devait sûrement se remémorer des bribes de son passé en tant qu'agent du SHIELD.

\- Redevenir un Avengers ? Pourquoi pas, avoua-t-il d'un ton neutre en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Laura lâcha un discret soupir, soulagée, se levant pour rejoindre les escaliers.

\- Surveille Nath, s'il-te-plaît. Je vais me doucher, indiqua-t-elle alors qu'elle atteignait la première marche.

Clint hocha distraitement la tête avant de poser son regard sur son fils, étalé sur le canapé, qui s'amusait à caresser Lucky. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Redevenir un Avengers ? Il avait tant donné pour le SHIELD, sacrifié tellement de choses... des années de son existence et sa vie de famille, entre autres. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment prêt à reprendre du service ? Bien sûr, maintenant que le SHIELD était réduit à une organisation clandestine se cachant perpétuellement, l'ordre de ses missions serait considérablement réduit. N'était-il pas devenu trop vieux pour ce métier ? Mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette maison, il avait l'impression d'y étouffer. Jamais il n'avait été aussi immobile depuis sa jeunesse, toujours en perpétuel mouvement autour du monde, une mission après l'autre. Mais, dans cette ferme, tout était si calme, si plat, si répétitif. Bien sûr, il était auprès de ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui : sa famille. Mais était-ce suffisant pour le combler ? Pour le rendre vraiment heureux ? Secrètement, ne désirait-il pas s'éloigner de temps en temps, partir loin d'ici, son arc sur le dos ? Il était né pour être utile, pour aider les gens, pas pour regarder la télévision et remplir des cases dénombrant le nombre de tables en chêne que ce foutu magasin avait en stock.

L'archer soupira, la tête entre les mains. Il y avait aussi ce _léger_ problème. Pietro. Il n'était pas encore prêt lui faire face, il n'aurait pas le courage de l'affronter, il le savait. Il gardait toujours un souvenir amer de leur dernière rencontre. Il regrettait sa froideur et sa méchanceté, même si il savait que cela avait été nécessaire. Ça avait fonctionné, en tout cas, et de manière radicale : le gamin et lui n'avaient eu aucun contact durant ces six derniers mois. Une demi-année presque. Il avait effacé son numéro pour résister à toute tentation, comme il l'avait promis à Natasha lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il avait écouté la russe, respectant ses conseils, ne voulant pas tenter le diable. Il connaissait sa sentence, si il se risquait encore à dépasser les limites. Elle avait été parfaitement claire dans ses propos : elle n'hésiterait pas à en parler à Laura, si il ne mettait pas fin à cette relation sur le champ. Et, conformément à ses dires, Clint l'avait fait. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Mais aujourd'hui, Natasha pourrait-elle vraiment lui en tenir rigueur s'il décidait de revenir ? C'était un choix personnel, ça ne concernait en aucun cas Pietro ou ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro à toute vitesse, l'appréhension faisant trembler sa main.

\- Allo, Steve ?… Oui, j'ai réfléchi… Non, c'est bon, j'accepte, ça me va… Hmm, je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

* * *

Il consulta brièvement l'image affiché sur son portable, les yeux plissés, avant de jeter, à travers la vitre, un coup d'œil au petit immeuble en brique rouge, face à lui. C'était bien ici.

\- C'est bon. Merci, c'est la bonne adresse, indiqua hâtivement Clint au chauffeur de taxi en lui tendant une liasse de billet.

Il descendit de la voiture et claqua la portière, sans même attendre qu'on lui rende la monnaie, avant de traverser précipitamment la rue à grandes enjambées, sous la pluie battante. Il tapa rapidement le code sur la porte blanche, qui s'ouvrit dans un déclic, et s'engouffra dans un hall miteux au carrelage bicolore, ses flèches et son arc discrètement rangés dans son large sac de sport. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Clint passa brièvement une main dans ses cheveux courts, retirant l'eau amassée dans ses mèches trempées. Arrivé à la supposée porte, il vérifia une dernière fois que l'étage était le bon, puis toqua trois coups brefs. Il attendit quelques secondes, distinguant le bruit d'une clé s'enfonçant dans la serrure et d'innombrables verrous qui se défont, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre complètement.

\- Wilson.

\- Barton.

Immobile, le visage impassible, Clint fit face à Sam pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à tendre la main, son visage se fendant d'un grand sourire. Allez savoir pourquoi, il appréciait vraiment ce gars. Travailler avec lui serait sûrement un plaisir. Après l'avoir brièvement salué, Sam, habillé d'une tenue décontractée malgré son arme bien visible, l'invita à entrer, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Clint le suivit à travers un vestibule aux murs blancs et aux meubles impersonnels. Apparemment, le SHIELD avait raté la partie déco ici. L'appartement en soi n'était pas très grand. Lorsqu'on quittait l'entrée, on se retrouvait directement dans un court couloir, seulement éclairé par une ampoule pendue au plafond. Clint nota du coin de l'œil la localisation des différents micros et caméras dissimulés un peu partout, l'endroit en était remplit.

\- Steve a appelé. On avait parié, Romanoff et moi, sur ton retour chez les Avengers, affirma Sam avec un rire, ses pas résonnant bruyamment contre le parquet.

\- Tu avais parié que je ne reviendrais pas ?

\- Non, ça c'est elle.

 _Comme c'était étonnant de sa part._

\- Moi, je savais que tu reviendrais. Lorsqu'on est un soldat, le mot retraite n'existe pas. Crois-moi, ajouta Sam, continuant sa route sans se retourner.

Il sourit légèrement. Décidément, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Qui aurait cru que cet homme arriverait à le cerner aussi rapidement ? Il franchit, à la suite de Sam, la porte en bois blanc au bout du couloir, pour mettre les pieds dans ce qui devait être la plus grande pièce de l'appartement, et paraissait tenir de lieu de salon et cuisine. Clint reconnu instantanément Jerry Ford à la touffe de cheveux roux qui se dressait sur la tête et au regard myope dissimulé par d'immenses lunettes. L'homme était assis sur une chaise à roulette, face à son ordinateur. Étrangement, il l'aurait imaginé plus grand. L'archer sourit poliment, offrant une poignée de main à l'autre qui s'était levé rapidement, après avoir péniblement détourné les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Clint Barton, se présenta-t-il d'une voix ferme, ses yeux glissant déjà partout dans la pièce, à l'affût du moindre détail.

\- Jerry Ford.

Clint lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il fallait qu'il le mette en confiance. Cet homme, qui risquait d'être tué à n'importe quel moment, devait sûrement vivre dans la peur, une épée Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Il jeta un regard à Sam, qui, les bras croisés, s'était patiemment accoudé contre un des murs vides de la pièce. Il avança de quelques pas vers la fenêtre à guillotine, seule ouverture de la pièce, afin d'observer les alentours. Elle donnait sur la rue par laquelle il était arrivé. Il ferma les rideaux d'un geste vif. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Qui savait si leur ennemi n'était pas capable d'engager un sniper ?

\- Bon. J'ai quelques questions. Combien y a-t-il d'entrée dans cet immeuble ? demanda Clint en faisant face à Ford, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste.

\- Deux, répondit instantanément Sam à sa place. La porte principale et celle du local poubelle, qui est fermée à partir de 22 heures.

\- Je vois. Est-ce que tu as donné cette adresse à qui que ce soit, Jerry ?

Le roux secoua la tête en s'asseyant sur le canapé clic-cac adossé au mur.

\- Non. Personne, je vous assure. J'ai fait comme on m'a dit.

\- Bien, je te crois. Et, tu n'as aucune idée de qui pourrait vous en vouloir ? Est-ce que vous avez reçu des menaces ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là ? questionna l'archer d'un ton nonchalant, les yeux plissés, en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction.

Clint nota le coup d'œil plein d'appréhension que Jerry lança à Wilson. Apparemment, ce genre de questions avait déjà été posé par Sam auparavant.

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais, vous savez, quand on travaille au service informatique, tous les ordinateurs du SHIELD passent par chez nous. On s'occupe avant tout de les programmer, ou de les formater lorsqu'ils changent de propriétaires et, en théorie, il nous est formellement interdit de fouiner dans les fichiers et les données qu'ils contiennent, mais il arrive quelques fois qu'on soit obligé de le faire. Moi, je pense que c'est HYDRA qui nous en veut. Peut-être que, sans qu'on le sache, on est tombé sur _quelque choses de gros_ , quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on voit, avoua Jerry à toute allure, son regard brillant d'excitation.

L'archer cilla, l'air sceptique. Il réprima un sourire en apercevant Sam, qui secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, apparemment aussi peu convaincu que lui.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'HYDRA soit dans le coup. Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que si ils voulaient réellement empêcher un fichier d'être lu, ils auraient fait en sorte qu'il ne le soit pas. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas tous vous tuer d'un coup à ce mom-

Clint fut soudainement interrompu dans ses propos par la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître Pietro Maximoff, vêtu d'un imperméable trempé, un sac de course à la main. L'archer pinça les lèvres, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de l'agitation qui l'avait envahi. Son regard ne s'attarda qu'une fraction de seconde sur la longue silhouette à sa droite, à peine le temps de voir Pietro lui adresser un hochement de tête cordial en guise de salut. Il s'était préparé à une telle éventualité, il savait quoi faire. Rien. Ignorer. Respirer calmement. Agir normalement, exactement comme si il ne faisait face qu'à un quelconque collègue.

\- Salut, grommela-t-il, la voix étrangement rauque. Je disais donc que, si HYDRA voulait vraiment vous éliminer, tes anciens collègues et toi-

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec précaution, le coupant pour la deuxième fois. Clint tourna la tête, agacé, et découvrit une jeune fille blonde, casquette noire vissé sur la tête, un sac plastique dans les bras. « C'est qui celle-là ? » pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Sam qui lui fit un discret signe de la main pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le moment, et qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. La blonde traversa timidement la pièce, sentant bien qu'elle était le centre de l'attention, pour déposer son sac sur la table basse, près de celui de Pietro.

\- Euh… Bonjour Mr. Barton. Je suis Ellen Ferrigno. Je suis aussi responsable de la protection de Jerry, déclara-t-elle en agitant la main, un brin nerveuse, avant de se plaçant à gauche de Pietro, qui s'était assis sur une des chaises au fond de la pièce.

Clint la fixa, légèrement abasourdi. Un agent ? Elle ? Mais elle avait quel âge ? Il savait que Fury, dans sa quête de nouvelles personnes dignes de confiance pour reconstruire le SHIELD, pouvait faire des choix assez étonnants, mais, cette fille... il l'avait cueillie au berceau, ou quoi ? Et ne parlons même pas du « Mr Barton ». Putain, ça ne le rajeunissait pas, tout ça.

\- Je viens d'être « diplômée », si on peut dire ça, se senti-t-elle obligée d'ajouter devant la surprise de l'archer, en hochant la tête, fier d'elle.

 _\- D'accord._ Bon, et bien mademoiselle, bienvenu au SHIELD, articula finalement Clint.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Pietro, qui suivait la scène d'un air vaguement intéressé, ses jambes étendues devant lui. Vu comment les deux s'étaient mis à discuter à voix basse, sourire aux lèvres, il semblait que Maximoff s'était fait une nouvelle amie durant son absence. Pietro, sentant un regard peser sur lui, détourna discrètement les yeux d'Ellen pour rencontrer ceux, scrutateurs, de Clint, qui les observaient du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier détourna instantanément le regard, mortifié d'avoir été surpris.

\- Je vais descendre, je pense, conclut rapidement Clint en se frottant nerveusement les mains.

\- Mais attendez, vous n'avez pas même fini votre explication, tenta Jerry.

\- Bref, tout ce que tu as à savoir, Jerry, c'est que ce n'est pas HYDRA. De toute façon, tous les dossiers confidentiels du SHIELD ont fuités après sa destruction. Tout le monde peut y avoir accès d'un simple clic. Si vous aviez découvert dans le passé quelque chose de « top secret » alors, en théorie, tout le monde a pu y avoir accès depuis, expliqua calmement Clint en rajustant la prise sur son sac, avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Wilson afin qu'il le suive.

Laissant Jerry, la mine concentré, réfléchir intensément à ses paroles, il quitta le salon, sans un geste pour les autres occupants de la pièce. Toutefois, dans le sombre couloir, une voix à l'accent si particulier l'arrêta soudainement :

\- On a ramené de quoi manger. Tu en veux ? demanda nonchalamment Pietro, le visage neutre, en lui tendant un sachet plastifié contenant un sandwich à l'aspect peu reluisant.

\- Tu es gentil gamin, mais non merci, répondit poliment Clint en secouant la tête, les yeux rivés sur la main du sokovien.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et n'insista pas. Clint déglutit, légèrement mal à l'aise, avant de tendre le cou, lançant une œillade impatiente à Wilson pour qu'il se dépêche. Celui-ci se décolla du précieux mur où il s'était installé avec un soupir. Lorsque Sam dépassa enfin Pietro, mains dans les poches, Clint s'empressa de le suivre direction de la porte d'entrée, ignorant le regard du plus jeune qui pesait dans son dos.

\- Allez viens, je vais te montrer la camionnette, déclara Sam tout en enfonçant la clé dans la serrure.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) Je vous fait des gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !


	17. Chapitre 16 : Accepter l'ami

Hey ! J'espères que vous avez passé une bonne semaine :)

 **DianeMoon** je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que le dernier chapitre t'a permis de découvrir, mais laissons la suite te dire si tu es sur la bonne voie :) Hahaha j'adores le titre de ce film, super équivoque, qui c'est clair que c'est est assez similaire à la situation dans laquelle se trouve Clint et Pietro. Oui c'est vrai que le principal souci de Natasha dans ma fic est qu'elle ne prend pas le temps de se mettre à la place de Clint.

Une dernière chose avant que je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre : comme toujours, un gros merci à ma bêta, **MarianWeiss-Luna !**

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Accepter l'«ami »**

* * *

La rue, illuminée par la lumière orangée des réverbères, était bien calme, en cette fin de soirée. Autre l'heure tardive, c'était probablement la pluie qui avait fait fuir les quelques passants qui auraient eu l'idée de s'aventurer ici. Clint, assis sur la banquette avant, coinça une paille entre ses lèvres et avala une gorgée de soda, gobelet à la main. Il jeta un regard morne à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, attrapant une poignée de frite qu'il ramena distraitement à sa bouche. Rien à signaler. Ce n'était sûrement pas cette vieille dame qui se promenait dans le quartier, probablement pour que son chien fasse ses besoins, qui allait attaquer Jerry Ford. Il soupira en sortant son téléphone de la boite à gant. C'était pareil pour Natasha, apparemment. Ils avaient discuté par message tout au long de la soirée, se tenant au courant de leurs avancées respectives puisqu'elle était avec Steve et Wanda au domicile de Lisa Lassek. Il voulait savoir si il y a avait quoi que ce soit de nouveau de son cotés. Il semblerait que non. _Il savait_ qu'elle savait pour sa réaffectation aux Avengers. Elle n'avait rien dit ou plutôt si, elle lui avait envoyé un simple « Bon retour. ». Clint ne s'était pas attendu à plus d'enthousiasme de sa part vu, l'état actuel de leur relation. Il se demandait juste si, un jour, les choses reviendraient comme avant entre eu. Cela dit, même si c'était le cas, il sentait que ça allait prendre un bon moment.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il attendait dans cette camionnette stationnée devant l'immeuble, sur le trottoir d'en face, à surveiller Jerry et à guetter les allers et venues des passants. Dieu qu'il haïssait ce genre de boulot. Il avait mal aux jambes et aux fesses à force de rester assit sur cette banquette aussi dure que la pierre. Il espérait vraiment que le ou les tueurs se montreraient bientôt, que ce soit ici ou chez Lassek. Il se voyait plutôt mal demeurer ici plus de quelques jours.

Clint attrapa le casque relié au tableau de bord et le plaça contre ses oreilles, avant de s'emparer de l'ordinateur portable, qu'il cala sur ses genoux. Grâce aux caméras et aux micros, il était capable de savoir tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Ford, ainsi que dans les parties communes de l'immeuble. Rien. Rien. Toujours rien. Personne de suspect ne se baladait nulle part.

Il tapota rapidement sur les touches du clavier jusqu'à ce que l'écran laisse entrevoir un aperçu global du salon où était assis Jerry. Depuis qu'il l'observait, cet homme était soit scotché à sa console de jeu, qu'il avait ramené dans sa valise, soit collé à son ordinateur, qu'il ne quittait pas d'une semelle. L'archer avait réussi à s'y infiltrer pour fouiller en détail dans ses dossiers, à la recherche d'une quelconque piste. Rien de suspect, ni même d'intéressant. Le roux passait la majeure partie de son temps sur un forum regroupant des joueurs qui partageaient visiblement la même passion que lui pour les jeux vidéo.

Clint s'étira longuement et se cala plus confortablement dans son siège, la tête rejetée en arrière, son regard vissé sur l'ordinateur. Et si… ?

Sa main, comme mue d'une volonté propre, pressa les touches du clavier avec lenteur. Il savait que cette chambre était celle où se trouvait Pietro, en effet, c'était celle qu'il s'évertuait avec force de zapper depuis le début de sa surveillance. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes brusquement envahi par une immense lassitude. Un jour, il serait puni pour tout ça, il le savait. Il pouvait seulement espérer que ce jour n'arrives pas de si tôt. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, expirant bruyamment par les narines, son regard se posa instantanément sur l'écran.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien celle de Pietro. Celui-ci était affalé dans un fauteuil, face au grand lit où était assise son amie, Ellen, les jambes croisées et les épaules voûtées, le regard dans le vide. Un silence planait dans la pièce. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à se faire chier ce soir. Il détailla le sokovien à travers ses paupières mi closes. En six mois, il avait à peine changé, ses cheveux étaient peut-être plus courts qu'autrefois et il n'avait pas très bonne mine : ses cernes sombres n'avaient jamais autant ressorti sur sa peau pâle. Il tenta d'apaiser les battements de son cœur, qui commençait à s'emballer affreusement, sans succès. Boum. Boum. Boum. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer ce traître, qui continuait à cogner presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper avec force contre la vitre. Il sursauta et tourna la tête, les sens en alerte, pour rencontrer les yeux noirs de Wilson, qui le fixait avec impatience, sa veste rabattue sur la tête pour le protéger de la pluie. Il appuya hâtivement sur le clavier pour changer d'angle de caméra, puis s'allongea sur la banquette pour ouvrir la portière à Sam. Celui-ci s'engouffra aussitôt dans le camion pour se placer à cotés de lui.

\- Saleté de pluie. Ça s'arrête pas, grogna-t-il, agacé, alors qu'il essuyait ses mains trempées sur son jean rugueux.

Clint acquiesça, compatissant, et alluma brièvement le moteur afin d'activer, pour la énième fois de la soirée, les essuie-glaces. Sans ça, impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit à cause des gouttelettes accumulées sur le pare brise.

\- Alors, quelque chose ? demanda Sam avec curiosité.

\- Rien. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait à s'inquiéter pour cette nuit, assura l'archer, appuyant sa tête contre la vitre avec lassitude.

\- Et au niveau de son ordi, ou de son téléphone ? Rien d'étrange ?

\- Non.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Sam, silencieux. Qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour le lui dire ?

\- Vous le soupçonnez, pas vrai ?

\- C'est si évident que ça ?

\- Oh, allez Wilson ! Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple de regrouper Jerry et Lisa, l'équipe au complet aurait été beaucoup plus efficace à les protéger. Et puis, quel serait l'intérêt d'espionner leurs conversations téléphoniques, à lui et à Lassek, s'ils n'avaient rien à cacher.

Sam acquiesça, la mine grave :

\- Ils ont retrouvé les corps d'une bonne partie des victimes à leur domicile. Le problème, c'est que leurs adresses étaient strictement confidentielles, Barton, toutes les données les concernant étaient stockées sur un serveur interne. Seul un membre de l'équipe aurait pu y avoir accès, et je peux t'assurer que le dernier d'entre eux qu'on a retrouvé mort ne s'est pas suicidé, il a été abattu d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Alors c'est forcément l'un des deux, expliqua-t-il, les lèvres pincées, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Clint soupira lourdement. Cette mission allait sûrement être beaucoup, _beaucoup_ , plus longue que prévu.

\- Mais, tu ne penses pas que si le tueur était réellement l'un des deux, il aurait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver sous la protection du SHIELD ? Impossible de passer à l'action, avec nous dans les parages.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être une stratégie, ou peut être qu'on se trompe. J'en ai _aucune idée._

\- Génial, railla l'archer, sarcastique. Qui se révélera être le tueur ? La parfaite mère de famille, ou le geek ?

Il vit Sam secouer la tête, embêté. Visiblement, il était dans le même état que lui : toute cette histoire, par son manque de sens, les emmerdait bien profondément. Un silence s'installa tranquillement entre les deux hommes, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Seul le bruit de la pluie battant contre la vitre se faisait encore entendre dans le véhicule. Finalement Clint tourna le regard pour détailler Wilson avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit qui était cette fille, au final, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment en se mordant la lèvre avec nervosité.

 _\- C'est vrai_ , reconnu Sam, légèrement surpris par la question de son collègue. Hmm... à ce que j'ai compris, c'est une amie de Maximoff. Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je les vois traîner ensemble, à la base. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, je veux dire, ce garçon n'avait pas l'air super bien ces derniers temps, ça doit lui être bénéfique de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Et, si tu veux mon avis, au moins, comme ça, ils arrêteront d'être toujours fourrés ensembles, sa sœur et lui. Je trouve pas ça super sain.

L'archer arbora une mine pensive. Une amie, alors ? Ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi on l'a affecté avec nous ? C'est plutôt inattendu, pour un nouvel agent comme elle.

\- Apparemment, c'est lui qui aurait insisté. Je ne sais pas comment mais sa sœur et lui ont réussis à convaincre Stark de l'intégrer à la mission, alors qu'il n'était pas super chaud au départ.

Clint roula des yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une conversation avec Wanda. Si, un jour, Tony perdait la tête, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle même et à ses pouvoirs.

\- Je vois. Et, tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont qu'« amis » ? questionna-t-il d'un ton nonchalant, ses yeux rivés sur le bâtiment en brique.

Voyant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse, Clint détourna mollement le regard pour rencontrer les yeux de Sam qui le dévisageait, dérouté, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Est-ce qu'il y a écrit « paparazzi » sur mon front ?

\- Bon, c'est bon. Tais-toi, souffla-t-il à la hâte en lui tapant l'épaule.

En effet, Pietro, capuche rabattue sur la tête, venait de sortir de l'immeuble et se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas rapide. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il toqua à la vitre, le visage impassible. Sam, le plus proche de lui, s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière lorsque Clint l'arrêta d'un regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse s'approcher de lui, c'était bien trop dangereux. Il abaissa la vitre avec lenteur, prenant bien son temps et, s'inclinant légèrement sur Sam, demanda d'une voix flegmatique :

\- Oui ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Pietro le fixa, la bouche entrouverte, déconcerté par la question.

\- Euh…non. Mais j'aimerais bien monter. Il pleut.

Clint le jaugea du regard, les yeux plissés, avant de finalement se décider à déverrouiller la portière non sans un soupir. Sam roula des yeux devant le comportement plus qu'étrange de l'archer, alors que Pietro montait immédiatement dans la camionnette pour s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

\- Du nouveau ? lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, se penchant en avant pour attraper la barquette qui traînait sur le tableau de bord.

\- Rien, révéla Clint à contre cœur.

Il détailla discrètement le sokovien qui enfournait dans sa bouche une poignée de frite et secoua la tête, désabusé devant la goinfrerie du plus jeune, qui s'était également emparé de _son_ gobelet au passage, probablement dans l'idée de le finir.

\- Vous pouvez aller dormir, si vous voulez, je vous remplace, proposa aimablement Pietro au bout de quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme reposa dans le même temps la barquette, désormais vide, devant lui.

\- Ça ira, merci, déclina Clint, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- En fait… commença aussitôt Sam d'une voix voix hésitante.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dormir ?

\- Je suis levé depuis 5h00 du matin, donc oui, j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu, Barton.

\- Comme tu veux alors. Encore une dizaine de minute et on monte.

Il tourna légèrement la tête sur sa droite, son regard passant par dessus Sam, pour voir Pietro qui le dévisageait, un sourcil levé. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes. Clint n'y vit aucune colère ou rancune, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, juste de l'incompréhension. Finalement, c'est le plus jeune qui détourna son regard le premier, avec un lourd soupir.

\- Par contre, je dois te prévenir, Wilson, que Barton ronfle bruyamment, signala Pietro d'une voix impassible, après quelques minutes, inspirant bruyamment une gorgée de soda.

\- Quoi ? C'est faux ! s'exclama Clint en se redressant vivement.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non.

\- Eh bien, demande à Laura, ta femme. Elle a un tiroir rempli de boules quies. Elle s'est même sentie obligée de m'en acheter une boite, peu de temps après mon arrivé.

Clint ouvrit la bouche, outré devant les « révélations » du sokovien, qu'il fusilla du regard.

\- Ah ouais, je ronfle ? T'es sûr de toi ? Je voulais pas le dire, par respect envers toi, mais vu que tu m'y obliges, _gamin_. Il fait le beau avec ses cheveux blancs mais, en vérité, il se les teint, révéla-t-il, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur mauvaise.

\- Mais oui. _Bien sûr_.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Sinon à quoi serviraient les dizaines de kit de décoloration qu'on a retrouvé sous ton lit, après ton départ ?

\- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! se défendit Pietro avec effarement.

C'était de mauvaise foi, clairement. Il savait pertinemment que les cheveux du jeune homme étaient naturellement de cette couleur. Mais il l'avait mérité. _Il ne ronflait pas._

\- Tu veux jouer à ce-

\- Oh, vos gueules ! s'écria brusquement Wilson, coincé entre eux deux, la main sur son oreillette. J'essaye d'entendre ce qu'elle me dit.

Les deux sursautèrent, reprenant une expression sérieuse, et dévisagèrent Sam qui écarquilla soudain les yeux, jetant des regards alarmés aux alentours.

\- Je les préviens tout de suite, indiqua-t-il à son interlocutrice, l'air sinistre, puis il ajouta, se tournant vers les deux hommes qui l'observaient : Ferrigno vient de me dire que Ford a disparu.

\- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Clint, abasourdi.

\- Lorsqu'elle est allée vérifier qu'il allait bien, elle s'est rendu compte de son absence, expliqua Sam, ses yeux scrutant désespérément l'immeuble.

\- Il est peut-être aux toilettes ? proposa Pietro.

Clint se tendit au-dessus des deux hommes afin d'attraper son portable, et écrit à la hâte un message sur son téléphone.

\- Par où a t-il pu partir ? questionna-t-il, ignorant la remarque du plus jeune.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas par la porte d'entrée, en tout cas. Pendant que vous vous chamailliez, Maximoff et toi, j'ai pris la peine de la surveiller.

\- Je pensais que l'entrée du local poubelle était fermée à partir de 22h00, vociféra-t-il furieusement à l'adresse de Sam.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il se pencha pour récupérer son sac qui traînait à l'arrière de la camionnette.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit la propriétaire lorsque je lui ai demandé, se défendit Sam en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Quand il eut fini de s'assurer que son revolver était bien chargé, Clint s'empara de son arc et de ses flèches et ouvrit brusquement la portière.

\- Attends, Barton, ça ne sert à rien de partir sans plan. Il peut être n'importe où, tenta Wilson en lui attrapant le bras.

Clint se dégagea aussitôt de sa prise, descendant de la camionnette pour se retrouver sous la pluie battante.

\- Si vous voulez, réfléchissez à deux, moi, je pars le chercher. Sachez juste que Natasha vient de me dire que Lisa Lassek n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il s'est enfuit, ce con.

\- Clint ! s'écria Pietro en vain, alors que l'archer claquait violemment la portière.

* * *

Clint courait à toute allure, son arc et ses flèches brinquebalant dans son dos, son arme rangée soigneusement dans son étui. Il tourna à gauche dès qu'il put pour rejoindre l'arrière du bâtiment en brique. Il avait dû marcher dans une bonne dizaine de flaque depuis le début de sa course, et ses vêtements alourdis par la pluie ralentissaient légèrement sa course, mais il s'en fichait. Il essayait d'aller le plus vite possible. Il jura violemment quand il se retrouva finalement devant la porte du local poubelle, désespérément close. Mais par où il était sorti alors, putain ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course, ses yeux se posèrent quelque seconde sur le trottoir d'en face. Il eut à peine le temps de voir un éclair bleu le sillonner à une vitesse folle.

\- Trop lent ! entendit-il à peine crier, alors que, déjà, Pietro disparaissait au carrefour suivant.

Clint cligna des yeux, hagard. Réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de se passer, il siffla entre ses dents. Et merde !

\- Attends ! s'écria-t-il en traversant la chaussée à toute allure dans l'improbable espoir de le rattraper.

Seul le silence lui répondit dans ces rues désertes. Il se rendit compte de l'idiotie de son initiative. Rattraper Pietro Maximoff, vraiment ? C'était impossible, pour lui comme pour tout être sur cette terre. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. C'était inconcevable. Trop dangereux. L'inquiétude allongeait ses foulées, l'obligeant à accélérer le pas. Malgré ses poumons en feu et le sang qui pulsait violemment dans ses oreilles, il continuait à courir partout, à la recherche du sokovien. En réalité, il était mort de trouille. Ce quartier n'était qu'enchevêtrement de rue, il pouvait se trouver n'importe où. A ce moment précis, il se fichait de la mission, l'important était de _le_ retrouver. Qui savait si Jerry Ford ne s'était pas fait enlever et assassiner ? S'ils n'avaient pas suivi fausse piste, et que le meurtrier n'était pas l'un des deux anciens membres du service informatique ? Ce qui voulait dire que, quel qu'il soit, l'assassin rodait peut-être toujours là.

Clint ralentit au début d'une allée encadrée d'arbres, une main sur la hanche, tentant de reprendre, pour quelques secondes, sa respiration. Il leva les yeux un instant, et réussit à discerner Pietro, point bleu dans l'obscurité de la nuit, à une centaine de mètre de lui, alors qu'il tournait à droite. Il dévala aussitôt l'allée pentue. Il faillit tomber plusieurs fois, à cause de sa précipitation et de la pluie, qui rendait sa course glissante, ses pas frappant le trottoir de manière anarchique. La route lui semblait soudain interminable. Il avait l'impression de courir depuis une éternité, alors que cela ne devait faire que quelques minutes. Il allait enfin atteindre la ruelle où il avait vu s'engouffrer le jeune homme lorsqu'il commença à ralentir le rythme, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Pietro avançait tranquillement, au cotés de Jerry, dans sa direction, les mains dans les poches de son coupe-vent. L'archer s'arrêta difficilement, la respiration hachée, aussi bruyante que celle d'un bœuf. Il lança une œillade meurtrière à Jerry, qui était arrivé à sa hauteur :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? tonna-t-il violemment.

\- Je voulais juste m'acheter à manger, bredouilla timidement le roux, intimidé par le ton furieux de Clint.

Ce dernier baissa lentement le regard, abasourdi, vers le sac plastique rempli à craquer que tenait l'homme.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu es venu jusqu'ici à 2h00 du matin pour _t'acheter des chips_?

\- C'est le seul magasin du quartier ouvert à cette heure-ci, expliqua-t-il en désignant l'enseigne de la supérette en face d'eux, dont les lettres clignotaient piteusement d'un vert acide.

Le gérant, caractérisé par son épaisse moustache, les fixait d'un regard maussade, derrière son comptoir. Pietro lui accorda un léger salut de la main avant de se tourner vers les deux autres hommes.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à nous le dire, ou à prévenir l'agent Ferrigno, elle t'aurait accompagné sans problème. Tu sais très bien que ta vie est en danger, et que tu as interdiction d'aller à l'extérieur, gronda l'archer d'une voix dure. Et puis, par où t'es sorti ?

\- Bah, par la porte d'entrée.

\- La porte d'entrée ? T'es sûr ? interrogea-t-il, les joues toujours rougies par l'effort.

\- Comment Sam avait-il pu le rater ? L'homme était loin d'être discret entre ses cheveux roux et son k-way jaune fluo.

\- Bon, rentrons vite.

Jerry acquiesça, légèrement honteux, et se mit en route d'un pas traînant, les épaules rentrées. Clint soupira imperceptiblement, soulagé. Il s'était inquiété pour rien, au final. Tout ce bordel pour une simple envie de bouffe nocturne. Il appuya mollement son bras contre le mur en brique à sa gauche, le visage baissé vers le sol. Il fallait qu'il se repose _un peu,_ après tout ça.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Pietro, les sourcils froncés, faisant quelque pas vers lui.

\- Deux secondes, déclara-t-il en levant ses yeux gris en direction du sokovien, l'index dressé. J'ai un point de coté.

Pietro lâcha un ricanement moqueur puis, croisant les bras, il jeta un coup d'œil à Ford, qui poursuivait son chemin sans se soucier d'eux, à quelques mètres, son sac se balançant joyeusement à ses cotés.

\- Je t'attends alors, annonça calmement le jeune homme.

\- Non, reste avec Ford.

\- Il va rien lui arriver.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? grommela Clint en se redressant complètement avec une grimace.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et, lorsque l'archer se remit à avancer d'un pas rapide, se contenta de le suivre d'une démarche mesurée. Ils avancèrent côtes à côtes, en silence, surveillant le dos de Jerry qui continuait à avancer seul, les dépassant de peu. La pluie avait commencé à se calmer. _Enfin._ Il était temps.

\- Écoute-moi bien, lui susurra soudainement Pietro, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille. Je crois qu'il n'était pas seul, dans cette ruelle. Il s'apprêtait à en sortir lorsque je suis arrivée mais je suis persuadé d'avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre. Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour moi. Il faut que tu saches aussi qu'il était pâle comme la mort quand je l'ai appréhendé.

L'archer se figea, son regard vissé sur la silhouette de Jerry qui continuait à s'éloigner avec insouciance. Que cachait cet homme ?

\- Très bien. Il va falloir prévenir les autres, remarqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Pietro acquiesça en s'éloignant de quelques pas, réinstaurant de ce fait une distance plus raisonnable entre eux. Clint resta sur ses gardes pendant une bonne partie du trajet, toujours ébranlé par les déclarations du plus jeune. Il jeta plusieurs coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, une main sur son arme, vigilant, voulant s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient suivis par personne. Il ne prêta pas attention au sokovien qui avançait derrière lui, légèrement en retrait.

\- Clint ? l'implora subitement Pietro, stoppant sa marche.

L'interpellé, surpris de la détresse qu'il avait perçu dans la voix du plus jeune, détourna son attention acérée du trottoir d'en face pour rencontrer des yeux clairs tourmentés.

\- Voilà. Je… je voulais m'excuser-

\- C'est bon, Pietro. Pas la peine, l'interrompit net Clint, les paupières closes.

Il savait très bien quel sujet allait être ramener sur le tapis et il ne voulait _absolument pas_ en parler. Pas maintenant, ni même jamais. C'était passé, ça avait été un mauvais moment pour les deux. Mieux valait oublier définitivement.

\- Non, j'en ai besoin, reprit le garçon avec insistance, se rapprochant précipitamment de lui. J'ai réfléchi, je t'en voulais tellement au début mais, _j'ai réfléchi_. J'ai été idiot. Tu m'as, à plusieurs reprises, fait comprendre que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, mais j'ai persisté, _encore et toujours_. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise, j'aurais dû réaliser plus tôt qu'avec ta famille, rien ne serait possible. Tu avais raison.

Clint le dévisagea, la bouche entrouverte. Vraiment ? Alors, ils y étaient, c'était vraiment fini. Pietro avait abandonné, _complètement_. Cette pensée lui retourna déraisonnablement l'estomac, une révolte silencieuse montant en lui. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu depuis le début, depuis la découverte de ces sentiments ? L'éloigner de lui par tout les moyens possibles ? Cependant, dans cette rue pluvieuse, il n'avait jamais autant voulu se tromper, avoir tort, _il ne voulait pas_ avoir raison. Il voulait… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais ce n'était pas _ça_ , c'était même tout l'inverse. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, maintenant ? Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à répondre _et vite_.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre alors, et tes excuses sont acceptées. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu pour ce qui s'est passé. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, souffla Clint en lui accordant un sourire crispé, la gorge nouée.

Pietro déglutit, son sourire rendu vacillant par les paroles de l'archer.

\- On reste amis, alors ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Il tendit sa main à Clint qui la fixa longuement. « Amis » ? Il se foutait de lui ? Dans tout les avenirs possibles auxquels il avait pu songer, il n'arrivait plus à les imaginer « _amis »._ Il n'était pas assez fort pour jouer une fois de plus à ce jeu. Comment être ami avec une personne dont il voulait à chaque instant goûter les lèvres, comment résister à cette envie intarissable ? Comment faire quand un seul mot, un seul geste de sa part suffisait à embraser tout son être ? Ce n'est que lorsqu'il qu'il croisa le regard du sokovien, qui le dévisageait avec un mélange d'espoir et de nervosité, qu'il comprit à quel point il avait été égoïste dans toute cette histoire. Il avait tout voulu, sans considérer une seule seconde à faire des concessions. Sans prendre la peine de faire un choix, d'être ferme dans sa décision. Alors il lui devait bien ça, c'était la moindre des choses. Il pouvait lui accorder cette illusion, au moins pour un temps.

\- Mais _bien sûr_ qu'on reste ami, gamin, mentit-il avec un enthousiasme factice en lui rendant avec vigueur sa poignée de main.

 _Ça n'allait pas marcher_ , il le sentait à mille kilomètre.

\- Cool ! se réjouit Pietro, un immense sourire lui mangeant le visage.

Clint acquiesça, ses lèvres étirées en un timide sourire, tentant de partager la joie du jeune homme. Sans succès. Ce n'est que lorsque Pietro accéléra le pas, se retrouvant en un clin d'œil au cotés de Jerry, que son masque fondit comme neige au soleil. Son sourire – ou plutôt le rictus, si on considérait à quel point les muscles de son visage étaient crispés – qu'il arborait s'effaça progressivement, ne laissant derrière lui que l'accablement. Il fallait qu'il tourne la page comme Pietro, qu'il le laisse partir et se détacher complètement de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir parce qu'il était passé à autre chose, peut-être même dans les bras de cette fille. Il fallait qu'il le laisse profiter de sa vie, ça faisait trop longtemps déjà que ses sentiments l'enchaînait à lui. Mais Dieu seul savait s'il posséderait assez de volonté pour le faire, car, au fond, il savait bien que c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

* * *

Voilà n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous embrasse et à la semaine prochaine :D


	18. Chapitre 17 : Ralentir

Hey ! Non je ne suis pas morte. Tout d'abord désolé pour ce gros retard, j'ai eut beaucoup moins de temps libre ces derniers temps, j'ai bloqué sur l'écriture et surtout ce chapitre s'est retrouvé beaucoooouup plus long que prévu ! Bref il y a un tas de facteur qui explique ce retard.

 **DianeMoon** j'avais oublié de répondre à ta question la dernière fois mais oui si Ellen a comme nom de famille « Ferrigno », ce n'est pas un hasard, c'est un petit clin d'œil à Lou Ferrigno. En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu l'aies trouvé ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira et que grâce à lui tu ne seras plus obligé de faire tourné ton imagination durant certaine scène :)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Ralentir**

* * *

Clint parcouru le couloir d'un pas lourd. Il était crevé, ses yeux le piquaient horriblement à force de fixer cet écran d'ordinateur. Heureusement que son tour de garde était fini. Allez plus que quelques minutes et il pourra enfin se reposer. Il ne suffisait qu'à Pietro ou à Ellen de le remplacer à bord de cette fichue camionnette.

Il imaginait déjà la sensation du confortable matelas contre son corps tandis qu'il serait blotti sous une couverture chaude. Ah le bonheur.

Clint se posta, les yeux à demis clos par la fatigue, devant l'une des portes du couloir. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et poussa mollement la porte.

\- Si l'un de vo-

Clint ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Il se figea sous la surprise, les sourcils relevés, la main toujours sur la poignée. Il eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir la scène devant lui que déjà il fermait instinctivement la porte, mortifié, les joues brûlantes.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?_ Retenter sa chance ou attendre qu'ils finissent quoi qu'ils étaient en train de faire. En réalité il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait vu...

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, il avait réussi à furtivement apercevoir Pietro assit, torse nu, ou peut être plus et pour tout dire, il n'avait pas très envie de savoir.

Quant à Ellen, il avait cru voir la blonde assise à ses cotés, proche de lui, _très proche_ , tellement que ça ne laissait plus place au doute. Pour ne rien arranger, les deux s'étaient bien sûr instantanément rendu compte de sa présence dès la seconde où il s'était tenu sur le seuil de cette porte.

Hé merde...Il n'y avait pas des règles qui interdisaient ce genre de _chose_ lors des missions ?

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant place à Pietro, les cheveux ébouriffés. Le garçon avait visiblement enfilé un T-shirt gris à la hâte vu les coutures apparentes qui démontraient que le vêtement était tout bonnement mit à l'envers.

Clint détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge, les bras croisés.

\- Désolé. J'aurais dû toquer, avoua-t-il, le regard fuyant.

Pietro secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Je—Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais fini pour aujourd'hui donc voilà...

Pietro esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu peux allez dormir. Laisse-moi le temps de mettre mes chaussures et je descends te remplacer.

Clint ne répondit pas. Il hocha seulement la tête, reconnaissant.

Toutefois il ne bougea pas et resta planté sur place. Il continuait de fixer Pietro, le regard hésitant et les lèvres entrouvertes. L'indécision retenait clairement ses gestes.

Pietro, haussa les sourcils, perplexe, devant son attitude. Ce comportement ne ressemblait pas à Clint qui n'avait jamais eu la langue dans sa poche.

Finalement, Clint se détourna brusquement de lui —non sans lâcher un soupir marquant son exaspération, au préalable.

Bientôt, la main sur la poignée, sa voix ne tarda pas à faiblement s'élever entre ces murs étroit :

\- Ton pull est à l'envers.

Sans attendre la réponse, Clint se glissa dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Wilson. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se laisser tomber sur l'un des deux matelas qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Il resta longtemps dans cette position : sur le ventre, le visage aplati contre la surface molle de son oreiller. Tout sommeil l'avait quitté.

Le temps passa et ce n'est qu'au prix d'un grand effort qu'il se tourna sur le dos, sa paume de main lui couvrant les yeux. Il essayait de lutter en vain contre la morsure aigre de la jalousie. _Impossible._

Il aurait pu être à la place de cette fille si il l'avait voulu. Il savait qu'à l'époque, un seul mot de sa part aurait suffi à satisfaire tout ses désirs. Mais il parlait dorénavant d'un temps révolu.

Est-ce que Pietro avait ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il l'avait vu tant de fois avec Laura ?

Probablement...

Clint se massa péniblement les paupières. Il inspira un grand coup. Il essaya de se souvenir de la sensation de ces lèvres sur les siennes, celle de ces doigts agrippés au sien, de la chaleur de ce corps étendu près du sien... Des souvenirs, tout cela n'était que des souvenirs qui se faisaient de plus en plus lointain. Il imagina alors quel effet pouvait avoir cette peau nue pressé contre la sienne, emprisonnés dans ses bras—

Il fut brutalement tiré de sa rêverie lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose vibrer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il se contorsionna et réussit à attraper son téléphone qu'il rapprocha à la hâte près de son oreille. Lorsqu'il décrocha, la voix essoufflée de Steve lui annonça aussitôt :

\- La mission est un échec Barton. Lisa Lassek vient de se faire tuer en pleine rue.

Clint se redressa immédiatement en position assise. Comment ?

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Parmi le brouhaha, il réussit à distinguer le bruit des sirènes et des cris à l'autre bout du film, caractéristique de l'agitation qui gagnait probablement le quartier.

\- Elle était en train de regarder tranquillement la télévision avec Wanda quand subitement elle s'est mit à s'agiter en poussant des cris. Elle voulait qu'on quitte l'appartement à tout prix. Pas moyen de la calmer. Elle s'est emparée de son ordinateur et s'est précipitée dans les escaliers. Une voiture noire l'attendait en bas. Le véhicule a réussi à nous semer pendant quelques minutes. Le temps qu'on la retrouve c'était déjà trop tard. On a peine eut le temps de voir Lisa s'enfuir, paniquée, de la voiture en marche, au beau milieu de la chaussée, que déjà elle recevait une balle en pleine poitrine. On a rien pu faire, elle est morte sur coup, raconta Steve d'un ton amer.

\- Le conducteur, tu as pu le voir ?

\- Les vitres étaient teintées mais lorsqu'ils ont commencer à tirer, j'ai cru apercevoir une femme brune sur le siège passager.

Clint fronça les sourcils. Ils s'étaient donc trompés. Lisa Lassek venait de se faire assassiner alors que Jerry Ford n'avait pas quitté l'appartement. Comment ont-ils réussi à trouver sa nouvelle adresse ? Et surtout qui était alors derrière tout ça ?

Il devait prévenir les autres à tout prix. Jerry était le dernier sur la liste, il faillait qu'ils fassent preuve d'une extrême vigilance.

Clint entendit soudainement des cris raisonner dans le salon. Il se précipita dans le couloirs en attrapant au passage son arc pour voir l'agent Ferrigno sortir à toute vitesse de sa chambre.

Clint ne put s'empêcher alors de chercher Pietro du regard, ne le voyant nulle part. Il devait sûrement déjà être en bas.

Dans le salon, il croisa instantanément le regard agacé de Sam qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés. Jerry face à lui, faisant les cents pas, marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Les mains enfoncées dans sa tignasse rousse, il tirait nerveusement sur ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Calmez-vous Jerry, tenta Ellen, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme alors que mon écran s'est éteint et que ma console ne démarre plus ? s'écria-t-il avec rage.

\- On va appeler un technicien et en quelques heures, ça sera réglé, affirma Clint.

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant mais ses mots n'eurent aucun effet. Jerry continuait à s'agiter.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite.

Clint plissa les yeux suspicieux. Le même schéma que lui avait décrit Steve plutôt se répétait.

\- Pour aller où ? rétorqua soudain Sam, acerbe. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr. Ils ne vous trouveront jamais ici.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Il n'y aucune raison qu'il trouve l'adresse Jerry, assura Clint, rejoignant ainsi Sam dans son avis.

\- On n'a pas le temps. _Il faut qu'on parte._

\- Ils ne trouveront pas l'adresse, persista Sam d'un ton intransigeant.

Clint, en réalité, n'était pas aussi sûr que ça soit le cas. Ils avaient réussi à trouver l'adresse de Lisa Lassek. Pourquoi pas celle de Ford ? Jerry expira bruyamment. Il les regarda tour à tour puis lâcha finalement en tapant du pied :

\- Je leur aie donné l'adresse. Voilà pourquoi il faut qu'on parte.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce à la suite de cet aveu.

 _\- Vous avez fait quoi ?_ questionna Ellen au bout de quelques secondes.

Ford ignora sa question, jetant d'incessant coups d'œil inquiet par la fenêtre.

\- Tu nous dois des réponses Jerry, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Clint d'un ton dur.

\- Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ils m'avaient promis.

\- Qui « _ils_ » ?

\- Je vous jure que je répondrais à toutes vos questions après. S'il vous plait, il faut juste qu'on s'en aille.

Clint concerta discrètement du regard, Sam. Il paraissait être aussi indécis que lui sur la démarche à suivre.

Toutefois la réponse vint plus rapidement que prévu à son oreille, ou plutôt à son oreillette :

\- Deux homme et une femme viennent de pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Ils sont armés, un homme est resté dans le hall, l'autre est sorti se poster devant l'immeuble, la femme est montée. Je crois qu'ils m'ont repérés, révéla Pietro d'un ton neutre.

\- Bien reçu. Ne reste pas devant l'immeuble. Bouge la camionnette.

Il reçu un grommèlement comme toute réponse.

\- Allez on y va maintenant, ordonna Clint en poussant légèrement Jerry en avant. Des gens suspects viennent de rentrer dans l'immeuble, expliqua-t-il calmement devant le coup d'œil interrogateur d'Ellen.

\- On ne peut pas passez par la porte d'entrée, ni par la fenêtre, sinon ils risquent de nous voir, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse du groupe. Il va falloir qu'on trouve une autre issue.

\- Je sais par où nous pouvons passer, informa Jerry, ses yeux brillants de détermination.

* * *

Le groupe dévala les escaliers à toutes vitesse, entendant distinctement les grincements d'un ascenseur qui montait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Au rez-de-chaussée, ils réussirent à distinguer sans problèmes la silhouette d'un homme malingre, habillé tout en noir, qui attendait dans le hall blanc, un revolver à la main. Jerry leur montra silencieusement du doigt la porte du local poubelle. Sam secoua négativement la tête :

\- On est dimanche c'est fermé, on ne pourra pas sortir, chuchota-t-il le plus bas possible.

Jerry ne céda pas. À la surprise de tous, il sortit avec précaution un trousseau de clé de sa poche. Clint écarquilla yeux.

Il avait les clés.

Ni Sam, ni Pietro ne s'étaient trompés cette nuit là alors. Jerry était bien sorti par le local poubelle sûrement dans l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un. Qu'est ce que cet homme leur avait caché d'autre ?

Il fallait dorénavant atteindre l'autre coté ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Ils devaient passer à quelques mètres de cet homme et vite avant que ne revienne la femme en constatant leur absence.

Ils décidèrent de s'engager séparément, de cette façon, si un se faisait repérer ou blesser alors les autres avaient une meilleure opportunité de s'enfuir.

Ellen fut la première à passer, dans sa manière d'avancer sans un bruit, effleurant à peine le sol, les jambes fléchit, on retrouvait toute sa formation d'agent. Elle atteignit la porte et réussit à l'ouvrir, aussi silencieuse qu'une souris. Clint soupira de soulagement en voyant la jeune femme disparaître sans que l'homme n'ait esquissé un geste vers eux. C'était d'une facilité étonnante. Il suffisait qu'ils atteignent la porte arrière et rejoignent Pietro dans une rue adjacente et hop direction la base où personne ne viendrait les chercher.

Sam fut le deuxième à s'engager, pour lui la tâche se révéla plus compliqué, son équipement, notamment ses ailes, ralentissait et alourdissait sa démarche. Clint, accroupi, retint inconsciemment sa respiration. Il espérait de tout cœur que le maigrichon n'aurait pas l'idée de se retourner, Wilson était en plein dans son champ de mire. Finalement, ce n'est qu'après une bonne demi-minute, qu'il réussit non sans mal, à rejoindre Ellen.

Aussitôt, Clint se leva en attrapant Jerry par le bras. Le chemin se passa plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait prédit.

Seulement à la moitié du chemin, l'homme en noir tourna subitement la tête à sa droite, en direction du mur abritant un grand miroir. Clint se figea aux cotés de Jerry, sa main prête à se saisir d'une de ses flèches, attendant anxieusement la suite. Ce n'est qu'en voyant leur ennemi commençait à se recoiffer avec attention qu'il reprit son chemin, aussi rapidement qu'il pu, trainant hâtivement le roux derrière lui.

Jerry cherchait fébrilement la bonne clé, les mains tremblantes, alors que le groupe était attroupé devant la petite porte qui leur permettait enfin de quitter l'immeuble. Clint attendait impatiemment de sortir pour prévenir les autres Avengers de l'état des choses. Soudain, une voix lointaine se fit entendre derrière la porte, une voix autoritaire et surtout _féminine._

Hé merde ! Elle avait eu le temps de revenir, ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils aient l'idée de chercher de leurs cotés. Leurs ennemis avaient vu Pietro faire le guet, ils savaient donc que Ford se trouvait toujours dans l'immeuble.

\- Bon passe moi ça, chuchota furieusement Clint en arrachant le trousseau de clés des mains du roux.

Il essaya plusieurs clés qui pouvait possiblement coller, au bout de la troisième tentative. Bingo ! C'était la bonne clé.

Alors que Clint —le dernier sorti— s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui, il croisa soudainement un regard noir orné de long cil qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vison. Il eut à peine le temps de claquer la porte qu'il entendit raisonner une détonation. La surface lisse du métal se retrouva déformée par une légère bosse.

\- Vite ! Je m'occupe de la retenir, s'exclama-t-il, ses mains appuyées contre la porte avec force. Retrouvez Maximoff et prévenez les autres. Je vous rejoins dès que je peux.

Sam acquiesça tout en déployant ses ailes. Il attrapa Jerry par les aisselles.

\- On va faire un petit vol, tous les deux.

À la surprise de Clint, Ellen ne bougea pas. Elle l'aida même à retenir la porte. Clint la questionna du regard.

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser. Je reste avec vous, déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui faire signe de reculer. Ça ne servait à rien de retenir indéfiniment la porte.

La blonde s'exécuta et attrapa à deux mains son arme qu'elle tint droit devant elle. Clint, prit une grande inspiration et recula subitement dans un bond, bandant son arc.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt pour laisser place à une grande femme, aussi brune que l'avait décrit Steve. Le canon de son silencieux passant respectivement de Clint à Ellen.

\- Je ne vous ferais rien. Dite-moi juste où il est parti, déclara-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement rêche.

Clint laissa échapper un rire dédaigneux.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je ne pense pas que tu sois en condition d'exiger quoique ce soit.

A deux contre un, ils possédaient un net avantage. Visiblement, ses collègues n'étaient plus là, sûrement partis à la recherche de Jerry.

Le regard de la brune se durcit tandis qu'elle abaissait son arme. Soudain, un léger bruit métallique se fit entendre, alors que chutait de sa poche une petite boule métallique. Clint lâcha un juron en reconnaissant la forme d'une bombe fumigène.

Avant que la fumée blanche n'englobe toute la zone, il réussit à se cacher à la va vite, derrières une des bennes à ordures sorti pour la journée. Il espérait de tout cœur que Ferrigno avait eut le même réflexe que lui. En les aveuglant, elle les avait rendus vulnérable. Il fallait attendre que la fumée se dissipe pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau agir.

Il resta une trentaine de seconde, planqué de la sorte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix dans son oreillette grésiller :

\- Clint ? Vous êtes où ?

Mince ! Il reconnut la voix de Pietro. Malheureusement, Clint était dans l'incapacité de répondre sous peine de de révéler sa position.

\- Je parlais avec Wilson quand ça a coupé. Je suis remonté à l'appart pour chercher quelques affaires mais il n'y a personne.

Clint ferma péniblement les yeux. C'était bien sa veine.

 _\- Ohé_ ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Clint perçut la note d'anxiété dans sa voix mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier, il ne voulait pas se faire repérer. L'essentiel était qu'il était à l'abri, l'appartement avait été déserté, personne ne reviendrait chercher Jerry là-bas.

Peu à peu, la fumée claire se dissipa permettant ainsi à Clint de retrouver la quasi-totalité de sa vision. Il relâcha la pression accumulée en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne face à lui. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et sortit enfin de sa cachette, son arc bandé avec prudence.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne rien montrer de la fureur qui l'envahi en découvrant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

\- Lâche-là, ordonna-t-il, la voix glaciale.

Clint visa leur ennemie de son arc pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. Entre autre, la femme maintenait Ellen à genoux, empoignant fermement sa chevelure d'une main, tenant son arme de l'autre, le canon du silencieux pressé contre la tempe de la jeune blonde.

\- Juste une simple information, et je la libère.

Il serra la mâchoire en rajustant la prise sur la corde tendue de son arc. Il ne savait pas où était Ford, ni Sam.

Si Pietro avait rejoint l'appartement, c'était que le plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Et visiblement, elle et ses collègues étaient tout aussi ignorants que lui vu la manière dont elle le faisait chanter.

\- Je répète, lâches là où je tire.

\- Oh je suis sûr que ma balle sera plus rapide que ta flèche, siffla-t-elle.

\- Tu veux parier ?

Il vit Ellen grincer des dents alors que la prise sur ses cheveux se faisait plus forte.

Même si sur son visage, il ne trouva aucune trace de peur, Clint lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Si cette fille venait à mourir, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, ni probablement Pietro d'ailleurs.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la libérer à tout prix. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, Ellen balança brutalement son épaule et sa tête en arrière dans un cri de douleur, envoyant tout son poids contre les jambes de son assaillante. Celle-ci essaya de se rattraper maladroitement, mais déjà Ellen s'était relevée et se jetait sur elle pour la plaquer au sol. Clint entendit le bruit sourd de la déflagration quasi-silencieuse de l'arme retentir alors que Ellen se tenait, le poing levé, prête à l'assommer. Alarmé par le coup de feu, il courut vers eux, il entendit la blonde grogner quelque chose avant que son poing s'abatte enfin sur le visage de la brune qui sombra aussitôt dans les méandres de l'inconscient.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude tout en aidant Ellen à se relever.

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement tout en se penchant en avant pour attraper avec précaution, l'arme, échouée au sol.

\- Elle m'a juste arraché la moitié de mes cheveux. Et au passage….

Elle remonta sa manche avec une grimace de douleur. Clint scruta avec attention, le bras gauche sanguinolent d'Ellen, en réalité la balle n'avait fait que l'effleurer, la blessure restait superficielle. Il lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- C'est rien. Allons retrouver Ford maintenant.

Clint courrait à toute allure sur le trottoir, Ellen à ses cotés. Cela faisait bien une bonne dizaine de minute qu'il essayait de contacter Wilson. Sans succès. Il commençait à désespérer. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà réussi à rejoindre le reste des Avengers même si cela était peu probable. Il aurait cherché à le contacter si c'était le cas.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser la rue, la voix de Pietro se fit une nouvelle fois entendre :

\- Tu m'entends ?

Sa voix se réduisait à faible murmure, à peine inaudible.

\- Très bien, répondit-il sur le champ.

Il entendit sans problème le soupir de soulagement que poussa Pietro.

\- Je suis toujours dans l'appart mais…Hmm comment dire je ne suis plus seul, souffla-t-il. Ils sont trois, j'arrive à les voir, ils sont venus pour récupérer l'ordinateur. Ils sont à la recherche d'autres choses je crois.

Clint se figea avec horreur.

\- Sors Pietro ! Tu t'en fiches, c'est trop dangereux. Quitte l'immeuble en courant et vient nous rejoindre, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à discussion.

\- Fait chier ! Pourquoi ils ne partent pas ? C'est important, je le sens. Si j'arrivais à savoir ce qu'ils recherchent…

\- Sors !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Clint passa une main lasse sur son visage. Mais quel gamin borné !

Il croisa le regard d'Ellen qui le dévisageait, ses yeux remplis d'une inquiétude non feinte. Est-ce qu'ils devaient allez l'aider ? Toutefois ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner la mission pour aller lui prêter secours. Leurs principales préoccupations restaient Jerry Ford et personne d'autre. Une voix nasillarde mit bientôt fin à leur dilemme :

\- Attends je les aie entendu parler ! C'est la console, Clint ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme Pietro.

\- La quoi ? s'étonna Clint, stupéfié.

\- La console de jeu.

Il leva un sourcil, légèrement septique.

\- OK. Ecoute-moi attentivement, essaye de la récupérer si c'est possible—seulement si c'est possible— et court directement à la base après. Tu y trouveras certainement Stark et Banner. Ne nous attends pas.

Sans attendre la réponse, il fit signe à Ellen d'avancer.

Ils parcoururent une trentaine de mètres avant de se retrouver brutalement face à une foule humaine.

Attroupées en rond, plusieurs personnes usaient des coudes pour filmer la scène avec leurs téléphones ou caméras. Clint et la Ellen se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon, ils le sentaient.

Clint traversa la masse sans se soucier des exclamations outrées sur son passage. Il ne réagit même pas en entendant le « c'est bon » crier avec fierté de Pietro à travers son oreillette, ni même lorsqu'Ellen laissa échapper une plainte d'horreur. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de la silhouette allongée au sol recouverte par un drap blanc.

 _Ils avaient échoué_ telle était la triste réalité. Des mèches rousses s'échappaient du drap tâché de sang, ne laissant aucun doute quant à l'identité de la victime. Et merde !

Il trouva Sam, livide, en train de parler avec l'un des pompiers, la mine hagarde. Lorsqu'il les vit, il se dirigea aussitôt vers eux, les épaules voutées, ses lunettes spéciales ramenées sur le front, les mains teintées de sang. Il leur fit face, silencieux.

\- On a eu un peu de mal avec la femme. J'ai essayé de te contacter pour vous retrouver mais—ça n'a pas marché, commença Clint.

Il voulait juste dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Ne pas laisser un silence s'installait, faire réagir Wilson, se justifier aussi.

\- Oui j'ai perdu mon oreillette pendant que je me battais.

Sam se replongea aussitôt dans son mutisme, le regard dans le vague, les sourcils froncés. Clint voyait bien qu'il avait dû mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- On a réussi à leur échapper la première fois. Ça n'a pas était évident mais j'ai réussit à les repousser en m'enfuyant subitement par les airs, c'est là que j'ai perdu mon oreillette alors que je parlais avec Maximoff. Mais la batterie des ailes ne dure pas très longtemps surtout lorsqu'elle doit supporter un poids plus que doublé. On a été obligé de continuer le reste du chemin à pieds. Une vraie galère avec l'endurance de Ford.

Il jeta un bref regard au corps allongé au sol, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Sans surprise, ils nous ont rapidement rattrapés. Je les ai affronté. J'arrivais à gérer, peut-être même gagner mais Ford a eu peur en voyant le combat devenir plus violent. Il s'est enfui. Ça s'est passé en quelques secondes à peine, je n'ai rien vu mais j'ai entendu le crissement des pneus et le bruit du choc. Il est mort sur le coup, une voiture l'a percuté à toute vitesse, raconta finalement Sam, la voix étranglée.

Ses yeux fixaient la route où on pouvait encore distinguer du sang frais sur le bas-côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'était un accident, vous n'auriez rien pu faire, assura Ellen.

Elle agrippa son épaule avec empathie.

Clint acquiesça. Ils auraient dû être avec lui, ne pas le laisser seul.

\- Bon. Il vaut mieux qu'on dégage avant que les journalistes débarquent, à mon avis, la moitié de l'Amérique sait déjà que les Avengers ont été impliqués dans deux morts, aujourd'hui, à Boston, conseilla l'archer, la mine grave.

C'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Il valait mieux déguerpir et retrouver les autres.

Ils devaient faire le point sur toutes cette histoire, ça en était même une nécessité car il ne comprenait plus rien. La dernière personne qui aurait pu leur révéler la vérité était couchée sous ce drap, morte.

Après avoir récupérés leurs affaires, ils eurent besoin d'encore deux bonnes heures pour arriver à New York.

Sam au volant, le trajet se déroula dans un silence de mort. Cette mission avait été un échec, Jerry Ford et Lisa Lassek étaient morts sans qu'ils ne sachent les motivations derrières leurs assassinats, ni trouve le moyen d'attraper un de leurs bourreaux. La brune s'était, sans surprise, volatilisée à leur retour.

Peut-être que ce que Pietro avait réussi à sauver leur permettrait d'avancer dans l'enquête.

Au fond, ils ne leur restaient que ce mince filet d'espoir.

Arrivé en milieu de soirée, ils avaient déposé Ellen à l'infirmerie. Par la suite, Sam et lui, s'étaient engouffrés dans les innombrables couloirs lumineux de la base pour au final atteindre une immense pièce remplit de machines en tout genre. Le labo de Stark. Sanctuaire sacré où personne n'était autorisé à rentrer durant son absence sauf éventuellement Banner.

L'équipe les attendait déjà. Pourtant personne ne leurs prêtèrent attention lorsqu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte. L'attention de tous était absorbée par l'écran face à Stark. Debout, il pianotait sur les touches de son clavier à toute vitesse.

Clint s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour signaler leurs présences. Les Avengers se retournèrent tous simultanément dans sa direction, surpris.

\- Tiens poussin n°1 et poussin n°2 sont enfin arrivés, constata Tony avec sarcasme, sans quitter son écran des yeux.

Aucun des deux ne releva sa plaisanterie. Clint détailla avec curiosité la console qui était reliée par plusieurs câbles à l'ordinateur. Était-ce vraiment là qu'ils allaient trouvé des réponses ?

\- Où est Ellen ? demanda inopinément Pietro.

\- Elle a été légèrement blessée, révéla Sam. On l'a emmené à l'infirmerie.

Clint détailla discrètement le jeune homme, guettant sa réaction.

Il ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Wanda, postée à ses cotés.

Finalement Clint ne pu que, les lèvres pincées, le suivre d'un regard peiné alors qu'il disparaissait de la pièce dans un filet bleuté. Ce n'est qu'en reportant son attention sur l'écran que Clint remarqua que Natasha se trouvait en face de lui et le fixait d'un air dépité.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle voit ça, comme si cette journée n'était pas déjà assez merdique.

\- Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? questionna-t-il en direction de Tony.

\- Oh oui plein de chose ! Bon il y a un léger souci, chaque fichier est protégé par un mot de passe différent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas bébé, je ne serais pas l'un des hommes les plus intelligent de ce continent si je n'avais pas réussi à en décrypter certains

\- Des « fichiers » ?

Il pensait que ce type de console n'était destinée qu'à accueillir des jeux ou à la limite des photos.

\- Oui il a réussi à la bidouiller pour pouvoir utiliser la console comme un disque dur externe pour des centaines de fichiers du SHIELD, expliqua paresseusement Stark.

Il étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche.

Le milliardaire, ignora parfaitement le visage soudainement stupéfait des deux derniers arrivés. Alors c'était ça la finalité de l'histoire ? Jerry Ford n'était qu'un simple traître. Clint avait voulu croire en son innocence mais les preuves l'accablaient. C'était sûrement lui qui avait fournit l'adresse des autres membres du service. Mais pourquoi les avoir tous tué ?

\- Enfin fichier, c'est plus des brouillons ou des rapports inaboutis, des choses qui auraient sûrement dû finir à la corbeille si tu veux mon avis, rajouta Tony en agitant vaguement la main.

\- Alors quoi ? C'était un espion ?

\- Justement on n'est pas sûr, avoua Bruce, intervenant dans la conversation pour la première fois. Le problème est que la console permet seulement de stocker des fichiers. Impossible d'envoyer quoique soit depuis l'appareil. Il aurait fallu les envoyer d'un ordinateur par exemple.

\- Et des fichiers ont été extraits de la console, ces derniers jours, donc envoyés, ils l'ont été, compléta Tony en se tournant vers les deux hommes.

Clint réfléchit, pensif. Certes, Jerry avait passé un temps énorme sur son ordinateur mais à aucun moment, il ne l'avait jamais vu surfer autre part que sur son espèce de forum. C'était peut-être ridicule mais c'était la seule chose qui lui venait en tête. Il prit place aux cotés de Stark et tapa dans la barre de recherche du navigateur, un nom qu'il avait mémorisé à force de le voir défiler durant des heures et des heures sur l'écran de surveillance.

\- Voilà c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-i.

Il désigna l'une des suggestions qui venait d'apparaître sur la page.

\- C'est quoi ça ? s'étonna Tony, une pointe de dégoût dans la voix, à cause du design plus que louche de la page.

\- Ford avait l'habitude de visiter ce forum.

En réalité, c'était plus un blog ou un site amateur qu'un forum. Le site datait déjà de quelques années manifestement, six ans pour être plus exact. Tony accéda à la partie forum en quelque clic. Des milliers et milliers de page de discussion, comptabilisés par le compteur, s'affichèrent devant leurs yeux. Le reste des Avengers s'attroupa autour du milliardaire, gagné par la curiosité. Tant de pages, ça leur paraissait énorme.

\- Hé bien on peut dire qu'ils sont bavards, plaisanta Natasha face au nombre faramineux. Essaye de remonter l'adresse IP de quelques membres, ça nous permettra ensuite de connaître leurs identités.

Tony acquiesça, c'était la première chose à faire, elle avait raison. Chacun scrutait l'écran avec appréhension, peut-être que la clé du mystère se trouvait sur ce site. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stark lâcha soudain un long soupir en étirant ses articulations.

\- Bon des trois membres que j'ai pioché, aucuns ne résident sur le territoire américain si on se fie à l'adresse IP. Mensonge. J'aurais dû m'en douter, ils ont brouillés les pistes pour qu'on ne puisse pas les retrouver. Ah là là qu'est-ce que tu cachais petit Jerry ?

Le brun se mit à machinalement naviguer entre les différentes pages du forum à la recherche du moindre indice.

\- La « belette », laisse-moi deviner, c'est Ford ?

\- Je crois bien que oui, répondit Clint, la voix hésitante.

À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire attention au pseudonyme qu'employait Jerry.

\- Hmm c'est étonnant…J'aurais pensé plus. Le forum ne regroupe qu'à peine une quinzaine de membre.

Tony fit défiler des pages et des pages de discussion, lisant quelques phrases par-ci par là, à la va vite. Ils sembleraient que la majorité des discussions tournaient autour d'une saga de jeux vidéos. Les membres s'échangeait des conseils et des astuces. Piqué par la curiosité, Tony décida d'ouvrir une des pièce jointes, se trouvant dans une des réponses.

Ce n'était pas la première qu'il en trouvait, _loin de là_. Ainsi si on se fiait au message qui l'accompagnait laisser par « escargot-d'or », l'image ne devait contenir qu'une simple screenshot du 36ème niveau du jeu. Il essaya de la visionner, impossible, il fallait obligatoirement être membre du forum, de même il lui était impossible de connaître le format du document.

Il essaya de briser les barrières de confidentialité, impossible. Ceci provoquait chez Tony, un incroyable sentiments de frustration. Celui qui s'occupait des défenses de ce site était sûrement un expert, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir érigé des protections qui dépassait, et de loin, les bases de données confidentielles de nombreux pays. Etrange quand on voyait la popularité relative du site et surtout l'esthétique douteuse des pages. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour protéger _ça_?

\- Essaye de faire un compte, conseilla Natasha.

Après une vingtaine de seconde, c'était chose faite. Il lui suffisait d'attendre la confirmation de l'administrateur du site pour que le compte soit enfin activé.

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que « I-lovePepper » comme pseudo ? demanda, d'une voix sarcastique, la jeune femme.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je n'arrive pas dissimuler cet amour.

Ils attendirent une bonne trentaine de minutes dans l'attente d'une réponse du site. Rien.

\- Bon je ne pense pas qu'il répondra avant un bon moment. Il est tard, autant revenir demain pour voir si les choses auront avan-

\- Attend, l'interrompu brusquement Steve, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait combien de personne sur le forum déjà ?

\- Si on prend les premières pages, il y a onze personne qui poste de manière récurrente. Mais si on prend les plus récentes, seule trois membres ont laissés un message, et c'était ce matin même, expliqua calmement le brun en pointant chacun des pseudos.

\- Dans les onze du début, et les trois de ce matin, tu compte l'administrateur du site, n'est ce pas ?

Tony acquiesça, les sourcils froncés, il ne voyait pas vraiment où le blond voulait en venir. Wanda lâcha tout à coup une exclamation de surprise, ses yeux s'illuminant d'une lueur de compréhension :

\- Vite ! Stark, reviens sur les dernières pages, le pressa-t-elle, la voix fébrile. OK. « Daria_M », c'est le modérateur si on en croit ce qui est marqué sous son pseudo. « Belette » correspond donc à Jerry Ford. Par déduction, « franklin-la-tortue » ne peut qu'être Lisa Lassek !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle était sur aussi ce site ? demanda, Clint, la mine perdue.

\- Bien sûr que oui, assura Steve, l'air grave. Comme chacun des membres du service. Le dernier message que « franklin-la-tortue » a posté remonte à 14h36 soit à peine quelques minutes avant qu'elle se fasse tuer. Regarde le dernier message de la journée Barton : « J'ai fini le jeu » par Daria_M. C'est assez explicite, non ?

Steve fit face à la mine septique de Sam et Bruce qui continuaient à détailler l'écran, les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, ils n'arrivaient pas aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Attendez un peu. On a retrouvé le corps de Shankar Sharma, le premier tué, il y a dix mois, le 27 octobre 2015. Stark, essaye d'aller voir si l'un des membres a disparu dans la même période.

Tony lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de faire défiler des centaines de pages pour arriver, au prix de longues minute de recherche, à la période voulu. Entre autre, ils découvrirent qu'aux alentours du mois d'octobre, les messages du « Paon » se firent plus espacés jusqu'au 20 octobre, où il se volatisa complètement après un dernier post énigmatique : « je n'ai pas triché ». Encore un nom d'animaux en plus, ça commençait réellement à devenir suspect.

\- Je suis sûr que si tu prends la peine de vérifier pour chacune des victimes, tu verras le même schéma : dès lors qu'un membre du service informatique meurt, son alter-ego virtuel disparaît aussi.

\- Mouais je trouve ça un peu trop gros Steve, lâcha finalement Sam. On est au 21ème siècle quand même…Quel est l'intérêt de _tout ça_? Maintenant il suffit d'envoyer un simple mail, ou de transmettre une simple clé USB pour que le tour soit joué. Pourquoi prendre la peine de créer un site comme celui-là en se faisant passé pour des fous de la manette ?

\- Peut-être que la personne ou l'organisation qui les employait se méfiait du SHIELD. Il suffisait que l'un d'entre eux soit sur écoute pour que tout le monde plonge. Bon regarde, ils avaient prévu de jouer une partie ensemble, il y a trois jours. Je mets ma main à couper que cette rencontre n'avait rien de virtuelle.

\- Jerry a réussi à échapper à notre vigilance, pendant une dizaine de minutes dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi. Maximoff m'a par la suite affirmé qu'il l'avait vu parler avec un homme, révéla aussitôt Clint en croisant les bras.

\- La nuit de jeudi à vendredi, tu dis ? Je crois bien que Lassek avait aussi cherché à sortir. Rappelle toi Natasha. Elle nous disait qu'elle voulait voir son fils qui était malade.

\- C'est vrai, confirma la rousse. On a dû fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé, pour l'empêcher de sortir cette nuit-là.

Pour Clint, cette théorie, aussi farfelue soit-elle, commençait de plus en plus à tenir la route. Si elle se révélait vrai alors toute l'équipe et pas seulement Jerry étaient corrompus et espionnaient pour le profit de quelqu'un. Leurs morts étaient loin d'être étonnantes vu sous cet angle. Il avait assisté à ce genre de scénario des dizaines de fois. C'était l'avenir réservé habituellement aux taupes : une exécution sommaire.

Maintenant que le SHIELD était tombé et que tout avait fuité sur le net, ils n'avaient plus aucunes utilités.

Il fallait donc les faire disparaître pour éviter qu'ils ne parlent. C'était sûrement la raison qu'il donnait aux survivants pour ne pas provoquer la panique : votre ancien collègue n'a pas respecté les règles et a voulu nous dénoncer ». _Il a triché._

En réalité, il se doutait que si Lisa et Jerry avaient survécu aussi longtemps était tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à gratter le plus de miette en sentant la fin du SHIELD mais chaque chose prenait fin. Lorsqu'il n'avait plus rien à donner, ils se faisait tout bonnement éliminer.

Qu'est ce qui avait poussé tous ses employés lambda à trahir l'organisation qui les embauchait ? Sûrement la motivation la plus commune. _Une grosse somme d'argent_. Pourtant, il avait épluché avec attention les relevés bancaires de chacun d'entre eux. Clint n'avait remarqué aucun virements qui sortaient de l'ordinaire.

L'argent devait sûrement être transmis en main propre et surtout en liquide lors de ses « parties de jeu commune ». Très vraisemblablement, ce jeudi avait constitué un jour de paye. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Jerry se munir d'un sac, ce soir là. Où avait-il cacher l'argent alors ? Mais oui bien sûr ! _Les paquets de chips_ , les billets avait sûrement dû être soigneusement dissimulé à l'intérieur et remit au roux.

Il s'en souvenait maintenant, il avait trouvé cela étrange que Ford n'en ait mangé aucun à leur retour malgré sa prétendue envie pressante. Il s'était contenté de les ranger avec soin dans l'un des placards de la cuisine.

Cependant, lorsqu'Ellen Ferrigno, le lendemain s'était mise en quête des sachets, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Ils avaient tous, mystérieusement, disparu.

Clint en écoutant ses plaintes, c'était tout simplement dit qu'ils avaient été mangé durant le court laps de temps. Il se sentait tellement bête, tout était sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien vu venir. Jerry leur avait même donné la moitié de la solution, à lui et Sam, le premier jour. Avec ses suppositions, il avait sûrement voulu leur transmettre un message mais ils n'avaient rien écouté. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu éviter ça.

Subitement, la pénombre la pièce, éclairée seulement par la luminosité de l'écran, laissa place à la vive lumière des néons. Chacun tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée avec surprise. Ils découvrirent Maria Hill qui se tenait le dos droit et la mine grave :

\- Tous. Je vous conseille de vous éloigner _sur le champ_ de cet ordinateur. Ne touchez plus à rien.

Clint hallucina en voyant apparaître derrière lui comme par magie, la grande brune de toute à l'heure. La seule différence, peut-être, était désormais sa pommette ecchymosée, gentil souvenir de l'agent Ferrigno.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?

La jeune femme dépassa Hill d'une démarche raide et rapide, ses éternels sbires sur les talons. Sans un regard pour eux, elle débrancha calmement les câbles qui reliaient l'ordinateur à la console qu'elle balança sans douceur dans les bras d'un des cinq hommes.

Clint voulu protester mais il s'étrangla presque avec sa salive lorsqu'elle se retrouva entièrement face à lui. _Oh_ mais elle n'avait pas ça tout à l'heure. Un beau badge était épinglé à sa poitrine. _FBI_.

Tout s'expliquait maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Maria qui fulminait et détaillait les agents fédéraux d'un regard assassin. Elle n'avait sûrement pas le choix, elle était obligée de se plier à l'État. Ça avait dû lui faire un coup d'apprendre qu'en plus d'HYDRA, le SHIELD avait été espionné pendant au moins six ans par le gouvernement américain. Vive la confiance.

\- Pas touche ! tonna soudain Tony en les voyant commencer à s'emparer de son ordinateur. C'est à moi ça.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. On vous le rendra dès qu'on aura terminé de tout nettoyer, _cher_ « I-lovePepper », répondit la jeune femme, le visage toujours aussi sérieux.

Tony siffla d'exaspération en voyant son appareil chéri disparaître dans les bras d'un gringalet. Ils disparurent aussi rapidement et efficacement qu'ils étaient venus, tel des fourmis, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage.

Clint eut brutalement l'envie d'éclater de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il ne s'était jamais autant planté que durant cette mission.

Et dire qu'il avait affirmé à Laura —quelques jours plus tôt— que c'était du gâteau pour lui.

Quelle naïveté de sa part ! Les Avengers n'avaient servi strictement à rien et surtout pas à venger qui que ce soit. Certes à la toute fin, ils avaient réussi à trouver les assassins mais à quoi bon ? Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre eux, ils étaient censés être dans le même camps. Clint laissa son regard glisser sur le visage de ses coéquipiers qui paraissaient tout aussi dégoutés que lui par la tournure des évènements.

* * *

Clint traversa le couloir, son sac dans les bras. L'appréhension ralentissait ses pas. Il se souvenait très bien comment cela s'était terminé la dernière fois. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ce garçon.

Les pieds enfoncés dans la moquette synthétique, plantés face à la porte, il courba la nuque.

Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour si il le souhaitait. A ce stade là de leur relation, ce n'était même plus nécessaire de prendre la peine de dire au revoir. L'avait-il fait pour Stark ou Wilson ? _Non._ Alors les choses n'auraient normalement pas dû être différentes avec Pietro.

Pourtant, il toqua à la porte avec un manque d'entrain clair. Il n'esquissa pas un geste durant plusieurs seconde, attendant un quelconque signe de la part de Pietro. Pas question de refaire la même erreur deux fois.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la voix étouffée de Pietro l'inviter à entrer que Clint ouvrit doucement la porte et se tint sur le pas de porte.

Seul, Pietro était allongé sur son lit, les jambes nonchalamment croisées, toute son attention rivée sur son écran de téléphone. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil indolent.

\- Oh c'est toi, constata-t-il.

Clint déglutit et frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Oui je voulais te dire au revoir avant de partir, révéla-t-il.

Pietro reporta son attention sur son portable.

\- D'accord. Bon bah salut ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

Clint acquiesça, légèrement perplexe. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à rencontrer une réaction aussi molle.

\- A bientôt alors.

\- Ouais à plus.

Clint haussa les sourcils devant l'indifférence qu'il percevait dans sa voix. Pietro n'avait pas lâché du regard son stupide téléphone sur laquelle il pianotait à toute vitesse, le sourire au lèvre.

Clint ne le quitta pas des yeux, ses lèvres abaissées dans une moue contrariée.

 _-_ Allez au revoir _,_ retenta-t-il une dernière fois à mi-voix.

Pietro détourna enfin les yeux de son téléphone pour les poser sur Clint, l'air presque ennuyé. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ouvre la bouche en premier :

 _\- OK._

Le visage de Clint s'assombrit. Il était en train de perdre son temps.

Pietro reporta —une nouvelle fois—son regard sur son téléphone et ignora tout bonnement sa présence dans la chambre. Clint le fixa longuement puis secoua la tête, abasourdi. Il prit la sortie, le pas vif, non sans jeter un dernier regard aigri derrière lui.

« _OK_ ». Y avait-il manière d'être plus sec ? C'était quoi cette réponse ?

Était-ce vraiment Pietro Maximoff dans cette pièce ? Ce n'est pas lui pourtant qui avait émit le souhait qu'ils deviennent amis plusieurs jours auparavant ?

Hé bien on pouvait dire qu'il avait un sérieux problème de communication avec ses « amis » vu la façon dont il venait de le traiter.

Face à la porte close, Clint serra les poings, la mâchoire serrée. Il était tous sauf rationnel. Il avait perdu la tête. C'était plus fort que lui, ces derniers jours avaient eu raisons de lui. Il devrait faire demi-tour, disparaître, rejoindre sa famille, rejoindre Laura —sa femme— mais il n'en fut rien. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne _voulait_ pas partir. Avant, il avait l'irrépressible besoin de comprendre, d'être rassuré. Pourquoi cette froideur ? Qu'était-il advenu de l'homme qui d'un simple regard réussissait à lui faire perdre pied ?

Pietro sursauta, surpris, en voyant la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas.

Il se redressa et dévisagea, les yeux ronds, Clint qui venait de refaire son apparition dans la pièce pour le toiser le visage impassible, la respiration lourde.

\- Je ne comprends pas, commença-t-il, la voix étrangement enrouée—Il avança de quelque pas—Est-ce que tu mentais la dernière fois, quand tu m'as dévoilé tes sentiments ? Je pensais que tu aimais les hommes. Que _tu_ m'aimais _moi_.

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Clint vit le visage de Pietro se décomposer. Il devint aussi pâle que la mort tandis qu'il posait enfin son foutu téléphone sur le chevet sans le quitter une seule fois des yeux.

Il se leva avec lenteur, le menton relevé, les muscles tendus.

 _\- Pardon ?_ dit-il enfin.

Sa voix basse vibrait d'une rage froide.

Clint ne fléchit pas. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait fermer sa gueule, qu'il était allé trop loin...

Les mots se déversèrent d'eux même sans qu'il ne puisse les maîtriser :

\- Je pensais que tu m'aimais, répéta Clint. Il articula de manière distincte, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Pietro.

Pietro baissa la tête, sidéré.

À la surprise de Clint, il lâcha un rire moqueur et murmura :

\- Tu n'es pas croyable.

Après plusieurs instants, il releva la tête et toisa Clint avec colère, le regard devenu incroyablement dur.

Sans avertissement, il se rapprocha de lui à une vitesse folle.

\- Tu penses que j'ai menti ? questionna-t-il avec rage.

Clint ne recula pas.

\- Mais pour qui tu m'as pris ? martela-t-il en poussant, avec force, le torse de l'archer au rythme de ses mots. J'ai tout fait pour toi Clint, tu n'as pas le droit.

Clint ne répondit rien. Il ferma péniblement les yeux. Ses doigts accrochèrent le rebord de la commande afin de ne pas tomber sous les assauts de Pietro qui ne se taisait plus :

\- Je t'ai aimé comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne de cette manière avant toi. Je t'ai tout donné ! J'ai mis ma fierté de côtés ! J'ai failli mourir _pour toi_...Mais ça n'a jamais été assez pour Clint Barton _._ Alors dis moi qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ! Ça ne t'as pas suffi la dernière fois ? Tu veux que je te supplie ? Que je me mette à genoux ? C'est ça !

Pietro tenait Clint par les épaules, le souffle saccadé. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il savait qu'il lui faisait mal, sa poigne était trop forte, les jointures de ses doigts, blanches, mais il s'en fichait royalement, Clint l'avait mérité.

Clint leva le regard pour rencontrer les pupilles bleutés de Pietro qui le fixait avec désespoir, le visage affaissé par la tristesse. Il avait donc fini de parler.

Il paraissait si jeune à cet instant mais la douleur qu'il voyait dans ces yeux, elle n'aurait jamais dû s'y trouver, il savait qu'elle était entièrement sa faute.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans ce regard, il n'y avait lu que de l'insouciance malgré son lourd passé, à lui et sa sœur. Les choses avaient tant changé —eux les premiers— depuis ce jour neigeux en Sokovie où Clint s'était retrouvé blessé à cause d'un jeune con qui l'avait distrait quelques secondes.

Qui aurait cru qu'il serait tomber amoureux de lui, de sa manière de parler, de ses yeux, de sa voix, de son rire, de l'odeur de sa peau...de sa façon d'aimer ?

Qui aurait cru qu'il serait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que Laura ?

Ces derniers mois avaient été un enfer pour lui. Lui qui pensait fuir les regrets en le repoussant, s'est en réalité retrouvé englouti par eux. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, à dormir, manger — _vivre—_ normalement.

Il imaginait sans cesse ce qui aurait pu se passer si les choses s'étaient passé autrement, s'il n'avait fait les mauvais choix. Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si ce jour-ci si il ne l'avait pas repoussé, si il avait simplement passé son bras autour de ses épaules pour laisser ces douces lèvres embrasser les siennes ?

Aujourd'hui cependant, il savait qu'il avait le pouvoir de tout changer, il pouvait modifier la réalité. Il avait atteint sa limite, il ne réussissait plus à faire semblant.

Sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, il leva la main à hauteur du visage de Pietro.

Sa paume vint caresser sa joue, un doux effleurement sur cette peau bien-aimée.

Il sentit les doigts qui emprisonnaient ses épaules se crisper et vit le trouble gagner le regard qui lui faisait face. Son pouce vint s'attarder sur les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de l'autre homme. Il en traça lentement les contours.

\- Désolé d'avoir douté, souffla-t-il —un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres—Je sais Pietro. Je sais.

Sa main descendit pour atteindre la nuque du jeune homme qu'il pressa faiblement. Il ramena le visage de Pietro près du sien, leur front désormais collé ensemble, peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle. Clint ferma les yeux un instant et expira bruyamment.

 _\- Désolé_ , répéta-t-il dans un murmure coupable.

Pietro ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de le dévisager à travers ses lourdes paupières, les yeux mi-clos. Clint voyait bien la peur dans ses yeux. Par la raideur de sa nuque, il devinait aussi sa réticence.

Pourtant le jeune homme, n'esquissait aucun geste pour s'éloigner. La poigne sur ses épaules se faisait même plus molle.

Dans le silence de la pièce, ils restèrent dans cette position un bon moment, le visage de l'autre toujours aussi proche, les cheveux de Pietro chatouillant le front de Clint, leurs respirations mêlées dans un souffle chaud qui glissait sur la bouche de chacun.

Bientôt, les doigts habiles de Clint passèrent avec douceur dans les courtes mèches brunes qui se trouvaient à la base du cou. Il sentit Pietro se détendre imperceptiblement sous ses mains.

Il inclina la tête, son regard toujours vissé dans celui du jeune homme.

Clint savait très bien ce qui allait se passer et il sentait que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. L'autre avait trop peur, il ne lui faisait plus assez confiance, il l'avait trop souvent repoussé.

Il chercha une quelconque approbation, un signe de pardon aussi, dans les yeux bleus. Alors Pietro hocha doucement la tête et Clint n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Sa main revint se placer sur la joue de Pietro. Les yeux fermés, le souffle rapide, ses lèvres pressèrent avec délicatesse celle du jeune homme. Pietro entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Le baiser dura une dizaine de seconde à peine, habité d'une certaine fragilité, il n'avait rien de bien transcendant.

Ce fut Clint qui y mit fin en premier en reculant le visage de quelques centimètres, les paupières toujours closes. Il ne voulait pas presser le plus jeune. Il se doutait du bordel que ça devait être dans sa tête. Mais c'était diffèrent maintenant, il pouvait lui faire confiance, il était sûr de lui, il savait ce qu'il désirait et il ne regretterait rien. Qu'importe Laura. Qu'importe Natasha. Qu'importe tout le monde. La seule chose qu'il voulait plus que tout c'était être avec lui. Ça lui avait pris du temps à réaliser mais il ne reculerait plus.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées, par les lèvres de Pietro qui revenaient avec avidité à la rencontre des siennes. Le baiser se fit plus engageant. Les mains de Pietro quittèrent enfin ses épaules pour encercler sa taille.

Pietro, plus assuré dans ses gestes, le poussa brutalement jusqu'à ce que Clint se retrouve maladroitement accolée au mur derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir d'aise tandis que les lèvres du plus jeune quittaient sa bouche pour venir déposer de frivoles baisers sur la ligne dure de sa mâchoire. Il pencha la tête en arrière, ses paumes pressant violemment les omoplates du jeune homme.

Toujours plus, le corps de Pietro l'écrasait presque contre ce mur mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Ces doigts vinrent se perdre dans ses mèches blanches. Clint tira légèrement dessus lorsque leurs bassins se retrouvèrent instinctivement plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Clint inspira brusquement. Il arqua légèrement le dos et sentit aussitôt la respiration de Pietro s'accélérer sur sa peau.

La respiration lourde, son cœur était en train de s'affoler et il avait terriblement chaud. Il n'était plus un adolescent, comment de simple baisers pouvaient le faire réagir de la sorte ? Mais c'était Pietro, il ne cherchait plus à comprendre, avec lui tout perdait son sens.

Les bras désormais passés autour des épaules du corps pressé contre lui, les lèvres du garçon avaient migré dans son cou, traçant un sillon brûlant jusqu'au creux de son épaule.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant son prénom mainte fois gémit contre sa peau. _« Clint »._ Il ne l'avouerait jamais, il adorait entendre son prénom prononcé par cette voix qu'il avait trouvé si agaçante à la première écoute. Qu'est ce qu'il avait été con quand même.

Clint repoussa Pietro et agrippa brutalement son pull. Le sourire au lèvre, il retourna la situation et plaqua Pietro contre le mur. Son torse se colla au sien tandis que Clint capturait ses lèvres avec passion, ses doigts emprisonnant les joues du jeune homme. Il s'en foutait s'il commençait à manquer de souffle, s'il mettait une ardeur trop désespéré dans ce baiser. Plus rien n'avait autant d'importance que cette bouche contre la sienne, que cette main qui se baladait sur ses flancs, que cette langue qui chatouillait la sienne.

Clint mêla ses doigts à ceux de Pietro qu'il tira avec empressement derrière lui jusqu'à atteindre le bord du lit. Les lacets défaits, il retira ses chaussures à la hâte, les balançant sans grand soin au fond de la pièce avant de s'allonger sur le dos par dessus les couvertures tout en agrippant le pull de Pietro qu'il fit chuter au-dessus de lui.

Celui-ci se retrouva les bras tendus, ses paumes enfoncés dans le matelas de chaque cotés de la tête de Clint à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Aucun des deux n'esquissa un geste. Ils restèrent ainsi, se gorgeant de ce moment que tout deux auraient pensé impossible il y a quelques heures, jours, mois, années presque. Finalement, Pietro baissa la tête pour embrasser brièvement Clint. Un contact qui dura une seconde à peine guidé par une impulsion soudaine.

Il sourit et se redressa sans le quitter du regard, assis à califourchon sur son ventre.

Il fit passer son T-Shirt par dessus sa tête avant de se pencher vers le lit pour attraper à nouveau les lèvres quémandeuse de Clint dans un baiser lascif, incroyablement lent. Ses paumes brûlantes caressèrent avec hâte la bande de peau, dévoilé par le pull relevé sur le ventre de l'archer. Il avait juste besoin d'un contact auquel s'accrocher. Clint décolla légèrement son dos du lit et leva les bras tandis que Pietro l'aidait à retirer son pull.

Tremblant, Clint étouffa un gémissement lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme s'engagèrent sur la peau nue de son torse. Elles baisèrent à la hâte, mordillèrent, attrapèrent chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au draps. Putain, il avait tellement chaud.

Son souffle s'accéléra tandis que les lèvres chaudes glissaient sur le haut de son abdomen. Elles déposèrent de nombreux petits baisers qui ne laissèrent sur leurs passages qu'un flot de picotement.

Il commença à jouer avec les cheveux couleurs neiges de Pietro tandis que celui-ci continuait l'exploration minutieuse de sa peau à l'aide de sa sa langue.

Clint se figea subitement, ouvrant aussitôt les yeux, en sentant les mains de Pietro descendre _un peu trop bas_. Un toucher électrisant qui suffit à le ramener sur terre. Il attrapa rapidement le poignet de Pietro d'une main et exerça une légère pression sur son torse.

\- Ok Pietro. Stop

Pietro grogna contre sa peau, refusant de s'éloigner, mordillant, s'accrochant comme il pouvait, se dégageant de sa prise, s'agrippant à ses hanches.

Clint expira bruyamment, les paupières closes tandis que les doigts de Pietro déboutonnaient son pantalon pour venir lui chatouiller l'aine. Ok encore quelques secondes donc. _Encore un peu._

Dieu savait à quel point, Clint aurait voulu le laisser faire, s'abandonner dans cette danse mais il ne pouvait pas, _pas encore_.

Il fallait qu'il calme à tout prix le jeu sinon il risquait de ne plus pouvoir éteindre les flammes qui commençaient déjà à le dévorer.

La main aplatie brusquement contre son visage obligea Pietro à reculer. Il revint durement à la réalité par une voix intransigeante :

 _\- Stop_.

Le plus jeune se redressa complètement, le souffle court, les joues rougies. Il dévisagea Clint avec incrédulité. Il avait fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'aller trop vite, dit-t-il, plus tendrement.

Il attira Pietro à sa hauteur et repoussa délicatement les mèches moites du jeune homme qui tombaient sur ses yeux bleus. Il avait les pupilles incroyablement dilatées.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? murmura finalement Pietro, l'air excessivement sérieux.

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme se pencha en avant, appuyant tout son poids sur la poitrine de Clint, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, le regard déterminé.

Une simple impulsion, un geste minime, et leurs lèvres pourraient s'unir à nouveaux.

Clint déglutit, la bouche incroyablement sèche, à travers ses paupières à moitié close, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la bouche qui frôlait la sienne. Il connaissait dorénavant de quoi elle était capable, ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire ressentir. Mais surtout, il savait très bien à quel jeu dangereux Pietro était en train de jouer, il voulait le tester, titiller sa résistance.

Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ces doigts qui continuait à jouer avec la fermeture de son jeans de manière presque indécente.

Finalement Clint acquiesça, enfouissant tous ses doutes, derrière un masque d'assurance. Oui c'était la bonne chose à faire, malgré ce désir encore bouillant, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait pris la décision la plus censée. Ils ne devaient pas se précipiter.

\- Ok. Je ralentirais, céda nonchalamment Pietro.

Il avait attendu tant de temps, le cœur lourd, la gorge serrée, pour autre chose que des regards et des mots.

Aujourd'hui c'était plus qu'il n'aurait jamais espérer, il avait pu gouter à ses lèvres chaudes sans craindre le rejet et la honte, caresser cette peau sans goûter à la piqure de l'abandon, s'enivrer d'une odeur qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de connaître réellement.

Alors il attendrait, il ralentirait parce que c'est ce que Clint lui avait appris : être patient, _ralentir_ pour mieux repartir. Il le ferait pour lui.

Pietro se redressa complètement pour se laisser choir lourdement sur le dos dans un grincement de sommier. Clint souffla, imperceptiblement soulagé, il se redressa et attrapa son pull qui traînait au sol. Il l'enfila et se rallongea sur le dos. Bon il l'avouait, il avait peut-être un peu cassé l'ambiance vu le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

Clint soupira lourdement et changea de position, sa tête reposant désormais au creux de son coude, son corps tourné en direction de Pietro.

Ses yeux vagabondèrent paresseusement sur le corps du jeune homme qui contemplait le plafond, le visage pensif. Il papillonna des yeux lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse de Pietro, la surprise l'envahissant. Mais qu'est que c'était que ça ? Seigneur _, il y en avait tant._

\- Je pensais que tu n'avais gardé aucune séquelle, murmura Clint.

Il effleura les contours d'une des innombrables petites cicatrices ovales qui recouvraient le torse du plus jeune.

Pietro, interrompu dans ses pensées, sursauta et baissa les yeux sur le haut de son corps, sourcils froncés.

\- Ah oui ça _._ C'est moche, hein ?

 _\- Non_ , c'est grâce à elle que je suis en vie, affirma simplement Clint.

Sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il essaya de mémoriser soigneusement chacune d'entres elles. C'est vrai, il oubliait parfois ce qu'il devait à Pietro alors elles seraient toujours là pour le lui rappeler.

Pietro se perdit dans la contemplation de l'autre homme dont les mains naviguer sur sa chair avec une précaution presque touchante. Il avait raison, dans le fond : ces cicatrices, il les aimait bien. C'était peut-être idiot mais il les voyait avant tout comme un lien entre lui et Clint, un lien que ni le temps, ni personne, ne pourra effacer. Demain, dans dix ans, qui sait ce qu'ils seront l'un pour l'autre mais ces marques gravées sur sa peau seraient toujours là.

Il se tourna soudainement sur le côté, empruntant exactement la même position que l'autre homme, un grand sourire niais sur les lèvres.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser, Clint était là dans son lit, dans ses draps, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien. Pour cette nuit, il était tout à lui, il n'avait pas à le partager et surtout, aujourd'hui, dans ses yeux gris, il avait pu distinguer l'écho de ses sentiments ardents. Il avait réussi à apprivoiser ce cœur de pierre qui lui avait été fermé pendant tant de temps.

Son souffle se bloqua lorsque Clint prit doucement sa main et vint embrasser du bout des lèvres chacun de ses doigts.

Clint l'autorisait enfin à tout simplement l'aimer, à ne plus rien cacher, ni refouler, lui permettant de toucher à un bonheur qu'il pensait envolé à jamais

Sans prévenir Pietro étreignit avec force le torse de l'autre homme. Clint rit et encercla les épaules de Pietro qui venait de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, les yeux grands ouverts, songeur.

\- Tu as le coeur qui bat vite, constata-t-il simplement dans un chuchotement.

Clint acquiesça et embrassa le sommet du crâne du jeune homme à travers sa tignasse blanche. Pietro ferma les paupières et prit une grande inspiration.

"Ne me quitte jamais s'il te plait" pensa-t-il soudain.

Plus tard, dans l'obscurité nocturne de cette chambre, Clint à moitié endormit, resserra sa prise autour de Pietro qu'il ramena—si c'était possible— encore plus près de lui.

Pietro sourit légèrement lorsque Clint lâcha un soupir de contentement. Il commença à tracer distraitement des formes invisibles sur le torse de Clint, à travers le fin tissu.

\- Tu m'attends demain, hein ? murmura-t-il, inquiet.

Clint ne répondit pas tout de suite, avant, il repoussa les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front puis souffla d'une voix ensommeillée :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Je déconne pas Clint, si je me réveille et que t'es déjà reparti à la ferme…

Il laissa sa menace en suspens. Il se méfiait quelque peu de lui et de son comportement volatile. Qui sait ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête durant la nuit.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris. On verra tout ça demain.

Avant que Pietro n'ait le temps de répondre, Clint attrapa doucement ces lèvres. Pietro ferma lentement les yeux et pencha la tête tandis qu'il agrippait instinctivement le pull de l'autre homme.

Oui _demain_. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux profiter de cette nuit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Qui sait ce que l'avenir leurs réservait. Ce qu'ils avaient, tous les deux, ils le protégeraient coûte que coûte même si ils savaient que la tâche allait se révéler de plus en plus ardu.

* * *

Bon bon comme vous avez pu le constater il se passe plein de choses dans ce chapitre ! Je pense qu'il signe surtout la résolution de nombreux soucis et comme vous devez vous en douter annonce aussi la fin prochaine de la fic, c'est pas pour tout de suite mais on est plus très loin.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé en tout cas ! Gros bisous et à bientôt mes cocos :D


	19. Chapitre 18 : Insouciants

Hello :) J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !

 **DianeMoon** , c'est très juste ce que tu dis, je pense comme toi, qu'il est tout à fait possible d'aimer plusieurs personnes au cours d'une vie et jamais parfaitement de la même manière. Et de manière générale, l'inverse est beaucoup plus rare, uniques sont les personnes qui arrive à être amoureuses de la même personne durant leurs vies entières, ça existe mais c'est rare. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire arrive à te faire ressentir toutes ces émotions :)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Insouciants**

* * *

Pietro rabattit la couverture sur sa tête et maugréa un tas de parole incompréhensible.

\- Oh allez ! C'est toi qui a voulu que je te réveille avant mon départ, s'exclama Clint en tirant sur l'oreiller du jeune homme. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Allez !

Finalement, Pietro se redressa difficilement dans un lourd soupir, faisant voler sa couverture au sol au passage.

À moitié endormi, il enfila le pull qui traînait négligemment sur la commande pour ensuite fixer Clint, avec irritation, à travers ses lourdes paupières ensommeillées.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais, à cinq heures du matin, debout ?

\- Je préfère partir avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Je n'ai juste pas envie qu'ils sachent que j'ai passé la nuit ici.

Pietro acquiesça puis baissa la tête. Involontairement, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine déçue. Il aurait espéré que Clint serait resté un peu plus. Il aurait voulu le retenir mais dans le fond, il savait qu'il avait raison, mieux valait que personne ne découvre qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

Clint vint se placer face à lui et murmura doucement :

\- Allez fais pas cette tête.

Pietro ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir d'aise lorsqu'une une main vint s'égarer dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Il ne les ouvrit que quelques secondes plus tard, en sentant les lèvres de Clint lui effleurer la joue.

\- On se reverra bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura-t-il à l'oreille.

Clint laissa ses lèvres s'attarder contre la gorge tendue. Il voulait juste goûter la douceur de cette peau, l'embrasser encore quelque seconde. Promis, ensuite il partirait.

Lorsque Clint réussit à s'armer d'assez de volonté, il se redressa brusquement et s'empara de son sac pour s'éloigner à la hâte. Plus il restait dans cette chambre, plus il savait que ça serait dur pour lui de partir par la suite.

Le cœur lourd, Pietro fixa longuement son dos qui disparaissait dans le couloir sans un regard en arrière.

Lorsque la porte fut définitivement close, il s'affala sur son lit. S'il fermait les paupières, il pouvait presque sentir la sensation éphémère de cette bouche sur sa peau. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour quelques heures de plus.

Putain. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir.

* * *

\- Qu'est ce que je fais à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Oh allez ! S'il te plait Wanda.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir ennuyé. Télécommande à la main, elle augmenta le son de la télévision.

\- Je devrais l'appeler ? demanda anxieusement Pietro, la tête entre les bras.

\- Pietro, il est parti, il y a _deux heures_. Il doit toujours être sur la route, conclut Wanda, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- Donc je devrais l'appeler mais vers onze heure alors. Il sera rentré d'ci là, proposa fébrilement son frère en se redressant, téléphone à la main.

\- Voilà.

\- Ouais t'as raison, je vais faire ça.

La brune laissa échapper une plainte de soulagement lorsque son frère quitta enfin sa chambre, emportant avec lui, tous ses doutes. Depuis une heure, il l'a bombardé de questions débiles.

Wanda sursauta vivement lorsqu'elle entendit une exclamation de rage et de frustration résonner derrière la cloison.

\- Merde ! J'avais oublié que j'ai supprimé son numéro.

La jeune femme passa une main dépitée sur son visage. Allez c'était reparti pour un tour.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais Wanda ? s'exclama avec désespoir son frère tandis qu'il faisait sa réapparition dans la chambre.

* * *

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où on va ? Et pourquoi on ne prend pas ta voiture ?

Pietro tenta de se caler plus confortablement contre son dossier. Impossible. Pourquoi les sièges étaient aussi rapprochés ? Il se sentait affreusement compressé alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore partis.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Laura a besoin de la voiture aujourd'hui, répondit Clint, les bras levés.

Il s'empara du sac de Pietro qui traînait au sol pour le ranger dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet, près du sien. Il s'assit sur le siège placé à cotés de celui du plus jeune et rajouta :

\- Et pour la énième fois _tu verras bien._

Pietro ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de plisser le nez, dégouté. Il régnait une drôle d'odeur ici, un mélange de poussière et de vomi.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne prenais jamais le car en Sokovie ?

\- Si et je détestais tout autant.

Clint secoua la tête, dépité. Ce gamin n'était pas croyable. La tête rejetée en arrière, il consulta brièvement sa montre, le car n'allait pas tarder à démarrer, il ne manquait plus que les derniers passagers. Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui permit de se rendre que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il devait être midi passé.

Tôt le matin, il avait appelé Pietro. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis leurs séparations, il y a quelques jours. Ça avait été dur pour Clint, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui, à eux, à ce qu'ils allaient devenir maintenant. Les deux hommes s'étaient fixés rendez-vous dans une ville pas très loin de sa ferme afin de prendre un car qui les emmèneraient vers une destination que seule lui connaissait.

Les mains derrière la nuque, Clint put s'empêcher d'épier, du coin de l'œil, Pietro qui pianotait sur son téléphone, il savait que c'était mal mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quand il vit le nom d'Ellen apparaître, son estomac se noua. Il essayait, à tout prix, d'oublier l'existence de cette fille, peine perdue. Elle était au centre de ses doutes.

Est-ce que Pietro comptait rester avec elle après ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Ou envisageait-il de la quitter ? Elle constituait un souci de plus sur le tableau déjà chargé des problèmes que leur relation engendrait. Ça en devenait de plus en plus nécessaire, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net :

\- Et donc Ellen et toi, j'ai l'impression que ça colle plutôt bien, non ?

Derrière son ton indiffèrent, il redoutait plus que tout la réponse de Pietro.

\- Hmm oui. Elle est gentille, répondit celui-ci dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Elle est gentille » C'était quoi cette réponse ? On dit d'un oncle, d'un chien, d'un enfant, qu'il est gentil pas de sa petite-amie.

\- Et ça fait longtemps vous deux ?

Il avait dû mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation. C'était irréaliste. Le cœur palpitant, il était accroché aux lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Nous deux ? répéta Pietro, déconcerté.

\- Oui ça fait longtemps que vous êtes en couple ?

\- En couple ? s'étonna-t-il encore plus.

Il devenait franchement idiot ou il le faisait exprès ?

\- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr que non, révéla Pietro, amusé.

\- Enfin après vous avoir vu la dernière fois dans cette chambre, je pensais que voilà…Vous étiez plutôt intime.

\- En voyant ta tête, j'ai su que tu t'étais fait des idées.

Toutes ses dents étaient dévoilées par un sourire goguenard.

« Sale gosse » pensa instantanément Clint qui avait la nette impression de passer de plus en plus pour le pire des cons.

\- Il s'est rien passé. Rassure-toi. Il y a quelques semaines —pendant l'entraînement— je me suis déchiré un muscle. Ça a guérit bien sûr, mais ça me fait toujours un peu souffrir, elle me massait juste l'épaule pour soulager la douleur. Il n'y a rien entre nous, j'aurais bien aimé mais non.

\- Comment ça « t'aurais bien aimé » ?

Guidé par la jalousie, il avait peut-être posé la question plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait dû.

\- Bah je t'avoue que ça ne m'aurais pas déplu, avoua Pietro, laconique.

Clint s'esclaffa jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que l'autre homme ne se dépêtrait pas de son air sérieux.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non non, je te jure. Attend elle a tout pour plaire, elle est belle, intelligente et puis, si tu veux mon avis, je suis sûr qu'elle me serait tomber dans les bras en un clinquement de doigt.

Pietro éclata de rire devant la mine crispée de Clint.

\- Si tu voyais ta tête réussi-t-il à articuler.

Clint détourna le visage, les bras croisés, les yeux levés au ciel.

\- Arrête de te la raconter. Je suis sûr que, de toute façon, elle t'aurait rejeté, il n'y a que moi pour te supporter, railla Clint— Il balança son poing dans l'épaule de Pietro— Je te conseille, tout de même, de ne pas tenter. Ça t'évitera la peine de devoir préparer le discours « on reste ami ». Depuis qu'on se connaît Pietro, tu m'en as sorti des conneries mais je crois que celle là, c'est la pire de toute.

Le sourire de Clint s'évapora lentement lorsqu'il vit le garçon aux cheveux blancs pincer les lèvres et tourner un visage soudain lugubre vers la fenêtre. Merde. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, il venait d'obtenir tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait.

Clint détailla le profil à ses côtés, la mine coupable. La voix impassible du jeune homme vint subitement briser un silence déjà pesant :

\- Tu sais, des fois il vaut mieux se réfugier dans le mensonge plutôt que d'affronter la réalité lorsqu'on a trop peur des conséquences.

Clint se figea automatiquement. Derrière ce ton indifférent, il avait très bien saisi la pique implicite que lui lançait Pietro. Devant ses yeux clairs, il était démuni, ils lui rappelaient tous ses erreurs. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il réponde mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge.

\- Mais bon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, ajouta, contre toute attente, Pietro d'une voix beaucoup plus légère. Tu es là maintenant et c'est ce qui compte.

Clint acquiesça solennellement, son incertitude ayant laissé place à une détermination étonnante. Oui. Il avait raison. Il était là et il ne le lâcherait plus. Il s'empara brutalement du bras de Pietro et le tira vers lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Tandis que le leur langue se rencontraient dans un ballet langoureux, il se demandait si un jour il arriverait à se lasser de cette sensation encore nouvelle ? Probablement pas.

Alors que le baiser s'allongeait, il sentit le jeune homme se tendre, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- C'est bon détends toi. On s'en fiche, personne ne nous connait, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

C'est vrai. Malgré les regards outrés qu'il sentait déjà poser sur eux, ici, ils n'avaient pas à se cacher. Ils ne craignaient personne, ils se sentaient _invincibles_.

* * *

Pietro poussa un long soupir désabusé et enfouit son visage entre ses mains :

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, réagit tranquillement Clint.

\- Tu « ne vois pas » ?

\- Lila adore quand je l'emmène avec moi.

\- Justement ! Je ne suis pas une fillette de huit ans, s'emporta Pietro.

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou qui alla voler au loin pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du lac.

\- Mais arrête ! Tu vas fuir les poissons, s'exclama Clint en se redressant instantanément. Allez viens t'asseoir, à la place de courir dans tout les sens. Tu me donnes le tournis.

Pietro le fusilla du regard mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Il s'assit, sans douceur, sur la chaise pliable, à côtés de celle de Clint. Honnêtement qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre des poissons ? Il cala son menton dans sa main et détailla Clint qui fixait tranquillement l'horizon, sa cane à pêche plantée devant lui.

En ce milieu d'après midi, le pourtour du lac était désert. Ils étaient seuls dans ce coin reculé de la forêt. Ça ne l'étonnait, vu le froid automnal qui y régnait.

\- Tu vas vraiment garder tes lunettes ? demanda Pietro au bout de quelques minutes. Non parce qu'il n'y a pas une once de soleil et tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ces choses.

Clint l'ignora parfaitement, il n'esquissa pas un seul signe qui aurait pu prouver qu'il l'avait entendu.

Pietro lâcha un sifflement agacé, s'il continuait comme ça, il allait le balancer dans l'eau afin qu'il rejoigne ses poissons adorés. Il aura ainsi peut-être plus de chance d'attraper quelque chose, ça faisait presqu'une heure qu'ils étaient là et toujours rien.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai que quelques heures ? Je dois être rentré avant vingt heures. Allez ! Ils nous restent encore du temps, on pourrait aller manger un bout ou je ne sais pas faire autre chose plutôt que de rester—assis—sur cette chaise—à contempler le vide.

\- Profite Pietro, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu peux pêcher, conseilla l'archer sans se défaire de son air imperturbable.

\- Mouais encore heureux.

Pietro rejeta la tête en arrière non sans pousser un râle ennuyé. Faite qu'il pleuve, de cette manière, Clint serait obligé de quitter cet endroit de merde. Il avait parfois l'impression que Clint oubliait que le temps pouvait s'écouler différemment pour lui. Tout _ça_ n'était pas fait pour lui. C'était presque viscérale, son corps ne supportait pas de rester inactif aussi longtemps.

Le jeune homme resta une quinzaine de minute sur sa chaise, à s'agiter, son ennui témoigné par d'interminable soupir. Rien à faire. Clint ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il avait l'impression d'être assis là depuis une éternité.

Il se leva soudainement. C'est bon, _il était définitivement soûlé_. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre occupation.

Usant de sa super vitesse, il se positionna devant Clint en un clin d'œil, ses paumes fermement appuyées sur les accoudoirs en tissus.

\- Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'indigna le plus vieux.

En effet, Pietro venait de lui arracher ses lunettes qu'il jeta au sol sans aucune considération.

\- Je t'avais dit de les enlever.

\- Arrête gamin, tenta Clint en vain, alors que Pietro s'asseyait sur ses genoux. Je ne plaisante pas, j'ai promis à Laura de ramener du poisson pour ce soir.

\- Il n'y a pas de poisson ici. Lâche l'affaire Clint.

Avant que l'autre homme puisse riposter, il emprisonna ses joues entre ses doigts et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. _Il était temps_. Il était venu pour ça pas pour jouer au vieux pêcheur.

\- On passera au supermarché, au retour, et je t'achèterais tout le poisson que tu veux, comme ça tout le monde est content. Maintenant oublie ta foutu canne à pêche. OK ? murmura Pietro, son regard plongé dans celui surpris et légèrement amusé de l'archer.

Emprisonnant à nouveau ses lèvres, il happa le rire naissant de Clint. Eh bien, il avait vite renoncé à ses amis à nageoires vu la manière dont sa bouche s'agripper avidement à la sienne. Pietro frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Clint se glisser dans son dos, sous son pull, pressant âprement sa peau. Elles étaient glacées.

Il laissa échapper un soufflement rauque alors que Clint commençait à lui mordiller l'oreille. Derrière ses airs de vieux loup de mer, il cachait bien son jeu.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Finalement les choses devenaient de plus en plus intéressantes. Plus que quelques minutes encore et il pourra enfin s'amuser. Il fallait qu'il s'assure auparavant que l'autre homme lâche complètement prise.

Ainsi alors que Clint venait reprendre possession de ses lèvres, il s'écarta subitement de lui, d'un bond. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de voir un éclair bleu frôler sa chaise que déjà il se sentit partir en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Son dos rencontra durement le sol boueux sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

\- Putain Pietro ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? éclata-t-il, ses sourcils froncés témoignant de son incompréhension.

Pietro, un rictus railleur sur le visage, surplomba de toute sa taille Clint qui venait de se redresser sur ses coudes et le dévisageait avec incompréhension.

\- Ça t'apprendra à me faire des coups pareils. La prochaine fois que tu m'emmènes pêcher, je t'étrangle. Maintenant on bouge.

* * *

Au fil des semaines, des mois, la plupart de leurs rencontres, à Clint et lui, se déroulaient de la même manière. Un message, un appel, un simple signe suffisait. Ça en devenait quasi-vitale, un besoin irrépressible qu'il fallait à tout prix combler. Ils profitaient de chaque instant de libre pour se voir, n'hésitant pas à mentir à leur entourage pour échapper quelques heures à leur quotidien. Les deux hommes choisissaient généralement des lieux peu fréquentés, un restaurant perdu sur le bord de l'autoroute, un parc désert, un cinéma miteux, une chambre d'hôtel quelquefois.

Tant qu'ils étaient eux deux, tout leur suffisait. C'était mal, ils le savaient, seulement au cours des jours, ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de s'embarrasser de ce genre de détail. Il suffisait d'un regard pour que la culpabilité disparaisse pour une poignée d'heure.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus romantique, pourtant, la majorité du temps, ils le passaient, assis, à bord de la voiture de Clint à se raconter ce qu'ils étaient, à révéler des bribes de leurs passés qu'ils pensaient jusqu'alors trop intimes pour être dévoilés à l'autre.

Mais quelque fois, c'était _différent_ , la parole s'évaporait.

Dans le silence, ils se retrouvaient alors systématiquement dans cette même voiture, échoués sur la banquette arrière, à découvrir le corps de l'autre, perdant la notion de temps. Ils souhaitaient juste s'enivrer, embrasser, toucher, caresser, découvrir, fouler au pied les barrières que l'un autrefois avait érigé.

C'était toujours le même sentiment pressant qui guidait leurs gestes, la peur de demain, un demain où tout serait découvert, où ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de se séparer. C'était cette peur qui leurs tordait l'estomac à chaque séparation. Est-ce qu'ils se reverraient ? Ou étaient-ce la dernière fois ?

Alors pour le moment ils se contentaient d'aveuglément profiter...

Pietro expira bruyamment, les paupières closes. Clint, placé entre ses jambes, ses paumes comme appui, attrapa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres tandis que Pietro paissait à la hâte ses bras autour de son cou. L'archer, au dessus de lui, pressait durement son corps contre la banquette arrière de la voiture, la peau moite de son torse contre la sienne.

\- J'ai fait un rêve la dernière fois, réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers.

Clint ne tarda pas à reculer son visage de quelques centimètres, le souffle laborieux. Il embrassa la joue de Pietro puis vint nicher son nez dans son cou tandis qu'il s'affalait sur lui.

\- Raconte.

Pietro acquiesça. Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Clint et déglutit tout en ramenant leurs mains, désormais liées, à hauteur de leurs visages.

Clint vit très bien le regard du jeune homme s'attarder longuement sur l'alliance qu'il portait désormais à l'annuaire. Idée stupide de Laura qui souhaitait qu'il renfile son alliance qu'il avait fourré dans un placard juste avant sa première mission post-mariage. Il n'avait pas osé dire non.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui tracassait Pietro.

Sans un mot, Clint commença à la retirer jusqu'à ce que Pietro l'arrête.

\- Je m'en fiche, c'est rien ça.

Le jeune homme joua brièvement avec les cheveux couleurs pailles foncées de son amant, captivé par le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. C'est vrai, ce n'était qu'un bout de métal au final.

\- C'est juste des fois je me demande ce qui se passerait si les choses étaient différentes.

\- Et alors ? demanda doucement Clint.

Pietro sourit légèrement tandis que Clint pivotait le cou afin de lui déposer un baiser juste derrière l'oreille.

\- Tu vas dire que je suis con.

Clint commença à embrasser la ligne de sa gorge.

\- Non, lui susurra-t-il. Enfin si, peut-être, tout dépendra de ton rêve.

Pietro pencha un peu la tête en arrière tandis que Clint se redressait pour revenir se placer au dessus de lui, les yeux clos, ses lèvres vissées à son cou.

\- OK. Il y a un appart tout d'abord.

Clint acquiesça. Sa langue vint bientôt remplacer ces lèvres.

\- Continue.

Les mains de Pietro s'accrochèrent à son dos. Il écarta légèrement les genoux pour permettre à Clint d'être plus à l'aise.

\- Il est pas très grand. Il y a une cuisine et une chambre—

Pietro inspira brusquement lorsque les lèvres de Clint dérivèrent sur le creux de son épaule tandis que ses doigts commençaient à déboutonner son jeans et abaisser lentement sa braguette.

\- Continue, lui intima à nouveau Clint dans un murmure.

Pietro ferma les yeux. Une de ses mains vint attraper la nuque de Clint tandis que l'autre se crispa sur le rebord de la banquette par anticipation.

\- Continue, répéta Clint devant l'absence de réponse.

\- Après, réussit à articuler Pietro, le souffle rauque.

\- Non. Continue.

Pietro glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Clint tandis que celui-ci continuait à dévorer son cou.

\- Il y a une chambre, un lit, un grand lit—

\- Intéressant, le coupa goguenard l'archer.

Son rire brûlant lui chatouilla la peau.

\- Il n'y que nous deux.

Clint quitta enfin son cou pour emprisonner âprement ses lèvres. Le baiser était pressant, presque impérieux.

Pietro pivota légèrement la tête pour se détourner de ses lèvres affamées et réussit à articuler à bout de souffle :

\- Ouais et on—

Clint ne le laissa pas finir. Il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

À ce stade là, il n'allait jamais le laisser finir son histoire.

Pietro entrouvrit la bouche et releva la tête afin de laisser leurs langues se rencontrer dans une lente bataille.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et il décolla à la hâte son bassin de la banquette lorsque Clint retira enfin son pantalon qu'il balança sur le siège avant.

Clint embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres gonflées du jeune homme puis recula légèrement pour observer Pietro, sous lui le visage rougie et le souffle court.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà Pietro le coupa brutalement :

\- Si tu dis « continue », je te tue.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Clint et il referma promptement les lèvres. Comme il désirait.

\- Il y a une chambre. Il y a un grand lit, reprit tranquillement Pietro.

Sans prévenir, le jeune homme se redressa en position assise pour commencer à mordiller la surface lisse qui se trouvait à la naissance de l'épaule de Clint, juste pour goûter la peau bien-aimé.

Bientôt, Clint souffla bruyamment et agrippa l'arrière du crâne de Pietro dont les lèvres s'éternisaient sur sa peau devenu sensible—trop longtemps, trop avides. Il allait lui laisser une trace si il continuait. Il le faisait exprès, Clint s'en doutait. Il adorait faire ça, juste pour le provoquer. Il savait très bien que l'archer s'en mordrait les doigts ensuite lorsqu'il aurait à dissimuler les marques sur son corps du regard de sa femme.

\- Attends, articula-t-il en tirant légèrement sur les cheveux clairs pour obliger Pietro à reculer.

Celui-ci lui lui obéit avec une étonnante docilité. Il releva la tête et vint déposer une myriade de petit baiser sur le nez de l'autre homme.

Le rire de Clint, assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, ne tarda pas à raisonner dans l'habitacle du véhicule.

\- Alors, dans ce lit, qu'est ce qu'on fait Pietro ? susurra-t-il bientôt d'une voix dangereusement basse à son oreille.

Pietro sourit franchement et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Clint. C'était la meilleure partie.

Il plongea son regard dans celui Clint, son visage tout près du sien. Bleu contre gris. Puis Pietro répondit tranquillement :

\- _On dort._

Clint fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension puis sourit, légèrement perdu.

\- « On dort » ? T'es sérieux ?

Pietro fit oui de la tête. Tout simplement ils dormaient durant des heures. Dans ce rêve, Clint n'avait pas à systématiquement rentrer avant vingt heures. Ils avaient autres choses que la banquette arrière de cette voiture. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter du temps qui risquaient de s'écouler avant leurs prochains rendez-vous.

Pietro n'oublierait jamais la fois où il avait dû attendre trois semaines avant de pouvoir revoir Clint, avant de pouvoir goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres, avant de pouvoir embrasser son corps. Il n'exagérait pas lorsqu'il disait que ce furent les trois semaines les plus longues de sa vie.

Dans son rêve, dans ce lit imaginaire, il pouvait passer la semaine avec Clint sans avoir à se soucier du lendemain. Donc oui, ils ne faisaient que dormir et c'était bien.

\- Personne ne fait des rêves comme ça Pietro, se moqua gentiment Clint.

Une main sur son torse, il força Pietro à se rallonger.

\- Si, persista le jeune homme, incroyablement sérieux. Tu ne fais jamais ce genre de rêve toi ?

Des rêves où il n'y avait qu'eu deux, où Laura n'était pas là.

Le cœur tambourinant, Pietro attendait autant qu'il redoutait sa réponse.

Clint se pencha en avant et captura ses lèvres dans les siennes tandis que ses paumes recommençaient la lente exploration de sa peau.

Pietro étouffa un gémissement lorsque les doigts de Clint traversèrent soudain la barrière de son boxer pour venir lui frôler douloureusement l'entrejambe.

\- Non, souffla enfin Clint contre ses lèvres, affreusement honnête. Jamais.

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Pietro se mordit l'intérieur des joues et essaya d'ignorer tant que bien que mal la douleur insidieuse qui venait lentement lui broyer la poitrine.

« Ce n'étaient que des stupides rêves, au final. » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Pietro ferma péniblement les paupières pour essayer de se laisser engloutir par ce plaisir bouillant, d'oublier ces mots pénibles, ses ongles agrippés aux épaules de Clint dont la bouche entamait sa lente descente.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, tandis que les lèvres de l'archer descendaient encore plus bas… _t_ oujours _plus bas._

* * *

Pietro mordu dans son sandwich, le regard dans le vide, pensif.

\- Pietro ! Je te parle.

L'intéressé revint instantanément à lui, à l'entente de son prénom. Les cils battants, il adressa un regard désolé à Clint dont les doigts pressaient son épaule avec inquiétude.

\- Je te disais que Laura m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, révéla celui-ci, impassible, en desserrant sa prise.

Pietro se figea.

\- Ah.

Cette simple information lui coupa étrangement l'appétit, il posa lentement son repas sur ses genoux, l'estomac noué.

\- Et...Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Clint dans les yeux, son regard était verrouillé sur le groupe d'enfant qui s'amusait face à eux.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'on avait gardé contact, qu'on se parlait quelque fois mais que ça restait occasionnel.

Pietro acquiesça, le visage pâle. Ils faillaient qu'il change de sujet à tout prix. Ils ne voulaient pas parler de Laura, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Son nom flottait constamment entre eux, un spectre qui s'insinuait dans chacune des paroles anodines de Clint.

Ces deux syllabes lui renvoyaient à la face, tout ce qui n'allait pas dans cette relation, ils étaient trois et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Ils n'avaient pas eu de conversation sur ce sujet, il était même prêt à parier que Clint n'avait jamais envisager d'en avoir une avec lui de toute façon. La question ne se posait même pas, Laura resterait quoiqu'il arrive.

Lui, Pietro, était arrivé en dernier donc il constituerait toujours l'élément déviant, le grain de sable dans la mécanique bien huilée.

Pour autant, il trouvait une certaine satisfaction dans cette équation à l'équilibre précaire. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter que Clint et Laura restent ensemble, mais paradoxalement il ne voulait pas que Clint quitte Laura, il n'y arrivait pas.

Toujours ce foutu sentiments de culpabilité, les mêmes questions qui remuaient dans sa tête. N'était-il pas égoïste ? Est-ce que son bonheur méritait qu'il brise celui de la jeune femme ? Alors le mieux était de prier pour que les choses restent comme elles étaient —peut-être éternellement— elle à ignorer tout et lui à se résigner.

\- …et c'est là qu'elle m'a proposé que tu viennes passer quelques jours à la ferme.

Pietro tourna instantanément la tête en direction de Clint, sidéré. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix ne fut qu'un faible croassement :

\- Quoi ?

\- Laura m'a demandé de t'en parler. Je lui ai dit que je t'appellerais pour t'inviter. Ta sœur est aussi le bienvenu, rajouta l'archer.

Clint examina attentivement la silhouette de Clint qui venait de se lever du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis et se dirigeait vers la poubelle. Passer plusieurs jours à la ferme, cela signifiait passer plusieurs jours consécutifs avec Clint. C'était énorme…

Surtout, quand on les comparait à la poignée d'heure risible qu'ils réussissaient à trouver pour se voir. Mais est-ce que ça en valait vraiment le risque ?

\- Alors qu'est ce que t'en penses ? demanda posément Clint en se postant devant lui.

Pietro leva un regard hésitant vers lui, ses yeux plissés à cause de l'éclat du soleil.

\- Je ne sais pas, Clint.

\- Tu devrais y réfléchir. Ça pourrait être bien, répondit celui-ci en reprenant sa place.

\- Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

Clint tourna légèrement la tête, son regard plongeant dans celui de son amant. Il fut surpris d'y rencontrer tant de doute. Finalement, il détourna les yeux, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Depuis quand es-tu si raisonnable ?

\- Depuis que tu te comportes comme un idiot, répondit durement Pietro. Tu sais t _rès bien_ quels sont les risques si je viens. Si tu veux que Laura apprenne pour notre relation, très bien. Trouve juste un moyen plus subtil de le faire au moins.

L'autre homme roula des yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dramatise tout.

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien gamin, je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. Et bien sûr, si tu viens à la ferme, pas question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous.

\- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire chez toi alors ? demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

Clint éclata de rire sous les yeux étonnés du garçon aux cheveux blanc.

\- T'es pas croyable. À t'entendre, on pourrait penser qu'on ne fait rien d'autre que coucher ensemble.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je j'ai dit, se défendit Pietro, un sourire néanmoins amusé sur les lèvres. C'est juste que…Je ne veux plus jouer à ce jeu. Je l'ai trop fait. Faire semblant d'être ami. Non merci.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est toi qui vois. Parles-en à Wanda et appelle-moi. D'accord ? conclut Clint dans un soupir tout en se mettant debout.

Pietro se redressa brusquement, inquiet, en voyant l'autre homme commencer à s'éloigner les mains dans les poches de son blouson.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je rentre chez moi, répondit-il simplement.

\- Et c'est qui, qui me dépose ?

\- Crois-moi, tu seras beaucoup plus rapide à pied, s'exclama Clint sans se retourner.

Clint continua sa route, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente, soudain, un bruissement d'air lui frôler la main, il discerna sans problème Pietro qui venait de le dépasser en un clin d'œil. L'homme quitta le parc en secouant la tête, la mine attendrie.

Toutefois, tout sourire déserta sa face lorsqu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Merde ! Où était passées ses clés de voiture ? Clint écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il vit un véhicule qui était étrangement similaire au sien, s'arrêter à quelque mètre de lui.

\- J'aurais bien proposé de te raccompagner mais je suis sûr que tu seras beaucoup plus rapide à pied, s'écria Pietro, à travers la fenêtre ouverte. T'inquiète surtout pas dès que j'arrive à New York, j'envoie quelqu'un pour te la faire parvenir. En attendant, je te conseille d'attendre ici. Allez je fais vite, tu me connais, avec un peu de chance, tu n'attendras que trois ou quatre heures.

Clint lâcha une flopée d'insulte alors que sa voiture disparaissait à toute vitesse dans un crissement de pneu, à la prochaine intersection. _Il allait le tuer._

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	20. Chapitre 19 : La volonté du fils

Hello :)

 **DianeMoon** , je pense que tu auras la réponse à ta déduction avec ce chapitre ! Merci énormément pour ta proposition mais en réalité, j'ai une bêta :p C'est juste que pour les deux derniers chapitres, à cause de son emploi du temps très chargées, elle n'a pas été en capacité de les corriger mais ils le seront très bientôt.

Et j'en profite donc pour remercier **MarianWeiss-Luna** pour la correction de ce chapitre :)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : La volonté du fils**

* * *

Allongé sur le lit de Wanda, Pietro jouait avec l'un des bracelets en perle de sa sœur, étendue à ses côtés. Il écoutait, d'une oreille distraite, ses paroles :

\- Il est vraiment différent des autres. Son esprit est tellement... limpide ! Il n'y a rien d'enfoui ou de refoulé au fond de lui. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, il ne cache rien, s'émerveillait-t-elle, les mains posées sur son ventre, ses yeux rivés sur le plafond.

\- C'est un robot, c'est tout, répondit Pietro sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça. Il est dénué de vice, il n'y aucune barrière, aucun calcul dans ses gestes. Tout est si spontané mais réfléchi à la fois. C'est tellement reposant.

\- C'est ce que je dis, c'est un robot. Je suis sûr que si tu lisais l'esprit d'un chien, ça reviendrait au même.

Wanda le fusilla du regard et se redressa, ses cheveux lâchés ramenés sur le côté.

\- Tu n'as pas mes pouvoirs, Pietro. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas de besoin de lire dans son esprit pour savoir que son corps et son cœur sont faits de métal. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une boule de paillettes jaunes au milieu du front qu'il est soudainement devenu humain. Est-ce qu'il éprouve des sentiments, déjà ?

\- Autant que toi ou moi. Si ce n'est plus… assura la jeune femme sans une once hésitation.

Sans un regard pour Pietro, elle quitta le lit et se dirigea vers sa penderie.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui. Pas vrai ? demanda-t-il soudain avec appréhension.

Il pencha la tête vers sa sœur. Devant son silence, Pietro se redressa en position assise, les sourcils froncés. Elle lui faisait une blague, là ?

\- C'est un robot, Wanda. _Un robot_! Tu ne peux pas aimer ça !

\- Sérieusement ? Je pense que tu es la dernière personne qui puisse me juger sur mes choix à ce sujet, riposta Wanda sur un ton mordant.

La jeune femme fit coulisser les battants de bois avec colère. Néanmoins, elle s'étonna lorsque seul le silence lui répondit. Elle n'avait quand même pas vexé Pietro ?

Un peu inquiète, elle détourna le regard de la pile de vêtement qui lui faisait face pour le diriger sur son frère. Il se tenait assis au milieu du lit, la mine renfrognée, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ouais, en parlant de ça, je dois te dire un truc, marmonna finalement le jeune homme.

\- Vas-y.

Wanda retint sa respiration. Elle avait parfaitement décelé la tension dans la voix de son frère, et elle craignait le pire.

\- Ça te dirait de partir en vacances ?

\- En vacances ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Pietro acquiesça avec un sourire en dépliant ses jambes. C'était le bon moment, sa sœur semblait ravie.

\- Oui… Laura nous propose de venir passer quelques jours à la ferme.

Il guetta avec appréhension la réaction de sa sœur. Réaction qui fut loin d'être celle qu'il espérait. Pietro, déçu, ne put que constater que l'excitation de la jeune femme laissait progressivement place à une totale stupéfaction.

\- Laura, comme dans « la femme de Clint » …

\- C'est ça.

\- …veut qu'on vienne chez eux ? répéta lentement Wanda, un sourcil levé.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui.

Perplexe, Pietro observa sa sœur se désintéresser subitement de lui pour complètement reporter son attention sur l'une des innombrables piles de vêtements.

\- Wanda ! Alors ?

Elle extirpa avec force un bout de tissu, le visage fermé.

 _\- Non._ Bien sûr que non, déclara-t-elle catégorique.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette robe ? Questionna-t-elle brusquement en plaçant le vêtement noir par-dessus son pyjama.

Pietro jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'habit.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas la même que celle que tu as mise hier ou avant-hier ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi prenait-elle encore le temps de lui demander son avis ?

\- Pourquoi non ? répéta Pietro, les sourcils froncés.

Il jeta le bracelet sur le lit et rejoignit sa sœur à grandes enjambées.

\- Parce que je n'irais pas, et toi non plus.

La mine austère, Wanda fit face à son frère, ses doigts crispés sur la fine robe en coton.

\- Écoute, dès le début, je t'ai dit que je ne te jugerais jamais, qu'importe les choix que tu ferais, mais _ça_... _Non_. C'est trop, Pietro. Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu te rends compte que tu couches avec le mari de cette femme ? Tu ne peux pas allez chez eux ! Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer et même si je ne la connais pas, je sais qu'elle ne mérite pas ça. Il y a d'autres moyens !

Derrière la voix sévère, Pietro perçut une nuance d'inquiétude et de vérité dans le discours de sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais plus les jours passaient, plus la proposition de Laura tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il voulait être avec lui, _par_ _n'importe quel moyen_.

\- Tu oublies que je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai réussi à passer plusieurs mois à la ferme sans qu'elle ne soupçonne quoique ce soit... Même Clint… Si je ne lui avais pas avoué directement mes sentiments, il n'aurait rien su. Alors tu penses vraiment que quelques misérables jours vont m'effrayer ?

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, mon frère. Tout est différent maintenant. Crois-moi, il est beaucoup plus facile de cacher un secret lorsqu'on est seul à le porter. Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, c'est entre Clint et sa femme. Tu risques seulement d'envenimer les choses, exposa Wanda d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

Pietro serra les lèvres et baissa les yeux sur les doigts de Wanda qui faisait de doux va et vient sur son bras.

\- Fais-moi confiance, souffla la brune.

Elle laissa sa main remonter sur la joue de son frère, qui leva enfin le regard pour rencontrer deux yeux verts qui le fixaient d'un air presque implorant. Les lèvres pincées, il se résigna dans un soupir, et hocha lentement la tête. Aussitôt, Wanda laissa échapper une exclamation soulagée. Elle déposa un bruyant baiser sur le front de Pietro.

\- Allez, sors. Je dois me changer.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, Pietro se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas traînant. Avant de quitter définitivement la pièce, il adressa un dernier regard à sa sœur, dont toute l'attention était à nouveaux fixée sur la penderie. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas trop lui en vouloir, il savait plus que bien à quel point sa rancune pouvait être tenace.

* * *

Driiing. Le son de la sonnette résonna d'une manière étrangement stridente à ses oreilles. Droit comme un piquet, Pietro ramena avec raideur son bras près de lui. Dire qu'il n'était pas nerveux serait un mensonge.

Il avait l'estomac retourné et les jambes qui tremblaient, et c'était loin d'être dû à ses récents efforts. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux aux masques en pâte à mâcher, ornés de vives couleurs, qui traînaient sur le perron. Sûrement un vestige de l'Halloween passé.

Pietro toisa avec dégoût ses chaussures tachées de boue. Il aurait peut-être dû dire à Clint de venir le chercher, ça lui aurait évité de faire le trajet à pied à travers les champs.

Le jeune homme déglutit, son cœur ratant un battement, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Clint, emmitouflé dans un épais pull noir. Pietro ne put réprimer l'immense sourire qui se forma instantanément sur son visage lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles grises de son amant.

\- Salut, lâcha-t-il, la voix enrouée.

\- Salut… Tu as fait vite.

Pietro acquiesça tout en désignant ses chaussures. Clint semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Face à face, leurs yeux se cherchèrent à nouveau. Pietro se sentit instantanément rassuré : visiblement, il n'était pas le seul qui soit complètement ignorant de la démarche à suivre. Comment devait-il se comporter l'un avec l'autre, maintenant qu'ils étaient censés jouer les simples amis ? L'archer laissa finalement sa vision s'étendre au delà de Pietro.

\- Où est Wanda ?

Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire la vraie raison de l'absence de sa sœur ? Pietro déglutit difficilement, ses doigts nerveusement entrelacés.

Pour autant, il n'eut jamais l'occasion de répondre, puisque Laura surgit soudain devant lui, dépassant complètement son mari pour se planter face à Pietro, le visage ravi. La jeune femme embrassa et étreignit brièvement le garçon aux cheveux blanc.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir Pietro, avoua-t-elle.

Il lui rendit gauchement son étreinte, les coins de sa bouche retroussés dans un simulacre de sourire. Il aurait dû écouter Wanda. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Wanda ? Devant Laura et ses yeux bruns qui le couvaient du regard avec affection, il ne pouvait que se sentir mortifié, écrasé par une pernicieuse culpabilité. _Si elle savait_ tout ce qu'il s'était passé sur la banquette arrière de cette voiture garée dans l'allée, elle ne l'accueillerait sûrement pas de la même manière.

\- Ta sœur n'est pas là ?

\- Oui, elle s'excuse. Elle avait des choses à faire. Peut-être la prochaine fois, mentit-il en glissant une main dans le fouillis de ses mèches blanches.

« _Désolé, Wanda_ » pensa-t-il alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte, coincé entre Laura et Clint.

Il vit subitement se dessiner dans son champ de vision une masse duveteuse d'un vert acide : Lila Barton venait de débouler dans l'entrée, apprêtée de sa plus belle robe de chambre. Sa bouche forma un « o » parfait alors qu'elle levait des yeux écarquillés dans sa direction.

\- Hé petite fille, tu te souviens de moi ?

Elle alla se poster devant Pietro, un immense sourire sur le visage. Tiens _,_ il lui manquait des dents depuis la dernière fois.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle, légèrement outrée qu'il pose la question. Tu es le garçon qui passait son temps à courir super vite autour de la maison et sur qui Papa n'arrêtait pas de crier.

\- Pas faux.

Pietro lâcha un petit rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Lila. C'est qu'elle avait grandit, cette petite.

\- Bonjour.

A l'entente de cette voix tranquille, Pietro se retourna pour faire face à l'aîné des Barton, son petit frère niché dans ses bras.

\- Ah… Salut.

Pietro observa, les yeux ronds, les deux garçons. Eh bien, il semblerait que la sœur ne soit pas la seule à avoir prit quelques centimètres durant son absence. Le bébé qu'il avait quitté avait laissé place à un dodu bambin aussi brun que sa mère. Cooper, quant à lui, avait sûrement grandit d'une dizaine de centimètre depuis son départ. Finalement, le garçon tendit rapidement Nathaniel à son père pour ensuite repartir d'où il était venu, ne prêtant plus aucune attention au nouvel arrivant.

Alors que Pietro scrutait les murs avec attention, à la recherche des changements opérées durant son absence, il sentit quelque chose lui saisir, de manière brusque, la jambe. Le visage crispé, il baissa lentement les yeux.

Collé à sa jambe, un chien, la langue pendante, se frottait stupidement contre son mollet, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. _Lucky_. Ce labrador bavant à propos duquel Clint n'arrêtait pas de lui rabattre les oreilles.

Discrètement, il lui balança un petit coup pour l'obliger à s'éloigner. Rien à faire, il ne voulait pas dégager.

Clint lança un regard réprobateur à Pietro lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son fourbe manège. Lui, pas embarrassé pour un sou, haussa les épaules en rejoignant, tant bien que mal, le salon. Il n'avait qu'à mieux dresser son chien. Finalement, Clint eut pitié du jeune homme, et émit un bref sifflement. Aussitôt l'animal rejoignit son maître en glapissant.

\- Je te laisse poser tes affaires… Tu sais où est ta chambre, déclara Laura en frappant dans ses mains.

Pietro lui sourit, reconnaissant, avant de s'engager dans les escaliers. Mais, alors qu'il montait les marches, il sentit un regard peser lourdement dans son dos. Le plus discrètement possible, il tourna à demi la tête pour croiser, sans surprise, un regard clair qui le fixait intensément. Sans se défaire de son sourire narquois, il adressa un clin d'œil à Clint. Le jeune homme monta, par la suite, le reste des marches quatre à quatre, sans même attendre sa réaction. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser ici.

Le reste de la journée passa vite. Trop. Clint et lui n'eurent aucun moment de libre pour se voir seul à seul. Pietro aurait pensé que ça l'agacerait mais étonnement il n'en fut rien. Peut-être que le simple fait d'être avec Clint le suffisait. Le lendemain, pour son deuxième jour à la ferme, sans surprise, il avait passé la journée de la veille avec Clint… et Laura encore. Bien sûr, les enfants avaient aussi été de la partie. La jeune femme avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent faire un vide grenier qui se trouvait dans une ville voisine. Il n'avait pas osé se plaindre, ni émettre une quelconque objection. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était de passer pour un ingrat.

À peine réveillé, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Pietro ouvre complètement les yeux, ébloui par les rayons du soleil. L'odeur fraîche de la lessive, le silence matinal entrecoupé par le chant des merles, lui rappelèrent instantanément l'endroit où il se trouvait. Chez les Barton. _Chez Clint_. Il descendit les escaliers à la hâte, un sourire niais sur le visage.

Cependant, face à la pénombre silencieuse du rez-de-chaussée, le jeune homme dût se rendre à l'évidence : il s'était levé bien trop tôt.

« Tant pis », pensa-t-il tandis qu'il allumait la cafetière. Il ouvrit le frigo, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait satisfaire son appétit. Il avait une faim de loup.

Clint fit son apparition dans la pièce au moment où il mordait dans sa première tartine. Il lança un bref regard à Pietro, et attrapa une tasse qui séchait près de l'évier.

\- Bonjour, marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Bien dormi ?

Pietro acquiesça en avalant difficilement sa dernière bouchée de pain. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Clint qui, face à lui, se servait mollement une tasse de café. Dans cette vieille cuisine, seulement éclairé par la lumière grisâtre du matin, il sut soudain pourquoi il avait tant voulu venir ici. Il eut _enfin_ la réponse à cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis ce jour, au parc.

C'était dans cette maison que son amour pour Clint avait grandi, cru jusqu'à l'écrasement. Pour le soldat à l'arc qu'il avait rencontré en Sokovie, il n'avait éprouvé qu'une curiosité entêtante, mais pour l'homme derrière le masque, derrière Hawkeye, il avait sombré plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, trop loin pour jamais pouvoir se relever… Pas qu'il le veuille, de toute façon. C'était pour ses yeux bouffis, son vieux pyjama froissé, et ses cheveux ébouriffés qu'il était là. Tout simplement pour revoir ce visage tranquille qu'il savait, en dehors de sa famille, être le seul à avoir la chance de connaître.

Sa tasse à la main, Clint se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à Pietro.

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda-t-il.

L'archer sourit, amusé, devant l'absence de réaction du sokovien, qui le dévorait du regard, les pupilles bleus vrillant sa face avec une assiduité presque dérangeante.

\- Je te trouve beau… C'est tout.

Il se fichait bien que Clint s'étrangle en avalant son café ou que ses sourcils se haussent subitement. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il le lui disait mais il ne mentait pas. Il avait toujours aimé la façon dont le visage de l'archer pouvait se transformer d'un simple sourire. La façon dont ses yeux gris se plissaient, laissant apparaître de petites rides au coins de ses yeux, la manière aussi qu'avait ce foutu pli soucieux sur son front de disparaître pour un instant.

L'air incroyablement satisfait par les oreilles cramoisies de Clint, Pietro reporta son attention sur la prochaine tartine qu'il comptait engloutir.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Laura les rejoignit. Comme à son habitude, elle salua chaudement les deux hommes.

\- Je vois que vous avez bientôt fini, constata la jeune femme en agrippant les épaules de son mari. Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire aujourd'hui ?

Surpris, Clint et Pietro se concertèrent du regard. Le plus vieux leva la tête vers sa femme.

\- A vrai dire, je pensais rester à la ferme. On a rien prévu de particulier.

D'un geste de la tête, Pietro approuva les dires de l'autre homme. Oui, il ne voyait pas trop où ils auraient pu aller. Ce n'était pas comme si les alentours regorgeaient de choses passionnantes à faire.

\- Non, je demandais parce que… peut-être que Clint te présentera, toi, à ses nouveaux amis.

\- Ses « nouveaux amis » ? s'étonna Pietro.

Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Clint qui semblait tout aussi interloqué que lui.

\- Oui, ses nouveaux amis. Parce que mon mari, ici présent, n'arrête pas de me sortir des excuses bidon pour quitter la maison. Alors, soit il s'est fait des nouveaux amis —mais il ne veut pas me le présenter pour une raison que j'ignore— soit Monsieur me trompe.

Clint ne cilla même pas, gardant un visage parfaitement impénétrable. Pietro, quant à lui, aurait sûrement tourné de l'œil si le sourire taquin de Laura ne l'avait pas informé du peu de crédit qu'elle accordait elle-même à ses paroles.

\- Tu te fais des idées, Laura.

La jeune femme rit, amusée, tandis que ses mains descendaient sur le torse de son mari.

\- Crois-moi, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Pietro n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux des fines mains de la jeune femme qui naviguaient avec nonchalance sur la peau de Clint. On reconnaissait une vieille habitude dans ses gestes. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu de son pyjama, tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse. Une soudaine envie de quitter cette maison le prit. Comment la vue de ce simple toucher suffisait-elle à lui faire perdre la tête ?

Clint, gêné, observait du coin de l'œil le visage étrangement dénué d'expression du jeune homme aux cheveux blanc. Pourtant, il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce masque était trompeur, il n'avait qu'à observer sa mâchoire serrée ou ses yeux voilés pour deviner son trouble. Doucement, il s'empara des doigts de Laura, qu'il écarta de son corps avec la plus grande précaution. Elle plongea un regard plein d'étonnement dans celui de son mari puis sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire attendri.

\- Oh, chéri… tu n'as pas à avoir honte devant Pietro. On est entre adulte. Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'embarrasser, expliqua-t-elle en penchant son visage au dessus de celui de Clint.

Il tenta d'ignorer Pietro alors que sa femme déposait amoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses longs cheveux bruns chatouillant son visage. Incroyablement embarrassé, il la laissa pourtant faire, n'esquissant aucun geste pour se soustraire de cette singulière situation. Il ne pouvait pas repousser Laura, c'était ainsi. Quand Clint rouvrit les yeux, il constata, chagriné, que la chaise en face de lui était désormais vide.

* * *

Clint stoppa sa course effrénée en voyant la silhouette de Pietro apparaître dans son champ de vision. En effet, le jeune homme se tenait tranquillement assis sur l'une des marches du perrons, dos à lui. Il se dirigea vers lui et lui donna une tape dans le dos en révélant :

\- Je t'ai cherché dans toute la maison.

Pietro ne se retourna pas tout de suite, ses yeux continuant à fixer les champs qui lui faisaient face, l'air absent.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas aller courir avec moi ? demanda-t-il finalement en tournant la tête vers Clint, posté à ses cotés.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire déconcerté.

\- Je pensais que tu détestais ça, que j'étais trop lent.

\- Oui, mais je m'en fous, aujourd'hui. Je ferais une exception pour toi.

\- OK. Laisse-moi me changer et on y va, dit Clint.

\- Non, pas la peine, déclara Pietro en lui attrapant subitement le bras.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu penser émettre une protestation, Clint se sentit partir en avant. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que déjà, il se retrouvait au beau milieu d'un chemin de terre, la ferme ne constituant plus qu'un point lointain à l'horizon. Il dévisagea Pietro avec hébétude. Alors, c'était ça, son pouvoir ? C'était vraiment… impressionnant. Il avait l'estomac complètement retourné, mais, à part ça, ça allait.

Sans un regard pour lui, Pietro se mit à trottiner, s'éloignant de lui à petites foulées. Ah, il ne plaisantait pas ? Il voulait vraiment courir ? Clint haussa les épaules et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

En cette fraîche matinée, leurs pieds battirent alors, à l'unisson, le sol terreux, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Pietro ne s'élève et brise le silence tranquille :

\- Est-ce que tu aimes Laura ?

Clint, interloqué par la question posée sur un ton nonchalant, ralentit automatiquement l'allure.

\- Oui, je crois… Enfin c'est ma femme.

Pietro ne l'attendit pas, continuant sa route, le visage indéchiffrable.

\- Et pourquoi tu l'aimes ?

\- Pourquoi je l'aime ? répéta Clint, la mine pensive, en le rattrapant. C'est la mère de mes enfants. Je vis avec elle depuis presque la moitié de ma vie, donc comment ça pourrait en être autrement ? Elle a toujours été à mes cotés, même dans les moments difficiles.

Pietro s'arrêta brusquement de courir, à la surprise de Clint.

\- Explique-moi alors, Clint, qu'est-ce que je fous là, s'il-te-plaît ? Exigea-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Pourquoi l'autre homme devait-il être aussi honnête ? Ne pouvait-il pas juste lui mentir plutôt que de lui jeter ce genre de choses à la gueule ? Il commençait à se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Un simple mensonge, et tous ses tourments se seraient envolés. Il aurait _tant_ voulu qu'il fasse l'effort de lui mentir.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait déjà eu cette conversation-

\- Non, tu n'as pas compris ma question, coupa brutalement Pietro en secouant la tête. Qu'est ce que je viens faire entre vous deux ? Si ton couple est si parfait, alors je suis quoi moi ? Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Une distraction ? Un jeu pour rajouter un peu de piment à ta vie ?

Clint ne l'interrompit pas une seule seconde, la confusion clairement visible sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ? Une crise existentielle ?

\- Je pensais que tu le savais déjà, que je n'avais pas besoin de te le dire… C'est parce que je t'aime aussi.

A l'entente de ces mots, le visage de Pietro se décomposa. Mon dieu. Pourquoi était-il aussi cruel ? Est-ce qu'il savait combien de temps il avait attendu ces trois foutus mots ? Combien de fois il avait imaginé Clint les prononcer ? Des centaines de fois au bas mot. Mais il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout avec son « aussi » à la con. Un mot qui lui prouvait, une fois encore, que, dans le cœur de l'archer, il était bien loin d'avoir une place exclusive. Sa paume le démangeait d'une soudaine envie de lui coller une baffe.

\- Tu m'aimes aussi, hein ? _Pourquoi ?_ On n'a pas d'enfants ensemble, à ce que je sache, et tu es loin d'avoir partagé la moitié de ta vie avec moi.

Clint arbora une mine pensive. Pourquoi il aimait Pietro ? Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait de si spécial ? Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots, mais il dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence :

 _\- Je ne sais pas…_

Pietro laissa échapper un sifflement méprisant, et recula d'un pas, blessé. Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes sur cette terre, était-il tombé amoureux de l'un des hommes les plus bêtes qui aient pu exister ? Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course lorsque la poigne de Clint se fit soudain sentir sur son bras.

\- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question parce que ça m'a toujours paru évident. Je t'aime parce que c'est toi, Pietro. C'est comme ça… Je n'y peux rien.

Pietro le dévisagea longuement, le rouge au joue, le cœur battant la chamade. Bon, il devait lui accorder ça : il était peut-être bête, mais au moins, il savait se rattraper.

\- Mouais. Ça fera l'affaire, déclara-t-il mollement tandis qu'il reprenait sa route, mais dans le sens inverse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Clint, surpris.

\- Je rentre à la ferme.

\- Mais… hmm… tu ne voulais pas courir, par hasard ?

\- Non, finalement je laisse tomber. T'es trop lent.

Clint soupira longuement avant de lui emboîter le pas. Plus ils avançaient, plus la ferme se dessinait devant eux. Soudain, Pietro se stoppa net. Clint, pas assez vif, lui rentra dedans.

\- Que—

À sa surprise, Pietro fit volte-face pour s'emparer soudainement de sa mâchoire. Clint loucha sur les doigts qui lui compressaient le menton avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à Pietro.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Elle peut tout avoir de toi, mais cette bouche, elle m'appartient, souffla-t-il, impérieux, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Clint.

Ce dernier rit tant bien que mal devant le soudain élan possessif de Pietro tandis que la prise sur ses joues se faisait plus molle.

Espiègle, Clint réduisit, à la grande surprise du garçon aux cheveux blanc, les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages, sa bouche s'emparant de celle Pietro. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à sa veste, pressant désespérément son corps contre celui de l'autre homme. Les yeux clos, Clint se perdit entièrement dans ce contact —contact dont il se languissait depuis leur premier regard. Alors que les lèvres de Clint se faisaient plus insistantes contre les siennes, Pietro se ressaisit enfin, et détourna abruptement le visage.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux, déclara-t-il fermement avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

Clint le regarda s'éloigner avec frustration dans une trainée bleutée.

\- Oh, allez ! Ce n'est qu'un baiser ! s'écria-t-il.

Seul le son du vent lui répondit.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa relativement tranquillement. Pietro passait la plupart de son temps à aider Clint à retaper quelque partie de la maison, que ce soit une commode à arranger, des tuyaux à réparer et un tas d'autre chose que Pietro trouvait quelque fois inutiles mais cela semblait divertir Clint alors il l'avait aidé sans trop broncher.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas osé refaire la même erreur. Il ne s'était plus rien passé entre eux, aucuns baisers tendres, aucunes caresses qui venaient brûler la peau, rien qui sortait des limites de l'amitié. Toutefois, les longs regards plein de non-dit étaient restés. Il restait toujours trop dur de faire entièrement semblant.

Pour le début de sa deuxième semaine à la ferme, durant la matinée entière, il avait aidé Clint à repeindre l'extérieure de la grange. Néanmoins, son pull s'était retrouvé tâché de peinture rouge, il avait besoin d'être changé.

À l'approche de la porte d'entrée, Pietro ralentit le pas. Il s'immobilisa et pivota le cou pour indiquer rapidement à Clint :

\- Attends-moi, je me dépêche.

Clint acquiesça simplement. Il vint s'assoir sur l'une des marches du perron, les mains dans les poches de sa veste tandis que Pietro s'engouffrait dans la maison.

Pietro gravit les marches à la hâte.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata — à travers la porte entrouverte— que sa chambre n'était pas aussi déserte qu'il pensait la trouver.

Laura pivota la tête et lui sourit calmement lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

\- Salut Pietro.

Les lèvres plissées par une moue surprise, Pietro la rejoignit tandis qu'elle sortait une pile de linge frais du panier posé sur son lit.

\- Laisse je vais le faire, proposa-t-il poliment.

Laura refusa d'un signe de tête et ouvrit les battants de sa penderie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rapide.

Silencieusement, Pietro observa la jeune femme tandis qu'elle plaçait tranquillement ses T-shirts —soigneusement pliés— sur l'une des étagères.

Il s'empara à son tour d'une deuxième pile de vêtement dans la perspective de les ranger lorsque Laura, à ses cotés, s'immobilisa soudain.

Pietro se redressa et et l'observa avec surprise.

Il ne comprit que trop tard ce qui avait retenu son attention lorsqu'il la vit s'emparer lentement d'un des sweats qui trônait au milieu de l'étagère à moitié vide.

Elle le déplia et tendit les bras pour porter le vêtement à hauteur de ses yeux afin de le détailler plus attentivement.

Cela aurait pu être n'importe quel sweat gris basique si il il n'y avait pas ce petit symbole violet brodé au milieu de l'encolure. Si—

\- C'est marrant, dit enfin Laura dans un murmure. Clint avait exactement le même.

Pietro se crispa. Il hésita un instant puis finalement fit :

\- À vrai dire c'est le sien.

Enfin était.

Pietro ajouta devant le coup d'œil surpris de Laura :

\- Il me l'a passé.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, la mine encore plus surprise.

\- Clint m'a dit qu'il l'avait perdu pourtant, s'étonna-t-elle—Elle pencha la tête, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le vêtement— Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez revu. Quand-est ce qu'il te l'a passé ? En plus il l'adorait ce pull…

Pietro se mordit la lèvre. Il commença à se tordre les doigts en signe de nervosité.

\- Je ne sais plus trop.

Il mentait.

C'était, il y a un mois environ. Il faisait un temps de chien ce jour-ci et Pietro était affreusement malade. Lui et Clint s'étaient réfugiés —trempés jusqu'aux os— dans une petite station service pour échapper à la pluie qui s'était mit à tomber en averse sur leurs têtes.

Pietro ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il se remémora la tête du vieux caissier lorsque Clint, entre deux rayons, avait soudain retiré son pull, l'avait complètement essoré pour ensuite littéralement forcé Pietro à l'enfiler.

Ils s'étaient presque battus ce jour-ci jusqu'à ce que Pietro concède enfin à passer ses bras dans les manches du vêtement.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce sweat ou le trouvait moche, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas besoin que Clint tombe aussi malade —lui à moitié lucide et le nez dégoulinant suffisait déjà— et ce n'est pas le fin T-Shirt de Clint qui l'aurait protégé du froid.

Évidemment Clint était tombé malade —un horrible rhume— pas plus tard que le lendemain. Encore aujourd'hui, Pietro ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la pluie ou si c'était lui qui le lui avait simplement refilé.

Finalement lorsqu'à leur rencontre suivante, Pietro avait cherché à rendre le vêtement à l'archer, celui-ci avait obstinément refusé alors il l'avait gardé — pour tout dire le haut ne lui allait pas trop mal.

Pietro souffla de soulagement lorsque Laura replia enfin le vêtement et le remit simplement à sa place, la mine indéchiffrable.

Il attrapa un pull au hasard et s'apprêtait à disparaitre dans la salle de bain lorsque la voix de Laura l'interrompu avant :

\- Ce sont tes parents ?

Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Laura tenant dans ses mains plusieurs photographies, celles qui ne le quittaient jamais et trônait toujours à cotés de ses affaires. Mince. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne tombe pas sur ça.

Pietro revint sur ses pas. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un triste sourire.

\- Oui.

Sur la photo, on pouvait apercevoir un couple assis au fond d'un bus, jeune et tout sourire. La photo datait d'un bon moment, sûrement avant leur naissance à Wanda et lui.

Le sourire de Laura s'élargit lorsqu'elle passa à la deuxième photo.

\- C'est Wanda. Pas vrai ?

Pietro fit oui de la tête.

\- Elle est belle, dit Laura.

Pietro éclata de rire. Non, sa sœur était hideuse sur cette photo. Elle était mille fois mieux en vrai.

Wanda devait avoir seize ans et fixait l'objectif de son regard le plus noir.

C'est durant cette période qu'elle avait commencé à se maquiller et pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas très beau à voir.

Elle ressemblait à un raton laveur qui s'était tartiné la bouche de rouge à lèvre. Cette photo le faisait toujours sourire. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a gardé toujours avec lui au plus grand damne de Wanda.

Le regard de Laura passa plusieurs fois de la photo à Pietro, les yeux plissés.

\- Hé y a un air quand même, dit-elle avec amusement.

\- Ouais, on nous le dit souvent.

Le cœur de Pietro s'emballa dangereusement tandis que Laura passait calmement à la troisième et dernière photo.

Il ne rata pas la lueur de surprise qui apparu instantanément dans ses yeux. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça pour laisser progressivement place à la stupeur.

\- Mais c'est Clint, souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Pietro resta silencieux tandis qu'inconsciemment, Laura traçait du bout des doigts les contours de leurs silhouettes.

Les deux hommes se tenaient côte à côte, épaule contre épaule au beau milieu de Time Square.

Clint —comme à son habitude— tirait une tronche de deux mètres de long. C'était Wanda et Pietro qui avaient insisté pour visiter le lieu pour leur anniversaire. C'est elle qui avait pris la photo.

Clint avait essayé de les prévenir, l'endroit était bruyant, plein de touriste et il y était difficile de circuler à cause de la foule compacte.

Sans surprise, il avait eu entièrement raison sur les trois points mais ça n'avait pas empêcher Pietro de bien s'amuser ce jour-ci.

La photo aurait été des plus anodine — une simple photo entre deux amis— si il n'y avait pas ces petits détails qui venaient tout changer, si le petit sourire presque imperceptible de Clint n'en disait pas long sur son réel état d'esprit tandis que Pietro —son bras passé autour de son cou— lui murmurait un truc stupide à l'oreille dans l'espoir de le faire sourire.

Jamais Pietro n'avait réalisé à quel point sa bouche était proche de l'oreille de Clint, ni à quel point son propre sourire était immense tandis qu'il lui parlait. Ouais dans le fond ça avait été une très bonne soirée.

Sans esquisser un geste ou un mot, Laura continua à détailler la photo, la mine pensive, comme si la photo posait une équation complexe qu'il fallait à tout prix résoudre.

Pietro s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. La jeune femme sursauta aussitôt. Elle réagissait enfin.

Elle inspira brusquement et reposa rapidement le petit tas de photo sur l'étagère où elle l'avait trouvé.

Elle accorda un faible à sourire à Pietro, le teint un petit peu blême, puis quitta d'un pas vif la chambre, son panier sous le bras.

Pietro soupira et ferma le bâtant en bois de sa penderie d'un geste brusque.

Fais chier ! Ça lui apprendrait à imprudemment laisser ses affaires traîner comme ça.

Il jeta un dernier regard inquiet à la porte. À quelle conclusion Laura était-elle arrivée ?

* * *

Clint jura entre ses dents et klaxonna un grand coup.

Depuis quand des embouteillages se formaient dans les routes perdues au milieu de nulle part ? Hein ?

Un accident devait sûrement avoir eut lieu, bloquant ainsi toute la circulation.

C'était bien sa veine. En plus, le conducteur devant lui avait les réflexes d'un escargot. À son plus grand désespoir, il avançait bien plus lentement que nécessaire.

Laura assise à ses côtés soupira longuement et colla sa tête à la vitre, les bras croisés. Ensembles, ils étaient partis rendre visite à ses parents après le déjeuner.

C'est sur le chemin du retour qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pris dans ces embouteillages infernaux.

Clint jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa femme.

\- Ça va aller. On n'en a plus pour très longtemps, rassura-t-il. En plus Pietro est avec Nath. T'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Laura ne répondit pas et continua à fixer le bord de la route, le regard maussade.

Sa voix vint bientôt âprement dissiper le silence :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Pietro et toi vous vous étiez revus ?

Les mains de Clint se crispèrent légèrement sur le volant. Néanmoins, il réussit à garder un visage parfaitement impassible. Il était préparé. Pietro lui avait tout dit de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Laura, peu avant midi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Vous vous êtes revus Pietro et toi après ta dernière mission. Pas vrai ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? questionna-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Clint haussa les épaules.

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. On s'est revu une ou deux fois peut-être. J'ai dû oublier de te le dire, admit-il d'un ton parfaitement détendu.

Laura se redressa et tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

\- Pourquoi avoir menti alors la dernière fois ? Je t'ai demandé si vous aviez gardé contact et tu m'as répondu qu'à peine.

Clint soupira bruyamment et répondu avec une lassitude manifeste :

\- Je viens de te le dire, Laura, j'ai oublié. C'est tout.

\- Ça ne s'oublie pas ce genre de chose, reprocha-t-elle à voix basse.

Clint garda le silence. Pourquoi ces foutues voitures n'avançaient-elles toujours pas ?

\- Il a un pull à toi, ajouta Laura quelques secondes plus tard.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et prit une profonde inspiration. Est-ce qu'il allait devoir subir ça pendant tout le trajet ?

\- Je sais.

\- Je pensais que c'était ton pull préféré. Pourquoi lui avoir passé ?

Il sentait très bien son regard suspicieux peser sur lui.

\- Il lui va mieux, répondit-il laconiquement.

Le silence revint entre eux, comme si il n'était jamais parti. Laura se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation du paysage, l'air pensive.

Le regard rivé fixement devant lui, Clint agrippa encore plus fortement le volant, rendant les jointures de ses phalanges blanches. Merde.

* * *

« Allez ! Tu peux le faire » se rassura Pietro, assis sur le bord de la baignoire depuis une dizaine de minute. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Ça risquait d'être violent, mais ce ne serait l'affaire que d'une poignée de minute. Avec appréhension, il composa finalement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, retenant son souffle. La sonnerie lui parut durer des heures avant qu'une voix éraillée ne se fasse entendre :

\- _Allo ?_

\- Hey !

Il avait essayé d'avoir l'air le plus enjoué possible. Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil. Aïe. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

\- _Tu sais combien de messages je t'ai envoyé et combien de fois je t'ai appelé, ces deux derniers jours ?_ articula sa sœur, la voix dangereusement basse.

\- Oui, j'ai vu, mais je t'ai répondu hier ! Tu n'as pas remarqué ? demanda Pietro, faussement consterné.

\- _Si, si. J'ai très bien lu ton « Lâche-moi Wanda »,_ révéla-t-elle sèchement. _Tu veux que je te lâche ? Très bien. Apprends à être plus responsable, à te comporter en adulte, et on en reparlera._

Pietro roula des yeux.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais ce que je fais.

\- _Explique-moi alors ?_

-Je—je fais ce que je peux… pour ne pas me montrer trop proche de Clint, tout en restant quand même proche de lui. Voilà, avoua-t-il en prenant soin de parler le plus bas possible.

Il entendit distinctement le lourd soupir de sa sœur. Est-ce que son frère se rendait compte que sa phrase ne voulait strictement rien dire ? Elle était aussi illogique que son comportement.

\- _Pourquoi tu ne m'écoute jamais ?_ soupira Wanda d'une voix lasse.

\- Techniquement, je suis l'aîné de —

- _Tais-toi ! siffla brusquement la jeune femme. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé, la dernière fois que tu m'as sorti cette blague de merde ?_

Pietro se mordit la lèvre, coupable. _C'est vrai_. Il était presque mort.

\- _Bon… dis-moi, ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi… tu sais… de le voir avec sa femme, Laura ?_

Surpris par la question, le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Est-ce qu'il était jaloux ? Évidement. Un simple regard entre Laura et Clint, un simple toucher, et, malgré lui, il perdait la tête. Pourtant, il ne pouvait que regarder, plus impuissant jamais. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre ?

\- Nan. Ça va… je veux dire, je m'y suis habitué donc, d'un certain coté, ça ne me fait plus rien, menti-t-il, nonchalant.

\- _Je vois._

Sans surprise, sa sœur paraissait sceptique face à ses déclarations. La jeune femme ajouta, la voix plus douce :

\- _N'oublie pas, Pietro, que tu peux rentrer quand tu veux. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester la semaine entière._

\- Je sais, Wanda.

Il resta au téléphone avec sa sœur encore quelques minutes. Est-ce qu'elle lui pardonnait ? Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour connaître la réponse. C'était sa sœur jumelle, elle ne lui en voulait jamais longtemps. Toutefois, Pietro ne se voilait pas la face : il n'avait toujours pas son approbation. Mais il avait au moins pu entendre la voix de Wanda.

* * *

\- Maman tu peux me passer le pain, s'il te plaît ? demanda Lila d'une voix fluette en se redressant sur sa chaise… Maman !

Laura redressa instantanément la tête. Abandonnant son regard flou, elle tourna la tête vers sa fille.

\- Oui, tiens. Désolé mon cœur, je réfléchissais.

Clint lui jeta un regard surpris. Il se demandait ce qui arrivait à sa femme. Depuis le début du dîner, elle était plongée dans un silence peu ordinaire. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit, se réfugier à nouveau dans ses pensées, sa fourchette jouant distraitement avec le tas de lentilles qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Laura ne se rendit compte à aucun moment du regard préoccupé qui pesait sur elle.

Pietro observait, interdit, la drôle de scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ses yeux allant respectivement de Clint à Laura. Il grimaça. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être de trop. Il soupira lourdement, et s'empara de son verre d'eau, qu'il but d'un trait.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée chez ta copine, Lila ? demanda calmement Clint, rompant ainsi l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

La fillette hocha vivement la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se mit alors à narrer, avec la plus grande précision, les diverses activités auxquelles elle avait pris part durant le goûter d'anniversaire de son amie. Toutefois, son récit fut tout à coup interrompu par le crissement désagréable d'une chaise qu'on recule brusquement.

Le front de Clint se barra d'un pli soucieux, alors qu'il regardait sa femme quitter silencieusement la cuisine à grandes enjambées. Il se tourna vers Pietro et lui fourra dans les mains une grosse fourchette en plastique rose. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de protester que, déjà, Clint disparaissait à la suite de la brune.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce tandis que le sokovien, la mine austère, se tournait vers Nathaniel qui s'agitait dans sa chaise haute. Ses yeux levés en directions du plafond, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre bêtement l'oreille dans le puéril espoir de discerner une bribe de conversation, un éclat de voix… _quelque chose_.

\- Tu devrais lui donner à manger avant que ça refroidisse, retentit soudain la voix de Cooper, le coupant dans son activité.

Pietro tourna la tête en direction du jeune garçon, et hocha la tête avec un petit air contrit. À contrecœur, il planta la fourchette dans un beignet de poisson. Bon, il était temps de nourrir cet enfant.

* * *

\- Ça va ? Demanda Clint, inquiet, alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Laura, face à sa commande, sursauta et se retourna vers son mari, une expression troublée sur le visage

\- Oui, désolé. Je n'ai pas trop faim.

Clint pencha la tête, perplexe devant le mensonge de la jeune femme.

\- C'est vrai ! se justifia-t-elle avec véhémence devant la mine sceptique de son mari.

\- Laura, s'il y a le moindre problème… tu peux me le dire. Tu le sais, ça ?

La jeune femme déglutit, ses mains s'agitant nerveusement pour ranger les divers produits posés sur la commode en bois, pourtant déjà parfaitement en ordre.

\- Tu vas trouver ça idiot… tu vas même te moquer de moi, j'en suis sûre. C'est juste que, pendant que j'aidais Lila à faire ses devoirs, elle m'a dit quelque chose… avoua-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Intrigué, Clint l'invita à continuer d'un geste de la main. Il guettait sa réponse avec appréhension. Laura prit une grande inspiration, les lèvres tremblantes, puis les mots qu'elle retenait jaillirent enfin :

\- Lila m'a dit qu'en rentrant de l'école, la semaine dernière, elle est sûre de t'avoir vu, avec Pietro… en train de vous embrasser.

Laura tut le fait que cela faisait quelque jours déjà que sa fille et elle avait eu cette conversation, que cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir normalement. Quelque chose n'allait plus et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi ou plutôt elle se refusait à l'admettre...

Cette déclaration tomba comme un couperet pour Clint. Il battit rapidement des paupières, la respiration coupée, tentant de cacher tant bien que mal son affolement. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Il ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés, pour la refermer aussitôt, les mots restants bloqués dans sa gorge.

 _\- Quoi ?_ réussit-il finalement à articuler d'une voix blanche.

 _-_ Je sais _,_ c'est ridicule. J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais elle est catégorique, expliqua Laura.

Le coins de sa bouche se retroussèrent dans un simulacre de sourire.

Clint, ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, qui semblait prêt à surgir de sa poitrine, et le tremblement traître de ses mains. Il se racla la gorge et, le plus détendu possible, déclara :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Bien sûr que c'est des conneries. Enfin ! Dans quelle dimension j'irais embrasser Pietro ?

Il se rapprocha de sa femme et lui caressa doucement le bras. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Laura. Il fallait qu'elle le croit, c'était essentiel. Il n'était pas encore prêt à la perdre. Clint failli laisser un soupir soulagé lui échapper en la voyant hocher doucement de la tête.

\- C'est une enfant. À cet âge, ils sont prêts à inventer n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention, se senti-t-il obligé d'ajouter.

Son mari avait raison, ce n'était rien, que des fables innocentes. Oui. Laura pouvait se rassurer avec ça pour quelques heures avant que les pernicieux doutes ne reviennent la tourmenter.

\- Au moins, on ne pourra pas reprocher à notre fille son manque d'imagination, déclara Laura dans un souffle en encerclant la taille de son mari.

Clint, l'air soucieux, caressa distraitement les cheveux de la jeune femme dont la tête reposait contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que la situation était en train de totalement lui échapper ?

* * *

Sous ses doigts, l'éponge crissait avec force contre le plat en céramique. Les dernières tâches de graisse disparaissaient pour laisser place à une traînée savonneuse et blanchâtre. Ses mains étaient cramoisies sous le robinet, qui crachait un torrent brûlant. Pourtant, il ne s'en souciait guère : le bruit de l'eau dissimulait, au moins partiellement, le chuchotement de leur conversation. Le regard rivé sur sa fille, assise plus loin devant le poste de télévision, Clint prêtait une oreille absolue aux paroles de Pietro, posté près de lui, son dos négligemment appuyé contre le plan de travail.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

Clint n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour se rendre compte du tourment de l'autre homme. Sa voix, murmurante, suffisait à l'informer du trouble qui l'envahissait depuis qu'il lui avait rapporté la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Laura.

\- Je devrais partir à ton avis ?

\- Non. Reste, déclara-t-il, catégorique.

 _\- Clint_.

\- Crois-moi, j'ai été assez convainquant.

Devant l'intransigeance de cette voix, Pietro soupira, les paumes pressées avec force contre ses tempes.

Il essayait de comprendre. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi cons ? Pourquoi ? Un simple baiser volé et tout risquait de s'effondrer. Une simple faille, un simple doute dans l'esprit de Laura, et chacun de leurs gestes deviendraient alors suspects. Wanda l'avait prévenu, ils n'y arrivaient pas et elle avait eu raison. Sa chère sœur avait eut, pour son plus grand malheur, _tellement raison_.

\- Je vais dormir, murmura-t-il en se détachant de sa place.

Pietro ne prêta même pas attention à Clint qui avait aussitôt tourné la tête vers lui.

\- Attends, s'il te plaît.

Malgré la supplication qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa voix, Pietro l'ignora, et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers. Son comportement était irrationnel, il en avait conscience. Il en voulait à Clint alors qu'il était tout aussi coupable que lui. Il l'avait tenté, il avait voulu jouer. Il en payait les conséquences, maintenant. Mais, cette stupide faute, il ne voulait pas la porter tout seul.

* * *

Lorsque Pietro entra dans la pièce, il descendit aussitôt sa fermeture éclair de son gilet pour s'en débarrasser. Fais chier ! Il avait l'horrible impression d'étouffer. Le jeune homme ferma la porte d'un coup de pied rageur.

 _Non_ , il fallait qu'il se calme. Pietro prit une grande inspiration, il se rongeait les sangs pour pas grand chose. Clint avait été clair, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il devait lui faire confiance.

Soudain, il tendit l'oreille, sourcils froncés, devinant que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi entendait-il le sifflement du vent alors qu'il avait prit soin de fermer la fenêtre avant le dîner ?

Pietro se tourna lentement, mais ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il rencontra deux yeux bruns en amandes qui le le fixaient attentivement.

\- Cooper ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec surprise, alors qu'il accrochait son gilet sur le porte-manteau.

Le jeune garçon se leva, quittant le lit sur lequel il était assis, son regard toujours vissé sur Pietro. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils. C'était lui qui s'imaginait des choses ou ce regard n'avait vraiment rien d'avenant ? C'était même tout le contraire. Cooper tourna autour de lui tel un lion autour de sa proie. Pietro sourit, amusé, face à son curieux manège.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, le brun se jeta subitement sur lui. Le dos du sokovien, stupéfait, percuta le bois de la porte alors qu'il repoussait sans efforts le fils de Clint.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Le garçon ne se défit pas de son air revêche et revint à la charge, ses pas frappant bruyamment contre le parquet en bois. Pietro l'évita sans peine. Ce gosse lui arrivait à peine aux épaules, il ne risquait pas d'atteindre un seul de ses cheveux.

\- Calme-toi ! s'exclama-t-il en vain, alors que Cooper balançait un coup de poing rageur vers son visage.

Il attrapa le poignet du garçon, qu'il tordit derrière son dos.

\- Je suis sérieux, petit. Essaye encore de me frapper et je t'assomme.

Ils allaient ameuter toute la maison si ça continuait comme ça. Soudain, Pietro glissa en arrière en essayant d'éviter un coup de tête. Prenant appui contre le lit dos à lui, il se rattrapa comme il put, et envoya son talon percuter le ventre du garçon. Il grimaça, coupable, en le voyant reculer difficilement, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Il n'avait peut-être pas suffisamment mesuré sa force, et le coup s'était retrouvé plus puissant que prévu. Aucun des deux ne céda, chacun gardant la tête haute.

\- Je te déteste tellement, réussit finalement à articuler le jeune brun, la respiration erratique.

Sa voix vibrait d'une rage peu commune. Pietro ne comprenait pas. À ce gosse, il n'avait jamais adressé plus que quelques phrases. La voix basse, il tenta d'apaiser la fureur de Cooper :

\- Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas ?

Pietro se leva et fit plusieurs pas prudent dans sa direction, les mains en l'air.

Le jeune garçon recula, les mains derrières le dos, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Toi ! Peut-être que ma sœur est encore trop petite pour qu'on la croit, mais moi, je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu ! cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Pietro se pétrifia, écarquillant les yeux. Non ! Non ! _Non…_

Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Ça devait être une mauvaise blague.

Ce n'était pas possible. Le regard rivé sur les lattes du parquet, il cherchait quelque chose à dire. Un mensonge, une justification, autre chose que ce silence qui s'étirait entre eux, insupportable.

Ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage de Cooper, qui le surveillait, hargneux, les sens toujours en alerte, prêt à l'attaquer à la moindre occasion.

\- Je ne dirais rien à Maman, ni à mon père, ajouta-t-il à toute vitesse. Je veux juste que tu t'en ailles et que tu ne le revois _plus_ jamais.

Pietro releva la tête, la mâchoire serrée, les sourcils froncés. Il n'allait pas abandonner.

\- Non, refusa-t-il sèchement.

Cooper plissa les yeux. Sa réponse ne paru pas lui plaire puisqu'il ouvrit la bouche prêt à lui jeter une réponse hargneuse mais Pietro le coupa avant :

\- Et si je te dis que je rends ton père heureux ?

\- Mais tu rends ma mère malheureuse, répondit Cooper aussitôt au tac au tac. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je sais très bien comment elle est quand il n'est pas là.

Le sokovien soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il voulait défendre sa famille à tout prix. Il aurait fait la même chose. Mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple. Il avait déjà essayé de partir, de s'éloigner, mais, avec Clint, ça n'avait jamais suffit.

\- Tu es encore petit, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tenta-t-il en anticipant un pas dans sa respiration.

Il s'arrêta lorsque Cooper serra les poings, le visage déformé par la colère. Il fulminait de rage. Seule sa respiration erratique venait interrompre le silence. Pietro ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de le suivre du regard, attendant avec appréhension la suite. Est-ce qu'il devait prévenir Clint ?

Soudain Cooper chercha à nouveau à se jeter sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas partir ? Ce n'est pas _ta_ maison ! Ce n'est pas _ta_ famille ! cracha-t-il.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, le garçon, dans sa précipitation, s'emmêla maladroitement les pieds dans le câble électrique de la lampe qui traînait près du lit.

Ce n'est que grâce à sa vitesse que Pietro réussit à le rattraper à la hâte, avant que son visage ne rencontre violemment le sol. La lampe se brisa sur le parquet dans un bruit assourdissant. Pietro empoigna son bras et aida Cooper à se redresser. L'enfant, aussitôt remis sur pied, repoussa violemment son sauveur, son visage enfoui dans la manche de son pull.

Pietro recula, médusé. Désemparé, il ne réussit pas à détacher ses yeux du garçon, dont le bruit de ses sanglots envahissait progressivement la pièce. Il avait détourné le visage. Il ne voulait pas que Pietro le voit pleurer.

C'était injuste…

Pietro s'était toujours demandé si, un jour, il serait prêt à faire face à la colère, et surtout à la peine, de Laura, cette femme qu'il appréciait malgré tout ce qui les séparaient. Au fil du temps, il s'était dit que peut-être que oui, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur. Ça serait dur mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'il puisse un jour pleinement être avec Clint, pour qu'il puisse profiter de leur amour sans qu'aucune peur, ni culpabilité ne lui vrille le cœur.

Mais, en cet instant précis, rien ne l'avait préparé à rencontrer les larmes du fils de l'homme qu'il aimait. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire contre ça ? Rien. Il était piégé. Comment expliquer à ce garçon qu'il souhaitait que ses parents se séparent, qu'à cause de lui, sa mère risquait de se retrouver seule.

S'il avait été à la place de Cooper —à treize ans— avec des parents encore vivants, il aurait été prêt à tuer pour préserver sa famille. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvais plus continuer tout en sachant qu'en profitant de son amour, il allait détruire le bonheur de ce garçon. De toute façon, Clint ne le permettrait sûrement pas lui-même. Ses enfants passaient avant tout.

Subitement, une voix étouffée se fit entendre à travers la porte.

\- Pietro ? Ça va ? J'ai entendu du bruit. Je peux rentrer ?

Pietro lâcha un faible juron. Il avait distinctement reconnu la voix de Laura.

Cooper sursauta et releva aussitôt la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Pietro. Le sokovien trouva dans ses yeux, l'écho de son effroi. Le jeune garçon, avec son nez rouge et ses joues striées de larmes, était dans un état déplorable. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte. Qu'est-ce que Laura risquait de s'imaginer si elle tombait sur ce tableau ? Son fils, en larmes, dans sa chambre, et au milieu… une lampe cassée. Il retint sa respiration en voyant la poignée s'abaisser. Il devait prendre une décision.

Utilisant son pouvoir, Pietro se rapprocha soudain de Cooper qu'il souleva et fourra aussi vite qu'il put dans la penderie. Toute de suite après, Il se précipita, près du cadavre de la lampe, gisant éclatée au sol.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention et je l'ai cassé, s'excusa-t-il lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Laura.

Il fit mine de ramasser la dizaine de bout tranchant.

\- C'est rien, ce n'est qu'une lampe, le rassura la brune. Fais attention, tout de même, à ne pas te couper.

Pietro sourit, penaud. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle disparaissait, refermant la porte derrière elle. Pietro se releva, aussitôt que Laura fut partie. Il resta quelques secondes, l'oreille tendue, aux aguets, cherchant à s'assurer qu'elle était bien retournée dans sa chambre. Finalement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit lointain de l'eau qui coule, il se dirigea vers la penderie et ouvrit subitement la porte. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le visage toujours bouleversé de Cooper, caché au milieu de ses vêtements.

\- Arrête de pleurer. _Tu as gagné_ … je vais partir, murmura-t-il distinctement.

Cooper cligna des yeux, halluciné.

\- Vraiment ?

 _\- Oui._

Il se dépêtra de la penderie avec difficulté pour ensuite détailler attentivement Pietro, les yeux plissés, suspicieux. Qu'est ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis aussi vite ? Pietro ne détourna pas les yeux.

Un imperceptible sourire ne tarda pas à s'afficher bientôt sur les lèvres de Cooper. Il souffla de soulagement. Il avait réussi. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Il avait réussi, son père allait rester. Il n'allait pas les quitter. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Pietro se détourna de lui pour aller attraper son sac. Il renifla bruyamment, un sourire amer sur le visage. Il allait perdre Clint. Il n'avait plus d'autre option.

Quelle ironie de savoir que le père n'avait jamais réussi à le faire plier, mais que le fils avait balayé tout ce pour quoi il s'était tant battu d'un simple revers de la main.

Un enfant, putain. C'était tellement risible. Il enfonça calmement ses affaires dans son sac, avant de s'emparer d'un papier qu'il serra dans son poing après y avoir griffonné quelques lignes. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers Cooper.

\- Ne reste pas dans cette chambre après mon départ, conseilla-t-il, laconique.

Un inaudible "oui" parvint à ses oreilles alors que déjà Pietro s'élançait dans le couloir, le plus silencieusement possible.

* * *

Caché dans les escaliers, son corps appuyé contre la rambarde, Pietro avala sa salive, la respiration difficile. Il fallait qu'il aille le plus vite possible, c'était primordial. Clint et Lila étaient toujours en bas, et il ne fallait pas qu'il le voit. Mais il pouvait le faire, _il était fort._ Il n'aurait pas beaucoup d'élan, mais il savait qu'il était capable d'aller vite au point d'en devenir invisible. La porte n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Oui, c'était faisable.

Alors, en une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme fonça dans le salon, aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes. Il ne devait pas ralentir, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pourtant, malgré cette vérité, une irrépressible envie l'obligea à tourner la tête. C'était incroyablement stupide, et dangereux, mais il voulait juste poser ses yeux sur Clint _une dernière fois_. On ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça. En le voyant, assis sur sa chaise, les épaules voûtées, la tête entre les mains, son cœur se serra instantanément. Il s'en voulut tellement de l'avoir ignoré. S'il avait su, il serait resté des heures dans cette cuisine à ses cotés, à le rassurer.

Pietro, la gorge serrée, battit des cils, ses yeux le picotant étrangement. Il s'engouffra alors dans la nuit noire, la vision brouillée. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un silence indiffèrent.

* * *

Clint releva soudain la tête, surpris. Il avait cru voir, le temps d'un instant, un flash s'imprimer sur sa rétine. Est-ce qu'il avait halluciné ?

* * *

Voilà voilà…un petit moment plein de bon sentiment et mignon entre Cooper et son « beau-père », ça pose les bases d'une relation saine tout ça.

Les choses commencent à se gâter comme vous pouvez le voir et ce n'est pas prêt de se finir, surtout pour Clint.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous fais de gros bisou et à la semaine prochaine, je l'espère :)


	21. Chapitre 20 : Déni

Holà :D

Dans un premier temps, je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé au dernier chapitre, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur et aussi bien fait rire aussi ! Allez c'est décidé je vais monter un fanclub pour Pietro et l'inverse pour Clint XD

De même merci à **MarianWeiss-Luna** pour la correction de ce chapitre :)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Déni**

* * *

Clint resta plusieurs secondes à fixer le vide devant lui, troublé. Ce flash… Avait-il seulement été un tour de son esprit fatigué ?

Après un coup d'œil à la grande horloge, il se leva et étira ses muscles ankylosés.

\- Bon, Lila, il est tard. C'est l'heure d'aller dormir, ordonna-t-il tout en s'emparant de la télécommande posée sur la table basse.

La fillette n'émit aucune protestation. Les yeux ensommeillés, elle se contenta d'acquiescer, puis elle quitta son fauteuil, étouffant un bâillement dans sa manche.

Clint détailla le profil de Lila, une expression préoccupée sur le visage, alors qu'elle gravissait les marches, la main sur la rambarde.

Malgré son jeune âge, avait-elle conscience de la faute de son père ? Et, si oui… lui en voulait-elle ? Il faillit la rattraper pour l'interroger, mais sa raison l'en empêcha au dernier moment. Il ne devait pas être aussi brutal. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse en détail à la manière dont il devait aborder le sujet avec elle.

Clint ne tarda pas à suivre le chemin de sa fille. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il aille aussi se coucher. La journée avait été longue et le sommeil commençait déjà à le gagner.

Dans la pénombre du couloir, ses pas ralentirent machinalement devant la porte close de la chambre de Pietro. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'air d'être au meilleur de sa forme lorsqu'il était monté. Devait-il essayer de voir si il était réveillé, pour tenter de lui parler ?

Il lança un regard prudent à la porte légèrement entrouverte de sa propre chambre à coucher, où son épouse devait sûrement déjà dormir à poings fermés.

Clint baissa la poignée avec la plus grande précaution. À travers la porte désormais entrebâillée, il se glissa dans la pièce à pas de loup. À se comporter aussi silencieusement, il avait presque l'impression d'être en mission. Il ne manquait plus que son arc et son vieil uniforme.

Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un lit étrangement vide. Il tourna rapidement la tête de gauche à droite, à la recherche d'une silhouette familière. Personne.

Il sentit une désagréable sensation s'installer au creux de son estomac, à mesure qu'il réalisait que la chambre était vide, _trop vide_.

Ses yeux étonnés se posèrent un bref instant sur le tas de verre et porcelaine brisée ramené contre le mur. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Clint retint sa respiration alors que ses mains empoignaient les battants de la penderie.

Il frissonna en ouvrant le meuble et ferma les yeux d'affliction devant le vide qui lui faisait face. Rien. Aucun vêtement accroché ou plié. Il étouffa un juron dans son poing avant de refermer violemment le battant.

Mais qu'est-ce qui était encore passé par la tête de Pietro ? Pourquoi ce satané gamin était-il parti ?

Son téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule, Clint se laissa glisser au sol, les yeux rivés sur le mur vide qui lui faisait face, profondément inquiet. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Oui, pourquoi cette insupportable sonnerie continuait-elle à sonner dans le vide ?

Clint se leva abruptement, le regard ombrageux. Il ne le permettrait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça.

Alors que l'homme passait la porte ouverte, celle de droite s'ouvrit brusquement. Le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, il chuchota :

\- Cooper. Retourne te coucher.

Devant son absence de réaction, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son fils, qui n'esquissait pas un geste et le fixait toujours étrangement depuis l'encadrement de sa porte, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Pap-

\- Ne discute pas. Allez ! Il est tard. On en parle demain, OK ?

Clint n'attendit même pas sa réponse pour fermer derrière lui, à l'aide de son pied, la porte de sa propre chambre.

Il dût se rendre à l'évidence à la onzième tentative, où il tomba directement sur le répondeur : Pietro, où qu'il soit, ne voulait pas lui répondre.

Oui, visiblement, il l'ignorait sciemment. Il jeta son téléphone sur la commode avant de poser ses yeux sur la forme étendue de sa femme qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit.

Clint réfugia son visage las dans le creux de ses mains. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il le chercher ? C'était faisable, il ne devait pas être parti depuis plus de deux heures, grand maximum.

Il sourit, désabusé, et redressa la tête. Est-ce qu'il réalisait bien l'ineptie qui venait de lui effleurer l'esprit ? Deux heures, ça laissait largement le temps à Pietro et à sa vitesse phénoménale de faire le tour de la moitié des États-Unis.

Autant qu'il aille dormir, il essayerait de le rappeler demain pour essayer de comprendre ses motivations. Il avait sûrement dû paniquer, c'était bien son genre. Il aurait pu le prévenir, quand même.

Avec un mal de tête insupportable, Clint se glissa dans le lit conjugal, réprimant un soupir. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'insomnie le guetter et s'installer pour la nuit.

Allongé sur le coté, l'homme tentait désespérément de trouver le sommeil. Il demandait juste quelques heures de sommeil, trois ou quatre lui suffiraient amplement. Clint expira bruyamment tandis qu'il se tournait, dos à Laura, ses yeux rivés sur la table de chevet qui lui faisait maintenant face.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre ses vaines tentatives d'endormissement lorsque son regard fut accroché par un détail, un objet qui dépassait légèrement du tiroir.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » pensa Clint instantanément. Il tendit le cou, sa poitrine se compressant douloureusement alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

La détresse l'envahit et il se redressa soudain en position assise, faisant fi de Laura qui commençait à s'agiter derrière lui. Il ouvrit le tiroir si brusquement qu'il faillit faire voler tout son contenu au sol.

Ses yeux perçants, à son plus grand désespoir, ne s'étaient pas trompés. Échoués sur le rebord du tiroir, deux gants noirs trônaient. Clint ne voyait qu'eux. Il les attrapa finalement avec une précaution particulière. Oui, ces gants en cuir avaient été les siens, autrefois, le protégeant durant ses premières missions, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de les offrir à Pietro. Pourquoi étaient-ils là, et pas à leur place, avec leur nouveau propriétaire ?

L'archer dont les yeux brillants restaient obstinément scotchés aux vêtements, ne prêta aucune attention à la vive lumière qui éclaira soudain la chambre.

\- Clint... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? grommela Laura, à moitié endormie, sa main sur l'interrupteur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'homme se mit soudainement debout et se dirigea rapidement vers l'armoire, le visage impassible.

\- Rien, Laura. Tu peux te rendormir, assura-t-il à voix basse en enfilant sa veste à la hâte.

\- Mais non ! Dis-moi…

\- Pietro est parti. Je vais juste le chercher, exposa finalement Clint en laçant ses chaussures.

La jeune femme fit plusieurs pas vers son mari, les bras croisés et l'air interdit.

\- Tu vas vraiment y aller ? S'il veut partir, laisse le rentrer.

\- Non.

Il n'allait pas le laisser partir, pas sans une explication valable sur le pourquoi de toute cette foutue mise en scène.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il avait déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

L'archer se figea lorsqu'en fourrant les gants dans la poche de sa veste il sentit sous la pulpe de ses doigts un toucher rugueux. Un bout de papier.

Les mains presque tremblantes il s'en empara et le déplia, sans se soucier du regard de Laura qui pesait toujours sur lui. La brune ne put qu'observer, perdue, le visage de son mari se crisper et pâlir soudain, avant qu'il quitte la chambre précipitamment, ses clés de voiture à la main.

\- Clint ! s'écria-t-elle en vain, alors que le véhicule démarrait, la laissant désespérément seule sur le perron de la grande ferme.

* * *

La voiture filait sur les routes à une vitesse qui dépassait certainement les limitations en vigueur. Mais pour Clint, tandis qu'il slalomait dangereusement entre le peu de voiture qui roulait à cette heure tardive, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Seule la vitesse lui importait. Il n'avait pas le choix si il voulait pouvoir espérer le rattraper. Les mains crispées sur le volant, il jeta un énième coup d'œil impatient au GPS. Cela faisait une heure, qu'il roulait vers New-York dans le maigre espoir d'apercevoir Pietro, qui avait sûrement dû emprunter cette même route.

C'était tellement con, il le savait. Le garçon aux cheveux blanc devait probablement déjà être arrivé à la base depuis plusieurs heures au bas mot.

Clint tourna subitement à un croisement, les pneus crissant désagréablement sur l'asphalte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se perde, à cette distance, les routes devenaient de plus en plus paumées.

* * *

Pietro marchait. En réalité, depuis plus de deux heures, il ne faisait que ça. Certes, au début, il avait effectué une dizaine de kilomètres à grande vitesse, mais il s'était vite arrêté, nauséeux.

Il avait alors réalisé que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne désirait pas courir. Pas pour arriver à cette base.

Il souhaitait demeurer le plus longtemps possible sur cette route, à vivre ce moment de flottement avant l'explosion. Explosion dont il sentait déjà les premières étincelles l'effleurer : Clint s'était rendu compte de son absence.

Il avait parfaitement senti son téléphone vibrer, à de très nombreuses reprises. Le jeune homme avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas répondre, et avait finalement décidé de l'éteindre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir sortir comme justification de rupture. « Ton fils nous a vu, je suis parti à sa demande » ? Absolument pas envisageable. « Je ne t'aime plus » ? Peu convaincant. « J'aime quelqu'un d'autre » ? Encore pire. Pourquoi pas « Au final, tu es trop vieux pour moi » ? Mouais… non.

Pietro souffla sur ses mains engourdies par le froid. Il s'apprêtait à trébucher sur un buisson qui dépassait de la route lorsque son champ de vision s'éclaira soudain d'une lumière blanche. Il se décala rapidement sur le côté pour laisser le véhicule passer.

Il recula aussitôt d'un pas, alarmé, en reconnaissant la voiture, de même que son propriétaire. Il s'apprêtait à rapidement filer, lorsqu'une voix au souffle saccadé, dans son dos, le stoppa avant :

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de t'enfuir !

Pietro soupira en entendant le bruit d'une portière qui s'ouvre à la va-vite. Un instant plus tard, une main agrippa violemment son épaule, l'obligeant ainsi à se retourner.

Le regard du jeune homme glissa sur les arbres aux branches presque dénudées qui ornaient la route, avant d'être absorbé par la voiture noire arrêtée près de lui, qui aurait peut-être besoin d'un bon lavage. Soudain, un bout de papier fut agité frénétiquement à quelques millimètres de son visage.

\- Regarde-moi ! exigea Clint. Tu m'expliques ?

Pietro n'eut pas d'autre choix que de laisser son regard tomber sur le visage qu'il s'évertuait à éviter. Il tressaillit imperceptiblement devant l'anxiété visible sur le visage de l'autre homme. L'air nonchalant, il s'empara finalement du morceau de papier. Il aurait espéré que celui-ci aurait dissuadé Clint, qu'il l'aurait tenu éloigné quelques temps, le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, mais ça n'avait visiblement pas fonctionné…

Pietro prit une grande inspiration et lu d'un ton monotone :

\- « _Je n'y arrive plus, je préfère qu'on en finisse là_ ». C'est plutôt clair, non ?

Clint fronça les sourcils, atterré devant l'indifférence qui se dégageait de la voix de Pietro.

\- Tu trouves ça clair ? questionna-t-il, ébahi. Non, parce que moi, je suis complètement largué ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Pietro resta silencieux un temps. Finalement la face assombrie, il fit :

\- C'est juste que j'en ai marre.

Clint, face à lui, cilla, le visage légèrement plus pâle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est pas dur à comprendre, pourtant, affirma sèchement Pietro. C'est fini, tout simplement. J'en ai marre de savoir qu'il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans ta vie. J'en ai marre de passer toujours après.

Clint émit un petit rire nerveux. Voyant que Pietro ne se défaisait pas de son air sérieux, il haussa les sourcils et questionna la voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? C'est Laura, c'est ça ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Pietro détourna à nouveau le regard. Il secoua obstinément la tête, les paupières désormais closes.

\- Laisse tomber Clint.

Ce n'est qu'après un temps qui lui sembla infini que Pietro osa poser son regard sur Clint avec appréhension. Les bras croisés, l'homme continuait à le fixer, refusant de bouger, dans l'attente d'une réponse cohérente. Son visage trahissait un mélange de surprise et ce qui ressemblait à de la colère.

Pietro ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire pour Cooper, ça ne suffirait pas à éloigner Clint et il doutait que le garçon souhaite que son père soit au courant de l'accord qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, qu'il oblige l'autre homme à partir sinon tous deux ne réussiraient jamais à arrêter.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir Clint ? Hein ? questionna soudain Pietro, la voix glaciale—Il écarta les bras et recula de quelques pas— On s'est bien éclaté tous les deux. C'était chouette, sérieux. On a pris notre pied, mais chaque chose à une fin. Faut que t'acceptes ça. On le savait dans le fond, cette relation n'a jamais était destiné à durer, on était juste trop aveugle pour l'admettre mais j'ai compris...

Pietro laissa sa phrase en suspend quelque seconde. Il serra légèrement les poings puis reprit d'une voix plus faible, moins assurée :

\- J'ai compris que dans deux ans, dans cinq ans, dans dix ans même, on sera toujours au même point tous les deux et je ne veux pas de ça alors il vaut mieux que je me casse dès maintenant pour oublier tout ce merdier. Tu comprends maintenant Clint ? C'est plus simple dit comme ça ?

Sa phrase finie, il coula discrètement un regard anxieux vers Clint. L'espace d'un instant, il espéra avec force que l'homme ne croit pas un traitre mot des inepties qu'il venait de déblatérer.

Ce ne fut pas le cas...

Il suffisait de l'observer pour comprendre qu'il avait tout avalé jusqu'aux dernier mots.

Le visage devenu livide et la mâchoire serrée, Clint se contentait de le scruter de la tête au pied, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration bruyante.

\- Putain, murmura-t-il enfin. Mais pour qui tu te prends ?

Sans avertissement, il se rapprocha de Pietro à toute vitesse, incroyablement menaçant. Pietro, surpris, recula précipitamment jusqu'à se retrouver sur le bas-côtés de la route. Il faillit trébucher lorsque Clint vint agripper violemment le col de son T-shirt.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? répéta Clint d'une voix beaucoup plus forte en le plaquant brutalement contre le tronc d'arbre près d'eux. Tu viens tout chambouler dans ma vie et tu pars comme si de rien n'était.

Pietro chercha à détourner le visage un instant mais Clint lui agrippa aussitôt la mâchoire de ses doigts impitoyables, forçant Pietro à plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Regarde moi ! Pourquoi t'être tant accroché Pietro jusqu'à ce que cède ? Parce que j'étais très bien avant que tu ne viennes foutre la merde. Pourquoi m'avoir soûlé pendant presque un an avec tes sentiments pour partir maintenant ? Hein ?

"Soûlé avec tes sentiments "? Pietro pinça les lèvres, son dos pressé douloureusement contre la surface rugueuse du bois. Alors c'est comme ça que Clint voulait la jouer ? _Très bien._

Clint fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension lorsqu'un rictus narquois étira bientôt les lèvres du jeune homme face à lui. C'était la dernière réaction qu'il escomptait. Pietro haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton affreusement nonchalant :

\- Tu me connais Clint, je me lasse trop rapidement. —Son sourire disparu complètement tandis que son regard se durcissait— Ça m'amusait bien au début mais maintenant je commence vraiment à me faire chier avec toi.

Pietro déglutit en voyant le visage de Clint se décomposer. Toutes couleurs avaient déserté son visage. Clint fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche un bref instant puis la referma aussitôt.

Pietro s'attendait à ce que Clint le frappe, le secoue, que sa colère soit décuplée par ces mots cruels mais il n'en fut rien...

À sa surprise, l'autre homme relâcha complètement la prise qui le maintenait contre cette arbre, l'air hagard. Pietro ne bougea toutefois pas, attendant la suite, une réponse, quelque chose. Il ne ne chercha pas à se détourner un seul instant du regard de Clint qui continuait à l'observer, les yeux incroyablement écarquillés.

Dans la nuit noire, leurs cris s'étaient taris pour laisser place au silence inquiétant de la pénombre, uniquement entrecoupé par le bruissement du vent et celui lointain des voitures.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un gamin au final, dit l'archer au bout de quelques instants dans un murmure.

La déception. Le dégoût. Ils frappèrent Pietro de plein fouet. Cette nuit, il venait sûrement de perdre tout respect que Clint avait eut un jour pour lui. "Gamin". Dans la bouche de Clint, c'était toujours de l'affection qui venait teinter ce mot enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, ce mot lui était jeté au visage comme une insulte presque pleine de mépris.

Clint lui jeta un dernier regard puis lui tourna définitivement le dos. Il soupira bruyamment et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

Le visage peiné, Pietro observa longuement le dos courbé de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait réussi —Oui, Clint devait le détester dorénavant— pourtant jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vide. Ces doigts agrippèrent encore plus la surface rugueuse dans son dos. Peut-être pour l'éviter de faire une dernière connerie, qu'il se précipite vers Clint pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Toutefois, il ne pu retenir les mots incroyablement stupides qui traversèrent la barrière de ses lèvres :

\- Nous deux, tu regrettes, pas vrai ?

Clint se figea. Il se retourna lentement et lui fit face, les yeux vide d'expression et le visage fermé. Il ne paru pas surpris par sa question.

\- Oui.

Un simple mot qui poignarda Pietro comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Il remercia le tronc d'arbre contre lequel il était adossé. Sans lui, il se serait sûrement piteusement effondré sur ses genoux.

\- J'aurais jamais dû accepter de t'entraîner, ni te laisser mettre un pied chez moi, martela Clint en s'approchant à nouveau de lui.

Pietro se glaça. La douleur lancinante qui lui déchirait la poitrine s'accentua. Ça faisait un mal de chien quand même.

\- Arrête, tenta-t-il d'une voix ridiculement faiblarde.

Ça allait trop loin.

Clint ne l'entendit pas. Sa colère était revenue. Elle se ralluma telle un brasier, plus forte et plus dangereuse encore que tout à l'heure.

\- J'étais heureux avec ma femme, j'avais enfin tous ce que je voulais, accusa-t-il.

\- Arrête.

\- Ma famille et enfin la tranquillité—

\- Arrête !

Sa supplication déchira la nuit noire de son cri mais Clint l'ignora...encore. Pietro inspira profondément. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque, pas maintenant mais Clint ne voulu pas se taire...

\- Il fallu que tu viennes et que tu foutes tout en l'air—

\- Je ne t'ai pas obligé, le coupa abruptement Pietro en se décollant légèrement du tronc d'arbre sur le lequel il était adossé. Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas, il ne se serait jamais rien passé.

\- Mais non, il a fallu que tu supplies, à chaque fois plus insistant, à chaque fois plus pénible, continua Clint, faisant fi des paroles de Pietro face à lui.

\- Ne mets pas la faute sur moi ! s'exclama ce dernier, pris d'une colère soudaine. Je suis parti Clint, pendant six mois mais _c'est to_ i qui est revenu. Pas moi. _C'est toi_ qui est venu me voir dans ma chambre cette nuit là après la mission. _C'est toi_ qui m'a rappelé après m'avoir forcé à quitter ta ferme. _C'est toi_ qui voulait que je vienne ici.

Il pointa son index menaçant vers Clint.

\- Ne fais pas comme si je t'avais forcé, comme si tu n'avais pas aimé ça. Comme si tu ne m'ai—

Pietro se mordit violemment la langue lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Clint plissa les yeux et pencha la tête.

\- Comme si quoi ?

Pietro ne répondit pas alors Clint avança un peu plus vers lui, la tension dans ses muscles, palpable. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, leurs torses se touchant presque.

\- Comme si je ne t'aimais pas ? C'est ça ?

Pietro détourna les yeux, les lèvres closes

\- C'est ça ! cria violemment Clint. Mais qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre de toute façon ? J'ai compris que t'avais juste besoin de prendre ton pied. T'aurais dû coucher avec le premier venu, ça aurait été plus simple.

Pietro le visage assombrit tenta de focaliser son attention sur un point au loin, ses ongles douloureusement enfoncés dans la paume sa main.

\- Oh fais pas cette tête Pietro. J'ai pas raison ? Il aurait mieux valu pour nous deux que tu baises avec n'importe qui si ce n'était que question de ça au final.

Pietro tourna lentement la tête vers Clint, le regard assassin. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues avec force. Il n'arrivait même plus à calmer les tremblements qui secouaient ses membres. Il n'y arrivait plus, merde. Jamais il ne serais douté que ce serait aussi dur de refouler des larmes aussi longtemps. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Clint pouvait être si rude.

\- C'était quoi l'intérêt de me sauver ce jour-ci, en Sokovie ? reprit froidement Clint.

\- Clint tais-toi, tenta pour ce qui lui semblait la énième fois Pietro dans un murmure éreinté, la gorge étranglé de larmes retenues .

Les lèvres tremblotantes et la respiration laborieuse, il tenta de s'éloigner mais Clint lui emprisonna le bras avant. Pietro l'observa attentivement— ce qu'il se refusait à faire depuis le début— avec des yeux presque suppliant. Pourquoi s'accrochait-il tant ?

Les yeux gris grands ouverts de l'archer étaient comme fous. Pietro y lu sans mal la haine qui les habitaient. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour cet homme le fixerait avec des yeux pareils.

Il détourna difficilement le regard et tenta à nouveau de partir mais Clint ne lui laissa pas l'occasion et lui saisi violemment l'autre bras.

\- Si tes sentiments n'étaient que du vent, pourquoi t'être sacrifié pour moi ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi ? Un jeu où tu étais prêt à jouer ta propre vie alors...

Pietro essaya de se dégager en vain.

\- Putain mais réponds !

Il pinça âprement les lèvres. Il était piégé.

\- Pietro répond ! exigea plus durement Clint.

Il n'obtint à nouveau aucune réponse. Pietro baissa la tête et fixa obstinément le sol, la lèvre mordue jusqu'au sang mais Clint n'abandonna pas :

\- Je n'étais qu'une distraction, c'est ça alors ?

Pietro ferma les paupières, juste pour ne plus à entendre ces questions incessantes teintées de désespoir, pour qu'elles ne deviennent plus qu'un bourdonnement à ses oreilles, pour éviter d'être tenté et que le "non" traverse la barrière de ses lèvres. Il eut la soudaine envie de tout lui révéler mais il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer si il le faisait.

Clint allait le rassurer comme il réussissait toujours à faire, il lui dirait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'il parlerait avec Cooper et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Alors Pietro, le croirait parce c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à faire. Lâchement, il laisserait alors cette histoire se régler entre père et fils tandis que lui rentrerait tranquillement à New-York et peut-être que dans deux semaines, ils recommenceraient à se revoir, continuant ainsi leur numéro d'équilibristes.

Réussira-t-il alors à embrasser le père tout en sachant que son fils savait tout ? Serait-il assez horrible pour le faire ? Mieux valait qu'il parte, que Clint retrouve sa famille et sa femme définitivement. Peut-être qu'un jour Cooper réussira à avouer à son père qu'il savait pour sa liaison alors il ne resterait plus qu'à Clint d'essayer de rebâtir ce qui pouvait être rebâti sur les ruines de cette relation filiale.

Il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par Clint qui le secouait brutalement. Apathique, Pietro ouvrit lentement les yeux pour faire face à Clint. Sur son visage, la colère avec laissé place à une anxiété croissante. La gorge serrée, Pietro l'observa encore un instant puis il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait juste en ce moment là. Il l'embrassa. Un simple baiser sur les lèvres — une unique pression— quelques secondes à peine. Clint eut à peine le temps de comprendre que déjà le jeune homme reculait.

Hébété, Clint ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il se contentait de fixer Pietro avec incompréhension, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, son regard balayant attentivement chaque recoin de son visage. Étrangement, toute trace de sa colère antérieure avait disparu. Il murmura soudain avec désarroi :

\- Pietro...

Ce n'est que face aux lèvres mouillées de Clint que Pietro ne pris conscience de ses propres larmes qui venaient mouiller librement ses joues. Merde. Il les essuya à la hâte à l'aide de ses manches mais elles ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, avoua Clint avec une honnêteté désarmante.

Pietro fut incapable de répondre. Comment tout avait pu autant foirer en une seule soirée ?

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant lorsque Clint s'approcha et vint doucement essuyer ses pommettes à l'aide de son pouce. Ce simple contact suffit à l'apaiser plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il expira bruyamment. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Un presque sourire sur les lèvres, il déclara d'une voix faible:

\- Y a rien à comprendre. C'est comme ça.

Clint resta silencieux. Heureusement, il n'insista pas.

Pietro n'essaya pas de résister lorsque Clint lui agrippa la nuque et l'attira calmement contre lui.

Les bras toujours le long du corps, il se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'archer qui passait un bras au milieu de son dos. Pietro ferma les yeux et pris une longue inspiration, uniquement pour respirer l'odeur de Clint, un mélange de savon et de quelque chose de plus chaud, d'indescriptible. Il n'était pas encore parti et il savait qu'elle lui manquerai tant cette odeur. Il aurait pu passer sa vie ici, dans ces bras, si il l'avait pu. Oui, si seulement.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Clint renforça son étreinte et Pietro craqua complètement tandis qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille ces simple mots :

 _\- Ça va aller_ Pietro. Ça va aller.

Non ça n'allait pas bien aller. Ça n'ira pas mieux, ça allait être de pire en pire et Clint ne s'en rendait toujours pas compte.

En silence, ils restèrent longtemps dans cette étrange position jusqu'à que les larmes du plus jeune homme s'épuisent complètement, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots qui agitaient ses épaules se soient tous calmés. Lentement, il brisa l'embrassade d'un simple pas en arrière. Le temps d'un instant, il pensa à remercier Clint puis se ravisa et se contenta d'un demi-sourire, le visage encore blanc.

\- Prends soin de toi, fit-il d'une voix éraillé.

\- Non. Attends—

\- Ça sert plus à rien Clint, le coupa Pietro. Rentre chez toi. Reste avec ta famille...Ils—ils ont besoin de toi.

Il commença à s'éloigner lorsque la voix de Clint s'éleva faiblement.

\- Moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Pietro serra les poings, ses yeux le picotant affreusement à nouveau. Ses pas ne ralentirent néanmoins pas. Bien au contraire. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se retourne.

Des pas se firent soudain entendre derrière lui alors que des bras s'enroulaient soudainement autour de son ventre et qu'un corps se pressait contre lui.

\- Ne fais pas ça, entendit-il dans un souffle. Pietro, ne fais surtout pas ça.

\- Lâche-moi, supplia-t-il, la voix tremblotante, alors que des lèvres aimantes lui caressaient l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Non.

Il expira bruyamment et enfoui son visage dans la paume de sa main.

\- Clint. Laisse-moi partir.

Clint n'esquissa pas un geste.

\- S'il-te-plaît.

Déstabilisé par cette voix quasi-implorante, Clint desserra lentement sa prise et se recula prudemment de quelque pas. Aussitôt, Pietro en profita pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse, courant tellement rapidement que Clint n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer la première lettre de son prénom qu'il avait déjà disparu en un éclair dans la nuit noire.

* * *

Clint était garé au milieu de nul part, à deux heures du matin, avec comme seul paysage, des champs d'herbe qui s'étendaient sur des kilomètres autours de lui.

Depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il était immobile, le front appuyé contre le volant. Il n'avait pas la force de démarrer et de rentrer, il ne voulait pas voir Laura, pas encore. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait juste rester assis et se complaire dans cette douleur qui lui broyait la poitrine.

Lorsque, pour la énième fois, son téléphone sonna, Clint n'esquissa pas un geste. Il ne souhaitait pas répondre, pas pour sortir une énième excuse à Laura. Il était fatigué de tous ces mensonges.

Finalement, agacé par le bruit, il dût se résoudre à tourner difficilement la tête pour fixer l'écran lumineux. Clint poussa un long soupir et tapa sa tête contre le volant. _Non_ , ce n'était pas le moment, Natasha.

Les yeux fermés, il tenta d'ignorer la mélodie stridente qui retentissait, ininterrompue, dans l'habitacle depuis plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi était-elle toujours aussi têtue ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui lâcher la grappe juste pour ces quelques heures ?

Contre toute attente, envahi par la frustration, il s'empara de son mobile et décrocha avec hargne :

\- Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

\- Enfin, tu réponds, répondit calmement Natasha. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Clint éloigna le portable de son oreille pour fixer l'écran, incrédule. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot… Pourquoi venait-elle lui poser cette question seulement maintenant ?

\- Laura m'a appelé, paniquée, ajouta la jeune femme devant son silence. Elle m'a expliqué que tu étais parti à la recherche de Pietro depuis plusieurs heures et que tu ne répondais pas.

\- Appelle-la et dis lui que je vais bien.

\- C'est ta femme, pas la mienne, c'est à toi de l'appeler, pas à moi. Bref, maintenant, tu peux peut-être m'expliquer ce que faisait Maximoff chez toi ?

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Natasha, rétorqua sèchement Clint. Allez, appelle même Laura, et dis lui toute la vérité si tu en as si envie. _Je n'en ai plus rien à faire_. Dis lui que je ne regrette rien… que j'ai aimé chaque instant passé avec lui… que j'ai aimé l'embrasser… que j'ai aimé-

\- Il t'a quitté, coupa soudainement Natasha.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation qui ne souffrait d'aucun doute.

\- Il m'a quitté, confirma Clint d'une voix vacillante. Il m'a quitté. _Pietro m'a quitté…_

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Le dire rendait les choses affreusement plus réelles. Il était parti, et il se sentait tellement misérable…

\- C'est le mieux et tu le sais.

Cette simple phrase réveilla en Clint une colère noire.

\- Arrête ! Depuis le début, tu me répètes cette connerie, mais quand comprendras-tu qu'il était le mieux pour moi… qu'il était ce que je voulais !

Sa voix se brisa sur les dernières notes. Il souffla bruyamment, sa main lui masquant les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque. Non, pas avec Natasha à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oh, Clint. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? murmura la jeune femme.

* * *

La perspective de revenir dans cette ferme pour rejouer la comédie, lui paru insupportable. Trop tard, Clint avait réalisé ce qu'il souhaitait réellement et ce n'était pas ça, l'illusion s'était évaporé. Il ne savait pas si il était dorénavant capable de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais il devait rentrer, il ne pouvait pas crécher toute sa vie dans cette voiture, à fuir la réalité.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la ferme, à l'aube, il parti directement se réfugier dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, ne prêtant aucune attention à Laura qui l'attendait toujours, inquiète, assise sur le grand lit.

Debout, face à l'évier, Clint contemplait son reflet dans le miroir d'un œil morose. Sous la lumière du néon, Il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui lui faisait face, il avait une mine affreuse et paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacé.

\- Clint… ouvre la porte, entendit-il à travers la porte close.

L'interpellé se figea, le visage enfoncé dans une épaisse serviette.

\- C'est bon Laura, vas dormir. Je vais bien. Pietro est rentré, tu avais raison, il avait d'autres choses à faire.

Il essaya d'adopter une voix des plus normale possible. Peine perdue, il le devinait, elle restait trop étranglée. En voyant la poignée s'abaisser, Clint s'empressa de claquer la porte et de tourner le verrou. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça.

\- Clint ! s'exclama la voix indignée de Laura, alors qu'elle essayait toujours d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça allait bien, s'écria l'archer. Je vais juste prendre une douche.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et alluma le pommeau de douche, l'eau dégringolant dans le vide. Voilà, peut-elle qu'elle irait dormir, maintenant. Il soupira péniblement, ses doigts massant sa nuque courbée. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas abandonner, mais il ne pouvait pas forcer Pietro si il ne voulait plus…

Clint releva à peine la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Laura, un tournevis à la main qu'elle balança rapidement au sol.

Elle alla se poster devant lui, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Il plongea un regard maussade dans celui de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle détaillait chaque parcelle de son visage. Ses yeux glissèrent sur ceux, rougis, de son mari et ornés d'immenses cernes violacées. Son regard passa ensuite sur le teint livide et les traits affaissés. Clint ne put que voir, impuissant, sa bouche se tordre, alors que les yeux de sa femme se troublaient progressivement de larmes, à mesure que son examen se poursuivait.

\- Lila n'avait pas menti, pas vrai ? réussit-elle à demander d'une voix incroyablement faible.

\- Non, souffla Clint en secouant la tête, les paupières lâchement closes.

 _\- Oh, seigneur_.

Clint entendit distinctement les sanglots étranglés de la jeune femme alors que ses pas s'éloignaient précipitamment.

\- Laura, tenta-t-il en la rattrapant.

Elle faisait les cents pas dans la chambre.

\- Tout était devant mes yeux et je n'ai rien vu venir…, fit-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne ?

Clint fit quelques pas dans sa direction jusqu'à ce que le cri de la brune l'arrête net :

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

 _-_ Laura…

La simple utilisation de son prénom suffit à réveiller une rage soudaine chez la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je ne te suffisais plus ? Tu voulais essayer quelque chose de nouveau ? Explique-moi !

\- Non, _crois-moi_ , ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, assura aussitôt Clint.

\- Est-ce pour ça qu'il est venu s'entraîner ici ? Pour que tu puisses le sauter dès que tu le souhaitais ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Il passa sa paume sur son visage et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on en arrive là mais je… _J'ai essayé_ d'arrêter, avoua-t-il péniblement. Crois-moi, j'ai tellement lutté, mais...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Le silence remplit de non-dit fut affreusement clair pour Laura.

\- Tu l'aimes réellement, réalisa-t-elle d'une voix inaudible.

Clint, le cœur douloureusement compressé, regarda Laura s'assoir sur le lit, la mine hagarde, ses larmes dévalant silencieusement sur ses joues.

Ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir, elle ne le méritait pas. Il venait de la perdre, elle aussi, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, c'était inéluctable.

Laura leva des yeux mouillés, la tête penchée, en voyant Clint se saisir d'une des valises perchées au dessus de l'armoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna-t-elle, la voix vacillante.

Son mari se stoppa, déstabilisé par la question. Ça lui paraissait évident pourtant.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle, en secouant vivement la tête.

Clint la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se mouchait bruyamment pour ensuite venir se planter face à lui. Il haussa les sourcils, profondément étonné, lorsqu'elle lui arracha la valise des mains.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir.

\- Je t'ai trompé, signala Clint, témoignant d'une évidence qui lui semblait immuable.

\- Et alors ?

Clint la dévisagea, égaré par ses mots et ses yeux sombres soudain remplis d'une détermination nouvelle.

\- Laura. _Je t'ai trompé_ , répéta-t-il en lui attrapant brutalement les épaules dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne enfin le poids de ces mots.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais comprit la première fois. N'imagine pas que je te pardonne mais je…ne pars pas Clint.

Ce dernier, l'air pincé, tourna la tête, son regard louchant sur la porte fermée de la chambre. Ce n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça. Laura aurait dû le détester, le mettre à la porte, lui crier dessus, le frapper. Pas essayer de le retenir. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Discrètement, il essaya de reprendre la valise, en vain, sa femme l'écartant au même moment de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Écoute—

\- Il t'a quitté, non ? coupa abruptement Laura.

Clint ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ils savaient très bien tout les deux de qui elle parlait. D'une voix âpre, il avoua finalement :

\- Oui.

La main de Laura vint lui effleurer la joue.

\- Il est parti Clint. Ne me quitte pas pour un mirage. Si tu pars, rien ne t'attend, tu te retrouveras seul.

Devant ces paroles aux échos cruels, l'archer s'immobilisa. Dans le discours de sa femme se trouvait un semblant de vérité.

En valait-il la peine ? Était-il vraiment prêt à tout remettre en cause pour un homme qui avait renoncé à lui ? Et si c'était ça, la finalité de son destin ? La solitude.

Il regarda partout autour de lui, dans le bête espoir d'avoir une réponse à ces questions, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Finalement, il abaissa son regard sur le visage de Laura, emplit d'appréhension.

\- Ce n'est plus pareil Laura, avoua-t-il avec une pointe amertume. C'est trop tard.

Clint se détourna finalement de la jeune femme. Ses pas le conduire rapidement vers la sortie. Avec ou sans valise, il fallait qu'il parte. Il ne pouvait plus rester, c'était impossible. Il savait ce qui l'attendait si il le faisait, cette effroyable routine, cette cage, cette ferme. Il n'arriverait plus à se faire à cette vie maintenant, pas alors que son cœur lui criait d'être ailleurs.

\- Après tant d'années de mariage, c'est comme ça que ça doit se finir, alors ? murmura Laura, ses bras lui encerclant la poitrine.

Clint s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir, de prendre du recul.

Il était peut-être en train de prendre la pire décision qui soit, détruisant tout ce qu'il s'était évertué à préserver et à construire ces dernières années. Sa famille, sa femme, ses enfants. Tout allait se retrouver chamboulé. Mais, il le devinait, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour lui, et pour eux aussi.

Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il parte, plutôt que de mentir à ses enfants, de les obliger à vivre dans une vie illusoire, pleine de faux-semblants ? À trop les préserver, ne risquait-il pas de les faire souffrir ? Pourtant, l'idée qu'ils puissent peut-être lui en vouloir lui retournait l'estomac. Quitter Laura était dur mais, les quitter eux...Il abandonnait une partie de lui.

Qu'importe ses choix, il allait revenir. Pas maintenant, non, mais il reviendrait inévitablement les revoir. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse la part des choses avant, c'était horriblement nécessaire. C'est avec cette résolution en tête que Clint claqua la porte de la ferme Barton.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous fait plein de bisous et à bientôt ;)


	22. Chapitre 21 : Reconstruire

Hey ! Tout d'abord désolé pour ce retard :/ Je sais que mes retards se font de plus en plus chroniques mais je vous assure, c'est fini. Je tiens aussi à vous dire à grand merci pour vos reviews au dernier chapitre, elles m'ont énormément faites plaisir. **Claraaaa** , je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise autant :D Merci à **MarianWeiss-Luna** pour la correction de ce chapitre !

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Reconstruire**

* * *

Un son strident envahit la pièce, l'emplissant rapidement de bips horripilants. Un simple son, qui signifiait le commencement d'une nouvelle journée qu'il fallait obligatoirement affronter.

Dans la semi-obscurité, une forme bougea dans le lit. Un instant plus tard, un bras sortit de la couette pour s'abattre avec force sur le réveil, mettant ainsi fin au son dérangeant. La forme ne tarda pas à émerger difficilement des draps.

Alors que la plante de ses pieds rencontrait le sol, son premier réflexe, comme depuis plusieurs semaines, fut de tourner la tête pour couler un regard sur le cotés gauche du matelas. Sans étonnement, il était vide et parfaitement fait.

Quand même, il faudrait vraiment qu'un jour, elle s'habitue à utiliser tout l'espace. Ce lit, il était maintenant tout à elle, elle n'avait plus personne avec qui le partager.

Laura Barton poussa un long soupir et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, dans l'espoir de démêler ses mèches brunes rebelles. Allez, au boulot ! Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, elle n'avait pas toute la journée.

Une robe de chambre enfilée par dessus son pyjama et ses pantoufles aux pieds, la jeune femme quitta la salle de bain, et se dirigea directement dans la chambre de son plus jeune fils. Déjà réveillé, il avait quitté son petit lit et s'amusait avec l'un des innombrables jouets étalés au sol.

\- Maman ! se réjouit-il de sa voix guillerette.

Il se précipita aussitôt dans les jambes de sa mère et glissa sa main potelée dans la sienne.

\- Allez viens, lui souffla-t-elle.

Dans le couloir, à travers sa porte entrouverte, elle vit Lila, qui s'attelait à tresser ses cheveux devant le miroir, une expression concentrée sur le visage. Elle pencha la tête pour apercevoir sa mère et son frère.

\- Salut Maman !

\- Bonjour ma puce. Allez, dépêche-toi de t'habiller, le bus ne va pas tarder à arriver.

La fillette acquiesça distraitement, son attention à nouveau entièrement concentrée sur son reflet.

\- Oui, oui.

Laura soupira. Elle allait encore être en retard.

Un instant, elle éprouva une pointe d'inquiétude lorsque son regard se posa sur la porte close de son aîné. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'elle y trouverait. Les bruits lointains et étouffés du rez-de-chaussée avaient suffit à la renseigner. Visiblement, Cooper était déjà réveillé depuis belle lurette.

Sans surprise, arrivée en bas, son regard tomba directement sur son fils. Tout habillé, il mangeait tranquillement son bol de céréale devant la télévision.

\- Salut, grommela-t-il en voyant sa mère.

\- Bonjour.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une brique de lait, qu'elle posa sur la table boisée de la cuisine.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous, pour une fois ? questionna-t-elle tout en ouvrant un placard.

Son fils ne lâcha pas un mot. En réalité, rien n'indiquait qu'il l'avait entendu.

\- Cooper ! Je te parle. Tu ne—

\- C'est bon, j'avais compris. Non, de toute façon, j'ai fini.

La gorge serrée, elle suivit des yeux son fils alors qu'il se levait et la rejoignait pour déposer son bol à moitié plein dans l'évier.

Laura fronça les sourcils, étonnée, en le voyant enfiler son manteau et son écharpe.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Chez Daniel.

\- À cette heure-ci ? Les cours commencent dans moins d'une heure ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Sa mère vient me chercher, ça sera rapide Maman, je te jure.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir avant.

Soudain, le son appuyé d'un klaxon se fit entendre. Laura tendit le cou et écarta le rideau. A travers l'épaisse vitre, elle découvrit une voiture garée dans l'allée.

Depuis la fenêtre abaissée, un garçon blond lui faisait de grands gestes enthousiastes. Daniel.

À ses cotés, une femme attendait patiemment. Sa mère.

Lorsque celle-ci aperçut Laura, elle lui adressa un léger signe de tête, un sourire poli sur les lèvres.

Laura referma promptement le rideau et se retourna vers son fils, qui remontait la fermeture éclair de son manteau.

\- Cooper, je dois te parler—

\- À ce soir.

Elle le suivit à grandes enjambées dans l'entrée.

\- Attends-

Trop tard. Son fils venait de claquer la porte.

Laura poussa un long soupir exténué et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Son fils devenait une vraie catastrophe.

Face à lui, elle était complètement désemparée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis déjà deux mois, il se refermait comme une huître. Cooper avait toujours été assez réservé, mais là, ça prenait des proportions faramineuses. Il avait visiblement un gros problème et il ne lui en parlait pas, à elle, sa propre mère. Et ça la rongeait. Elle n'avait aucun indice, il ne lâchait jamais rien.

Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre d'appels qu'elle recevait du collège. « Oui madame, les résultats de votre fils sont en chute libre » « Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre fils ne s'est pas présenté à ce cours ? » « Cooper s'est violemment battu avec un de ses camarades ».

Elle se contentait de sortir une énième excuse, essayant de le défendre comme elle pouvait. Mais sa voix se faisait de plus en plus bredouillante et hésitante, et les appels de plus en plus journaliers.

Elle s'était dit que, peut-être, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis qui auraient pu l'influencer d'une quelconque manière. Mais non, elle avait même tendance à croire que c'était l'inverse qui se produisait : ses amis, il les perdait.

À chaque fois qu'elle l'interrogeait, il lui sortait un laconique, « Je ne sais pas, Maman ». _Toujours_ et _toujours_ cette même foutue phrase. Si ce n'était lui, qui savait alors ?

Elle avait pensé que le départ de Clint était peut-être la cause du comportement inhabituel de leur fils. Mais cette hypothèse avait vite été écartée. Ces enfants, ils étaient habitués à son absence. Ils avaient grandi au rythme des interminables missions de leurs pères. Deux mois sans lui, c'était du gâteau pour eux. D'ailleurs, c'était justement ce que la jeune femme avait prétexté pour expliquer la situation : « Votre père est en mission ».

Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu dire d'autre ? « Votre père m'a quitté pour rejoindre Pietro Maximoff. Vous savez, l'homme qui venait s'entraîner à la maison ».

Non, _pas question_. Il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour leur annoncer une telle nouvelle, elle n'était pas encore prête, elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule, il fallait que Clint soit là.

Son absence devenait écrasante par son caractère définitif. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle réalisait. Il n'était pas en mission, il n'allait pas revenir. Il était parti pour toujours.

Elle s'était résignée, et ne se faisait plus d'illusions. Dans ses yeux gris, elle avait retrouvé une flamme ardente qui, depuis des lustres, s'était éteinte. Maintenant, elle brillait à nouveau, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait qu'elle avance, sa vie ne devait plus se focaliser sur Clint Barton. Il n'était plus sa priorité, il ne le méritait plus.

Laura redressa la tête et massa ses paupières closes. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Revenue à la cuisine, elle papillonna des yeux en voyant son plus jeune fils se barbouiller le visage de yaourt, sa petite main enfoncée jusqu'au poignet dans le pot. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Nathaniel s'était mit en tête de manger tout seul, comme un grand. La brune l'avait laissé faire, même si le résultat n'était pas très probant. Elle lâcha un léger rire, et lui prit des mains le pot en carton, qu'elle balança rapidement dans la poubelle.

\- Tiens, essuie-toi le visage, mon chou, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Par la suite, elle quitta la cuisine pour aller se planter devant les escaliers. Elle prit une grande inspiration et cria :

\- Oh allez, Lila ! Tu vas être en retard !

Heureusement ce fut ne pas le cas. Certes, la fillette dût engloutir son repas à une vitesse folle, mais elle réussit néanmoins à finir dans les temps.

Debout sur le perron, Laura, les mains dans les poches béantes de sa robe de chambre, soupira de soulagement en la voyant s'engouffrer dans le bus jaune, son gros sac sur le dos.

Après un dernier regard au véhicule qui filait à travers l'horizon, elle ferma la porte d'entrée à sa suite.

* * *

Perchée sur un tabouret, la jeune femme faisait défiler les interminables pages web, sa main pianotant paresseusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle avait commencé à consulter des petites annonces à la recherche d'un job. Rapidement, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : sans Clint, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se mettre à travailler.

Laura détourna quelques instants son regard de l'écran pour le poser sur Nathaniel, qui jouait à même le sol. À ses cotés, Lucky était allongé, les pattes étendues devant lui. Des fois, elle se demandait si, de tous, cet animal n'était pas celui à qui Clint manquait le plus.

Depuis le départ de l'archer, elle l'avait, entre autre, plusieurs fois surpris à attendre, la queue remuante, devant la ferme. Quelquefois, la nuit tombée, ses hurlements déchirants raisonnaient dans toute la maison.

Par bonheur, plus les jours passaient, plus ses plaintes se faisaient rares. Il fallait s'y faire, le temps passait, et même le chien s'était habitué à l'absence de son maître.

Dans un soupir, elle abaissa subitement l'écran d'un geste brusque. Ça ne servait à rien de faire semblant… Aujourd'hui, il lui était impossible de se concentrer.

En réalité, son esprit refusait de se fixer. Volage, il remuait des pensées incohérentes et décousues depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais elle était morte d'inquiétude. Clint ne répondait plus. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle l'appelait, et il ne décrochait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait toujours pu le contacter sans problème...

Depuis son départ, il avait régulièrement passé de brefs coups de fil afin de prendre des nouvelles des enfants. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait enfin pris la décision de lui parler de Cooper.

À tort, elle avait d'abord pensé pouvoir régler le problème seule, mais elle avait rapidement dû se rendre à l'évidence : quoi qu'elle essaye avec son fils, elle restait impuissante.

Alors, peut-être que son père saurait, lui, trouver les mots justes pour le pousser à se confier, peut-être qu'il saurait quel tourment habitait leur fils. Sauf qu'il ne répondait plus et ça l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Peut-être était-il tellement absorbé par sa nouvelle vie qu'il ne leur accordait plus aucune importance ? Mais ça lui paraissait peu probable, elle connaissait Clint et c'était loin d'être son genre, il ne couperait pas les ponts, et jamais si abruptement.

Laura fixa intensément le téléphone fixe. Petit à petit, une idée avait fait son chemin dans son esprit. Au début, elle s'y était catégoriquement refusé, mais plus les jours passaient, plus cela lui paraissait inévitable.

Elle devait se faire violence, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Résignée, la jeune femme tendit le bras pour attraper le combiné du téléphone. Elle trouva rapidement le numéro qui avait autrefois été mémorisé dans ce répertoire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, qui commençait à s'affoler, alors que les premières tonalités se mettait à retentir.

Au fond, une part d'elle espérait qu'il ne décrocherait pas. Elle redoutait avec une force terrible la conversation qui allait s'en suivre. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ne tarda pas à décrocher, sa voix se faisant bientôt entendre :

\- _Allo ?_

Involontairement, les poings de la jeune femme se serrèrent. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse envahir par la colère. Elle était plus forte que ça.

\- _Allo ?_ répéta Pietro Maximoff avec hésitation.

\- Oui, commença-t-elle. C'est Laura.

Elle ne pût empêcher la sécheresse de sa voix. Il y eut un blanc de l'autre coté de la ligne. Machinalement, elle ramena son ongle à sa bouche qu'elle se mit à ronger.

\- _Ah Laura—_

\- Tu peux me passer Clint ? coupa-t-elle subitement.

Elle n'avait pas le temps, et surtout, pas l'envie, pour ces formalités aussi inutiles qu'artificielles.

\- _Pardon ?_

\- Passe-moi Clint, répéta-t-elle plus durement.

\- _Je ne peux pas._

\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Sa voix monta plus dans les aiguës qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- _Je ne peux pas-_

\- Écoute, c'est mon ma… Je dois lui parler. OK ? C'est vraiment important.

\- _Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas te le passer parce qu'il n'est pas là._

Il y eut un soupir, suivi d'un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Je n'ai pas revu Clint depuis mon départ._

La jeune femme s'immobilisa sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas. Depuis le départ de l'archer, elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient dorénavant ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais interrogé Clint parce que ça lui avait semblé évident. Mais où était-il, alors ?

\- Et quand-est ce que tu lui as parlé pour la dernière fois ? interrogea-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Peut-être que lui avait eut des nouvelles récemment.

\- _On… on ne s'est pas reparlé depuis, pareil, mon départ,_ avoua difficilement Pietro.

 _\- Oh._

Laura venait de réaliser : s'il ne s'était pas reparlé, ni revu, c'est qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas qu'elle savait tout.

Elle secoua la tête avec lassitude. Qu'est ce Clint avait encore dans la tête ? Maintenant qu'elle et lui n'étaient plus ensembles, qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore rejoint Pietro ? Brusquement, la voix inquiète de Pietro se fit entendre :

\- _Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_

\- Je ne sais pas... Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne répond plus à mes appels.

\- _Tu veux dire qu'il n'est plus chez vous ?_ s'exclama le jeune homme avec surprise.

Les lèvres serrées, Laura ne répondit rien. Comment lui dire que son mari était parti depuis presque deux mois à cause de lui ? Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation stagner si dangereusement.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- _Rien d'important, je peux toujours annuler._

\- Bien. Ça serait possible de se rencontrer ? proposa-t-elle.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à déceler l'hésitation soudaine de son interlocuteur.

\- C'est urgent, je t'assure.

\- _Très bien,_ céda finalement Pietro dans un souffle.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes au téléphone, afin de se mettre d'accord sur un horaire et lieu de rencontre qui leur conviendraient à tous les deux.

Lorsque Laura reposa le combiné, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il y avait un monde entre parler au téléphone avec l'amant de son mari, qui plus est ancien ami, et le rencontrer en face à face.

Mon dieu, ça allait être à elle de lui annoncer qu'elle avait tout découvert. Elle en venait à haïr Clint pour l'avoir mise dans cette situation.

Ses yeux préoccupés se posèrent sur son fils. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui trouver une baby-sitter.

* * *

Pietro examina attentivement la devanture du café. C'était bien ici. Avec appréhension, il tendit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir Laura à travers l'épaisse vitre. Lorsqu'il distingua la silhouette de la jeune femme, déjà assise au fond du commerce, une tasse à la main, sa gorge se serra automatiquement et une tension raide envahit ses membres.

C'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. L'âme accablée, il poussa la porte du petit café qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit de carillon.

Les épaules rentrées, sans un regard pour les autres tables, il se dirigea directement vers Laura. Cette dernière ne le lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'il tirait sa chaise pour de s'asseoir.

\- Salut, maugréa-t-il en retirant sa veste.

Il garda son masque indifférent tandis que la brune continuait de le toiser avec mépris. Rapidement, une serveuse vint prendre sa commande. Lorsque la chose fut faite, l'employée fixa un instant, interdite, le drôle de couple qui lui faisait face et qui s'affrontait du regard dans un lourd silence. Finalement, la voix posée et les yeux vides d'expression, Pietro posa la question qui le taraudait depuis les premiers mots qu'il avait échangés avec Laura, ce matin :

\- Tu sais, pas vrai ?

\- Je sais quoi ? interrogea-t-elle, glaciale, en bombant la poitrine, le menton relevé.

Elle voulait qu'il avoue, qu'il exprime explicitement sa faute. Pietro ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle était en droit dorénavant de tout exiger.

\- Tu sais pour Clint et moi… qu'il te trompait ?

\- Oui.

Devant cette confession, Pietro fut envahi d'un frisson glacial tandis que ses doigts se crispaient nerveusement sur le tissu de la nappe blanche. Son masque se brisa, il ne réussit pas à soutenir plus longtemps le regard de Laura et baissa la tête, honteux.

C'est vrai, il s'en était douté, mais ce « oui » rendait les choses affreusement réelles, plus aucun doute ne pouvait subsister pour le réconforter.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Clint. N'avait-il pas été trop dur pour lui d'affronter ses mêmes yeux accusateurs qui lui faisait maintenant face ? Avait-il tenté de nier ? Avait-il courbé l'échine comme il le faisait actuellement ?

\- Je, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Je suis désolé, réussit-il finalement à articuler.

\- Je m'en fous de tes excuses, Pietro. Elles ne changeront jamais ce que tu as fait, ce que _vous_ avez fait.

Devant ce ton accablant, Pietro s'enfonça dans sa chaise et commença à déchiqueter convulsivement la serviette en papier qu'il avait sous la main. La voix vacillante, il demanda :

\- Depuis quand ? Depuis quand tu es au courant ?

\- Deux mois.

\- Deux mois ! s'exclama Pietro en se redressant, le dos droit.

Tous ce temps et il l'avait ignoré. Laura acquiesça, le visage grave.

\- Et il te l'a dit ? Osa-t-il demander en levant timidement le regard.

\- Non. Je l'ai découvert le lendemain de ton départ, et il n'a pas nié. Je connais Clint, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait l'effort de cacher sa peine.

Pietro blêmit, la mâchoire crispée. Le souvenir de cette nuit restait encore vif dans sa mémoire. Coupablement, le désespoir de Clint, ses yeux brouillés et sa voix implorante, continuaient à hanter ses nuits.

Il suivit distraitement des yeux un serveur qui zigzaguait entre les tables, un plateau à la main. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Laura, c'était plus fort que lui, presque un réflexe.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus son malaise grandissait. Il tira sur son pull. Il avait terriblement chaud et des picotements désagréables se répandaient sur sa nuque et ses joues. Jamais une chaise ne lui avait paru aussi inconfortable et rare avaient été les moments où chacun de ses gestes lui avaient parus aussi encombrés. Il vida en une gorgée le verre de soda qu'on venait à l'instant de déposer devant lui.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir, souffla soudain Laura avec une pointe de tristesse.

Pietro leva spontanément le regard de son verre pour le reporter, surpris, sur elle. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin, le jeune homme n'y lut que de l'accablement.

\- C'est de ma faute, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix en souriant avec amertume. Dès le début, j'ai su que quelque chose clochait entre vous deux et je n'ai rien fait. Jamais Clint ne s'était comporté comme ça avec un de ses amis. Vous étiez trop intimes, trop familiers, vous partagiez un lien dont je ne pouvais qu'être exclue. Au début, je me disais que c'était normal, il m'avait informé pour ton sacrifice. Bêtement, je me suis dit que vous partagiez seulement une amitié incroyablement forte…

Laura renifla et se mordit violemment la lèvre dans l'espoir d'empêcher les sanglots qui montaient en elle et les larmes qui risquaient d'une seconde à l'autre de déborder sur ses joues. Il fallait qu'elle arrête, ses larmes devaient se tarirent, elle avait déjà assez pleuré pour cet homme qui l'avait trahi.

\- De toute façon, même si je l'avais découvert plus tôt, qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? Dès l'instant où vous vous êtes rencontrés, n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ?

Saisi, Pietro ne répondit pas tout de suite. Un horrible sentiment de culpabilité lui retournait l'estomac jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Finalement d'une voix rauque, il avoua :

\- Je ne sais pas.

La brune prit une grande inspiration et se saisit de sa tasse de café, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il était temps qu'ils en viennent au sujet principal de leur rencontre. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

\- Il ne voulait plus rester. Il est parti juste après la révélation de la liaison.

Elle fit une pause et ramena la tasse à ses lèvres. Pietro se tendit et lui prêta une oreille absolue. Il attendait la suite de son récit avec une étrange appréhension.

\- Tout ce temps, je pensais qu'il était parti te rejoindre, qu'il était avec toi à New York dans cette base, poursuivi la jeune femme d'un ton détaché, le regard dans le vague. Il appelait souvent pour, tu sais, principalement prendre des nouvelles des enfants. C'était généralement rapide et je n'ai jamais pensé à lui demander où il était parce que ça me semblait évident… La semaine dernière, j'ai voulu l'appeler pour lui parler d'un truc important mais il n'a pas répondu. C'est comme ça depuis quatre jours, à chaque fois, je tombe directement sur sa messagerie, et il ne répond à aucun de mes messages. Je m'inquiète pour lui, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Son récit terminé, Laura guetta avec une attention particulière la réaction du sokovien. Elle vit sa face s'assombrir tandis qu'une ride soucieuse lui barrait le front.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait-être ? questionna-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Non. J'essaye de me souvenir d'un indice qu'il aurait pu lâcher au fil d'une conversation téléphonique. Rien.

\- Je vais essayer de voir avec Stark s'il est possible de tracer son téléphone. Tu as essayé de parler avec Romanoff ?

\- Natasha ? J'ai essayé de la joindre à midi mais elle ne répondait pas.

Pietro acquiesça, l'air préoccupé. Il ne tarda pas à se replonger dans ses pensées sombres.

\- Si dans deux jours, je constate qu'il ne répond toujours pas alors je n'aurais plus d'autre choix que de prévenir la police, indiqua Laura tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ce qu'il a fait est incroyablement irresponsable, il aurait dû prévenir quelqu'un, donner sa localisation. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour « réfléchir », je suppose. Quelle connerie, comme s'il y avait besoin de réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Je sais très bien qui il choisira, continua-t-elle, acerbe.

Pietro lui adressa un regard réprobateur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit aussi dur envers elle-même.

\- Arrête ! Je suis seulement réaliste, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant. Il n'y a plus rien à espérer entre Clint et moi… C'est fini. Si un choix devait être fait alors je ressortirais certainement perdante.

Qu'est ce que Pietro pouvait répondre à cette affirmation énoncée avec tant d'assurance ? Il n'en était pas aussi sûr qu'elle, _loin de là_. Si Clint avait hésité durant tout ce temps, c'était pour une bonne raison. On ne pouvait pas faire disparaître vingt ans de vie commune, et bouleverser sa vie au passage, en un claquement de doigt.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir durant toutes ces semaines, alors peut-être qu'il regrettait sa décision, qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il allait perdre et avait fait marche arrière, tandis qu'il se rendait compte que seule une vie versatile l'attendait avec Pietro à ses cotés.

La voix de Laura, l'air grave, le tira soudain de ces réflexions lugubres :

\- Ne le repousse pas. Je sais que tu l'as quitté mais, si Clint revient vers toi, ne le repousse pas s'il-te-plaît, implora-t-elle dans un murmure.

Pietro retint son souffle alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Je…

A cet instant, il eut soudain la terrible envie de disparaître. Mon dieu, elle l'aimait toujours. Il le voyait à ses yeux bruns ternes, et le devinait à sa voix mélancolique.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça, voler le cœur d'un homme qui était déjà pris ? Avant même leur rencontre, il n'avait eu aucun droit dessus et Pietro le savait, mais il s'en était emparé en toute impunité, et l'avait enchaîné égoïstement au sien.

Plus que jamais, à ce moment, il ne voulait pas que Clint le choisisse. Il voulait uniquement qu'il retourne là où était sa vraie place, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, dans cette ferme, avec sa famille.

Alors, pour rendre ce qu'il avait volé, il apprendrait à vivre sans lui s'il le fallait. Il apprendrait à se passer de sa voix rauque, de ses yeux gris, de son odeur entêtante, et de ses lèvres douces. Mais, si Clint le voulait, lui, que ferait-t-il ? Le repousserait-il ? Possédait-il seulement la force de le faire ? Réussirait-il à lui dire « non » pour s'enfuir une nouvelle fois ?

Pauvre Laura, elle ne se doutait pas que, justement, Pietro ne souhait qu'une chose, _ne pas le quitter._

Personne ne connaissait la vraie raison de sa rupture avec Clint, ni ce dernier, ni sa femme. Il était le seul à la connaître avec Cooper, et il doutait que l'aîné de la famille Barton en ait parlé à sa mère. Son regard planté dans celui de Laura, Pietro prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, confessa-t-il, la gorge serrée et le dos raide. Je…Comment vont les enfants ?

La jeune femme releva un sourcil, déconcertée par ce brutal changement de sujet.

\- Bien, ils vont bien. Pour l'instant, je leur ai dit que leur père était en mission. En vérité, j'attends qu'il soit là pour leur annoncer notre séparation.

\- OK, répondit à mi-voix Pietro en hochant la tête. Et Cooper ?

Laura pencha la tête et le toisa avec étonnement. Depuis quand Pietro se souciait particulièrement de son fils ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Un instant, Pietro pensa à faire demi-tour, à ne rien dire, mais le souvenir de la colère de l'enfant lui revint en mémoire. Il connaissait la haine qui l'habitait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser pétri de fureur, sans personne pour l'aider à surmonter cette rage dévorante.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, avoua faiblement Pietro, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Essaye toujours.

\- Cooper… Cooper nous a vu, Clint et moi, nous embrasser. Il était avec Lila, ce jour là-

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai, l'interrompit Laura, épouvantée.

Elle plaqua une main sur ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Laisse-moi finir, exigea doucement Pietro pendant qu'une serveuse venait rapidement débarrasser leur table. Il a très mal réagi, il est venu me voir, il voulait que je parte et…

\- …Et tu l'as écouté, finit Laura, le visage bouleversé.

Incroyablement mal à l'aise, Pietro ne put que la regarder alors qu'elle enfouissait sa figure dans ses mains. Ainsi donc, tout prenait sens. Le comportement illogique de son fils ne l'était plus tant que ça maintenant. Laura avait enfin une réponse à cette colère silencieuse qui l'avait caractérisé ces dernières semaines. Il devait probablement détester son père pour être parti, et il devait aussi en vouloir à Laura. Elle leur avait mentit à lui et à sa sœur, et ça, Cooper le savait parfaitement. La jeune femme avait voulu les préserver, et maintenant, elle en payait le prix. Il fallait qu'elle rentre et qu'elle ait rapidement une conversation avec son fils.

Après quelques minutes de silence, interrompu uniquement par les interminables soupirs de Laura, Pietro se leva sans un mot. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Il fouilla dans sa poche et déposa un billet sur la table.

\- Au revoir, dit-il. Prends soin de toi et, si tu as des nouvelles de Clint, préviens-moi. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire de mon côté.

La brune ne releva même pas le visage et acquiesça distraitement. Pietro lui jeta un dernier regard, le cœur serré, avant de quitter définitivement l'établissement d'un pas rapide.

* * *

Pietro, la mine concentrée, s'assura une dernière fois qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, avant de fermer dans un mouvement sec la fermeture éclair de son sac. Il l'enfila sur ses épaules et claqua la porte. Il sursauta à peine lorsqu'une voix retentit soudain dans son dos alors qu'il glissait la clé dans la serrure :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il tourna rapidement le cou pour apercevoir Natasha, qui le dévisageait, adossée nonchalamment contre la porte de la chambre de Banner, bras croisés. « Bordel, pas elle ! » pensa-t-il instantanément en rangeant fébrilement sa clé dans la poche de sa veste. Sans un mot, il leva les coudes et agrippa les sangles de son sac avant de se mettre à avancer dans le long couloir.

\- Tu vas chercher Clint, pas vrai ? entendit-il.

Pietro ne se retourna pas, continuant sa route malgré les pas étouffés qui le suivaient.

\- Alors quoi, tu vas faire chaque état ? Chaque ville ? Chaque maison ?

Il s'immobilisa, le dos raide.

\- S'il le faut, oui, répondit-il au bout de quelques instants d'un ton guindé.

\- Rentre dans ta chambre. C'est ridicule.

Face à ce ton railleur, le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt, les traits du visage assombris.

\- Oh, parce que tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Stark n'avait rien pu faire. Le mobile était visiblement éteint et ils leur avaient donc été impossible de localiser Clint. Natasha le toisa longuement, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Pietro, devant ce silence révélateur, s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque, dans un lourd soupir, la jeune femme avoua :

\- Clint va bien. Cet imbécile à juste fait tomber son téléphone dans l'évier.

Pietro se stoppa net, abasourdi. Il haussa les sourcils tandis que la rousse faisait quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- Parce qu'il me l'a dit, déclara-t-elle dans un indolent haussement d'épaule, comme si cela allait de soi.

 _\- Il te l'a dit_ ? répéta Pietro avec hébétude.

Natasha acquiesça mollement. Pietro serra les poings et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait empêcher l'absurde pique de jalousie de creuser un chemin pour atteindre son cœur. Pourquoi Clint avait pensé à la prévenir, elle, et pas lui, ou encore Laura ?

\- Attends, réalisa-t-il soudain en ouvrant grand les yeux. Comment a-t-il pu te le dire si son téléphone est HS ?

\- Quand on s'est vu tout à l'heure, il me l'a appris, c'est tout.

Pietro haussa les sourcils, ses lèvres affaissées dans une moue irritée. Ainsi, ils se rencontraient en plus.

 _\- Ah._ Vous vous êtes vu ?

\- Tu va répéter chacune de mes phrases, Maximoff ? Se moqua Natasha d'un ton ennuyé. Oui, je suis allée le voir ce matin.

\- Tu sais où il est ? demanda Pietro, soudainement fébrile, en lui attrapant brutalement le bras.

La jeune femme laissa lentement couler un regard glacial sur les doigts qui emprisonnaient son avant-bras. Pietro marmonna de vagues excuses et desserra sa prise.

\- Il est dans le Montana. Dans l'une des maisons de Stark. Il avait besoin d'un endroit tranquille où loger et ça tombais bien, j'avais gardé les clés du temps où on s'était réfugié là-bas, Bruce et moi, relata-t-elle tranquillement.

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds, il lui était impossible de cacher son étonnement. Il ne comprenait pas. Natasha avait toujours été contre eux, contre leur relation. Elle avait même été la première à la condamner, à vouloir y mettre fin, épiant chacun de leurs gestes, attendant la moindre erreur de leurs parts. D'où venait ce soudain changement de position ? La surprise du sokovien avait laissé la place à une incroyable suspicion. Il recula de quelques pas tout en détaillant la rousse avec circonspection, les yeux brillants de méfiance.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Clint est mon plus proche ami, s'il a besoin d'aide, il peut compter sur moi, c'est tout.

Toujours peu convaincu, Pietro renifla avec dédain.

\- Je croyais que tu me détestais.

Il haussa les sourcils, pantois, en voyant la jeune femme rouler des yeux et siffler avec agacement.

\- Ne t'accorde pas autant d'importance, déclara-t-elle, les coins de sa bouche désormais retroussés en un sourire narquois. Je ne te hais pas. Je te trouve juste chiant et étrange. Mais, si Clint décide, et dieu va savoir pourquoi, que son bonheur passe par toi, alors je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Cette simple phrase réduisit Pietro au silence. Ça tombait sous le sens mais, était-ce suffisant pour qu'il arrive à oublier le comportement passé de Natasha ? Il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître toute l'animosité qui avait existé entre eux en quelques secondes. Pourtant, une part de lui souhaitait lui faire confiance. Mais une autre, beaucoup plus irrationnelle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir dans ces paroles presque amicales, un piège, aussi décousu et illogique soit-il.

Pietro lâcha un lourd soupir et sortit rapidement son téléphone portable de son sac.

\- Passe-moi l'adresse, demanda-t-il finalement en pianotant à toute vitesse sur son écran.

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien.

Pietro se figea, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés. Sa poitrine se compressa péniblement alors que les battements de son cœur raisonnaient jusqu'à ses tympans.

\- Tu veux dire que... ?

\- …Oui. Il a fini son numéro d'ermite. Il a eu assez de temps pour réfléchir. Il a choisi.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Un chapitre essentiellement centré sur Laura et Pietro qui doivent faire face ensemble à l'absence de Clint. N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis et à la semaine prochaine :)


	23. Chapitre 22 : Un retour

_« Rien n'est jamais fini, il suffit d'un peu de bonheur pour que tout recommence. »_ **Emile Zola,** _ **Germinal**_

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Un retour

* * *

Des griffes lui broyaient les bras. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Merde. Pietro était coincé, l'autre le maintenait trop fort. Des doigts écrasaient sa chair à travers le fin tissu de son pull. Il allait, au minimum, avoir des bleus.

Une féroce lutte s'engagea avec l'autre homme. Pietro essaya de se soustraire à sa prise, ses poings martelant son torse à toute vitesse pour l'obliger à reculer. Peine perdue. Comme taillé dans le marbre, son ennemi restait parfaitement immobile. Mêmes ses innombrables coups au tibia ne suffirent pas à le faire ciller.

Son cri de rage résonna dans la vaste pièce. Pietro n'hésita pas une seule seconde et, avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, balança son front dans le visage de son ennemi.

Un terrible craquement se fit entendre alors que la prise sur ses bras se ramollissait. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas son nez, malgré le liquide chaud qui commençait à ruisseler sur sa face.

Encore étourdit par le coup, il recula rapidement de quelque pas. Néanmoins, aveuglé par son propre sang, il ne vit pas la montagne de muscle qui lui servait d'adversaire, revenir à l'assaut, l'envoyant heurter le mur avec une force peu commune. Pietro essaya de filer mais la grande paume du lourdaud s'abattait déjà contre son visage.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres, et sa vision commença à se troubler de flashs blancs, alors que l'arrière de son crane se retrouvait violemment fracassé contre le béton, et que cette main moite, barbouillée de son sang, lui coupait la respiration. Il avait l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se briser sous la pression de ces doigts impitoyables.

Les poumons en feu, il tenta à nouveau de repousser son assaillant. Impossible. Il restait beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Il était en train d'étouffer, l'oxygène lui manquait.

Dans sa tête commençait à résonner les cris alarmés de sa sœur. Il voulait répondre, la rassurer, mais aucune phrase cohérente ne voulait s'aligner.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore arrivé ?

Soudain, la paume létale glissa avec une étrange indolence. L'air repeuplant lentement ses poumons, Pietro toussa bruyamment et observa avec incompréhension les muscles du visage de l'autre homme se crisper à l'extrême.

Quand il sentit une piqûre désagréable commencer à remonter le long de ses propres membres, il comprit instantanément ce qui arrivait. Aussitôt, il repoussa à la hâte le colosse qui, droit comme un piquet, s'effondra et commença à convulser au sol, tout son corps traversé de décharges électriques.

Juste au milieu de son dos était planté une flèche noire.

Son corps toujours pressé contre le mur, Pietro avait la drôle d'impression que son cœur allait sortir d'un instant à l'autre de sa poitrine. Sa tête lui tournait encore dangereusement, sa vue était toujours brouillée et ses jambes vacillantes, mais la seule chose qui comptait était qu' _il_ était là.

Il verrouilla obstinément son regard sur le tas de muscles désormais inconscient. Il savait qu'il allait venir, on l'avait prévenu, pourtant, en cet instant précis, il ignorait parfaitement quelle conduite tenir.

\- C'est bon Wanda, il va bien, déclara soudainement une voix grave. Mon dieu, si tu voyais ta tête, _gamin_.

Pietro prit une grande inspiration. C'était comme si son cœur avait cessé de se battre. Réussissant à s'insuffler assez de courage, il releva le menton. Il rencontra aussitôt des yeux plissés, rieurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? La prochaine fois, essaye d'être moins en retard, _papy_ , rétorqua-t-il, les coins de sa bouche se retroussant légèrement.

Clint replaça son arc dans son dos en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Allez, approche, qu'on nettoie tout ce sang. Tu vas presque réussir à me faire peur.

L'archer perçut la réticence de l'autre homme qui ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua à le toiser, méfiant.

\- Hmm… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille prêter main forte aux autres, lâcha Pietro au bout de quelques instants.

\- Les « autres » vont bien. Au moindre problème, ils nous auraient prévenus. Sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que toi pour autant galérer, rassura Clint en s'accroupissant près du corps de sa victime.

Après avoir récupéré sa flèche et brièvement vérifié qu'il était toujours vivant, il ramena son sac devant lui et en tira des menottes, qu'il glissa calmement autour des épais poignets de la brute.

\- De toute façon, il vaut mieux attendre qu'il se réveille pour qu'on puisse l'emmener avec nous. Je ne sais pas toi, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de le porter. Mon dos ne le supporterait sûrement pas.

A contrecœur, Pietro dû avouer qu'il avait raison. D'une démarche claudicante, et toujours nauséeux, il avança à pas mesurés jusqu'au centre du vaste entrepôt désaffecté.

Il voulait attendre ? Très bien.

Le sokovien s'assit à même le sol, les bras croisés. Ils allaient attendre que ce gros tas se réveille, alors.

Il n'esquissa pas un geste lorsque Clint le rejoignit et s'assit prudemment à ses côtés. Ni même quand il commença à farfouiller énergiquement dans son sac.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme ne pût s'empêcher de l'épier discrètement du coin de l'œil alors qu'il en extirpait sa gourde d'eau et un linge blanc.

\- Regarde-moi, exigea doucement le plus vieux.

Faible, Pietro ne put qu'obéir à cette voix chaude, ses yeux se retrouvant aussitôt happés par les orbes grise familières.

Lorsque Clint pressa le tissu désormais mouillé contre son front, il eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul.

\- Shhh... laisse-moi faire.

Son sang pulsant dans ses tympans, Pietro déglutit, et acquiesça lentement.

Il ferma les yeux alors que le tissu épongeait avec précaution le sang encore frais qui recouvrait son visage, passant délicatement sur ses paupières closes et le haut de ses pommettes.

L'eau fraîche, teintée du goût métallique du sang, dégoulinait sur son visage pour venir lui chatouiller désagréablement la bouche, mais il n'esquissa aucun geste pour l'essuyer, laissant entièrement faire Clint.

Quelque fois, des doigts rêches venait habilement prendre la place du chiffon pour repousser les fines mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front.

Putain, qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien de le revoir après tout ce temps. Cette sensation âpre qui languissait chacun de ses gestes avait disparu aussitôt qu'il l'avait aperçu. Le manque avait disparu. Il en tremblait presque. Tout lui avait douloureusement manqué, sa voix, son odeur, son corps, _lui_.

Le temps avait passé. Plusieurs mois auparavant, il avait écouté Romanoff, il lui avait fait confiance, il avait attendu.

Dans le froid mordant de l'air hivernal, il avait passé la plupart de son temps assis sur cette pelouse à l'entrée de la base, un bonnet enfoncé sur ses mèches blanches, et emmitouflé dans un épais manteau, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la silhouette robuste de Clint Barton, mais il n'était jamais venu. Le mince espoir qui avait pu habiter un jour le sokovien, s'était évaporé goutte par goutte à mesure que les jours défilaient, le laissant exsangue et apathique.

Ces jours maudits étaient devenus des semaines, et ces semaines, des mois, sans que ce foutu archer ne pointe le bout de son nez. Si, au début, la douloureuse vérité avait refusé de s'imposer à son esprit, un jour, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : il avait perdu. Il avait perdu Clint. Finalement, l'autre homme avait réussi à choisir, et il avait préféré sa famille. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Pietro n'avait rien à lui offrir, rien qui vaille la peine de sacrifier le travail d'une vie.

Que faire, alors ? Avancer ? Il avait essayé mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Ce maudit feu n'avait pas voulu s'éteindre, se calmer. Il n'avait fait que s'étendre au fil du temps, dévorant de ses flammes brûlantes tout ce qu'il restait de sa carcasse. Encore aujourd'hui, il continuait à s'étendre à l'intérieur de lui, ses flammes toujours plus hautes, toujours plus destructrices.

Il sourit amèrement en réalisant qu'il lui avait seulement fallu quelques minutes pour retomber dans le piège que lui tendait son cœur.

Il maudit la faiblesse de sa volonté qui s'inclinait toujours face à Clint Barton.

Pietro grimaça soudain de douleur lorsque le tissu s'attarda sur la plaie ouverte trônant au milieu de son front.

\- Désolé, souffla Clint.

Dans un silence doux, l'archer continua sa tâche, durant de longues minutes encore, avec une assiduité parfaite, essorant de temps à autres le chiffon sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour Cooper ?

L'écho de sa voix se répercuta dans tout l'entrepôt. Pietro se figea, ouvrant subitement les yeux. Clint plongea son regard dans celui, affolé, du plus jeune, dont les reflets trop bleus juraient avec ce visage toujours foncé par le sang.

\- C'est Laura qui me l'a appris, il y a peu de temps. Puis j'ai eu une conversation avec lui et il m'a tout expliqué en détails.

\- Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon ? Rétorqua amèrement Pietro. Si je ne t'avais pas quitté, tu l'aurais fait.

L'illusion s'était brisée. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y avait eu que lui et Clint, tout simplement.

Mais la cruelle réalité lui était durement revenu à la face : ils ne seraient jamais seuls, et Clint ne serait jamais à lui.

Il avait déjà fait son choix : c'était Laura qu'il voulait, pas lui.

\- Tout aurait été différent Pietro, avoua calmement l'archer. Je n'aurais pas pris tout ce temps pour venir et j'aurais eu une conversation avec mon fils bien plus tôt.

Clint essuya une dernière fois le visage du plus jeune avant d'abandonner le tissu sur le sol. Le cœur tambourinant, il fixa longuement le profil grave du sokovien. Ils y étaient. Cette scène, il l'avait imaginé tant de fois, ces derniers mois. Tournant inlassablement dans son esprit, elle lui donnait constamment la force d'avancer. Il avait attendu tout ce temps, il n'avait pas osé revenir sans cette certitude, par peur de se faire repousser, que Pietro l'accuse des mêmes erreurs qui l'avait poussé à le quitter la première fois. Enfin ça, ça avait été vrai jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre pour Cooper…

Pietro pencha la tête, lorsque Clint sortit une feuille pliée de son sac, et la lui tendit sans un mot. Il détailla longuement le papier, un sourcil levé.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Tu m'as écrit un poème ?

Clint ne releva même pas la plaisanterie, une expression terriblement sérieuse sur le visage. Finalement, le plus jeune s'en empara, ses yeux plissés évaluant l'archer avec méfiance.

\- Par contre, fais attention à ne pas la tacher de sang, s'il-te-plaît, précisa Clint. C'est l'original.

Pietro parcourut à toute vitesse le document qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il eut un hoquet de surprise, sa bouche s'ouvrant de stupeur. Son regard effaré passa plusieurs fois de la feuille à l'archer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Clint ! éclata alors Pietro. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

Clint grinça des dents en voyant les doigts du sokovien se crisper, froissant ainsi sa précieuse feuille.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, c'est vraiment l'origin-

\- Je te parle sérieusement là !

\- Mais moi aussi ! s'exclama Clint, sur la défensive.

Pietro continuait à le dévisager, la respiration lourde. Sans prévenir, son poing s'abattit avec rage sur le sol. Il fallait qu'il se défoule, sinon il risquait de se faire engloutir par ce flot d'émotion. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce à quoi il avait cru, ces derniers mois, n'avait été qu'illusion. Ces larmes qu'il avait versées, ces cris qu'il avait étouffés…pour rien.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

\- Pas que, avoua Clint. Tu sais… quand on se rend compte que l'amour qui nous lie à une personne n'est plus, en réalité, qu'une ancienne habitude, alors, oui, je pense que, pour le bien des deux, il vaut mieux arrêter avant que ce lien ne se transforme en indifférence, ou pire, en haine destructrice.

Pietro, les mains tremblantes, rendit à la hâte à Clint son jugement de divorce. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme des grosses bouffées d'air qu'il avalait. Merde. Il avait du mal à réaliser. Clint et Laura avaient divorcé. Clint avait quitté sa famille.

\- Tu vas le regretter. Tu le sais, ça ? murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Clint s'ancrèrent dans les siens, vides de toute hésitation.

 _\- Non._

Pietro ferma brièvement les paupières alors que les doigts de l'autre homme couraient sur son bras.

\- Et tes enfants ? T'y as pensé ?

Clint acquiesça gravement tandis sa main pressait l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Je ne les abandonne pas, Pietro. Ils feront toujours partie de ma vie. Je sais que c'est différent, mais je serais toujours là pour eux. Je t'avoue que c'est un peu le bordel en ce moment, Cooper me déteste toujours, et toi encore plus. Il refuse de me voir mais je ne perds pas espoir, je suis plus obstiné que lui.

Son pouce caressa la nuque de Pietro qui continuait à le dévisager d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- Je veux juste être avec toi, susurra-t-il tandis que ses doigts s'aventuraient dans les mèches blanches. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

Il prit une grande inspiration alors que ses paumes calleuses descendaient se placer de part et d'autre du sokovien, encerclant doucement son visage.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Est-ce que tu veux toujours de moi ?

Le cœur tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, il guetta la réaction de Pietro. C'était presque comme si toute sa vie tenait aux paroles qui allaient s'échapper de cette bouche pâle. Mais c'était peut-être le cas, tout son bonheur dépendait de cette voix aux accents particuliers.

Pietro inclina légèrement la tête vers la droite, son regard voilé toujours attaché au sien. Clint cilla, la gorge sèche et le souffle court, lorsqu'il vit les yeux mi-clos du garçon aux cheveux blanc lentement glisser sur sa bouche entrouverte tandis qu'il s'humectait les lèvres du bout de la langue. Instinctivement, il se pencha vers l'autre homme, réduisant ce qui restait de distance entre eux. Leurs bouches à seulement quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, Clint laissa ses cils s'abaisser, n'attendant plus que de pouvoir goûter une nouvelle fois à ces lèvres adorées.

Il se pétrifia, tout son être se glaçant soudain, lorsque Pietro recula la tête, se soustrayant à la caresse de ses doigts, pour se relever sans un regard pour lui. _Non_.

\- Je crois qu'il est réveillé, lança-t-il finalement d'un ton détaché, les poings sur les hanches.

Clint suivit son regard pour voir l'imposant homme, redressé en position assise, qui en effet, semblait les dévisager de là où il se trouvait avec des yeux ronds.

L'archer lâcha un faible soupir et ne put réprimer une moue agacée. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir depuis combien de temps cet homme indésirable les observait.

Il se leva à son tour et suivi le sokovien d'un pas traînant.

Quelques secondes. Il n'aurait fallu que quelques secondes de plus pour qu'il ait enfin la réponse à tous ses doutes, à toutes ses questions.

Arrivés devant leur captif, ils empoignèrent chacun un des bras du colosse pour l'obliger à se relever.

Dans un lourd silence, ils conduisirent leur prise vers la sortie. Clint jetait de fréquents coups d'œil emplis d'appréhension à Pietro. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, une voix nasillarde s'éleva bientôt, et déclara de manière indolente :

\- Où que tu vive maintenant, j'espère quand même que tu as pensé à m'acheter un oreiller.

Le visage Clint s'illumina d'un immense sourire béat. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit le plus sérieusement possible :

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Bien, approuva Pietro, l'air satisfait. Et si, un jour, on doit annoncer aux autres pour nous deux, c'est _moi_ qui le dit à Stark.

C'était puérile mais il voulait juste voir la réaction de cet imbécile qui ne s'était jamais douté une seule seconde de ce qu'il avait sous le nez. Clint rit, dérouté face à cette demande incongrue.

\- Si t'insiste.

\- Ah oui ! Et-

\- Hmm... Vous êtes vraiment obligé de faire ça maintenant ? coupa soudain une voix à l'accent anglais très prononcé.

Surpris, Pietro et Clint levèrent simultanément la tête vers le géant menotté, toujours entre eux, qui arborait un air profondément agacé.

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle ! s'exclama Pietro, outré. Toi, t'avances et tu la ferme, c'est tout.

Pietro adressa un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un rictus narquois, à l'archer lorsqu'il croisa son regard hilare.

Clint dû se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher l'éclat de rire incroyablement idiot qui vint lui chatouiller la gorge. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien. Juste bien.

La simple présence du sokovien suffisait à panser les meurtrissures que sa fuite avait autrefois provoqué.

Sur sa route, plus aucun obstacle ne se dressait. Tout ce temps, il avait navigué sur une embarcation versatile, sans jamais savoir où ce chemin allait le mener, sans pouvoir apercevoir ou deviner une seule fois le bout du tunnel. Puis, finalement, il avait doucement réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de fin. Rien n'était jamais terminé avec Pietro, chaque jour réservait son lot de surprises. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter ce fait, à ne plus avoir peur d'avancer sur cette route instable. Pietro était à ses cotés désormais, il n'était plus seul, le jeune homme ne le laisserait pas tomber, il le rattraperait quoiqu'il arrive.

Aujourd'hui, plus aucune hésitation n'empoisonnait son cœur. Ses doutes, depuis un bon moment, s'étaient étrangement tous tus, et il acceptait avec une incroyable sérénité ce lendemain qui venait à lui. Il ne serait pas parfait, bien sur, mais, cet avenir, il n'avait plus à le vivre seul, sans lui. Ils étaient finalement un.

* * *

Je pense que vous l'avez deviné mais cette histoire touche à sa fin. En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi et lu cette fic, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça compte pour moi !

Aussi, merci à **MarianWeiss-Luna** pour tous tes précieux conseils et pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ces chapitres :D

 **Claraaaa** je viens de voir ta review et on peut dire qu'elle tombe à pique ! J'espère que ce chapitre final permettra de mettre fin à ta frustration ;)

Concernant mes prochaines histoires, j'ai une petite fic (toujours hawksilver :p ), qui devrait arriver d'ici deux semaine.

Voilà mes amis, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin et je vous dis à une prochaine fois, je l'espère :)


End file.
